


The Prince and King

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Dragons, Duel Monsters, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Prison, Shadow magic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another failed summoning to get out of prison, Yugi gets into a long conversation with his roommate, which yields some rather interesting results and answers to questions Yugi didn't even know he had. “So, King, what will it be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing the Time

 

“Well, can’t say I didn’t expect that to happen,” Yugi sighed, rubbing his forehead. He could feel the thread of a headache beginning to form there, no double brought on by the use of magic. It was such a fickle thing, really, he thought as he watched the last shred of paper burn away to leave behind nothing but ashes. It would take Yugi days to be able to convert them back to paper. _And it took so long to get just that one piece,_ he lamented.

He paced back and forth in a line in the tightly spaced room, trying to get his thoughts together while completely avoiding the other side. This was the tenth time this _month_ , for gods’ sake. He really couldn’t afford to mess it up again- the headaches as much of a warning as his roommate’s words.

As if on cue, said roommate’s deep and tense voice sounded in Yugi’s ears.

“That is the tenth summoning this month, you know.”

Yugi rolled his eyes, regardless of the fact he was currently facing away from the man.

“Oh really? Well thank you for telling me so, I was afraid I’d lost count.” Yugi replied, unable to keep the witty sarcasm out of his voice. After the last nine times, the post-summoning ritual they seemed to maintain had gotten old.

“No need to be so rude.” The other said gently, and if Yugi wasn’t fond of his tone he would have given him a reason to shut up. As it stood, Yugi liked the sound that was almost like someone playing an instrument that seeped out of the other’s mouth, so he was safe from such treatment.

Yugi finally turned towards the voice to acknowledge his roommate. The man sat with his body slouched on a cot suspend against the wall. One leg was hiked up near his chest and an arm was placed over it lazily. He looked comfortable, and yet obviously bored as he stared out the bars that marked the entryway.

He must have felt Yugi’s eyes on him- or maybe seen him stop pacing, for he tilted his head forward to face Yugi. One eyebrow raised far too elegantly on his face as his red eyes regarded Yugi.

“What? I’m not going to apologise for saying that.” he said slowly, like he had all the time in the world to talk. Yugi supposed he did. They both did, really, considering their sentences were for life.

“You know, sometimes I just wish they had lugged me in with anyone but you,” Yugi sighed in exasperation, slouching a bit. “Anyone with the healthy desire to want to escape this fate- something you seem to be lacking. A lot.”

His roommate just hummed in response, bringing his suspended arm closer to rest his head against it. “Does my apathy annoy you? If so, I’m terribly sorry.”

Even though his voice sounded sincere, Yugi had to double back and squint his eyes to try and see if there was sarcasm in that response. You could never tell with this man. He made it a habit to keep his voice as even as possible- Yugi couldn’t even recall a time his roommate had ever raised his voice at all.

“Do you even want to escape?” Yugi couldn’t help asking.

“I wouldn’t make a habit of saying that so loudly, lest the guards overhear and you be sent off to the torture cells. Again.” Came the smooth reply.

Yugi swallowed back his retort, the insult he had planned dying on his tongue. He remembered in rather horrible detail what had happened when he had been sent there the first time.

It had been during one of his summoning attempts- the fourth or fifth maybe, the details were foggy on that part- a guard patrol had just happened to be a little too early during their cycle, and had caught Yugi red handed during the summon. Needless to say, the warden wasn’t happy, and Yugi had been dragged off to the ‘correctional rooms’ to ‘sort out’ his little rebellious streak. Yugi still felt the added pain on top of his headaches sometimes, a result of being tied upside down for too long.

“Always pleasant of you to bring that up, _Prince_.” Yugi managed to bring back his reply, which he happily snapped towards the other. His roommate just inclined his head, touching his forehead.

“My apologies.” It was a common sign of deep respect throughout the land, mostly reserved for high nobles or royalty. Not for a ‘criminal’ sitting through a life sentence in prison.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around, Prince?” Yugi cocked an eyebrow at him when the other rose their head again.

“A prince must show the proper respect for their king, King.” The other spoke, inclining their head once again. _And there’s the name,_ Yugi thought. He hadn’t been able to work out why he had been dubbed the title of King by the other, and when he had enquired about it in the past, his roommate had simply said it was a title worthy of him. Anything else left him running around with answerless questions, so he had just left the other with his names, adopting Prince as his own nickname to use.

Yugi reasoned he would never understand the inner workings of his roommate’s mind. Every time he got close to an answer for one thing, several more mysteries would pop up in its place. It was like a maze that constantly changed the end goal’s position, and Yugi went into it blind.

“I’ll never understand you.” Yugi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Prince just gave him a small snicker, tapping a finger against his cheek.

“Perhaps that would be, for the best.”

“What makes you think that?” Yugi challenged, taking a few steps around the room to bring the blood back through his body. His feet were starting to tingle.

“I’d hate to want to take up all of your precious time worrying about my mind, when that is energy you’d rather spend on working out your spells.” His roommate reasoned.

“You’re so sure of that?” Yugi paused to hear the response.

“It is my judgement on the matter. But, I may be wrong. You are free to do as you wish, King.”

“Not free to make the choices that matter, though.” Yugi grumbled, tapping his foot as his gaze swept over the cell. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but it sure wasn’t an exit that had suddenly appear, for all that greeted him was the stone of the walls and the unyielding bars on the gate to their cell.

“Tell me though Prince,” Yugi said, a sudden thought coming to mind. “What choices did you make to end up here? Forgive the curiosity, but it’s really hard to believe that someone with a tongue as sharp as yours would end up confined to a place like this.”

The Prince didn’t respond immediately, instead staring at a point on the ground between them. He was deep in thought, his eyes turning over the stone of choice like analysing it was his ticket to freedom, although his mind was elsewhere and not paying attention to what his eyes saw at all. There was the faintest motion of his nose twitching, scrunching up, and his lips pursing the tiniest.

Yugi was just about to apologise, thinking he had brought up some dark, scarring memory when his roommate sneezed loudly.

“Apologies, King.” Prince said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. He said nothing else.

But Yugi wasn’t a greenhorn- he had done his time (excusing the horrible pun from his current situation, of course), he had been around others of the Order long enough to be able to tell the signs. He had seen Prince’s fingers digging into his palm when Yugi had spoken. It was a sign of restraint. The sneeze a distraction. Whether it was a restriction against violence or the truth, Yugi couldn’t tell. He didn’t think Prince would hurt him though- something just gave him that reassurance. Maybe it was the calm personality his roommate kept constant.

“Look, I’m sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have asked such a personal question,” Yugi said before gesturing to himself. “I haven’t even told you my whole reason for being sentenced here, so I shouldn’t expect you to.”

“Then perhaps we could make a deal out of this- a story for a story.” Prince said, leaning forward ever so slightly. His full attention seemed to be on Yugi now, no sign of distraction anywhere in those ruby depths. It made Yugi wonder if the other had enchanted his normal eye colour at some point. There was no way he was born with natural red after all- even Yugi had enchanted his eyes to be purple as aside from a boring common blue.

“An interesting trade. What would you want to know from me?” Yugi couldn’t deny his curiosity for both ends of the deal- he was interested in what his roommate had done to end up here, but he was also curious as to what he wanted to know from Yugi.

“How you ended up here, same thing you want to know from me. Spare no detail.” Prince gestured widely to further his point.

“Alright,” Yugi agreed, moving backwards until he was perched on the cot opposite his roommate. “As you already know, I’m an alchemist, but also dabble in summonings when the time calls for it. A handy trick to have, you understand. I have a limited number of beasts and demons I can summon, but I only need a few anyways, so it’s fine. Plus memorising all of the symbols on top of alchemic formulas is… Annoying, to say the least.”

“Alchemy is hardly an order worth prison time, however,” Prince arched an eyebrow at him. “What did you do to warrant such a vicious sentence?”

“I’m getting there, be patient mister ‘spare no detail.’” Yugi snapped at the man, earning him an inclined head. Although Yugi didn’t miss the small smile that crept up his roommate’s face at his words. “I take on customers during my travels to help put extra coins in my pocket, but only if I see a challenge in the request. I like something that will make me work hard with my skills to find the answer.

“Needless to say, this attitude landed me in some… Rather strange places. And with some rather big goals I wanted to achieve.”

“King, you didn’t.” Prince spoke up, his brows creasing as he watched Yugi carefully.

Yugi sighed- he should have known his roommate would be perceptive enough to get where he was going. “I did.”

“No wonder you are here, then. Ambition is a horrible thing that more often than not tears us apart. How did the Magic Order find out?”  

“I was in Ranparr- you know, that sleazy city by the coast?- Where I had a safe house set up. It’s a city without law essentially, and the perfect place to do… Illegal and frowned upon things. Apparently though, it’s too predictable. Members of the Order stormed into my apartment while I was there working. They smashed and burnt everything in the place before slamming me in chains and bringing me to court. I dare say you can work out the rest.” Yugi shrugged. He wasn’t really fazed with retelling the story, but even after the months he had spent imprisoned here he still felt a pang of hopelessness at being caged in.

“How close did you get?” Prince’s words pulled Yugi away from his lamenting.

“To crafting the elixir?” Yugi asked, earning a nod from his roommate. “Nowhere near it I’m afraid. Not that that’s a surprise really. Anytime anyone has ever gotten further than making the decision, the Order finds out and they end up disappearing from history. I can only imagine how many fellow pursuers are down here with me.” Yugi chuckled dryly.

“Why did you do it, though? What made you chase after the Elixir? The promise of immortality?”

“No,” Yugi said meekly. “I just craved the challenge of making something no one had before. The Elixir of Immortality sounded about as good as it gets for an alchemist, but now that I think about it maybe I should have tried to summon a demon from the lowest level of hell instead. Might have had a quicker punishment than rotting in this tomb.”

“And yet you grasp on the hope of escape still, even after months.” Prince stated.

“Everyone’s got to have a hobby, you should find one too,” Yugi grinned. He clapped his hands together before pointing straight towards Prince. “Okay, your turn Prince. How’d a prince like yourself end up here? What’s the deep dark story?”

“Let me guess, leave no detail out?” Prince replied dryly.

“It’s only fair if I didn’t.” Yugi reasoned.

“I suppose it is, then. Please remember, however, that it was you who wanted to know.” Prince said, his words almost ominous.

“I’ll keep that in mind. So what’s the story?”

“Hrn. Well, as I stated once months ago, and as you so affectionately refer to me as, I was a prince to a kingdom once.”

“Which kingdom?”

Prince pursed his lips. “Shanos.”

Yugi recognised the name immediately. “Wait, wasn’t there an uprising there eight years ago?”

“There was.”

“And it was said that the…” Yugi’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe he had never made the connection before! He mentally kicked himself. He never gave much thought to it, the other had mentioned his origins on a passing whim it had sounded so insignificant at the time.

“Please, by all means- continue, King. I’d like to know what word was passed around after my departure.” Prince smiled, but it was not pleasant, and Yugi suspected he was getting a dose of that layered sarcasm in it. A rare privilege, it seemed.

“I heard that eight years ago there was a revolt amongst the people, and in the middle of it the king was slain- it was said to be assassins jumping on the opportunity the uprising caused. When the mess was over, the prince was also found to be missing, leaving the only member of the royal family left his uncle, the king’s brother, who took the throne… You were _that_ Prince?” Yugi blinked, unable to hide his surprise. When he thought about it, he really should have seen it coming, though. The connection was there now that he saw it. _But that would mean that he’s been here for eight years…_ The thought wasn’t a pleasant one, and he suddenly realised why the other had laughed when Yugi had told him to be patient- he had been here for _eight_ _years_. Yugi’s mere months paled in comparison, and yet he was starting to feel the effects of cabin fever in here. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Prince felt, being trapped in this dirty, enclosed space for so long.

“Well isn’t that interesting,” Prince hummed, tapping his fingers on the cot. “My dear uncle has really done well to spin the image in his favour. I have to give credit where credit is due, I suppose. I’m not sure I have anything to add to that, it sums it up quite well.”

“What, you mean that’s what really happened?” Yugi asked skeptically.

Prince snorted, a wry smile marking his face. “Of course not. You’d be a fool to believe what people in power tell you, King. Did you believe the Order when they told you you were sentenced to life in prison for being too curious for your own good?”

“I think it’s a little too harsh a punishment for the crime, yeah.” Yugi shrugged in agreeance. There was truth to the other’s words. But then again, when was there not?

“I think you’ll find this tale has been twisted into my uncle’s favour. You see King, my father was indeed assassinated. But it was by his own brother- not by some seemingly random hired help. He would have taken me out too, if I hadn’t surprised him with my knowledge of a certain art.”

“Art? What kind of magic do you practice?” That got Yugi’s full attention. Not that the prince didn’t have it before, though.

“The dark kind.” Prince said softly, his fingers increasing in their rhythm to some song Yugi couldn’t hear.

“Dark magic? Like… Necromancy?” Yugi asked warily. He had met necromancers before- in fact one of his closest friends was one. But it was a forbidden kind of magic- raising the dead would land you in here right beside Prince and Yugi with their life sentence. Although it is banned, Necromancy is still the most common form of dark magic. Not much else is known about other kinds, the punishment so severe that they would be only practiced in the most secluded parts of the world, away from curious eyes and ears.

“Not Necromancy.” Prince sighed. Whatever he was going to say next was something he had kept inside for a long time, Yugi could tell. There was something in the way he was holding himself- the tilt of the head downwards, the way his fingers dug into the stone of the cot, causing more damage to himself than the unyielding surface.

Suddenly Prince sighed, and just like that all the tension left his body. “I suppose I can’t really keep secrets from you anyway, King. You would have found out sooner or later.” As soon as he finished speaking, Prince flicked one of his hands upward, a finger curled as if to beckon Yugi closer.

Yugi didn’t move, however. Instead he just watched as the walls started to shimmer. Actually they looked like they were _moving_. Yugi kept calm, but he allowed his nerves to convince his hands to grip the edge of his cot.

The walls continued to shift, the surface never losing its shape, but the texture changing constantly. Then the corners suddenly disappeared, and every shadow in the room broke away from their prison along the walls and floor.

They all surged upwards onto the roof, creating an image darker than the blackest of starless nights. They swirled around the surface, a thin stream beginning to form and drip downwards in a spiralling effect. Yugi could only watch as the spiral made its way down until it was wrapping itself around-

Prince’s extended hand.

“Shadow magic?” Yugi said in wonder. He had never experienced it before, had never even known anyone who could boast the skill. It was said to be a lost art, and rightly so. It was also said to be the most dangerous and volatile, the shadows almost sentient life forms that craved to be sated in their desires. More often than not, they drove their wielders to the point of insanity before devouring them.

“Yes.” Prince whispered, tilting his hand, which changed the flow of the shadows. Yugi felt himself instinctively flinch as the spiral seemed to face him. It was almost like it was regarding him, sizing him up as the next meal.

As if sensing Yugi’s worries, Prince snapped his fingers, and the shadows dispersed into the walls, sinking down into the floor and returning to their original places.

“Shadows are much stronger when there is light, for they are cast longer and solider by the sun’s rays, or a fiery torch.” Prince muttered, his eyes on the gate to their cell.

Yugi strained his neck forward as well, trying to see what it was Prince was seeing. He could see the faintest flickers of light against the shadows, and with no other sound in the room he could hear tiny crackles that signalled wood burning. Yugi whistled, impressed.

“So you use shadow magic, alright. That’s um, interesting to know. I’m afraid your story is already far more interesting than mine.” He laughed weakly.

“Not true,” Prince hummed. “I would trade a thousand of my stories for one of yours. Do not rate yourself so low, King.”

“Whatever you say, Prince,” Yugi sighed. He wasn’t going to argue with the man, especially after what he had just seen. “So what happened next? You used shadow magic against your uncle?”

“I tried to, but my powers were not so strong. There is a reason they are so powerful now, but I’m getting to that. When the revolt happened, and my father was… Slain, I tried to use the magic to attack my uncle. I knew he was coming for me next, and I wasn’t going to let him take the throne. He was not the kindest person, and his rule would have been harsh and cruel. Am I wrong?”

“He’s not very well loved, even in his own kingdom.” Yugi nodded.

“I suspected as much. But I digress. What happened during our fight surprised both sides. It turned out my uncle had also been dabbling in shadow magic, although a different branch from where my magic stems from. He had found a way to trap human souls in gold, and foraged a weapon out of them. I do not know just how many innocent people he had killed to make the damn thing, but he was wearing it when we fought. It was a pendant of some kind, shaped like an upside down pyramid. It looked terribly uncomfortable.

“My amateur knowledge of the art was my downfall anyway, it would seem. My uncle was more adept with his, and he quickly bested me. I thought I was… Going to die, but he said he was going to trap my soul in his pendant instead, and use my strength and shadows to help conquer the kingdom. I was in shock, and didn’t have the most pure emotions running through my head. Something happened, then, with that realisation that I was going to be trapped forever in a hunk of gold. I snapped. Something went wrong. My shadows became stronger as they leeched off of my fear and anger. Such emotions are so potent and powerful that the shadows became obsessed, urging me forward so that they could continue to eat away at them.

“It is not pleasant, and I don’t have fond memories of the event. But, as my uncle came to realise the possibility of his death with my enhanced shadows was very real, he threw a spell at me in a last ditch effort. I can’t say I fully know what he did, I was so far gone by that point I can’t remember the words he spoke. But whatever it was, it… Split my soul, somehow. From my body.”

“From your body?” Yugi looked up and down Prince’s form, almost tempted to come forward and touch him to check he was solid.

“Yes, that’s right. I can see what you’re thinking King. I _am_ solid. This body is… Somewhat real, at least. It’s more a part of my true body, a piece that broke off to maintain my soul’s existence. I believe that the majority of my form, however, comes from the shadows. I’m not sure I’d bleed if you cut me, but don’t get any ideas mister ‘overly curious.’” Prince raised a challenging eyebrow at Yugi.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Yugi threw his hands up, showing his disinterest in the matter.

“The point being, whatever happened that day, my soul was separated from my body, but for some reason my uncle couldn’t seal it in his shadow object. I guess he was desperate to make sure I couldn’t use that power on him anymore, for he used my body as leverage over me, promising to destroy it should I resist. Resist imprisonment, that is. I’ve been down here ever since, I think my uncle believed it to be the safest place to hold me until he worked out a way to trap my soul in his hunk of gold. He either forgot about my existence, or hasn’t found said way yet, after eight years. Does that satisfy your curiosity, King?” Prince smiled, his eyes staring Yugi down.

“It… Does, most definitely.” Yugi blinked, taking a deep breath as he digested all the information. But one thought sprung immediately to the forefront of his mind, and with an inward groan he was forced to entertain his overly curious mind.

“What I don’t really understand though, is how do I fit into all this?” Yugi pondered.

“You?” Prince tilted his head, his gaze questioning.

“Yeah me, why your obsession with me?”

“Obsession,” Prince chuckled, leaning back against the wall while tapping a finger against his lips. “I was ready to dismiss the term, but in all honestly, you might be right.”

“Care to explain?” Yugi pressed.

“I would die for you.” Prince said so casually Yugi had to double back over his words to check he had heard right. It was nowhere near what he was expecting the other to admit, or say. When he turned his disbelieving face onto the other, his roommate explained further. “If you were my King in any other circumstance, in a kingdom or some such, I would lay my life down for you. I would even give you my crown, if I had it and should you have wanted it.”

Yugi stared at him for a solid few moments, trying to take in everything about Prince’s posture. Anything that would point out the slightest hint of sarcasm or a façade. But all he was greeted with was his roommate’s usual stare, one that seemed to know all of Yugi’s inner most secrets.

There was a deep level of trust there, Yugi could feel it. It was almost like an aura that surrounded his roommate’s soul.

“I can’t understand why you’re so loyal to me. We’ve never met before they threw me in here, have we?” Yugi couldn’t help asking.

“We have not, I can assure you. I would remember your shadow, I feel. It is very distinct. Do you want my honest answer or my polite one?” Prince asked.

“Your honest one. Don’t lie to me.” Yugi narrowed his eyes, showing his displeasure.

“Very well,” An incline of the head. “Your shadow is all I have known recently. For years I have rotted in this place, and yet when you arrived, I was granted the opportunity of a new kind of warmth. I assume the guards had no choice but to put you in here with me, otherwise you would have been spending these past few months with someone else, perhaps more friendly and cheerful. Or perhaps more careless and rude, who knows? The point being, they were out of space and desperate. You had the rather unfortunate luck of being sent to the only remaining cell with an empty bed- mine.

“Of course it’s been years since my last roommate. You must understand, King, I had every intention of killing you the moment you walked in. My shadows had grown… Hungry. It is so very hard to control them when they are like that. They used to put other convicted people down here too. In this cell, I mean- with me. But after they started dying _mysteriously_ … Well, the guards got nervous, and suddenly I didn’t find myself with any roommates for a few years… Until you showed up, that is.”

“So why didn’t you kill me then?” Yugi was feeling bold suddenly. There was something about the other that made him feel like he really didn’t want to hurt Yugi. It was almost a sense of safety, but Yugi would be foolish to call it that. Still, he pressed on.

“Because I like your shadow,” Prince said simply. “It calms me. My years spent here with only my shadows haven’t been so pleasant- they make for poor company I’m afraid. But when you walked in, they grew restless. But it was in a… Good way, I suppose. They wanted to seek out your shade, they were attracted to it, I guess you could say. The mere thought of wanting you dead was enough for them to want to turn against _me_. I guess you could say I had no choice in the matter. They were smitten with you. Congratulations, you tamed shadow magic without even doing anything.” Prince dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Are you saying your shadow- or shadows- are obsessed with me?”

“In a way, yes. In the form I maintain right now, without my proper body, I regrettably have to reason with my magic. I don’t have full control, and when my shadows spark up so strongly like they did with your presences, I really don’t have a say in what I must do.”

“So what you’re saying is you only treat me this way because you’re afraid of upsetting your shadow magic?” Yugi asked, rubbing a hand over his head. He could feel that headache coming back, this time from the overload of information and emotions that sprung forth from it all. He could really use a drink of water right now.

“That is not true.” Prince said, his voice closer than it was before. Yugi brought his attention back to the present and immediately yelped in surprise when his nose brushed against Prince’s. The man was standing over him, practically right on top, close enough that their breath mingled in the middle. Neither was pleasant, due to the lack of opportunities to rinse out their mouths, but Yugi hardly noticed.

Prince was _cold_. He had never really physically touched the other before, Yugi realised. He didn’t know what he was expecting, especially after what Prince had told him about his past. A soul made out of mostly shadows was bound to feel like one. And shadows only existed where light didn’t. It was reasonable to assume they would be cold to the touch, whereas light was warm.

Suddenly Prince lowered himself onto his knees, shrinking his height down until he had to tilt his head up to maintain eye contact with Yugi.

“Why do you really treat me like a King?” Yugi whispered, almost afraid to break the silence. But he wanted to know. Blame that damn curiosity again, but he couldn’t lie- he was dying to know.

A tentative hand rested on Yugi’s knee, eyes silently seeking out any form of resistance to the move, any sign permission wasn’t granted. Yugi went one step further than permission- he found himself putting a hand over the top of his roommates, gaze never leaving those burning rubies. Both his hand and his knee started to feel cold, almost to the point Yugi felt like shivering from the lack of heat that Prince was draining from him.

“You are kind, and passionate, and you care about others. I can tell. Your eyes tell me everything, they sing your soul’s song. You do not belong in a place like this.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Yugi teased.

“But it’s all I want to give you. I want you to see the good in you, like I do. You are too hard on yourself, and it makes me want to prove to you how wonderful you are.”

Regardless of what Yugi had just said, he found a blush creeping up his face at Prince’s words. Damn he knew how to praise a guy. If they were keeping points here, Prince was well in the lead.

“I don’t even know what it is you want from me, Prince.” Yugi admitted.

“I just want to be near you. To hear you laugh and smile, never frown.” It was borderline an administration of love, Yugi thought. Sure, it had been a few months, and in that time one could, potentially, develop feelings for another person. Even Yugi had to admit he would ask questions or talk a certain way to elect a response from the other, simply because he enjoyed his voice and-

“You’re starved for attention,” Yugi realised, the pieces slotting together. Of _course_. “You’ve been down here, alone, for so long that you don’t remember what it’s like too…” _To feel, to touch, to experience warm emotions… Have someone smile at you, ask your opinion… No wonder why you’re so cold._

As if to test the theory, Yugi moved his free hand to Prince’s face, touching along his cheek. The tiniest inhale of breath, sharp and quick, and Prince’s eyes were trained on Yugi’s other hand, as far down as they would go from Yugi’s face. Was that a flicker of shame Yugi had seen in his eyes?

“What were your previous roommates like?” Yugi needed the information to piece together the last of Prince’s puzzle.

“Loud, obnoxious, rude- true criminals. They came in presuming to order me around, or never even glanced my way.”

“So what does that make me?”

“The first person who ever… Spoke to me, and treated me like a person.” Prince whispered, and it was the final piece.

Years of being alone, the only other people who would even acknowledge him rude and uncaring. And when the new roommates stopped coming, and Prince was left alone… _Cue my arrival,_ Yugi thought. He remembered how he would rant and rave on and on about things during the first few weeks, being extremely vocal about everything. He even joked around with the other, although it had taken some time before Prince would do more than small headshakes in response. Looking back… Yugi could tell why the shadow wielder would become captivated with him. Yugi had treated him like normal, like he was a _human_ again.

Yugi sighed deeply, letting the information sink in. “Alright, I believe everything you say. I’m sorry you had to go through so much misfortune these past eight years. Heck, my months are nothing compared to what you’ve suffered, I really had no right to complain all those times.”

“You’re wrong there, King,” Prince rose to his feet, retracting his hands to his side as he gazed down at Yugi. “Just because I may have suffered longer than you have, does not mean your struggles are any less valid. Please, do not think that way.”

Yugi smiled. “You really are something, Prince.”

His roommate just dipped his head, his hand on his face.

Yugi left out a long breath, slapping his hands down on his knees as he thought.

“So does this change anything? Between us?” He asked eventually.

“You can order me around more if you want?” Prince offered, shrugging nonchalantly. He seemed the same as ever now, his emotions back in check after telling his story. He walked back over to his cot, slowly sitting down and shuffling back against the stone wall. “I’ll do whatever you wish of me, King.”

“Will you finally help me try to escape now?” Yugi tried.

“Of course. I could have escaped many years ago, actually. I’ve always had the power. I just never… Had a reason to.” Prince glanced at the unyielding bars. The gate hadn’t been opened since Yugi was thrown in here- what little food they were given was slipped underneath the metal.

“Do you have a reason now?”

“I believe I do, yes.” Prince turned his head back towards Yugi, tilting it as his eyes stared at him. It was obvious what he was trying to imply with that gaze.

“What will you do when we are free?” Yugi asked. He had to admit, he was curious to see how far he could push this. He could tell Prince would be a great asset against the trouble they were likely to both encounter from pulling such a stunt, but if his roommate wanted to go separate ways (Yugi really doubted he did, though) Yugi wouldn’t stop him.

“Whatever you want me to do. I have nothing left after all, and without my original body, I’m no better than a shadow. You’re about all I’ve got left.”

“Okay. So what would you say to me wanting to go after the people responsible for all of our misfortune?”

“You wish to take on my uncle? And the Order?” Prince gave him the smallest twitch of a frown. “Would you think that to be wise, King?”

“Obviously I can’t claim I make the wisest decisions, otherwise I wouldn’t be down here rotting in a cell, would I?” Yugi countered.

Prince laughed at that, a genuine thing, more than a small snicker. “Well said, King. I will follow you wherever you go. Consider me your personal second shadow.” He said, touching his forehead once again.

“Alright then. One more thing, though,” Yugi waited until Prince raised his head again to regard him. “I want to find your body, so add that to our to-do-list.”

Shock passed over Prince’s face, surprise flickering in those red depths. “You want to find… But _why?_ ”

“Because you don’t deserve what happened to you. You don’t belong here either, Prince. And I’m going to make that right.”

“It would seem,” Prince said with a smile. “That we were both wrongly imprisoned. Rather amusing that fate brought us together, don’t you think?”

“So it would seem.” Yugi smiled back, and he didn’t miss the way Prince’s face seemed to light up somewhat over the gesture.

“So, King, what will it be?”

Yugi considered his options- but then again, he didn’t have anything to lose, sitting forgotten in this cell for the rest of his life. Escape was what he craved, and a chance to fight back against the unfair system that had placed him in here in the first place.

“Alright Prince, do what you must. Get us out of here.” Yugi nodded, watching as a smirk spread across his roommate’s face, the walls beginning to shimmer.

“ _I thought you’d never ask_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Check out this AMAZING fanart of Prince drawn by the equally amazing tarashima over on tumblr! --> http://tarashima.tumblr.com/post/151470556627/shadows-are-much-stronger-when-there-is-light


	2. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um so..... Remember when I said this was a one-shot.... Yeah..... I have every intention of leaving this AU alone for a while and possibly coming back to it later I swear. But then today the innocent thought of 'I wonder how they'd escape the prison actually... What kind of shadow magic would Prince use?' came to mind. Almost 3K later and I'm back ahaha. So here's the prison break!

 

“What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing, essentially,” Prince said, tapping the bars of their cell. “Leave the work to me. Just, stand back.”

Yugi took his advice and stayed close to his cot on the other side of the cell. He had to admit, he was beyond curious to see how Prince would get them out. No doubt with his shadow magic somehow.

After passing whatever test Prince had set, he stopped tapping on the bars, instead titling his head as if to try and see past the gate. Yugi had tried the same thing before- he knew what was beyond it. Nothing but another barrier- another door. Except that one was made of wood, and had no window. It completely cut them off from the outside world, much like how their cell was too far underground to support a window of its own.

Pulling back, Prince placed a hand across the gate. The shadows began to ripple around him, sliding up the walls and disappearing through the spaces between the bars. Once on the other side, the shadows spread out, forming the same shape as the gate. Prince pulled his hand backwards, flicking his wrist. The shadows faulted for a second before moving backwards along with Prince’s hand until they covered the gate.

There was the sound of metal snapping and breaking and then suddenly the gate was no longer there.

“Where…” Yugi blinked rapidly, checking his eyes weren’t tricking him.

“The shadows ate it. I did tell you they were hungry.” Prince smirked.

“You did. Impressive.” Yugi nodded, walking forward to inspect the now empty space.

“Freedom awaits, King.” Prince said with a sweeping bow, his hands gesturing towards the now open gate.

“Good job, Prince. You been saving that trick for a while now?” Yugi walked through the doorway, moving up to the second door to pause before it as Prince followed behind him.

“Perhaps.”

“Well I’m sure you’ve got other tricks up your sleeve that I’ll be seeing.”

“No doubt. Let us proceed.”

Prince pulled the same trick on this door too, the shadows dissolving the wooden frame like it was nothing.

They moving forward into the next corridor, taking a row of steps upward to the next level. Another wooden door greeted them at the top, and Prince signalled for them to pause for a moment.

Yugi nodded, watching as Prince closed his eyes and knelt on the stone floor. His hand spayed out, and shadows shot forward from it to slip under the door. There was a light source on the other side- no doubt a torch, and Yugi could see the way the shadows moved quicker around the flickering.

“There are two guards on the other side of this door,” Prince spoke in a whisper once his eyes reopened. “We must deal with them before we can proceed.”

“Any suggestions? I’m all ears.”

“Hmm,” Prince paused, drumming his fingers against the stone. “I could take their shadows away.”

“What would that do?”

Prince glanced at Yugi, frowning. “They would die.”

“Then don’t do it,” Yugi scolded. “They don’t need to die for us to be able to escape.”

“It would make it harder-”

“Don’t argue this point, Prince.”

“As you wish, King.” Prince sighed, flicking a hand through his hair.

“Well what if you just knocked them out instead? Could you do that?”

Prince considered his words with a titled head. “In theory I could. I’ve never done it before, but… If the shadows are calm enough and not desiring food, then yes I should be able to knock them out.”

“And are your shadows sated right now?”

“If I was to say no, would you help make them?”

“They are, aren’t they?” Yugi narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms for added measure.

“Perhaps,” Prince gave him a sly smirk. “Apologies, King. I couldn’t resist. Your reaction alone is enough to sate them. And me.”

Yugi just gave a huff, tapping his foot as Prince returned to manipulating his shadows. They surged forward under the door once again, but this time they seemed to travel further than before, for they began to shrink and become thinner under Prince’s hand, like they were being stretched out.

The sound of something loud hitting the ground came from behind the closed door, and suddenly it swung open, the lock no longer in effect.

“If you could just pick locks, then why didn’t you just do it with the bars to our cell? Or the second door?” Yugi asked.

“The shadows were hungry. It was doors or human shadows.” Prince simply shrugged.

“Well anyway,” Yugi rolled his eyes, getting back to the task at hand. “I think I remember passing through about three other doors and another level in this place. It was a few months ago, so don’t quote me on the doors, but we should find the stairs up anyway. They wouldn’t be using torches if they could trade them for natural sunlight. Unless it’s night of course.”

“It’s not night, I can sense the sun.”

“You can?” Yugi glanced at Prince who just nodded in response. “Well alright then, up we go.”

“Lead the way, King.”

Yugi grunted, shouldering forward down the hallway. They passed several doors with tiny windows in them, covered in bars. Occasional muttering came from behind a few of them, and someone sneezed behind one. _This must be an upper level of prison, for more severe crimes perhaps than above._

They soon reached another staircase, identical to the one they had just climbed up. This one also had a wooden door at the top, and two guards behind it according to Prince.

“Remember- no killing.”

“Of course.” Prince replied before sinking to his knees, feeding his shadows forward once again before unlocking the door.

“This should be the last level- there! There’s sunlight coming through that door!” Yugi was in the middle of walking through the door when he spied another on the other side of the hall. He wasted no time running towards it, the hope of freedom and escape surging in his chest. He bounced impatiently beside the door as Prince put his hand over the lock, his shadows seeping into it before they heard it click.

Yugi opened the door and stepped outside into the brightness-

Only to immediately regret it as a courtyard full of guards turned to stare at him.

“What’s the holdup Ki-” He heard Prince muttered behind him, but Yugi was frozen on the spot.

Prince must have been able to see from behind Yugi, as he suddenly swore.

“Shit.” Prince snapped, a strained sound escaping his lips. It was the first time Yugi had heard the other swear, he had to admit. But now wasn’t the time.

“Take them out, Prince!” Yugi yelled after the other as he darted past.

He ran forward, closing in on the nearest guard, keeping his body weight close to the ground. Suddenly his hand reached down to the dirt, right where his shadow was racing by his side. Surprisingly his hand went _through_ the shadow into the ground, before emerging topside again holding what looked to be concentrated shadows in his hand, in the shape of a sword. As Yugi squinted to get a better look, he was soon granted one as Prince swung the shadows towards the guard’s feet, slicing a noticeable gap in the man’s own shadow. The guard suddenly collapsed and didn’t get back up. Yugi was left wondering exactly what Prince had done to the man as he watched his companion jump around the other guards.

They were hesitant and wary now, approaching Prince in a group- safety in numbers, after all. Prince didn’t seem fazed in the least as they rose their spears towards him. He let them get close enough that they all thrusted their spears forward at the same time, cutting off his exits.

Yugi wanted to cry out and warn Prince to not be so arrogant, but the smile the shadow wielder threw his way made him bite back the warning. Prince knew what he was doing.

And he did. Yugi watched as suddenly Prince’s form shuddered before he buckled down into the ground. _Into_ it. His whole body just… Dissolved. Yugi found himself stepping forward a little, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

The shadows around the guards’ feet were all intertwined with how close they were standing next to each other. They seemed to ripple and move in directions the guards weren’t moving in. They were too busy staring at the spot of shadow on the ground where Prince had disappeared to notice.

And then suddenly they all jerked and twitched, their arms locking as they dropped their weapons. The confused cries were strangled as one by one their shadows grew giant gashed across them, and they dropped down to the ground in quick procession.

Yugi jerked back, looking around warily. One of the shadows from under the unconscious (at least Yugi hoped they were) men suddenly darted forward, sliding across the ground towards Yugi. He could only watch as it grew a shape, a figure emerging out of it as the shadows slowly started to piece the appearance of Prince back together.

“Did you enjoy the show, King?” Prince asked once his skin returned, tugging on his clothes as he shook his wrists out.

“Not sure what to make of it right now in all honesty.” Yugi admitted.

“Stay tuned, I’m full of surprised,” Prince winked at him gesturing with a hand over his shoulder. “We should leave now though, before sentries along the wall decide to fill us with arrows.”

“Oh right, the walls.” Yugi had barely paid them any mind, his attention had been on the courtyard soldiers the whole time.

He let Prince take the lead this time, running across the now empty field towards where the entrance gate was.

“Hey! Prisoners are escaping!” A voice called out, and Yugi swore under his breath. Just their luck.

“Prince, can you get this gate open?” Yugi asked as they came to a stop in front of it.

“Yes, but it might take some effort. I don’t think my shadows will eat it, so I’ll have to open it manually.” Prince replied, giving Yugi an apologetic smile.

Yugi just nodded in response, looking around the stone walls for the wheels. He found one on either side of the gate, in alcoves in the stone walls.

“You lower one side and I’ll lower the other! Quickly!” Yugi yelled, pointing towards the brick. Prince nodded before dashing off to the other side of the gate while Yugi turned his attention to the one closest to him.

He slipped inside the archway, wasting no time gripping the wheel and beginning to turn it. He knew it would be any second before more guards showed up. The wheel was rather stubborn and refused to budge immediately. Yugi strained to get it to move faster as it slowly yielded, the knobs turning at a creaking pace.

“Come on, move faster!” He cursed the wooden object, pushing all of his body weight against it as the chain fed out. He watched it circle through some gears before the groaning sound of the metal gate took over the creaking.

Once Yugi was sure it was open enough for them to slip under, he made sure the wheel would maintain its position before bolting back outside. He pulled up alongside Prince as he ran out of his side of the wall too, matching Yugi’s pace as they sprinted underneath the open gate together.

They were free-

“Send out riders! Archers at the ready!” A voice from the top of the wall shouted.

-Or not.

 _Shit, how are we going to avoid an onslaught of arrows and outrun horses!?_ Yugi felt the hope in his chest beginning to dull. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, it seemed.

“Do you trust me?” Prince asked from his side.

“A little sudden to be asking that don’t you think?” Yugi replied through his wheezing. He couldn’t maintain this speed for very long- he wasn’t built for sprinting.

“I’m going to use concentrated magic- a lot of it,” Prince explained, his hands already beginning to rope and wrestle at his shadow. “I’m going to need you to hold onto me like your life depends on it- since it does.”

“A little dramatic- you better not be saying this just to get me in your arms.” Yugi snapped, narrowing his eyes as he watched Prince work.

His hands worked quickly, darting back and forth as they stroked the shadows. The mass begun to grow until it was merging with Prince’s shadow at his feet. Suddenly it began to form a shape as it rapidly grew, until the shape exploded into the form of a horse, Prince perched on top of its back.

“Your hand, King!” Prince shouted, already offering his stretched out as far down as he could. Yugi really had nothing to lose, so he jumped upwards, grabbing for Prince’s hand and grasping it firmly as the other began to haul him up onto the shadow horse.

With Yugi planted in front of Prince safely on the mess of shadows, the thing tossed its head wildly before rapidly increasing its speed. Yugi dug his hands into the shifting mess as much as he could, hanging on to anything that gave him purchase.  

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t partly enjoying this.” Prince admitted from behind him, somewhat sheepishly from the way he ducked his head at the confession when Yugi glanced back.

“Since you got us out of that hell hole I’m willing to let it slide.” Yugi hummed, letting his shoulders slump into Prince’s back as the shadow horse pounded down the road.

They kept up the pace for a while, neither wanting to slow down and rest until the prison was very far behind them and well out of sight. Eventually Prince commented that he would struggle to maintain the horse’s form for much longer, and Yugi agreed they should stop for a rest.

They pulled off what appeared to be the main path they had been travelling into a line of trees, not stopping until the path had disappeared from view. Only then did Prince let him down. Yugi watched as the thing exploded into pieces of shadow, the strips dispersing into the ground hidden under grass blades and shrubs.

Yugi took a quick look up through the trees, working out where the sun was. Judging by its position lower in the sky, it appeared to be around mid-afternoon- not long before night descended upon them. By what Prince had said about shadow magic, it worked strongest against the shade of the sun. They would probably make better time now, before it set.

He was about to say as much to Prince, but when he turned to face him, he noticed the other was leaning against a tree heavily.

“You alright?” Yugi asked, walking through the bush to stand by his side.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little… Tired. My shadow magic hasn’t gotten this much of a work out in a while. I’ll be a bit less useful over the next week or so, while I stretch it out and make it comfortable with constant use. Sorry.”

“Hey now, none of that,” Yugi scolded, earning him a surprised eyebrow lift from the other. “It’s not whether or not you’re ‘useful,’ I’m not going to get angry because you can’t use your powers all the time. Magic takes its energy from us- we can only give it as much as we have. Any more and we’d die. So stop trying so hard, alright? You shouldn’t have to exhaust yourself all the time.”

“It’s just until I can get it used to its new life.”

“Listen Prince- we’re partners now. None of this ‘extreme difference in classes,’ alright? You’re my equal as far as I’m concerned. We’re a team, right? Let me shoulder some of the weight too.”

Prince regarded him curiously, his red eyes staring into Yugi’s enhanced purple. “You’re a strange one, King. I’ll give you that.”

“Helps keep the mojo going.”

“I’ll bet.”

They both took a moment to take in deep breaths of fresh air, and Yugi could finally appreciate just how good it felt to have grass beneath his feet. The cold, harsh stone floor of the prison had been taxing on his bare feet. To feel live, fresh grass under them now, the soft crunch of the dirt curling around his toes. _I can't believe I was missing this for months,_ Yugi thought with a smile. _I guess the saying is right, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone.' Can't believe I ever took this for granted._  

He looked over at Prince, checking to see if he had a similar reaction, After all, the other had been in that room for eight years- a great deal longer than Yugi. Prince was looking at the ground, seemingly unfazed by it all. But when Yugi looked closer, he could see the way Prince was breathing slowly and surely, no doubt savouring the taste of the fresh air. His hand grazed over the bark on the tree behind him, running up its surface. Yugi was of the opinion the other would probably run it over his face if Yugi wasn't watching him. _Can't really blame him, I'd probably do the same if I hadn't touched anything but stone and wood for eight years..._

"Good to be out?" Yugi asked.

"Incredibly so," Prince sighed, closing his eyes with a contempt smile. "The sun is so warm..."

Yugi smiled at him, nodding even though the other couldn't see it. The sincere expression on Prince's face would be enough to make anyone smile. 

He noticed that their outfits had definitely seen better days- Prince's especially was frayed in places it shouldn't be. He decided to move a change of clothes and a bath to the top of their to-do-list. They could both use the refreshment. _And some decent food to boot, not prison slop._

“Where to now, King?” Prince pushed off the tree, standing and waiting for his answer.

“Food, fresh clothes, and a bath,” Yugi immediately replied, listing them off with his fingers. “We need to find a place down the road somewhere and get our bearings. Then we need to get far away from here and lay low for a while, give us time to get up to date with everything that’s happened since our time away. Especially yours.”

“And after?”

“Then we’ll plan our retribution, my dear Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but seriously, now I don't have anything else planned for this for a while. I'm thinking maybe on and off of writing some one-shots showing the progress of their journey, certain scenes and events maybe, but not a full blown story like my other works, because I don't have the time to entertain another AU xD  
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Glamour up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls forgive these titles I'm coming up with them as I type these author notes RIP. Wow it's been a month since I made this fic, and that means a month since the last update opps ehehe. Unfortunately I'm still working out the plot and smoothing everything out, so updates for PaK are going to be scarce, especially with uni starting to pick up and demanding my attention. But I at least got out three for you all now. Enjoy!~

 

Night fell before they reached the closest town. It was a fairly large settlement, not like the kinds of villages you’d see littered along a main path through the land. A few of the buildings even boasted two storeys, although they were mainly clustered around the center.

“Do you think they’ll be able to tell we’re escaped convicts? Our outfits are the same, and the residents live fairly close to the prison,” Prince hummed, tapping his foot against the ground. “They probably deal in supplies with the warden often.”

“You know… I never thought about that.” Yugi blinked back his surprise, wanting to curse their luck. He’d spent those months trying to find a way out of the prison, but he had never considered what would happen when he got _out_. How were they supposed to change and get restocked when not only did they have no money, but the people might recognise their outfits and cause trouble?

“Don’t worry,” Prince said, smiling to his side where Yugi was. “I can change my appearance to disguise myself. Once we find a change of clothes, you should be free to walk around as well. It is night, so it’s fairly dark. It should cover our movements well.”

“How are you going to change your appearance?” Yugi asked, generally curious.

“Shadow magic.” Prince answered with a smirk.

“That much was obvious. I mean _how?_ ”

“I just change the appearance of the shadows that make up my clothes.”

“Your… Clothes are shadow magic?”

“Yup.”

“Can I ask why?”

“They got hungry. Eight years, King. They would have ate my hair if it wasn’t a part of my ‘body’ too. Making them dress as clothes gives them something to do, to keep them busy. Also, I rather like my hair, so they can’t have it.”

“Right, um okay. So does that mean you’re technically naked right now?”

Prince tilted his head, his lips curling inwards. “Does that bother you?”

“Not really… Well, maybe a little. It’s just… A really weird concept.”

“Try not to think on it too long, mister overly curious,” Prince chuckled. “Shall we get going?”

“Sure, I’m starving. Plus this tunic is so gross. How did you live in- oh wait, never mind. Sorry. So how are we going to do this?” Yugi coughed nervously.

“We find a place to get you new clothes, then we can get you some food. Just follow me this time King.”

Yugi nodded. As they walked forward towards the town, he couldn’t resist asking. “How much longer are you going to call me King for, by the way? You know I’m not royalty at all, right?”

“It’s a title you’re worthy of.” Was Prince’s stock reply.

“Yes yes, as you say,” Yugi waved him off. “But I mean, if you say it with other people around, they may find it weird. Maybe you should use my real name instead.”

“Your real name?” Prince tilted his head in thought. “Would this make you more comfortable?”

“It would, yes.”

“Then I shall,” He glanced over into Yugi’s eyes, his red narrowing slightly. “Yugi.”

Yugi couldn’t deny how pleasant his name sounded in that tone. It was like the other purposely drew out the vowels in his name, drawling on them longer than he should. _Slow down Yugi,_ he scolded himself. _He’s just saying your name. No different to anyone else saying it._ Although it was a blatant lie and Yugi knew it. _Still, don’t make this weird, Yugi._

“Thanks. Don’t worry, you can call me ‘King’ still when no one’s around.” He couldn’t resist winking at the other, earning him a smirk. _Oh wait…_ He stopped walking groaning slightly. Prince stopped a step later, turning back to wait for Yugi’s explanation. “Um… I can’t call you Prince all the time.”

“I suppose not.” Prince agreed.

“Would you be… Comfortable telling me your name?”

“I… Well it sounds silly to add pressure to something so small and insignificant now.” He chuckled, dragging a hand through his hair. _He’s hesitating_ , Yugi realised, watching Prince’s hand tug at the knots in the locks. _But why?_

“If it’s too much-” Yugi started gently, but Prince’s eyes flashed and he suddenly dropped to the ground, motioning for Yugi to do the same..

“Hush King. There’s someone over there.” He whispered, jutting his chin in the direction he meant. Yugi crouched down, looking over towards the houses. They were on a small rise between the forest they had walked through, and the buildings of the town. Yugi could just make out the form of someone walking between the houses, a lantern in their hand. They stayed on the outskirts for a moment before they retreated back down the street.

“It has occurred to me that no shop will be open at this hour,” Prince said, grunting at himself as he stood back up. “I can’t believe I let that slip through my mind… I’ve gotten so rusty.”

“Well it _has_ been eight years since you’ve been out. Don’t blame yourself too hard, alright? Look on the bright side- I can move between the streets a lot easier with the lack of people.”

“But the ones who are out- patrolling by the looks of it- will demand answers for us skulking around. And being foreigners, we are sure to attract attention.” Prince reasoned.

“True. What would you suggest we do?”

“Me?” Prince blinked, shocked. “I’m not sure, I… I’m still not used to all of… This, yet. I’m not sure what to do. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I’ll think of something.” Yugi patted Prince’s shoulder, noting the way he flinched at the sudden contact. _We’re really going to need to get him used to touching things again,_ Yugi put that piece of information away to think about later. Right now they needed to get what they needed, and be in and out without being spotted. _Easier said than done, I’m sure._

“Prince, how far can your shadow travel without the sun?”

“Away from my body? Hmm…” He ducked his head in thought. “A hundred metres at most, I think. In its current condition, at least. Any more and I might exhaust myself too much, and eat up energy I’d need to run and move.”

“Alright. I think I’ve got a plan,” Yugi nodded. A hundred metres would work. They could get into buildings with that. “Can your shadows carry items?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go- I’ll fill you in along the way.”

Yugi set off, reaching the outlining buildings. He kept to the walls, sliding along them as Prince followed closely behind. They stuck to the darkness, using the faint moonlight to guide them through the passages the cobblestone created.

Yugi timed their movements, watching carefully as the man with the lantern walked in amongst the buildings. When he disappeared, moving over the other side of the town and out of sight, Yugi moved from their spot, running through the streets. He ducked down an alleyway, moving towards the back. He turned around to where Prince had been following him.

“Okay here’s what I need you to do Prince,” Yugi said, patting the wall they were leaning against. “I need your shadow- or shadows, whatever they are- to slip inside here and snatch one of the tunics and a pair of pants. I wouldn’t mind shoes too, if that could be a possibility. My feet are blistering and it’s gross. Just if you can, that is.”

“You want me to steal?” Prince frowned, his expression deepening. “King…”

“We’re technically convicts, you know,” Yugi shot him a look. “Look I know it’s not ‘just’ or nice, but we’re desperate and we don’t have time to risk waiting till the shops open, or risk being seen.”

“Still…” Prince didn’t seem convinced.

“Look you can lecture me when we get back on the road if you want, alright? But we need to move. Will you do it? Please?”

Prince sighed, sliding down to the ground and placing a hand over the shadows. They quivered, responding to the touch as they swirled around his hand. Yugi assumed it was some kind of communication. Did shadows talk? He would have to ask Prince later.

The shadows suddenly ripped away from Prince’s hand, sliding towards the building and disappearing between the cracks in the stone. Prince remained motionless on the ground, his eyes now closed. Probably concentrating on guiding the shadows. Yugi didn’t move, not wanting to cause the other to jump. He kept his gaze on the end of the alleyway, watching for any signs of the person with the lantern.  

As time passed he began to feel uneasy. He hadn’t seen anyone walk past, but he didn’t want to rule out the chance someone else was walking around. He glanced down to Prince, who was still crouched down with his eyes shut. _His hand must be getting very cold,_ Yugi observed, watching the shadows which seemed to pulse around him. Or maybe it was already cold to begin with. It was strange to think of a human, a naturally warm creature, to be cold all the time. But then again, Prince wasn’t necessarily human in this form. It was just a piece of what he used to be.

Yugi wondered what Prince looked like as a full human. Was his hair style the same? The colour? Did he look completely different? What if the shadows had changed and shifted him beyond his original form too much? Would he be able to recognise him as a human? Would Prince still be able to recognise _himself?_

_Eight years is a long time… I guess only time will tell…_ Yugi sighed, staring at his feet.

It was another few moments before Prince’s head snapped back up, his hand leaving the ground as the shadows retreated. There was something grasped in his hand, and as Yugi looked down, he noticed that it was the muddled shape of a tunic.

“Here.” He said, holding his hand out towards Yugi, who took the outfit and held it up by the shoulder sections.  

“Very humble.” He commented.

“This too,” Prince held up a pair of pants and tossed them at Yugi, switching positions to stand closer to the alley entrance. “I’ll stand guard while you get changed.”

“Right.” Yugi nodded, moving further down the alley to create some distance. He glanced back to check Prince was not watching him before stripping down and putting on the pants and tunic. The pants were a tight fit, but the tunic was loose and baggy. It was almost like they came from two different people. For all Yugi knew, they could have.

He kept a hold of the prison grab, not wanting to leave it behind to be discovered. He would ditch it down the road somewhere where it would be less noticeable.

“Right I’m ready to-” Yugi paused when he noticed Prince’s figure had changed outfits as well. The prison clothes were gone, and in its place was a semi-formal brown tunic and pants. There was a swirling pattern across the tunic, and an undershirt poking out from the sleeveless sides.

Prince turned his head to regard Yugi, raising an eyebrow when Yugi didn’t respond. “Is everything alright? The outfit fit?”

“Um… Yeah, it’s fine. Where did you..?”

“The shadows made them, of course.” Prince replied, as if Yugi should have already known that.

“I gathered that, but I mean… You look rather… Formal, I guess, for a traveller.”

Prince blinked. “Are they? Oh… Should I change them?”

“It would help us blend in more. We don’t want to stand out.”

“Very well, if you say so.” Prince closed his eyes, and the shadows from the walls closed around him, covering his body in complete darkness. Seconds later they slunk back, and in their place was a new set of clothes. The tunic was simpler now, the patterns gone and the material more worn. There were even what looked to be stains on the sleeves of the undershirt. _Nice attention to detail._

“Is this better?” Prince asked.

“Yes, very impressive.”

“Thank you,” Prince smiled. “Shall we go now?”

“What about food?”

“Ah. I forgot about that.” Prince paused, tapping a finger against his chin.

“Maybe we can find some fruit along the way,” Yugi suggested, “After all, I don’t want to take too much from these people. We’re not petty thieves.”

“I suppose. Are you sure? You said you were starving.”

“Yeah, I can manage.” _I hope._

“Well if you’re sure, we best be leaving then.”

“Sounds good- I don’t want to stick around.”

“Ah, one moment,” Prince frowned, his eyes glancing down at their feet. “You have no shoes. I couldn’t find any inside.”

“Yeah, it’s alright. I’ll just have some bad blisters come a few days’ time.” Yugi shrugged. What could they do, anyway? It wasn’t like they had anything Yugi could string around his feet. He would just have to walk barefoot for their trip.

Prince hummed, crouching down next to him. Yugi raised an eyebrow but said nothing, watching as Prince seemed to inspect his feet. He was sizing something up, his eyes narrowed in thought. Yugi felt like fidgeting under that gaze. He was just glad it was his feet being criticised, and not his eyes. That red gaze was like standing next to a fire, close enough to feel the edge of a burn forming.

And then suddenly those chips of fire were on his purple. Yugi flinched.

“Are you alright, King?” Prince’s expression deepened. “I asked you a question, and you did not answer.”

“Um, yes I’m fine. Sorry, I zoned out. What did you ask?”

Prince stared at him for a long moment before replying. “I asked if you would allow me to wrap shadows around your feet. They would form into shoes for you. Would you allow it?”

“Shoes? Really? Well that sounds good and all, but… Is it safe?”

“For you, yes. My shadows are fond of you, don’t forget. Actually I believe they are extremely eager at the idea. They won’t hurt you. Think of it like a pet eager to please. Except you’re wearing said pet.” Prince chuckled softly.

“Alright, if you say I’m safe I believe you.” Yugi smiled, nodding his assent.

Prince smiled back before focusing on the ground. He dug his hands into the shadows- well what Yugi assumed was the shadows, since it was still quite dark and everything looked like shadows to him. He plundered around in the ground, obviously searching for something. What, Yugi couldn’t tell. All Prince pulled out was a handful of shadows that looked like everything else. Yugi suspected they weren’t, however, but he couldn’t tell the difference.

He simply watched as Prince morphed the shadows, stretching them in his hands. When he was satisfied with them, he looked up at Yugi with a tilted head. “Could you raise your foot, King?”

“Sure.” Yugi did as he was told, lifting his right foot. Prince slipped his hands underneath, pushing the shadows against Yugi’s foot. They were cold to the touch, and Yugi couldn’t supress a shiver from the feeling.

As if reacting to his dislike, the shadows seemed to pause in their swirling movements. Then suddenly the cold biting feeling began to fade, replaced by one of warmth spreading up his legs.

“They warmed up.” Yugi blinked in surprise.

“Of course,” Prince smirked. “They’re very fond of you. I wish I could tell you why, but even I’m not sure why.”

After they had repeated the motions with his left foot, Yugi took a moment to walk around to test the shoes out. The shadows shifted underneath the pressure of his weight, creating a strange feeling of walking on slime.

“Shall we leaver now?” Prince spoke up.

“Yeah, let’s bail.” Yugi grinned. He kept low to the ground, running with a crouched back as they left the town behind, just as the sky was beginning to brighten with the promise of the sun.

* * *

“So King, where to now?” Prince asked once they were down the road.

Yugi pursued his lips, thinking. It was best to find a safe house to head back to, somewhere they could recover and think through their next move. And even someone to help them start to figure out Prince’s body’s whereabouts. The decision came to him instantly.

“We’re going to Ryou’s.”

“Ryou? Friend of yours?”

“Yeah. He’s… Well, he’s interesting, to say the least,” Yugi laughed, a smile tugging at his lips as his friend’s face appeared in his mind. When Prince shot him a confused frown, Yugi elaborated. “You’ll see when we get there.”

“I suppose I will. Which way does he live?”

“In the eastern mountains. I’m guessing about a five day trip from here. It’s about a day’s climb from the foothills,” Yugi jerked his head down the path. “This path should lead us closer. Once we hit this landmark crossroad somewhere down the road, I can remember the rest of the way.”

“Ah, an adventure. And with just the two of us,” Prince laughed, winking when Yugi turned towards him. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on one. Many, many years. I imagine this’ll be fun, regardless of the overbearing circumstances of how it came to be.”

“All we need now is actual pursuers to make our running from the government that much more official,” Yugi said teasingly. “Bard’s would eat that shit up.”

“Don’t go and jinx us, King.”

“Can’t say I ever saw you as the superstitious kind.” Yugi smirked.

Prince cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m literally a walking human shaped shadow. I think it’s not a stretch for me to be a bit wary of other forms of supernatural magic.”

“That’s… Well when you put it that way.” Yugi scratched his cheek. Prince just smiled back at him. It was infectious, and Yugi felt a similar expression mark his face. _I don’t know what it is with this guy, but he just seems to radiate comfort. It’s… Strange. I wouldn’t if I had gone through what he had. I thought my curiosity might have been getting the better of me when I offered my help, but… He’s a generally nice person. It’s such a shame what happened to him- he deserved better. And I’m going to help make sure he gets it._

“Come on Prince- let’s go get your body back.” Yugi shot him a beaming smile, to which Prince blinked in surprise to.

“Let’s take it one step at a time, alright?” Prince laughed softly, shaking his head. “Although I appreciate the enthusiasm, King. Truly- thank you.”

“Enthusiasm tends to make the journey a lot more fun.”

“I think any journey with you would be fun, King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happens in this chapter, sorry! I promise the next one is better- I mean of course it is, it's got Ryou in it! :D  
> No idea when I'll be able to get four done tho. We may be looking at another month long break, sorry guys. Uni is very time consuming ahaha. I keep update tabs over on my Tumblr for my fics tho, so I'll defs say over there when I'm getting the next chapter up. Until then, expect a long break sorry. I hope this chapter was alright!


	4. Firewood and Necromancers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry for the delay. Here's chapter four! c:

 

The dirt crunched loudly underfoot, as if to complain at the weight baring down on it. The few grass blades that stubbornly grew amongst the gravel flattened alongside the dirt as Yugi walked atop. He walked side by side with Prince, each concentrating their thoughts in their own mind.

The shadow user had barely said anything since they had left the village behind, only really responding to questions Yugi asked. His mind seemed far away, in a different place. Yugi couldn’t blame him- there was a lot for him to digest since leaving the prison behind, both in his mind and in the world surrounding.

So it was quite a surprise for Yugi when Prince suddenly spoke up suddenly, initiating a conversation.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, King,” He said. “But I can’t help but wonder… Who is this Ryou person, exactly?”

“Ah,” Yugi laughed. He should have been expecting that, really. “He’s an old friend of mine. He’ll be able to help us get a lead on your body. Probably.”

“I see.” Came Prince’s lofty reply. He seemed to be waiting expectedly for Yugi to say more.

And sure enough, when Yugi took too long to answer, Prince turned to face him, his lip tilted down in confusion. “Is something wrong, King? You’re awfully quiet.”

Yugi shook his head. Prince stared. It was the kind of stalemate Yugi didn’t want to get into, with that crimson gaze lingering on him, almost unblinking. Actually Yugi wasn’t sure that Prince had to blink at all. He was made from shadows, right? Did he even need to blink?

He shook his head again- he was getting off track now.

A sudden touch on his arm jerked his attention to his side. A hesitant hand lingered there for a moment, pulling back as Yugi moved his arm away. It was cold where Prince had touched it, goose bumps rising in response to the chill.

“Something on your mind?” Prince asked, his voice deep. He was occupying his hands with tugging on his ‘clothes,’ as if he thought they needed adjusting and would serve as an adequate distraction.

Yugi arched an eyebrow at him. “Is there something on yours?”

“Well that’s no fair- I asked you first.”

“Fine- I’m fine, nothing on my mind right now. Your turn.”

“You were.”

“Oh,” Yugi looked around awkwardly. “Well alright then. I guess it’s just… Ryou is a, ah. A necromancer.”

Prince raised one slender eyebrow. He didn’t say anything, causing Yugi to fidget nervously and continue speaking.

“Well I mean, it’s kind of confidential- you know, necromancy being a forbidden art and all.”

“So is shadow magic. All dark forms of magic are forbidden by the Order.”

“Well… I just don’t want you to be surprised, is all. I wanted to tell you before we got there.”

Something flashed in Prince’s eyes before they softened. “I appreciate the concern, King, but there is really no need to worry.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want-”

“We shouldn’t have a problem. If he’s a friend of yours, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Prince muttered, gazing off into the trees. Yugi took it as a sign to stop babbling and promptly continued their previous pace.

* * *

“Well, this is it.” Yugi said, pushing aside a low lying branch. He recognised the area well, and the break in the trees in front of them and the incline of the start of a mountain signalled the end of their trip. He glanced to his side as Prince came up behind him, keen to see his reaction.

“That is one comfy looking place.” Prince hummed appreciatively, a touch of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

On the far side of the open space, nestled against the mountainside was a house. It was a homely, modest building, the outside made of large wooden oak logs stacked on top of each other. Steam rose from the chimney on the roof, the smoke billowing out in sharp colours against the cold weather.

“Ryou’ll have some coats for us to use I’m sure,” Yugi said, rubbing up one of his arms to fend off the goosebumps. “Since you’re from Shanos, you’re probably used to warmer weather than what they get in this part of the realm.”

“True, but I’m not exactly human right now remember,” Prince said gently. “My bodily temperature and senses are different to that of a regular human. I’m more worried about you being too cold than me.”

“Ah… Good point.” Yugi nodded slowly. There was nothing else to say to that.

Approaching the hut, Yugi swung the door wide open.

“Ryou! I’m back!” Yugi called out, glancing around the open space for his friend. He saw a mop of messy white hair and white garments hunched over a table on the side furthest to the entrance. It stopped in its motions at Yugi’s words, freezing up, no doubt in surprise.

“ _Yugi?_ Is that you?” Ryou turned around at the voice, his eyes widening. “Yugi!”

“Long time no see, Ryou.” Yugi greeted, opening his arms in time for Ryou to embrace him. He felt those long arms wrap around him for a tender moment before they reached up to muss his hair.

“H-Hey! Quit it!” Yugi whined, pulling back and swatting his friend’s hands away.

“Aww come on Yugi, I haven’t seen you in so long,” Ryou said in a sing-song voice, sliding an arm around Yugi’s shoulder. “At least let me greet you properly.”

“But you’re embarrassing me.” Yugi laughed nervously. _This is about to get awkward,_ he thought, watching as Ryou tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened.

“Embarrass you? Who…” His head snapped around, facing Prince directly, who was standing awkwardly in the door frame. “Who are you?”

“I am Prince.”

_A little blunt there,_ Yugi sighed to himself before tapping Ryou’s shoulder to get his attention. “He’s a friend.”

“I’ve never heard of a Necromancer wearing white before. I thought black was the colour of death?” Prince mused, cutting in before Ryou had a chance to respond.

“A heard of Necromancer is a dead Necromancer, pardoning the pun of the occupation, of course,” Ryou shot back, his lips twitching as he examined Prince’s form. “You shouldn’t know anything about me. That’s the way we work in this… Profession.”

“No one knows it, but Ryou is the best Necromancer,” Yugi said, flashing Prince a grin. “Well not _no_ one- after all, _I_ know just how damn good Ryou is.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Yugi.” Ryou scolded, slapping a hand over the back of Yugi’s head, but the touch was light and easy to bounce back from.

“I dunno, I’d say it could get me places. Wouldn’t you agree Prince?”

Prince blinked, surprise lighting up his face for a moment. “Um… yes, I suppose.”

Yugi opened his mouth to reply when he saw the look Ryou was giving him. It promised that he and Yugi would be having a ‘talk’ soon. He rolled his eyes, groaning. It would be best if the topic of the conversation wasn’t standing there while they discussed him.

“Hey Prince, Ryou seems to be running low on firewood right now- why don’t you go find some for us?” Yugi offered, using his eyes to plead with the other, shooting a begging expression his way.

Prince stared at him for a moment, his head tilted to regard him. His eyes darted to the stack of wood piled up behind where Ryou was standing and back to Yugi. Yugi saw several emotions flash through his eyes before he seemed to make a decision, closing his eyes.

“As you wish.” He said, his hand resting two fingers against his forehead before he slipped out the door.

_I sense that this conversation isn’t over,_ Yugi sighed, watching as the other trudged across the field before closing the door to keep the warmth inside.

“Huh. It’s not every day you seen someone do that. He’s interesting, where did you pick him up?” Ryou commented when Prince was far enough away to not hear.

“Prison.”

Ryou shot Yugi a look, quirking an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

“Well you know how I got sent off to prison, right?”

“For a life sentence. Which reminds me, going to need an explanation for how you’re out after only a few months.”

“Yeah well… Decided to cut it short. Prince thought so too.”

“Is that his name? Prince?”

“It’s a nickname,” Yugi shrugged. “He hasn’t told me his actual name yet.”

“And yet he knows yours?”

Yugi didn’t miss the disapproval in his friend’s voice. “Well… Yeah. He does.”

“Seems a bit shady don’t you think?”

“Look,” Yugi rolled his eyes. He couldn’t say he didn’t see this coming, what with how overprotective Ryou was of him. “Prince is alright. He’s sweet, and he needs my help. He… Hasn’t been around in the world recently, so he’s a little… Lost.”

“He doesn’t know where to go? Does he need a map? I can just give him one.”

“It’s not… The place, so to speak. More that he’s lost as a person.”

Ryou frowned, but didn’t say anything else. There was nothing to say to that. Yugi knew that Ryou had experience himself dealing with similar internal struggles. A part of him would sympathise with Prince’s cause, but a stronger part of him would place Yugi’s safety over his sympathy. And sure enough, that was what Ryou began to lecture Yugi on.

“So what was he in prison for? You I know, and I know your sentence was shit, even shitter the reasoning for keeping you there when we tried for bail. Excuse my language.”

Yugi rolled his eyes, knowing Ryou would go right back to swearing without an excuse in due time anyways.

“A bit of a family feud. His uncle took over the throne and tossed Prince into jail to stop him from returning. It’s not a pretty story, but then again, most prison stories aren’t.”

“I’m sorry? Yugi, did you say ‘the throne?’ Implying royalty? What kingdom?”

Yugi smiled sheepishly. “Shanos.”

Ryou’s reaction was exactly as Yugi suspected it would be.

“He’s the Prince of Shanos?”

“…Yes?”

“Yugi.”

“Ryou.”

“Why are you travelling around with a dead person?”

“Well… It’s a funny story.”

“I’ll bet,” Ryou narrowed her eyes. “You won’t mind telling me, then?”

 “Well… He’s not really, dead, so to speak. The way he told the story was that his soul left his body. Lots of shadow magic.”

“Shadow magic? Yugi that’s dangerous!” Ryou looked horrified. “I can’t believe you led him here!”

“You know if he was dangerous I wouldn’t have trusted him. Prince has good in him, and I trust him. That should be enough, yeah? Unless you don’t trust my judgement?”

“Of course I do, Yugi. I just worry about you, you know. Sometimes I wish you’d chosen one of the same paths as the others. You could have been a Hunter with Honda, or worked in the city with Anzu.”

“I know Ryou, but come on- I’m not a kid. You don’t have to treat me like one.”

“You can’t blame me for worrying about my friend who, last I had heard, was in prison for life. Speaking of which, you know you’ll be on the Order’s list now.”

“I know.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m working on something. But I promised Prince I would help him search for his body. Which is why I came straight to you.”

“Of course, everyone comes to Ryou with their troubles,” Ryou rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look too annoyed. “Well whatever it is can wait until after lunch. I’m starving. You might as well go get your friend- he won’t find any firewood out there. Besides, I have plenty already.”

Yugi nodded, moving back towards the door before Ryou’s voice called his attention back.

“This conversation isn’t over, Yugi.” Were Ryou’s final words before he turned away, back to whatever task held his attention before Yugi arrived.

Yugi took the opportunity to duck outside, back into the chilly southern wind. He had forgotten to ask about a coat to borrow, but to turn back inside now meant to face Ryou too early. He decided to brave the weather instead, too stubborn or perhaps too shy to deal with his friend’s worried face.

The grass crunched underneath his feet, the blades crisp from the cold temperature. It was at a time like this Yugi was grateful for the makeshift shoes Prince had made him. The shadows absorbed all of the impact underfoot. To Yugi it just felt like walking through a marsh, the ground moving beneath him, but the texture of mud and sinking ground was lost. Instead he simply trudged through the hard dirt, not feeling anything as he walked on.

_Now, which way did Prince go?_ Yugi glanced around, looking for the familiar head of maroon hair. The trees grew tall and distant in this part of the realm, birch and pine replacing the usual oak that grew everywhere else. The distance between each tree made it easier to spot anyone trying to reach the slope Ryou’s cottage sat on top, which Yugi supposed came in handy for someone practicing things not so legal.

Yugi suspected that Prince would be easy to spot if he was anywhere nearby on the slope. Unless he had moved further down, back the way they had come. There the trees grew thicker in clusters. But Prince had been with Yugi when they had travelled the path upwards. Surely he wouldn’t turn back down a path he had been down before? Yugi had a feeling Prince would seek new ground instead. _So he would be around here somewhere…_

“Prince… Where are you?” Yugi wondered out loud, running a hand through his hair. _Is he upset with me after all?_

“You called, King?” A voice spoke up behind him. Too close.

Yugi spun around, almost tripping over his feet in his haste. Standing not two steps behind him was the exact person he had been searching for. “P-Prince! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I was standing here before you arrived- you just walked past me.” Prince said gently, his expression amused. Yugi craned his neck around to look behind the other, wondering how he didn’t see Prince before. Had he really been so lost in thought he walked right past him? Had he been next to a tree?

“Why were you standing there?” Yugi asked, casually scanning the trees to avoid Prince’s icy stare. Even when he didn’t mean to, the man had a piercing gaze that stared straight through a person.

Prince looked down, crossing his arms. “I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Many things.”

Yugi bit his lip. This was getting them nowhere. Prince was far too evasive when he wanted to be. It looked like Yugi would have to take the first step. “Are you alright? I’m sorry about what happened back at Ryou’s… He has a habit of getting overly protective of me.”

“It’s alright. I should have expected friends of yours would be just as strong, really.” Prince’s lips tilted upwards a moment before disappearing.

Yugi tilted his head curiously, drawing his attention back to Prince. “Strong?”

“Yes, strong. In the mind and heart. You are both, King. So is your friend, I believe.”

Yugi coughed, hiding a smile behind his hand. “That’s very kind of you to say, but-“

“No.” Prince narrowed his eyes.

“Pardon?” Yugi blinked.

“I said no. Stop doubting yourself, Yugi. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

It was the use of his name that shocked Yugi the most. He wasn’t expecting the other to say it. He had grown used to ‘King’ over the past few months, and to hear it slip off the other’s tongue so casually…

“Sorry.” Yugi laughed nervously.

“There’s nothing to apologise for.” Prince’s face softened. Then suddenly he frowned, staring down at his empty hands. Yugi noticed that they were covered in snow powder, as if the other had been holding a pile of snow between them. “Apologies. I haven’t found any firewood.”

“Firewood?” Yugi echoed, before it clicked. “Oh, right, that. Don’t worry about it, Ryou has plenty. To be honest I just needed an excuse to talk to Ryou alone… Sorry. I didn’t mean to brush you off like that.”

“I know, it’s alright,” Prince replied. “Am I allowed to return to his house now?”

“Of course! Ryou’s just a little stiff sometimes. His intentions mean well, though. Give him some time and he’ll be a lot kinder. He’s really sweet, once you get past the whole ‘necromancer’ thing.”

“Necromancers don’t scare me,” Prince gave a huff. “So long as he doesn’t grow interested in my magic. Branches of darker magic tend to not like each other. I can’t guarantee my shadows won’t react violently to his magic.”

“What if I told them not to?” Yugi teased.

“I’m afraid not even your fine charm would be enough to soothe them, King.”

“Well, never hurts to try.” Yugi shrugged. They had reached the end of the trees where they gave way to the open space of Ryou’s hut. Ryou was nowhere to be seen, probably still inside the warmth of the building.

Yugi took the lead up to the front porch, Prince coming up behind him, his steps hesitating the closer to the house they got. Yugi walked on ahead, increasing the gap between them as Prince lingered.

“We’re back, Ryou!” Yugi called as he swung open the door.

The necromancer was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, his hands occupied with a book he had no doubt had his nose stuck in moments before. His legs were thrown over each other on a coffee table.

“Welcome back. You two must be cold, come sit by the fire.” Ryou called them over.

Yugi obliged, and Prince followed him. There was only one other chair near the fire- Ryou’s home lacking in space to allow for more- and Yugi offered it to Prince.

“Thank you, but no. You can take it- I’ll stand.” Was Prince’s answer. And he did just that, moving to the side of Yugi’s chair and leaning against it, an arm draped over the top.

Once Yugi was settled in the chair, Ryou spoke again. “Let’s start this all over again, shall we?” He put his book down on the table, glancing up at Prince. “I’m Ryou the Necromancer, also Yugi’s best friend.”

Yugi groaned. _It’s going to be a long day._

“You can call me Prince. I’m sure Yugi has already told you anything else worth telling about me.” Prince muttered from above Yugi. Yugi buried his second groan in his hands. _Prince…_

“He has.”

“Then we can move on.”

“Not so fast, _Prince_ ,” Ryou narrowed his eyes. “What is your _real_ name?”

“It’s just Prince, that’s all you need to know.” Came Prince’s clipped reply.

“And Yugi, too? Is that all he has to know?” Ryou countered.

Prince paused at that, and Yugi felt the hand on the back of his chair dig into the material. He couldn’t deny it- he had been curious about Prince’s true name since the first time they had met. He had a feeling Prince would cave and tell them if Yugi begged him enough, but he didn’t want to resort to such methods. He would respect Prince’s wishes. If he wanted to go by Prince, then Yugi would call him Prince.

“I prefer Prince- Yugi knows this.”

“If you prefer Prince, then we’ll call you Prince, won’t we, Ryou?” Yugi shot his friend a warning glare, silently daring him to argue against him.

“…I guess, fine,” Ryou sighed, admitting defeat. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. Just promise me one thing- that you’ll look after Yugi for me when you leave.”

“I will use all my power and magic to do so.” Prince promised.

“That’s all I can ask.” Ryou nodded, seemingly content with the response.

“Um so… Can I relax knowing you two won’t be at each other’s throats now?” Yugi chipped in, alternating between staring at Ryou across the table and Prince above him.

“Hey, so long as you’re safe Yugi, it’s all good by me.” Ryou shrugged, like he hadn’t just been planning ways to convince Yugi otherwise.

“Likewise.” Prince gave him a smile, leaning further down into the chair’s head, closer to Yugi.

“But you know Yugi, now that you’ve escape, the Order is going to be looking for you most likely. Maybe they’ll send people after you, or maybe they’ll detach a mage or two to investigate. None of your options sound pretty I’m afraid. I’m not sure if I could even hide you here- though it _is_ hidden from the Order so I can do my necromancy in peace, but still. We both don’t want to be arrested now do we?”

“Believe me- I know. We shouldn’t be here for too much longer though. Not that I’m not happy to see you again after so long, Ryou. But we have to start looking into finding Prince’s body. And keep any heat we attract away from you.”

“Right, of course,” Ryou nodded. “I’ll look around through some of my maps and scrolls to see if anything I have can help you out. It might take me a while though, so make yourself comfortable while you’re here.”

“Thanks Ryou, you’re the best.” Yugi grinned, getting up to give his friend a half hug, to which Ryou scoffed at him.

“I know Yugi, I know.”

“Good.” Yugi stretched out his hands, twisting around to look at the door. His face was beginning to feel flushed from the warmth of the fire0 it would be good to step out for a moment to have some time to think.

Prince looked up as Yugi shifted towards the door, his head titling to the side in silent question.

“I’m just going out for a walk.” Yugi told him, waiting until the two nodded in understanding before slipping out the door. This time he didn’t forget the jacket, shrugging it around his shoulders.

Immediately the cold wind greeted his face, ripping up his bangs past his face and tugging at the roots. He curled into his jacket more, glad for the extra layer of warmth. He knew it wasn’t yet cold enough to hit winter, but the wind was still chilly. Luckily for him and Prince, they would be gone before the winter arrived. Well, him at least. He wasn’t sure how the shadows took to the cold. Naturally he would assume- being as cold as they are- that they would prefer the cold. But judging by Prince, they preferred the warmth of the sun.

He wandered around, no real destination in mind. It had been a spontaneous decision to leave the house, partially driven by his curiosity to have both Prince and Ryou left in the same room together. He wasn’t sure if it was necessarily the _best_ idea, but judging by Ryou’s stance on the Order, and Prince’s obvious distaste for them, Yugi had a feeling that it would go down rather well.

He hoped that the two would be able to get along. Even if they wouldn’t be staying with Ryou for very long, Yugi still wanted his friends to be able to see eye to eye. There was something about the idea of everyone he knew getting along that just made everything seem better. And Prince being able to find other people to talk with would be an added bonus, instead of having to rely on just Yugi all the time. Although Yugi by no means didn’t mind the attention, he just wanted Prince to be able to feel more welcome in the new world.

He trudged around in the light snowfall a bit longer, kicking the white powder into the air with his shadow shoes. Some of the snowflakes clung to the upper part of the shoe, the white standing out in stark difference to the dark mass of shadows.

Suddenly curious, Yugi reached down and ran his hand along the side of the object, feeling the way the shadows quivered under his touch. When he put more pressure into the shoe, the shadows gave way easily, building up on either side of his hand as they stretched thin beneath it. He took one finger and gave the surface a scratch, and was rewarded with a vibration shotting back at him. It was almost like he could hear them cooing under his touch. _I guess Prince isn’t the only thing that craves touch._

“Or is it just my touch?” Yugi asked out loud. The shadows didn’t answer, but they did pulse underneath his hand, and Yugi assumed that was as close to a verbal answer as he would get from them. They were an interesting piece of sentient life. Yugi could only imagine what they would be like with an actual voice. Would it be something gravely or smooth? He was leaning more towards smooth, something with a slight hiss maybe. Something like Prince’s voice, but said from several different mouths all at once, like they were singing in canon. It was something Yugi could strangely imagine in vivid detail, almost like he could hear the voices in his ears.

Except he could hear voices. He paused his steps, tilting his head. They weren’t right in his ears, thankfully. They were muffled by distance. Yugi took off towards them, soon realising the way they were leading him.

Soon enough Yugi could see the wooden house through the trees, but what surprised him was the two figures standing out the front.

Prince and Ryou were both milling around the door, each leaning against a support beam. They seemed to be deep in conversation, their heads moving in speech. As Yugi approached, they stopped talking, both turning to watch him walk up.

“That was a quick walk.” Ryou commented. Yugi waited to respond, flicking his attention between both the men. Prince met his gaze coolly, his eyes impassive and impenetrable, showing no signs of anything amiss. A quick glance at Ryou revealed no hints either.

“Not much to look at but snow and birch,” Yugi offered with a laugh. “What were you two talking about?”

“You.” Prince stated neutrally.

“Me?” Yugi blinked owlishly. “Um okay. Can I ask what exactly about me?”

“I just wanted to hear Prince’s side of the story of your time in prison,” Ryou jumped in to explain. Then he frowned. “And just as well I did. You never told me about the time you were dragged to a _torture_ _chamber_.”

Yugi winced. _Opps_. “Uh yeah… Well chamber is a bit of an exaggeration, really. They just tied me upside down for a while to mess with my head. I’m alright now, really. Don’t give me that look, Ryou.” Yugi shot a look of his own, not enjoying the scolding plastered over Ryou’s face. “What do you think would happen for trying to escape from a jail?”

“Why were you trying to escape in the first place?”

“Why?” Yugi frowned, thrown off. “What do you mean why? Who in their right mind would just sit back and let themselves rot for a life sentence they didn’t deserve? You can’t tell me that my sentence was justified- no matter how hard the council tries to convince us otherwise. And besides, it’s not like I could wait around for a knight in shining armour to rescue me. Unless you guys were planning a daring rescue? Were you?”

Ryou looked down, shame filling his cheeks. “Well no… We weren’t.”

“Then what was I supposed to do? Wait to die?” Yugi sighed, long and loud. He shouldn’t be taking this out on Ryou, but he knew a part of him was upset and disappointed that his friends hadn’t tried to fight for him. Especially Ryou. As one of his oldest and closest friends, they had more history. Didn’t Ryou consider him worth saving? Did he know Yugi would break out on his own? Or was he reading too much into this?

“Look,” Ryou sighed, twirling a strand of hair away from his face so he could face Yugi straight. “We _did_ try- well, Anzu and I did. We wouldn’t let Jou and Honda near the capital, lest we would all be joining you in that cell I think. We met up in the city outside the Keep and requested an audience with the Order. We tried to get bail for you, to explain that they were wrong about their decision, even if it would just get you out of prison and make you do community service or something, anything to let us know you were… Still alright. But they refused, said your crime was ‘inexcusable’ and threatened to extend that label to us if we would continue to press our case. Our hands were tied, Yugi. You know Anzu can’t risk her job, and if they got any implication of my true profession, I’d be off to the gallows and in two pieces sooner rather than later.”

Yugi bit his lip, immediately feeling guilty for lashing out with such thoughtless words. _I should have known Ryou would try something, and Anzu too. They wouldn’t just sit back and let me rot. I would have done the same for them. How could I think they wouldn’t for me?_ He glanced away from Ryou and realised that Prince had moved away and was now standing out among the trees, just out of earshot no doubt. It seemed he had left Ryou and Yugi to their privacy, probably sensing a private argument. Yugi turned back to Ryou, whose face looked as guilty as Yugi felt.

“I’m sorry Ryou. I guess I’m just a little on the edge, all things considered. It’s been a tough few months, and I guess I was being selfish. I never stopped to consider what it was like for you guys on your end of all this. At least I never had to deal with the Order in person- I just got a ‘trial’ with a judge. I should really thank you, and Anzu, when I see her next, for trying so hard for me.”

“I understand Yugi. But considering we couldn’t do anything for you, there’s no need to thank us. We were just doing what any friend would,” Ryou scoffed suddenly, shaking his head with a smile. “But then, we’re not the ones who got you out. So I guess I owe Prince one there. He’s been looking after you while we couldn’t.”

“Anything to help King out.” Prince replied, causing Yugi to flinch in surprise. He whipped his head around to see Prince standing behind him, smiling.

“A little warning next time, please.” Yugi arched an eyebrow, mirroring the expression Prince favoured so often.

Prince immediately looked guilty, coughing into his hand. “Sorry, I forgot.” He said vaguely, covering his mouth with his hand as his gaze wandered the distant snow covered ground. Suddenly he jerked his head up, blinking away the glassy expression from his eyes and removing his hand. “I’m going for a walk. Do you mind, King?”

“Not at all.” Yugi said. Prince nodded before stepping off the porch, padding off into the trees slowly.

“He do that often? Just blank out like that?” Ryou asked.

“I’m not sure. I think he just needs time to get used to people. He’s been alone for a long time.” Yugi replied.

* * *

“Alright you two, listen up.” Ryou said the next morning, dropping a scroll down on the table. Yugi and Prince were in the two chairs by the fireplace, bent over a series of papers sprawled on every available space of the low table. They both perked up as Ryou walked over.

“I’ve got you a lead- wasn’t easy, mind you, but it’s better than running around the whole realm pointlessly,” He said, reaching down to tap the scroll he had placed. “That’s a map of Ranparr- that’s where I’m sending you.”

Yugi straightened at the name drop. “Why Ranparr? It’s a city of slums.”

“So you’ll be in your element then, right?” Ryou said, a little too innocently. Yugi shot him a playful look, but Ryou ignored it, continuing with his explanation. Somewhere to Yugi’s other side Prince coughed awkwardly. “It’s the place to go when you need something done, and you need the person to do it to turn a blind eye. So in other words, it’s a breeding ground for illegal trafficking. It also, however, is a place for people to practice crafts that are otherwise frowned upon. Like mine.”

“I already know all this,” Yugi waved him off. “I’ve lived there before, remember? Can you give us the exciting news now?”

Ryou huffed, muttering something about being impatient. “There’s a psychic in the city, a really good one. I’ve heard many good things about the strength of their power. In fact, if Jou was here he could tell you about them himself- he’s met them before.”

“Really? Jou’s been? What did Jou need a psychic for?”

“Who knows- it’s Jou.” Ryou shrugged, and Yugi had to agree with him there. Jou’s decision making was sporadic at the best of times. He had probably gone to get a fortune told on a whim, or something equally spontaneous.

“Anyway, the reason I’m sending you there is that this psychic specialises in clairvoyance. They should be able to find lost things, in both the physical and metaphorical sense. They’re probably your best bet at being set on the right path to finding Prince’s body.”

“Then we best take it,” Prince spoke up finally, nodding his acceptance. “It’s as good a start as we’re likely to get.” Then he turned to Yugi, as if asking silently for his permission. Yugi flashed him a comforting smile.

“Ranparr it is, then.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the second half of the semester now, so updates probably won't return until after uni is done for the year, which is like mid October. I may be able to get chap five out sometime before then, but I can't promise that u-u I also need to finish the ending of my other ongoing fic atm The Beast Within, so that comes first. Sorry guys- expect another month long hiatus. Hopefully I can get a good update schedule going when I finish uni!


	5. Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! With The Beast Within complete, after uni ends this fic will have the majority of my attention, and I can get some decent updates out RIP. Thanks to theanimes/dogfish for Betaing the chapter for me and fixing all my mistakes! ur a legend dude :'''D (If you haven't already, go check out their puzzlefic Roundabout! It's really good!!! Especially if you like Atem with shadow powers (which if you're reading this fic, I'm assuming you do!)) Also shout out to my uni friend Celeste who gave me the name of the chapter, since I was sitting here looking at the AO3 page for twenty mintues :''') Enjoy the chapter!

“My Prince- welcome to Ranparr.” Yugi grinned, watching Prince step forward to observe the city. His eyes were wide, taking in as much as he could.

It was truly a sight to behold- especially if one hadn’t seen it before- the way the city stretched out along the coastline, engulfing the land in a manmade sea of buildings. It spread like a fire, paths and roads swerving inwards, and even some outwards along the pier, the docks large enough to be seen from their position.

There was a certain kind of wonder to be had in that first image of Ranparr. The view almost made it seen pure and untouchable- the exact opposite of the truth. It was that false sense of purity that lured adventures and travellers alike to the city, and would ultimately be the reason most of them left. Those that could escape the tainted grip, that was.

“So, aside from that lovely cheesy grin on your face, what do you think of it?” Yugi asked.

“It’s breathtaking for sure,” Prince smiled back at him. Then suddenly his lips dipped downwards. “Wait did you just say ‘cheesy grin?’ I resent that.”

“Don’t forget the ‘lovely’ too, that was definitely there as well.”

“Words that shouldn’t be associated with myself.”

“Hey, now _I_ resent that. You shouldn’t say such things. Actually, I’m forbidding it.”

“You’re… Forbidding it?” Prince looked stunned.

“Yep. No more bad talk. In fact, I only want to hear glowing praise for everything, especially yourself.”

Prince made a strangled sound, like he wanted to argue, but said nothing. Yugi took the chance to continue.

“That’s starting right now, too, by the way.”

“Now?”

“Yep. So tell me something about yourself.” Yugi grinned, watching as his friend blinked slowly, turning over the words in his mind.

“I…Uh…” Prince stumbled, frowning deeply, no doubt at himself. “I’m good at shadow magic.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“It meets your conditions-!”

“Nope, try again, Prince.”

“You are impossible, King,” Prince groaned. “Where did this sudden burst of aggression even come from?”

“You need to be nicer to yourself, that’s where it comes from.”

Prince turned his head to the side, observing Yugi with one of his red eyes. It moved over his face, searching for something. A weakness perhaps. Any reason to doubt those words. Yugi didn’t give him the chance. “Prince. Is it really so hard for you to admit your positive points? You’re quick to point out mine, but when it comes to yourself…”

Prince sighed, dipping his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so melodramatic. It’s just… So long spent in the shadows…”

 _Of course._ “No I’m sorry. I should have realised. I mean, I only spent a few months in the prison, while you…” _Spent years._

“That’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for what happened to me, nor should you blame yourself in any way. That’s in the past.” Prince whispered, his gaze fluttering back to the city below them.

“But still… That’s a long time to be suffering alone. No one deserves that kind of punishment- especially when they didn’t do anything wrong in the first place.”

“When you put it that way,” Prince sighed, turning back to face Yugi with a smile. “It’s all right- I’m fine for now. Let’s just continue on our quest. It gives the mind something to focus on, and I appreciate that.”

“Well, if you’re sure then.” Yugi said, but Prince was already walking forward, the conversation over.

* * *

Up close, the city was just as impressive as Yugi remembered it to be. Granted, it still had its quirks, including several darkened alleys that turned away from the main roads. But it had a homely feel to it, in a strange way - at least to Yugi it did. Prince looked on edge as they made their way down a wide street, his gaze shooting across anyone who stepped within a certain space around him, as if he had some invisible protective bubble he was afraid someone would burst.

“Just keep your head down and don’t glare at anyone, and you’ll be fine.” Yugi told him, adding the second half jokingly to lighten the mood. Prince blinked at him as if that was the most obvious thing, before nodding.

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind.” He gave Yugi a brief smile before returning to his sweep of the area. Yugi supposed he was just trying to soak in all the new information as well. After all, Ranparr was almost the exact opposite of what the kingdom of Shanos would be like.

A few moments later of walking down the wide main street, Prince turned back to Yugi with a questioning gaze.

“Do you have any idea where this medium would be?” He asked, signature eyebrow raised.

Yugi thought it over, his eyes darting around the tilted buildings. There was no designated area for the practice of one single craft. The city areas were mainly open to whoever wished to live wherever. Of course, certain occupations and practices often lived close together- safety in numbers and what not.

The layout of the city gave no hints either. He couldn’t recall off the top of his head any zone within the city that was particularly known for having psychics.

Yugi sighed, wishing Ryou had given him better directions. He threw his hands up in defeat. He didn’t even know where to start.

“Honestly, I’m not that familiar with everything in the city. The only parts I know are-” And then it clicked. “Damn! My old apartment! I totally forgot about that place!” _And the fact Ranparr was the place I was arrested,_ but he left that part unsaid.

“Your apartment? Do you want to go visit it?” Prince tilted his head in question.

“Actually, I would. It’s not like we have any real idea where to head now, anyway. Maybe some of my belongings are still there. It’s a good start, I guess.”

“Then let us go.”

* * *

“Okay, scratch that idea of any of my belongings surviving.” Yugi groaned, shaking his head.

His apartment was _totalled_. Nothing was left of the inside of the building, and the remaining parts of the foundation were struggling to keep the walls upright. They were doing a good job, considering the condition of everything. Actually, Yugi was surprised that the Order hadn’t demolished the whole floor somehow. He supposed that the people living in the surrounding apartments would have been suspicious if any more damage had been caused. A fire seemed the easiest and most believable excuse for why his rooms had been the only ones affected.

“This place is… dead,” Prince frowned, crouching down to run a finger over the floorboards. It came back covered in a fine layer of soot. “Not even the shadows enjoy this kind of death. They’re unsettled by the energy here.”

“But they enjoy other kinds of energy?” Yugi raised an eyebrow.

“Not necessarily,” Prince replied, dusting the soot off his finger on his pants. “They actually prefer sources of warmth, since the shadows that gather and form close to the light are bathed in it. They would have enjoyed it here if the fire was fresh, but now that it’s passed, it’s just dead and cold.”

“Even creatures of the darkness won’t gather where it’s darkest, huh?” The irony of the statement wasn’t lost on Yugi, and judging from the smirk tugging on Prince’s lips, he appreciated it too.

“Naturally, the same can be applied to me, seeing as how my body is nothing but shadows right now. My magic is not strong in this place. We had best tread lightly, and be alert should any in the Order have placed traps, or return for any reason.”

Yugi nodded, glancing around at the burned out shell of the room. “Don’t worry, I don’t think there is anything left here. We should be safe. But-” Yugi held up a hand when Prince opened his mouth to say something. “We’ll be careful. Let’s just look around and then we can go- I don’t have a reason to stay here anymore, but I still want to check everything over.”

“Alright.”

With that said, the two spread apart, picking their way through the debris. Yugi moved over to the area where his alchemy bench had once been. The table had been a mixture of stone and wood, but the fire had eaten the wood, and all that was left of the stone was a few soot-covered pebbles. Yugi stared down at them, his expression forlorn. _I used to always come here to mess around when I found new ingredients. I’ve been coming here for years, ever since I graduated from my apprenticeship. But now…_

Now he couldn’t. The time for leisure was over. He couldn’t afford to simply muck around with passing ideas and whims anymore. _Besides_ , he glanced over at Prince, who was tapping a finger against the remains of a wall. _I’m not just looking out for myself now. I’ve got to help Prince find his body. He’s all alone in this world without me. He’s going to need all the help he can get to overcome this. Finding the medium is only the first step- we still have a long way to go._

“Find anything worthwhile?” Prince’s voice called out to him, and Yugi blinked his gaze back into focus to see Prince staring his way.

“Not really. It doesn’t look like there’s anything left,” Yugi sighed, turning his head around. “I guess I can check the bedroom as well- if the foundation hasn’t caved in, that is.”

“Be careful.” Prince said, watching as Yugi moved into the next room.

The center of the bedroom had caved in long ago, leaving a gaping hole where the bed had once sat. Yugi couldn’t remember the last time he had actually slept here. The whole ceiling had crumbled in as well, leaving the hues of blue in the sky stretching above him when Yugi looked up.

All in all, there was nothing of value left. Their time would be better spend looking for the medium Ryou sent them here for, not for Yugi to be chasing memories.

“We should probably go start looking for the psychic now.” Yugi spoke up as he entered the first room, earning Prince’s immediate attention. The other walked over to where Yugi, standing by his side.

“You are done?” He tilted his head, looking at Yugi.

“Yeah, let’s-” Yugi froze, feeling the floor start to move underneath him. He was standing completely still, and yet the planks were shifting. “Shit, Prince!” Yugi’s gaze snapped to where Prince was standing. The other was staring back at him, seemingly oblivious to the danger.

“What’s wrong-” Prince stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening in shock as he took a step forward. The planks underneath his foot began to dissolve, breaking under the weight into a pile of soot that soon disappeared. Prince’s reaction time wasn’t quick enough, and he began to fall through the newly made hole.

“Prince!” Yugi rushed forward, disregarding his own safety for the moment to reach out for Prince’s hand. He snatched it up by the wrist, pulling with as much strength as he could manage. His feet slipped on the ash covered floor, but he put enough pressure on them that they wouldn’t give out. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same about the weakened wood underneath.

It crumbled, threatening to pull Yugi and Prince down with it. They were running out of time. Yugi used what strength he could to pull Prince upwards before tossing him forward, aiming for a section of the apartment that looked sturdier.

“King!” Prince yelped as he was thrown, his body gaining air for a few seconds before he hit the floor, rolling along it to land by the door.

 _Shit_ , Yugi thought. The situation didn’t look good for him. The ground was being eaten up too fast, and there wasn’t even enough of the floor for him to get the momentum to jump for safety. _Damn it, this is going to hurt._ Yugi braced himself, pulling his body closer together and his arms over his face. _I really wish I had gotten a one storey apartment,_ he thought, right before he fell through the floor and into the darkness below.

* * *

…

“…”

“..ing!”

“…”

“King! Wake up!”

“Can you hear me?”

“Yugi! Please! Open your eyes!”

 _Who’s yelling at me?_ Yugi thought with a groan. _Their voice is too loud. Just let me sleep._ He was vaguely aware of a pulsing pain running along his left side. He tried to move his arm, but was greeted with a sharp jolt of pain, causing a cry of surprise to escape his lips. _Damn, talk about a rude awakening._

Yugi begrudgingly opened his eyes, grumbling about the shadow that was standing over him. After giving his eyes a few seconds to adjust, he realised the blurred shape had been the body of a person. And not just any person- there was only one person who called him ‘King’ after all.

“Prince?” Yugi squinted his gaze, trying to define the other’s face. A pair of red eyes met his, concern blazing across them. “You look worried. Are you alright?”

“I-” Prince choked, his eyes widening as he reeled back in surprise. “ _Me?_ _You’re_ the one who fell through two storeys! Are you hurt?”

“My left side feels kind of stiff. I think I must have landed on it.” Yugi said, touching along the side gingerly with his other hand. The pain was strongest along his forearm, which must have taken the initial impact, but luckily it didn’t seen broken at all.

“I’m so sorry,” Prince said quietly, his head lowered. “I wasn’t thinking. And my shadows were too weak in that room to do anything. I’m sorry- I didn’t protect you.”

“Prince, it’s fine.” Yugi pushed up on his good elbow, wriggling into a sitting position to better observe the other. He looked downcast, the scowl on his face deep. He didn’t seem to think it was all right- he was probably internally beating himself up over it.

“How about we just find an inn to crash in for the night? It’s been an eventful day.” Yugi nudged him with his good arm, earning the other’s attention.

“First of all, I have something for you.” Prince said, holding out his hand. He tilted his palm upwards, unclasping it to reveal a red gem resting there.

“I found it in your apartment,” Prince explained as Yugi picked it up. “I was going to give it to you up there, but then the ground caved in…”

“What is it?” Yugi asked, turning it over. The faint traces of light from above caught on the edges, reflecting back in shades of ruby. “It’s beautiful, but it’s not mine.”

“You don’t recognise it?” Prince sounded surprised. “But it was in your apartment. Perhaps one of the Order members who arrested you dropped it?”

“Maybe…” Yugi frowned, running a thumb over the smooth surface. He shrugged, pocketing the item. He would look into it later. “Let’s go find some cheap inn for the night. I’m not really up for much more excitement today.”

“All right, are you sure you can walk?” Prince offered out a hand.

“Yeah, I should be all right.” Yugi said, sucking in a breath as he accepted the hand, Prince pulling him onto his feet. Both of his legs seemed all right and easy to walk on. He didn’t have to favour one or the other, and could stand easily. He lifted his arm, touching the side that was bruised. It felt uncomfortable, but it wasn’t too painful anymore, unless pressure was applied. He would have to take care not to roll over onto that side in his sleep.

He glanced around, trying to remember the quickest way to a decent inn in this part of the city. “If I’m remembering right, there should be an inn at the end of this road, back towards the main streets. It’s on the corner.”

“Then allow me to lead the way for you.” Prince said, setting off down the road.

* * *

The next morning they took to the streets to explore the city, heading to the deeper parts to seek out any information they could find.

Without having a name to put to the psychic, it made it hard to find anyone who had any idea of who they were looking for. A few people gave them half-hearted answers about psychics, but none of the ones they could find had skills in clairvoyance. None of them knew anyone by the name of Jou, either, which Yugi had been using as a way to narrow their options down. He figured mediums would have good memories of the people they had met, and Jou’s face wasn’t one a person would forget in a hurry.

Having no better luck, they stopped for a break midday near the docks. Yugi perched on top of a barrel, his short legs dangling off the rim while Prince leaned against a wall nearby.

“Why would your friend send us here without any proper information?” Prince sighed, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m not sure. Ryou is usually a lot more helpful. Maybe he just didn’t know anything else. Still, it’s better than walking aimlessly around the realm, don’t you think?”

“True, but still… we are not getting anywhere the way we are going.”

“You got any suggestions?” Yugi asked wryly. He couldn’t deny how tired he was beginning to feel about everything, and some of the exhaustion was boiling through into his emotions. Prince gave him a sad smile.

“Sorry,” Yugi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m just a little stressed over this. We don’t have the kind of money to stick around, so we really need to find this medium.”

“I understand, King. Try to take it easy, however. We’ll work it out, I’m sure.”

“I guess so. Thanks.” Yugi gave him an appreciative smile. Prince seemed to be good at saying exactly what Yugi needed to hear, or maybe Yugi’s expressions were just easy to read.

“Should we try the docks? We _are_ already here in the port.”

“Not sure,” Yugi hummed, craning his neck around the area as he watched people move around. “Something tells me the chances of running into someone who knows about psychics in a place like this is very low. The majority of happenings at the port are just trades and stock deliveries.” He shrugged leaning back further on the barrel.

“I-” Prince stopped suddenly, his lips twitching down into a frown, his eyes narrowing down on the cobblestone path. “My shadows sense something.”

Yugi jolted upright immediately. “They do? What is it? Something dangerous?”

“I’m not sure... They aren’t giving me details.” Prince kicked off the wall, turning to look down one of the docks close by. “Something is happening down there. My shadows want me to investigate it.”

Suddenly a loud voice broke through the air, followed by a shout. Yugi glanced at Prince to see his expression mirrored on the other’s face. He jerked his head towards the voices before sliding off the barrel to lightly jog forward, stepping around the other people in the area who didn’t even seem to notice the yelling.

Eventually the string of people lessened, and they found themselves at the end of the same pier Prince had been looking down before. A boat filled with cargo was bobbing along one of the sides. Two men were standing close together at the bottom of the loading plank connecting the ship to the pier. Yugi could hear them from the other end of the pier they were talking so loudly, without any care for eavesdroppers.

“And another thing!” One of the men said, jabbing a finger into the other’s chest. “This stock isn’t even legal! How do you expect me to be able to pass off three whole crates worth of stolen animal furs on your vessel?” The man pulled up a clipboard, holding a pen menacingly over the sheet on top, his eyes inviting a challenge with one eyebrow cocked up.

“You have no proof that those furs are illegal! I’m here with strict orders to trade them with nobles who requested them- from other respectable sellers, mind you. I’ll not have you trying to slander our name, lawman.” The other man growled. He had the appearance of someone well accustomed to life on the seas, with his arms bared, no doubt to show off the muscles that covered his arms. Yugi was surprised the other man with the clipboard- who looked like a twig in comparison- was not even batting an eyelash at the unfair physical advantage. Although the closer Yugi got to the arguing couple, the more he could see some hidden muscles poking out behind the man’s clothes.

“I’ve already told you, they’re illegal. There’s no use arguing with me. If you’re trying to sell illegal goods, at least have the common decency to try and hide them, or smuggle them in the proper way. Not through the front door, so to speak.” The man sounded tired, like he had been dealing with this kind of trouble all day. Like illegal fur trading was a boring concept to him, nothing more than the usual tea in the afternoon.

The sea traveller seemed to notice the tone as well, as his eyes narrowed in frustration.

“Why you-” He clenched his fists, almost like he was prepared to use them.

Before Yugi could react, Prince swept passed him, his arm reaching out to snatch the man’s fist.

“Enough, you have said your piece.” Prince growled, tightening his grip.

“Get off me!” The other snarled, trying to rip his arm out of Prince’s hold. “This isn’t any of your business, stranger.”

“The mistreatment of another citizen is everyone’s business. You take this too far.” Prince narrowed his eyes dangerously. It was a scary expression to be on the other end of, and Yugi was glad that he wasn’t staring it down. Prince meant business, and Yugi could tell that he would back up the threat. _Only then we would have to explain to the lawman here why Prince was using forbidden shadow magic…_

Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, Yugi stepped forward between Prince and the man. “Hey, break it up would you? Let’s just agree to disagree and part ways here, all right?” He turned to face Prince, pressing his fingers into the other’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Prince glanced down at Yugi’s hand before coming back up to lock with his eyes. Yugi held his ground, watching as Prince’s expression slowly softened.

“Alright.” He nodded, dropping his hands. Yugi flashed him a grateful smile before turning back to the other man.

“Tch, whatever.” The man grumbled, shrugging away down the dock.

Yugi watched him disappear, sighing in relief. Then a groaning sound brought his attention to the man still standing there.

“Hey, you alright?” Yugi asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” The man said, waving a hand dismissingly. “He’ll still get fined and probably jailed for that all- I can assure you of that.”

Suddenly the man’s eyes widened when he saw Yugi’s face. “Holy shit… It can’t be. _Shit_.”

“Um… Do I know you?” Yugi asked patiently, exchanging a confused glance with Prince.

“Shit, you’re a Mutou, aren’t ya?” He asked, his eyes going up and down Yugi’s form.

“How did you…?” Yugi’s eyes grew large, panic lacing through his system. No one in Ranparr should know him- there weren’t any contacts he had left here. Looking over the man, Yugi couldn’t say he was familiar at all. He had never done business with the man either- Yugi had a fairly good memory of all of his previous contacts. This man was a stranger to Yugi.

“First rule, if you’re trying to conceal your identity, you might want to dye your hair- no other family line I’ve ever met has the red tips over black. It’s such a Mutou thing, really.”

“How would you know that? I’m sure we’ve never met before. Who are you, actually?” Yugi sent a quick glance to Prince, taking note of the frown on the shadow user’s face. No doubt he was as suspicious as this man as Yugi was.

“Ah, I didn’t introduce myself! I’m Marik- I do some work around the docks here. Stock take and what not. And you must be… Yugi Mutou, right?”

There was no way Yugi had ever met anyone by the name of Marik before. “I don’t know a Marik. How do you know my family, and my first name?”

“Calm down there kiddo-”

“I’m twenty four.”

“Alright, well, don’t stress. I’m not here to cause trouble. You’re the one who helped me out, anyhow. The simple explanation is I knew your grandfather.” Marik held up his hands, smiling.

“My grandfather!” Yugi blinked in surprise, unable to control his reaction. His grandfather had been his closest friend growing up, before he had met Ryou and Jou and the others. He hadn’t expected to run into anyone who knew him in Ranparr, especially since his old colleagues (the ones Yugi knew of at least) lived in the north. “You knew him?”

“I’d met the man on several occasions, but I can’t say we were close. Still, he was an amazing man. The world lost an great mind with his passing.” Marik sighed, looking forlorn.

A pang of sadness welled up in Yugi’s chest at the other’s words. Although it had happened a few years ago, the feeling of loss still felt fresh in his heart. His grandfather was his last surviving family member, all the rest having passed on before Yugi had even reached the age of travel. Yugi hadn’t deal well with his loss, and had resulted in him diving into his research for the elixir more. He had poured hours and days straight into it to distract himself from the grief, until Jou had come looking for him one day, dragging him away from the city and into the wilderness Ryou called home, to help cool him down.

He treasured the memories he had with his grandfather. He only wished he could have saved some of the mementos he had stored in his apartment in Ranparr. Unfortunately though, they had been lost in the fire, paper and charms alike destroyed at the mercy of the flames. _At least I still have the memories left with Ryou, the things I’ve stored at his place._ Yugi had a feeling he would be pulling up his box of belongings when he returned to the necromancer’s place.

“So anyways,” Marik said, jolting Yugi out of his thoughts and memories. “What brings you two to Ranparr?”

“We’re looking for someone. A medium with a speciality in clairvoyance.” Prince spoke up, and Yugi couldn’t help but send him a thankful smile for taking the lead.

Marik was silent for a moment, tossing something over in his head. “Maybe I can help out there! My sister is a really good psychic. I’m sure she’ll be able to help you with whatever it is you need, or at least lead you in the right direction to one. Not sure why you’re looking at the docks for a medium.”  

 _Well that’s surprisingly convenient,_ Yugi noted. He kept a calm face, however, and simply smiled. “Would you be able to take us to her?”

“Oh sure, no problem,” Marik waved his hand, as if the task was a simple one. “We live together in an apartment further up from the docks. Just follow me.” He said before waving them forward.

After exchanging a glance with Prince, Yugi followed, Prince trailing close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs be another month before I can get the next chapter out (after uni ends). Until then! Thanks for reading!


	6. Hands of Fate

“This is the place.” Marik said, stopping outside a door.

Yugi glanced upwards, admiring the woodwork on the building. Several beams were crossed over above the entrance, suspended by oaken pillars standing tall in the front. It wasn’t often that oak logs were used to build Ranparr houses; the trees didn’t grow anywhere near the eastern region. The northern kingdom- home to the Order, naturally- was the one that boasted dense forests, but the southern one had seas of trees as well.

“Nice place you’ve got here.” Yugi whistled, nodding in appreciation.

“It is, isn’t it?” Marik said, sizing up everything visible on the outside. “Reminds me of my homeland. It’s nice.”

“You’re from the north? Or is it the south?”

“The north,” Marik clarified. “I’m very fond of the big ass oak trees we get up there. Used to climb them when I was a kid. Would always make my brother yell at me when I fell out of them.”

“I used to climb up the sides of buildings to pick flowers growing in the cracks of bricks,” Yugi grinned. “My grandfather was not happy to see me leaning over two story drops to say the least.”

“I’ll bet.” Marik laughed, pushing the door forward to shoulder inside.

When Yugi stepped inside, he realised the interior was not what he had been expecting. He wasn’t sure what that _had_ been, exactly, but the cosy warmth of a two storey apartment hadn’t been his first guess. It was homely, but also professional. Nothing was left lying around, and the tops of everything were clean.

“Once again you’re late coming home, Marik.” A voice drifted down the stairs. Everyone’s attention snapped to the staircase to watch a figure walk down toward them.

“Hey, sis, how’s it going?” Marik strode forward, waving a hand as he completely ignored his sister’s scolding. Yugi did a double take; so this was the medium Ryou had sent them too? Without _actually_ sending them, though.

Marik’s sister was the kind of person you’d expect to see on the psychic side of the realm. Her body was adorned with jewellery and exported clothes from a foreign place. The style was crisp and light, the robes flowing down her form like they were made for her and her alone. Intricate patterns were woven down the edges, and the silken material was a glossy cream corrupted by the dark shadows that clung to the folds.

There were some similarities between her and Marik, no doubt the ‘family resemblance,’ visible in her face, especially in the way her eyebrows arched questioningly. Or maybe she had that look because Yugi had a habit of staring too much without realising. He looked away quickly, blinking rapidly to distract himself.

“And who are these two?” She asked lazily, almost as if she already knew and was only doing so for pleasantries. Marik spoke up before Yugi had a chance to respond, jerking a thumb in his direction.

“This here is Yugi Mutou, sis! Can you believe my luck, running into a Mutou down at the Ranparr docks? Sounds like something you’d call ‘destiny,’ or some medium shit like that. Er, good shit, I mean.” He added as she shot him a look.

“Yugi Mutou, welcome to our home. I am Ishizu Ishtar… And you are?” Ishizu said, turning to face Prince with a questioning look.

“Prince.” Was all Prince said in answer, his expression guarded as he observed the medium, shifting close to Yugi’s side.

“’Prince,’ huh? I sense you are on a journey. A lost king, wishing to return home.” Ishizu said loftily, her gaze sweeping over Yugi before to come to rest on Prince.

Prince jerked his head in response, his eyes narrowing to slits. “I do not know what you speak of. Best to keep your lies to yourself, psychic.”

Yugi almost flinched from the sheer venom in Prince’s voice. He glanced worriedly at his friend, not liking the expression marring his face. It wasn’t the reaction Yugi had expected- surprise, being the one that stood out the most.

“Pot and kettle,” Ishizu tutted, shaking her head. “You can’t attempt to call me out for what you call my lies with lies of your own.”

Yugi had to pause a moment to go back over her words, their meaning wrapped in too many layers. _Please don’t tell me this whole time she’s going to be talking like that,_ Yugi grimaced.

Prince didn’t look impressed- in fact, his already narrowed gaze became even more suspicious. Yugi sensed that now would be a good time to nip this problem in the bud, before Prince’s shadows started to respond to his aggression.

He reached out to grab Prince’s arm, his grip tight. He knew the contact would get a rise out of the other, and sure enough Prince flinched at the action. “Calm down, it’s alright,” Yugi said once Prince’s attention was focused on him. “Let’s not get all worked up over this. I’m sure Ishizu has her reasons for speaking like that.”

Prince’s eyes flashed, and he looked down, ashamed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Indeed, I do have my reasons, and getting angry over it isn’t going to help,” Ishizu said, agreeing with Yugi. “I already have to deal with Marik on his bad days- I don’t need tongue from anyone else, lest I deny my services. You understand?”

“We do.” Yugi said, making sure to look at Prince as he said so. The shadow wielder nodded his dipped head, but said nothing, staring down at the floorboards with pursed lips.

“Well, we might as well get started then. Do you drink tea?”

“Yes, I’d love a cup, thank you.” Yugi smiled up at the medium as she walked into the next room, obviously a kitchen. Yugi trailed behind, making sure to reach out and grab Prince’s hand to make him follow. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go, knowing Prince wouldn’t appreciate the prolonged contact, but still wanting to give him support. Or maybe he would appreciate it. He never seemed to complain when Yugi touched him, but then again Yugi didn’t want to press his luck if it made Prince uncomfortable after all.

They milled around the entryway as Yugi watched Ishizu fill a kettle with water before flicking a match under a pot. Something underneath caught fire, heating the bottom of the metal. With the water set to boil, Ishizu finally turned around to face the two of them in the door frame.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you your future,” Ishizu sighed, running a hand through her silky hair. “I hope you didn’t come all this way just for me to tell you that.”

“No, we’re not really here for that,” Yugi gave Prince a glance before continuing. “We’re looking for something important. We were told you might be able to help us find it.”

“Some clairvoyance? I believe I might be able to help shed some light in that case. What is it you are searching for?” Ishizu motioned for them to sit at the table.

Yugi obliged, waiting until Prince had slipped into the chair beside his before speaking again. “We’re looking for a… body.”

Ishizu said nothing, but an eyebrow arched in curiosity on her forehead. She motioned for Yugi to continue.

“Well, what we need is this body that’s missing its soul. It’s kind of, ah, personal, I guess. The details.”

“I’m well aware of what Prince really is,” Ishizu said gently. “I wouldn’t let a shadow wielder into my house without knowing so first, I assure you.”

“You know…” Yugi’s eyes immediately snapped to Prince.

He didn’t respond, but his eyes were trained on Ishizu. The shadows beneath their feet began to coil and flick around, some even bold enough to rise from their flat plane into the air. Normally it seemed like the kind of thing that Prince would be able to control with ease, but it seemed like today he was going to let his self-control pass. Yugi couldn’t afford to let Prince make a mistake like this.

He gingerly reached out to touch Prince’s arm again. “Prince, it’s alright. Calm down- your shadows are acting up.”

“They’re…” Prince blinked, his expression changing to one of shock before shifting to his neutral expression. He tipped his head down, frowning when he saw the way the shadows were licking up the sides of his feet. “So they are. My apologies.” He snapped his fingers, and the shadows retreated.

“It’s not a good sign for a shadow user to not have control over their element.” Ishizu spoke up, directing their attention back to her. She gestured around vaguely at the shadows by their feet, the ones made naturally by light. “Such a dangerous form of magic is volatile, even at the best of times. Best keep a close eye on those under your ‘control,’ Prince. You never know when maintaining your form will become a bore to them, and they will get restless as a result.”

“You know of my broken spirit.” Prince said- a statement, not a question.

“Like I said before, I can tell when shadows are around. It would be hard for me to not see a walking mess of shadows dressed as a human enter my house.”

Yugi’s lip twitched at that. _A bit harsh, don’t you think?_ He knew it was somewhat of a sore spot for Prince, and even sitting on the sidelines Yugi felt the sting the words caused. Like the left over touch from a slap across the face.

“I see.” Prince said, his voice quiet. A quick glance told Yugi all he needed to know about how Prince truly felt about that, the way his lips twitched downwards. But despite the struggle to react flashing through his eyes, Prince remained quiet, almost sullen, like he wasn’t sure what kind of response to give.

 _Maybe he doesn’t know how to act around someone like Ishizu,_ Yugi reasoned. After spending eight years locked away in a prison alone, Prince probably wasn’t sure what to do when faced with the kind of problem Ishizu posed.

Yugi decided it would be best for him to try and take charge now, before something happened to cause another spark of conflict between the other two. “So if you know about Prince, then you know why we are here.”

“I do.” Ishizu said simply, her gaze turning to Yugi.

“Will you help us, then?”

“I believe I can, yes,” Ishizu rose form her seat, moving over to a cupboard along the wall. Flinging it open, she dug her hand in to pull out a vial filled with some kind of substance in it. When she placed it down on the table Yugi and Prince were currently crowded around, the material inside sloshed around in hues of dulled green. It looked like a form of medicinal alchemy Yugi would whip up with herbs. The kind that no one would want to keep down once swallowed. Or the kind that _shouldn’t_ be swallowed.

“You recognise it?” Ishizu said curiously as Yugi bent closer to examine the liquid.

“It looks similar to some alchemical formulas I’ve worked with before, that’s all,” he replied.

“Well that wouldn’t surprise me, seeing as how the base material comes from an alchemist. It’s a mixture I use to help with creating visions. Some flash powder, and a little haze dust. It makes for a wonderful display for the customers. Most of them want the flashy show as much as the predictions.” She rolled her eyes, showing exactly what she thought of that.  

“You must get quite popular with the stage shows.” Yugi commented.

Ishizu scoffed, sitting back down and snatching up the vial, narrowing her eyes at it like it was the source of all of her problems. “I make money, and I stay on the good side of the Order, and they stay away from me as a result. It’s a good deal.” She raised a questioning eyebrow between Prince and Yugi, and Yugi had the feeling that she knew more than she let on. _Just how far do her powers reach?_ Yugi wondered. His understanding of clairvoyance was a lot simpler than Ishizu was leading him to believe now.

“Just sit still and watch. I will try to tell you the meaning of the symbols you see.” Ishizu said, waiting a moment longer before she dropped the vial.

It smashed on impact with the desk, and, as soon as it did, the liquid turned to dust. It billowed out in a cloud, flashing in shades of green that morphed into hues of blue and yellow. The colours stretched out as the smoke drifted higher, until Yugi could see shades of every colour in them.

Then the cloud was moving closer to them, and Yugi had to resist flinching back as it surrounded him. He noticed it do the same thing to Prince, and the others eyes glazed over as he stared into the smoke. Yugi was about to ask if he was alright when the dust pooled over and he lost sight of Prince.

“Don’t worry- he’s fine. You’re both seeing different visions right now.” Ishizu’s voice carried through the smoke. Yugi forced himself to relax, breathing out as he turned his attention back to the colours in the air.

The air seemed to hum with electricity, and it zapped at Yugi’s hair, giving him a shivering jolt down his spine. He could feel a pressure lifting his bangs upwards, and they brushed against his ears, tickling them. He tried to move his hands up to brush them out of the way, but with a sudden shot of panic Yugi realised he couldn’t move his limbs. His legs were rooted to the ground, and his arms hung uselessly by his hips, his body limp in the seat. The panic bubbled up inside his chest, unable to find an outlet with his body in a frozen state.

Rich, vibrant shades of purple danced across his vision, forming swirling patterns as they streaked around the plumes. It was as if the spell that had turned his eyes violet has leaked out into the smoke. Occasionally Yugi would glimpse something that looked like an object in the corner of his vision, but would be unable to get more than an outline with his head stuck the way it was.

Then suddenly a leaf formed in front of him, the edges dipped in violet. It floated around, seemingly on a breeze of its own making before it changed shape, the purple bubbling up the leaf until the whole thing crumbled into shards. The shards scattered around, some of them flying out of Yugi’s vision while the rest stayed close by. Then they seemed to gravitate towards each other, merging on impact to form a new object, something smooth and red.

Seconds later a streak of black shot through it, destroying the image before Yugi could determine what it was. The remaining pieces burnt to a crisp in the vision, and an overwhelming feeling of suffocation came over him. He tried to move, but his limbs were still frozen. Panic swept through his chest, sending his heart racing. He could feel the sensation of things sliding over his body, crushing him slowly as an inhuman roar echoed in his ears from the deep lungs of a beast-

And suddenly he was back at the table, gazing off at some undeterminable spot on the wall, his eyes glazed over. He blinked rapidly, clearing his vision back into focus as Ishizu entered it. And that was when he realised he could move his limbs again, no longer frozen. He breathed a sigh of relief, the cold vice of fear slowly ebbing away.

“Well, I’d say you both handled that rather well.” Ishizu said.

Yugi took a moment to move all of his limbs, revelling in the feeling of being able to _feel_ again.

“What triggered the appearance of those images?” Prince asked. Yugi noticed he was hugging himself tight, his gaze trained on Ishizu as she moved to sit down again.

“Fate. Destiny. An assortment of synonyms. The better answer is a portion of your own consciousness. It tells you what you need to see, not necessarily what you want to see. Things needed to help you overcome something in your future, or an event soon to happen, perhaps even a warning for a critical moment of your life,” Ishizu shrugged nonchalantly. “Something like that.”

“You’re very apathetic about such deep concerns.” Prince frowned.

“You get used to handing out destinies after a while.”

“I could barely make sense of it all, everything was so dark.” Yugi shuddered, the images shrouded in shadows still lingering in the corners of his eyes.

“Your visions are interesting,” Ishizu said, staring down at her cup thoughtfully. “I myself could not see much of it. But I think that it had something to do with your alchemy.”

“My alchemy?” Yugi chose to ignore the fact that Ishizu seemed to know about his occupation.

“It seems to be some kind of kick off point for a part of your story. If I may ask, what made you choose that profession?”

“My grandfather was an alchemist before me,” Yugi said, looking down at his hands. “He inspired me to choose it. I wanted to continue his legacy.”

“I see. Sugoroku Mutou was a great man. I never met him myself, but Marik has told me much about him.”

“He was the best alchemist ever. I just hope I’ll be able to live up to his legend someday.”

“Don’t be modest, King,” Prince scolded him. “You are a legend in your own right.”

“King?” Ishizu asked, wedging back into the conversation as both Prince and Yugi turned back to her.

“It’s just a nickname Prince calls me,” Yugi tried to brush it off, waving his hand to further his point. “I’m not actually a king or anything.”

“You don’t have to be ruling land or a kingdom to earn the title.” Ishizu hummed, tapping a finger against her chin.

Yugi felt his brows furrow at that. _Why am I surrounded by people who refuse to speak to me directly? My friend who revives dead things speaks clearer than these guys!_ Yugi wailed silently to himself.

“Well in any case, there’s not much I can actually help with. Something to do with your vision, Prince, directs my attention to The Keep.” Ishizu waved her arm, taking a sip from her drink. Yugi was almost sure that she had finished her tea before, leaving him to wonder if she had gotten up to make another one while they were preoccupied with the visions.

“The Keep?” Prince tilted his head in confusion.

“It’s the place the council that makes up the Order works from,” Yugi explained. “In the city of Daregan.”

“In Daregan? Truly? I never knew…” Prince said, trailing off. _Did he ever leave Shanos…?_ Yugi wondered. Regardless of the years spent locked away, Yugi thought that Prince, being a prince, would have knowledge of important world locations. Daregan was an ancient city, established well before their time, back when dragons and demons ran the world; a time long since forgotten. It was strange, therefore, that Prince wouldn’t know the name of such an old landmark of the realm. _Maybe he just forgot, being in prison for so long,_ Yugi reasoned. _Either way, we have more important things to worry about…_

“Regardless, we’re still right back at the start. Getting into The Keep will be tough, not to mention we’ll be walking on eggshells around the Order members.” Yugi sighed, resisting the urge to tug at his hair in frustration. They were getting nowhere, no matter what Ishizu had given them to go on. It was nothing that could help Prince out.

“I can’t help you anymore, I’m sorry. I have little knowledge of the happenings of the north kingdom,” Ishizu sent him an apologetic look. “The rest is something you have to do yourself.”

“What happens now, King?” Prince asked, his gaze watching Yugi for an answer.

Yugi tossed the question around in his head. They had accomplished what they had set out to do here; there was no real reason to stick around in Ranparr anymore.

“We leave; we’re done here.” He said, pushing the chair out to stand. Prince mimicked his actions, trailing behind Yugi as he walked forward. “Thank you for all the help, Ishizu.”

“You are always welcome back here, young alchemist,” She replied, sipping her tea. “You as well, Prince. Don’t lose your way to the shadows.”

“Thank you.” Prince murmured back, nodding at Yugi.

They left the Ishtar residence, waving goodbye to Marik before slipping out.

“So where to now, King? Do you have any ideas?” Prince asked once they were down the road.

“Let’s go back to Ryou’s,” Yugi said. “We have to find out what we’re going to do next. Getting into Daregan shouldn’t be too hard, but The Keep is another matter entirely.”

“It feels like we’re back to where we started from.” Prince sighed, his voice suddenly very tired.

“Hey, don’t worry- I’m not giving up, and you shouldn’t either.” Yugi tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“So long as you’re here, King, I won’t.” He smiled, reaching a tentative hand up to Yugi’s.

Yugi smiled at the gesture. It was like Prince was trying to meet him halfway. There was so much determination and trust in his eyes that it warmed Yugi’s heart.

“Thank you, Prince.” Yugi sighed happily. Prince just blinked at him, tilting his head in confusion.

“For what, King?”

“Everything.” Yugi smiled.


	7. Knights and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks once again to dog-fish for being amazing and looking over my horrible drafts <3

They left Ranparr by midday, trekking back along the path leading to the mountains. It was a secluded trail barely travelled, giving Yugi and Prince a much needed break from the stress of being around other people.

Prince seemed to function better away from the city as well, although he did show some improvement during their time in Ranparr. Yugi thought it would be best for him if they practiced some fighting and conversations when they reached Ryou’s again, just to help give him that push forward.

Suddenly Prince’s head snapped up, his eyes narrowing on a spot between the trees. Just as soon as he had turned, he moved again, sprinting backwards towards Yugi and tackling him to the ground.

“Ow- Hey!” Yugi tried to shout out, but the breath was knocked out of him as he collided with the dirt. The skin on his arms- left unguarded by his shirt- burned as the dirt crushed against it, the grains and small rocks along the surface dragging across his forearms.

He groaned when they came to a stop, his arms throbbing. He could feel tiny trails of blood leaking from opened cuts, stinging harshly.

“What’s going on?” Yugi asked once he found his breath again. He didn’t need Prince to speak as his answer flew over the top of his head, an arrow lodging in the ground where Yugi had just been standing moments ago.

Prince immediately jumped up into a crouching position, eyeing the path behind them warily. Yugi whipped his head around to stare at the same spot, but ultimately saw nothing. He was just about to question Prince when a movement caught his attention.

Several figures jumped out from the trees, pouring out onto the path. Two of them stood in front of them, while two snuck around behind Yugi and Prince. They were trapped.

“Well, well, looks like we found them.” A man stepped forward- one of the ones in front of them. Yugi kept his attention divided between the people lurking behind them and the ones in the front. A quick glance at Prince told him he was doing the same.

Yugi decided to go with the friendly, oblivious route, even though he could tell these people were here for not-so-polite reasons.

“Can we help you?” Yugi asked as sweetly as he could manage. He could feel the pulse of adrenaline starting to pump through his system, his body sensing a possible flight or fight situation.

“You could come with us nicely. Would make this a lot easier for all of us.” A voice said from behind them- another man with a gruff tone. _They sound weathered, like travellers,_ Yugi noted, his eyes darting around. _Or maybe more like bandits,_ he realised. It would just be their luck to have avoided trouble the entire time they were in Ranparr, only to have it show up as soon as they had left the city behind. _Figures_.

“We’d rather not, but thanks for the offer. We’re pretty busy travellers- places to be and what not.” Yugi replied.

“There wasn’t a choice there, alchemist.”

Yugi’s eyes widened, and the one who had spoken barked out a laugh. “That’s right, we know who you are- forbidden shadow wielder and criminal alchemist. There’s a bounty out on you two- and we’ve been sent here to collect.”

Yugi had to suppress groaning into his hands. _Great- bounty hunters._ They had bounty hunters after them. Their luck really was going south. He wasn’t even sure they had gotten anything meaningful out of this trip.

“Then you know we aren’t to be messed with,” Prince narrowed his eyes. “Leave us.”

“You see, we can’t really do that either,” another spoke up behind them “It’s a pretty bounty the Order is offering on your heads, and we’re not ones to pass it up.”

Yugi opened his mouth to make an argument, but clamped it shut when he saw one of them flick a hand upwards. Yugi knew that kind of hand signal.

“Prince!” Yugi shouted in warning.

“Stay behind me King!” Prince shouted back, dashing backwards to the bounty hunters behind them, his hand already merging into a mess of angry shadows.  

 _Easier said than done, when there are more of them behind you,_ Yugi turned back around, watching the two in front of him charge forward.

 _Shit, I don’t have any weapons,_ Yugi cursed, his eyes shooting around the path in search of anything he could use to fight. The path was barren, and it would take too long to try and break a branch off a tree, not to mention he stupidly hadn’t dedicated any time recently to restocking his alchemy supplies, so he was fresh out of flash bombs, or any material weapon.

The bounty hunters reached him in no time, and Yugi was forced out of his thoughts to keep his head. He ducked backwards, stepping lightly as he spun around the two.

One of them came after him with their fists, throwing loose punches. Yugi dodged them easily, but stumbled closer to the other hunter as a result. A punch to the stomach greeted him, and his breath was knocked out of him as he stumbled backwards. _Damn, I can’t afford to keep this up,_ Yugi spat on the ground, pulling himself straight up again. He took quick steps backwards, trying to maintain a safe distance between him and his foes.

And then one of the bounty hunters brandished a sword, and Yugi’s stomach plummeted. _I really need to do something to save my skin right now. Could really use a weapon._

As if responding to his thoughts, his shoes began to move, the shadows flaring to life as they twisted away from their base form.

“What-!” Yugi took a step back, staring down at his feet. The shadows moved with his steps, but the top sections continued to rise. And then as suddenly as they had appeared, they shot forward, a precise movement of deadly magic.

They pierced through the chest of one of the bounty hunters, twisting and worming around before slipping backwards. The hunter fell down immediately, their body hitting the ground with a harsh thump. They didn’t get back up. The other hunter just stared in shock at the body of their companion.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Yugi stared down at his shoes. He felt the smallest urge to reach down and pat them, but was also in shock somewhat from how violent the shadows had reacted. “Thanks, uh, shadow shoes.” They vibrated as if in reply, nudging against his heels and nipping his soles gently.

“Why, you little!” Yugi’s head shot up, watching as the second bounty hunter came towards him, recovered from their shock.

“Shit,” Yugi hurriedly took steps back, glancing around carefully. “Don’t suppose I could get you to do that again could I?” He whispered to his shoes. They bubbled softly, the vibrations not as strong as before. “I guess that’s a no, then.” Yugi sighed, dodging away as the bounty hunter swung at him.

 _So what can I do instead?_ He shifted his balance. It was then he noticed a looseness in the dirt on the ground. He toed the dirt, watching as his shoe drew a pattern. Soft enough to draw in… _This gives me an idea…_

Yugi ducked down, feeling the bounty hunter’s sword swing over his head lazily. He guessed he had a few more moments before the man would have enough time to swing it back. It was all the time he would need.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pencil. Wasting no time, he dragged it down across the dirt, tracing patterns and trails. Once he had the symbol completed, he dipped one of his hand down to sweep over his other arm, drawing the blood that had come from when Prince had tackled him. He flicked the drops down onto the symbol, watching as the dirt absorbed them.

Then suddenly the symbol flared to life, the trails glowing red and it began to expand outwards.

“What in the-?!” The man’s eyes widened, and he took a hasty step backwards. Yugi scrambled backwards as well, rising to his feet.

“Gaia the Fierce Knight! Come forth!” He shouted, the glyph glowing white at his command. It was now covering the majority of the field, large enough to put good distance between Yugi and his assailant.

The glyph cracked and exploded in a flash of light. A figure jumped out of it, the sound of a horse neighing echoing around as the light faded. Yugi glanced up to see a man sitting atop a horse, staring straight back at him and wearing metallic blue armour that covered his whole body with an unearthly shine. The armour was outlined in crimson, and several pieces had sharp sections sticking outwards. A javelin spear rested in the grip of one of his hands, while he used the other one to salute Yugi.

“It is good to see you again, Master Yugi. You look well.” The man said, his voice gruff, but not unkind.

“As do you, Gaia,” Yugi replied, grinning. “It’s been a while, but we don’t have time to chat, I’m afraid.”

“I see. Throw me out into the fray, did you?” Gaia tsked, craning his head around from his perch to observe Yugi’s opponent. “He doesn’t look too difficult. You’re struggling by yourself?”

Yugi rolled his eyes. “I’m an alchemist, Gaia. And I don’t have any supplies for flash bombs or grenades, so I’m kind of on my own for this.”

“Well it’s a good thing you have Spirit and I then.” Gaia puffed out his chest, slapping his free hand across it. “I’ll need but a moment.”

Yugi watched as Gaia grasped the reins of Spirit between his fingers, tugging them upwards. The horse swerved its head around in the direction of the reins, its feet following until it had turned in a semi-circle to face the bounty hunter. Then he yelled loudly, slapping the reins down as the horse charged forward.

The bounty hunter froze up, no doubt still in shock over watching a man on a horse come up out of the ground. He ducked just in time to avoid Gaia’s strike, the spear sailing over the man’s head. _Maybe Gaia underestimated him,_ Yugi thought as the man rolled away. Gaia had to pull back on the reins to get Spirit to step backwards, using up time to line himself up again.

In a way, Gaia was at a disadvantage with this fight. He was limited in his movements on the horse, while the bounty hunter had more manoeuvrability- a fact the man seemed to understand once his initial fear faded.

He notched an arrow, taking aim at Gaia’s chest. Yugi could only watch as the arrow was let loose, flying forward at incredible speed.

But Gaia was prepared. He flung his spear up at the last minute, the arrow bouncing harmlessly off the surface and dropping to the ground.

“You’ll need more than an arrow to stop me, human.” Gaia said mockingly, a smirk coming over his face. The bounty hunter returned the smirk with one of his own, and Yugi’s gut flipped at the sight. He was planning something.

And sure enough, the man changed his aim, this time letting the arrow fly not at Gaia, but at Spirit instead.

“No!” Yugi yelled out, watching as he hoped in vain for Gaia to move. The arrow was too fast though- and Spirit was not fast enough to dodge it, regardless of how hard Gaia tried to tug on the reins.

The arrow pierced through Spirit’s chest, the horse screaming out at the contact. He went down, his legs caving out from under him as he crashed into the ground.

Gaia jumped off of Spirit’s back, landing beside the horse only to immediately rush closer to its side. As he touched it, the horse began to dissolve in a flash of light, sections of light breaking away until nothing was left, the horse vanishing.

“Well, now I’m going to have a very unhappy horse when I return to the spirit plane.” Gaia grumbled, rising to his feet. He stared the hunter down, his grip tightening on his spear.

The bounty hunter abandoned his bow in favour of a sword, leaving the bow discarded behind him. He clutched the sword firmly, circling forward as Gaia moved opposite him, both fighters keeping their distance.

Gaia lunged forward, thrusting his spear outwards. The hunter had barely enough time to dodge before Gaia swung the spear again. It became obvious that the bounty hunter had the least experience up against someone of Gaia’s calibre, and Gaia was already out for blood with his horse forced to leave the material plane so soon.

He consistently threw his spear forward, forcing the hunter back. It didn’t take long for him to disarm the man, and Gaia hardly looked twice as he drove the point of the spear through the man’s chest.

“That was unpleasant.” He muttered, pulling the spear out to turn back around to face Yugi.

And then from behind an arrow sailed forward, embedding itself into Gaia’s shoulder. The knight grunted, collapsing to his knees as his hand shot up to clutch his wound.

Yugi’s eyes widened, turning to watch as another person emerged onto the path. This one had a bow drawn, another arrow already notched and ready to strike. _Just how many of these bounty hunters are there?!_

“Let’s get rid of this demon now.” They said, pointing the arrowhead towards Gaia.

“No! Gaia watch out!” Yugi shouted, but his warning could do nothing. The arrow pierced Gaia’s neck, between where his chest armour ended and the helmet started, and the knight fell down, muttering a curse. He began to glow in a purple light, his armour flaking off as it began to vanish.

And suddenly Gaia was gone, leaving Yugi all alone with the very real threat of the bounty hunter staring him down.

“Yugi!” He heard Prince yell somewhere off to his side. He couldn’t move- his legs were rooted to the spot, no matter how hard he tried to shift them. The bounty hunter was slowly coming closer, the look on his face promising he was enjoying this too much. Yugi really wished he could wipe the smirk off his face. _Next time, don’t go anywhere without flash bombs,_ he chastised himself, and made a mental note to make some later. _If we can make it out of here._ He hated how useless he felt without any weapon readily available. He didn’t have enough energy to summon another pact as well, unless it was Kuriboh, and as much as he hated to admit it, his little friend wasn’t much of a fighter.

He risked a glance backwards, looking around wildly for Prince’s location. The other man was busy taking on the other two bounty hunters, his body shifting around as shadows flew everywhere. He seemed to be holding his own, but he had his hands full. He kept throwing glances over at Yugi, his eyes searching for a way to reach him, but Yugi could tell he wouldn’t be able to make it.

Just as Yugi was beginning to wonder if he was at his wits end, the man in front of him flinched, looking up. Yugi mimicked his movements, confused for a moment before he understood.

A ball of fire crashed into the man, enveloping him in a blaze instantly. He flailed around, dropping his sword as he batted desperately at the flames. The air only served to feed the blaze even more, however, and the tongues of fire jumped around and licked at the air angrily.

Yugi tore his attention away from the sight as he heard a roar. Circling above them was a dragon, its scales the deepest black against the sky’s blue. Some of the scales jutted out of the body, creating large pointed off shoots, while the tail was littered with them on every joint. Two red eyes stared down at him, almost glowing against the abyss of black surrounding them. It flapped around for a moment before tilting downwards into a dive, another screech ripping from its jaws.

Yugi just smiled, stepping back to allow the dragon to land. Once its feet touched the ground, a figure jumped off its back, landing in front of Yugi.

“Yugi! Hey man, need some help?” They said, grabbing Yugi and pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, Jou! Great timing, as always.” Yugi grinned, struggling to slip out of the man’s grip.

“Looks like we’re a little late, but better late than never I guess,” Jou nodded, letting Yugi go to flop away out of his range. “Who’s this?”

Yugi glanced up to see Jou’s line of sight focused on where Prince was fighting. It looked like the other had just about wrapped up his fight, only one bounty hunter left, and they were struggling against the onslaught of Prince’s shadows with their puny metal sword.

“He’s a new friend. I met him in prison.” Yugi said.

Jou made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, slapping a hand against his palm. “Of course! I forgot- you were in prison! How did you even get out?”

“Stuff happened,” Yugi shrugged. “And we got out. Prince did most of the work.”

“Prince? Which prince? Who are you talking about? That guy?” Jou’s rapid fire questions shot out. Yugi couldn’t help but smile at seeing his old friend talking in his typical way again. It felt like- and really had been- _months_ since he had last heard Jou talk.

“I’ll explain later.” Yugi said, looking around for Prince. He found him off to the side, the body of one of the bounty hunters lying on the ground behind him, unmoving.

The other man was stuck up against a large rock, his hands desperately scratching at the hard surface, as if it would open up to save him the harder he tried. Had he not been trying to kill them earlier, Yugi might have felt sorry for the man.

Yugi watched as Prince stalked over, his hands clenched by his sides, shadows filtering out of them. The bounty hunter squealed in fear, shrinking back, but it didn’t faze Prince. He reached out to grab the man’s jacket, a growl-like sound emerging from his throat.

“Who sent you?” He asked, his usually smooth tone scratchy from the effects of the shadows. They seemed to leak out of his hands, running down his limbs to pool on the ground below before joining Prince’s form again.

“No one you need to know about.” The man said, a sudden bout of foolish courage coming forth. It only served to annoy Prince further, however, as he pulled the man further upwards before smashing his back down against the rock.

“My question was very clear- I suggest you answer it _now_.” Prince commanded, his voice leaving no room for argument. Yugi had never heard him sound so… intense before. It was like the portion of him that still remembered being a prince had come forward, all regal and demanding obedience. It was the kind of tone Yugi would expect from him if Prince had had the chance to grow up normally into his promised role of king.

Yugi walked over to him, placing a hand over his shoulder to gain his attention.

“Prince, control yourself. Your shadows are leaking everywhere.” He whispered, shaking Prince’s shoulder with force. Prince paused his movements, his head tilting to Yugi’s side.

“They hunger for this fool’s blood.” Prince’s rasping voice replied, a shadow covered finger pointing at the bounty hunter. The darkness snapped angrily, hissing as tendrils broke away from Prince’s hand, wavering in the air, as if waiting to strike impatiently.

“They can’t have everything they want.” Yugi reasoned. He held out his palm, the skin on his arms still raw from the dirt stains. Some welts of blood still leaked through, the wounds not completely shut off yet.

The shadows paused in their actions, what Yugi assumed to be their line of sight tilting towards him. They swerved around, darting closer to Yugi as the tendrils fluctuated in size. Yugi had a good idea of what he thought they wanted. He thrust his hand up against Prince’s arm, and watched as the shadows covering Prince jumped over to his arm, wrapping around it.

It created the strangest sensation- nothing like the shadows that made up his shoes. Where his shoes were smooth and flowing, the ones covering his arms were rough, pushing against his skin and even nipping it in sections. It was almost suffocating in a way, as the shadows gripped and slivered over his limb.

And suddenly Yugi was feeling queasy, his vision beginning to waver. He tried to pull his arm away, but the shadows stuck, their tendrils gripping it tightly. A swell of panic bubbled up in his chest, and he jutted his arm again, only to have the shadows wrap tighter around him.

“Prince.” Yugi said, looking up to stare into the other’s eyes. They were deep shades of red, the pupils dilated. For a moment, it looked like he was looking through Yugi- or even worse, like he didn’t know who Yugi was.

His eyebrows creased, his head slanting down to stare at the flickering shadows. They seemed to hiss at him, and he tilted his head closer to the side, as if to listen.

“Can you please let my arm go now? I’m starting to feel light headed.” Yugi gave him an awkward smile as Prince’s head came back up.

And suddenly Prince blinked his eyes, and they were back to normal, worried red staring at him.

“King?” He asked, seemingly surprised to see Yugi there. “What’s going on?” Then he noticed their hands, and promptly snatched his away. The shadows slipped after him, their tendrils reaching for Yugi before almost begrudgingly retreating back into Prince’s form, his skin returning to its normal paleness.  

“You freaked out a little there, but I think you’re all right now.” Yugi said, glancing at his arm. He turned it over, noticing that all of his wounds had been sealed over, the welts completely gone.

“I did?” Prince blinked. “What… My shadows feel strange. I remember fighting-” He head snapped up, swiftly looking around.

“Don’t worry- they’re, ah, dead. With some help from Jou.” Yugi smiled, shifting to give Jou a wave. The other waved back hesitantly from his place next to Reyes. The dragon’s massive head was directed towards Yugi and Prince, burning irises as red as Prince’s staring at them. There was a kind of intelligence in her gaze that made Yugi wonder just how keen her senses were to magic.

“But what about…” Prince glanced down to see the bounty hunter in front of him fainted on the ground.

“He can’t do anything to us now, just leave him.” Yugi waved Prince forward, pointing to Jou. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“…Alright.” Prince hesitated, following behind Yugi slowly.

They approached Jou and Reyes, Yugi taking notice of Prince’s slower pace when they came close to the dragon. Reyes was watching Prince carefully. Her gaze hadn’t lifted since the end of the fight. Prince, likewise, had his eyes glued to Reyes’s form.

Yugi slowed down, standing awkwardly between the two. He shot Jou a pleading glance, and was gratified when the blonde picked up on it.

“Hey Red, leave the new guy alone would you? He hasn’t even done anything yet, calm down.” Jou smacked a hand across Reyes’s chest playfully, to which Reyes just huffed loudly, facing away from her rider.

“Jou, this is Prince- my roommate from prison,” Yugi laughed at the strangeness of the greeting, gesturing Prince forward. “He’s a shadow magic wielder- although I’m sure you’ve already worked that out from seeing him fight. He helped me get out of prison, and I’m helping him get back something he lost.”

“Indeed. I go by Prince.” Prince said, dipping his head politely at Jou. He had finally stepped up next to Yugi, having stopped his staring contest with Reyes.  

“I was wondering how you got out of prison, but I figured you’d say when you were ready. Has Ryou met him yet?” Jou commented.

“Yeah, we’ve already been to see Ryou.” Yugi left the rest unspoken. Jou caught on, nodding to show he understood.

“Well it’s nice to meet you- a buddy of Yugi’s is a buddy of mine.” Jou walked up, slapping a hand over Prince’s back. The other immediately straightened up, his hands groping air in front of him before curling into fists, his eyes widening and his mouth thinning.

Then he suddenly ducked down, slipping out underneath Jou’s arm. He took rapid steps backwards, eyeing Jou warily from behind narrowed slits.

“Oh, ah, Prince doesn’t like to be touched Jou.” Yugi said, stepping between the two of them. Jou shot him a confused glance, but shrugged it off.

“Alright, I can respect that.”

“We’re working on it.” Yugi glanced at Prince, who lowered his eyes.

“It’s still overwhelming.” He said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest almost defensively.

“You’re doing well.” Yugi said encouragingly, to which Prince flashed him a soft smile.

“Well I take it Ryou’s already grilled you on everything already, so there’s no point in me doing it as well. He’s probably already told Honda too, so you won’t have him to worry about. Except at first, maybe.” Jou waved his arm dismissively.

“Speaking of which- where is Honda? You two always go hunting together.” Yugi commented.

“Oh, he went on ahead to Ryou’s a few hours before me. He took most of the game back- I was just doing some flying around with Reyes. Lucky I did really, or else you might have been in trouble.”

“Yeah, you really saved me back there.” Yugi laughed.

“Well, Ryou’s been waiting on this meat for a while now- we’d best head back to his place before he starves to death, or just eats snow or something.” Jou grumbled, propelling himself upwards onto Reyes’ back. He peered back down at them from his vantage point. “I’m not sure Red here will be able to carry all three of us though…”

“We can walk back, it shouldn’t take too long.” Yugi piped in, glancing back at Prince to see his relieved face staring back at him.

“That’s true, we are pretty close,” Jou tossed his head around. “Well, if you’re sure, just keep an eye out. I’ll send Honda back out when I get there to meet up with you guys and escort you back.”

Yugi gave his thanks as Reyes took off with a low screech. Her wings beat furiously as she became airborne, and with a few final pushes she dove forward, disappearing over the tree tops.

 _Well, that happened,_ Yugi thought, turning his attention back to Prince. The other looked deep in thought, as if he was contemplating something. It seemed to be a staple expression on his face, Yugi had come to realise. He always seems to be over-thinking something.

“Hey Prince.”

“Yes King?” Prince turned towards him, his expression melting away in favour of a small smile. Even though Yugi could tell it was somewhat forced- at least to try and make Yugi worry less- the gesture still made him smile back.

“Never mind. Let’s go.” Yugi walked past, patting his shoulder. _He’s got enough to deal with right now, we can talk about it later._


	8. Lending a Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the somewhat massive delays! I have some chapters done, I just have a lot of checking to do, and fretting over small details. Anyways, nine shouldn't take too long- two weeks at the most, I promise. Thanks as always to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for catching all my incredibly obvious mistakes I miss xP Ur a legend dude! Enjoy!

 

“Hey, Ryou, we’re back!” Yugi sung out. He did a double take, finding Ryou on the other side of the house, near the kitchen. He was on his knees, surrounded by a collection of small objects arranged in a circle. Candles were scattered around the ground, burning in strange shades of blue.

“What is he doing?” Prince whispered lowly near Yugi’s ear. Yugi peered over at Prince for a moment before turning back to Ryou.

“He’s performing a summoning.” Yugi replied.

Ryou suddenly jerked his head up, his gaze flicking towards Yugi and Prince.

“Oh, you’re back.” He stood up, stretching out before walking over to them. “You know, you both could have picked a better time to show up.” He sighed, dragging a hand over his face. He looked tired, and Yugi could see sunken black lines around his eyes.

“Did you want us to leave? We can come back when you’re done.” He asked.

Ryou gave him a small smile. “No, you’re fine; I was just finishing up anyway.” He moved over to the kitchen, opening cupboards and fiddling around with metallic objects clanging softly.

“Where’s Honda?” Yugi asked, looking around.

“Right here.” Yugi heard a voice behind him. He spun around to see Honda standing in the doorway, his eyes watching them all. “Who’s this?” His gaze lingered on Prince, one eyebrow hiked up in a very Honda-like way. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but Prince beat him to it.

“My name is Prince.” He answered, dipping his head respectfully at Honda. There was no challenge in his gaze, just a gentle acceptance. Yugi brushed his fingers against Prince’s arm, smiling and nodding when Prince looked his way.

“You’re a prince? Of what kingdom?” Honda blinked, his eyes comically wide. “Where did you pick this guy up from?”

“Ah…” Prince hesitated, shooting Yugi a pleading look. But it was Ryou who sprung to his rescue, chirping up from behind them somewhere.

“He’s Yugi’s new travelling companion. Prince is just the name he goes by, no kingdom relation.”

“Strange name,” Honda muttered, but straightened up, nodding at him. “Well we’re all a little strange here, I’d say. Welcome to head base of crazy town.”

“Don’t you dare call my house crazy town.” Ryou barged past them, waggling a finger in Honda’s face. Although Ryou was taller than Prince and Yugi, he came up short against Honda’s bulky height. It made quite the sight, Ryou bouncing up and down as he laid into Honda.

Yugi just laughed, throwing up his hands. _Sorry Ryou, but things really are going to get crazy around here with the five of us._

* * *

The next day saw Yugi sitting in an armchair around the fireplace with Ryou. He had been sharing a fold-out bedroll with Prince overnight, sleeping on the floor while Ryou dozed in his chair. After all the years Yugi had known Ryou, he had never made an effort to get a proper bed, something he would probably regret later in life. But like most things, Ryou just brushed it off with a smile and a witty one-liner.

It was strange, but Prince was the last of them to wake up, his form shifting and muttering quietly as he rose, his form shifting. Yugi couldn’t remember a single day back in the prison when he had awoken before Prince. Every other morning, the shadow wielder had been already wide awake, leaning against the wall on his cot, watching him.

Instead, this time Yugi was the one watching Prince wake up, shaking the sleep off as he reassured himself of where he was. Once he saw Yugi, he visibly relaxed, padding over quietly to stand to the side of Yugi’s armchair.

“Good morning.” Prince said lazily, watching the fire crackle away on the logs.

“Morning.” Ryou chirped, his face stuck in several pages of books. They seemed to be formulas for something, from what Yugi could see from his chair.

“Morning, Prince.” Yugi said, shifting his attention back to smile slowly up at where Prince was standing.

“Where are the others?” Prince asked, his gaze sweeping over the room.

“I put them to work,” Ryou answered, “With four extra people to feed, my food storages won’t last that long, so I sent them off to get some hunting done.”

“I didn’t think about that! Sorry, Ryou.” Yugi let out a nervous laugh, fidgeting on the chair.

“It’s fine.” Ryou waved him off, setting the documents down in favour of grabbing a large textbook. “It’s just good to have you back, Yugi. Jou and Honda don’t visit much with where their jobs take them. It’s been lonelier than usual over the past few months.”

He merely nodded, not sure what to say. Ryou seemed to be content to focus completely on his book, already zoning out of the conversation. Yugi shuffled around the chair, changing his position and feeling something press into his hip. _What the…?_

He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the smooth red gem Prince had found in his apartment.

“Oh, I forgot about this.”

“What’s that?” Ryou asked, his head raised in interest.

“Prince found it when we checked out my burnt out apartment in Ranparr,” Yugi explained, turning the gem over. “I don’t remember owning it beforehand. We think one of the Order members who ransacked my place must have dropped it.”

“Sounds likely. You should get it appraised the next time you’re in a city, in case it has a spell or something cast on it. Do you want me to check and make sure it isn’t cursed?”

_Oh_. Yugi hadn’t thought of that. “Uh, yes please.” Yugi smiled sheepishly, handing it over to Ryou.

Once the gem had been dropped into his palm, Ryou closed his fist, muttering a spell under his breath. Yugi half expected the thing to burst into fire, or some unholy demon to spring out of it, snapping at them. But nothing happened.

“It’s clean.” Ryou said, holding it back out for Yugi. “I can turn it into a necklace if you want. It’ll look nice.”

“That would actually be pretty cool.” Yugi agreed.

Ryou nodded, pushing out of his chair to wander off to one of his many cupboards. He came back a few moments later, the gem sitting in a small backing case, a thin, durable rope looped around the back. “Here you go, don’t go throwing it into the air, and the rope should last.”

“Thanks Ryou.” Yugi slung the pendant around his neck, admiring the way the gem gleamed in the light of the fire. He nodded in approval. _Now it’s time to get some work done._

He pushed out of his chair, moving towards the door. Even though he knew Prince was already behind him, watching his movements, he still called out to him.

“Hey Prince, can you come with me for a moment?”

Prince tilted his head at him, pushing off from the chair. “Of course, King. Lead the way.”

“We’ll be back soon.” Yugi said, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

They walked out into the late morning, the lazy rays from the sun streaking across the ground. Most of the snow had melted from the ground, a few pieces still stubbornly clinging to branches overhead. The air was still crisp as Yugi trotted across the grass, hearing it crunch underneath his shadow shoes.

Prince’s footsteps were silent behind him. If Yugi’s shoes hadn’t made sounds on the ground, he’d think that the shadows were soundless. It made a prick of worry worm its way into Yugi’s thoughts, but every time he glanced back at Prince, the other’s content face washed away his doubts. He didn’t believe Prince would use that advantage over him. Over others, perhaps; he had already showed his eagerness to. But against Yugi? He didn’t believe that. Their final day in prison flashed behind his eyes, the way Prince had knelt so softly in front of him, the words a quiet murmur, a promise. He had to remember why they were here, what Yugi had promised in return.  

“You have much on your mind, King,” Prince murmured, crossing his arms. “Why don’t you tell me why you are so restless?”

Yugi frowned. Of course Prince would notice when he was letting his thoughts run rampant. “I think it’s time we got you feeling more comfortable around other people.” It wasn’t necessarily lying, but it wasn’t the main concern on Yugi’s mind.

Prince seemed to notice this as well, for he shot Yugi a disappointed look before sighing. “As you wish, King. What did you have in mind?”

“We’ll do some stuff with Jou and Honda later, but for now I think we should work with your shadow powers.”

“My powers? Why?” Prince frowned.

“You lost control of them back there, in that fight,” Yugi explained, watching Prince glower at the ground. “For a moment, your shadows took over your actions.”

“I… was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.” Prince admitted, shifting awkwardly.

“They kind of tried to eat my arm.” Yugi pointed out mildly.

“Ah… they did. I’m sorry. I’m not sure what happened. One moment I was fighting, and the next…”

“You don’t remember?”

“I do, but it’s strange. It’s like my attention narrows onto one thing, and I can’t focus on anything except that.” Prince frowned, staring at the ground.

“Is it a shadow thing?”

“Of that I have no doubt. I have never experienced it before though,” Prince scoffed. “Not that I have experienced much with the shadows, being stuck with them in a static prison cell all this time.”

_So it’s something to do with the shadows…_ Yugi tilted his head in thought. The first thing that came to mind was their feeding habits. It was something Prince had explained before, and from what Yugi could gather they would feed on anything that gave them strength. They might have used their power to heighten Prince’s emotions during the fight too, creating a kind of cycle that kept them energised with a constant food source.

“What did you feel, during that fight?” Yugi asked.

“I felt… worried, I guess,” Prince said. “I kept having sparks of fear stab through me whenever I noticed you were in trouble. I was worried what happened back at your apartment might happen again.”

“What might happen?”

Prince turned to him. “That I wouldn’t be able to do anything to help you. That with all my shadow powers, I wouldn’t be able to use them where I needed them most.”

_So he feels guilty?_ Yugi wondered. He did seem like he was kicking himself over it, even though Yugi had already put the fight with the bounty hunters behind them. He didn’t blame Prince for anything at all, but it seemed like the other did.

“It’s not your fault; I keep telling you that.”

“I know,” Prince frowned, “but I can’t help but feel like I could have done more.”

“You’re not my guardian angel, Prince. You don’t have to always be there to protect me. I do have my own powers, you know, demon summoning and everything. I _am_ an alchemist, don’t forget.” Yugi smiled, reaching out to take Prince’s hands in his. “I appreciate your help- don’t mistake that. But I can look after myself. Besides, you did a lot in that fight. It was impossible for you to defeat all of them alone. I think you were crazy enough to fight as many as you did.”

“I just feel like I didn’t do enough.” Prince sighed, looking down at their joined hands. He wiggled one of them out of Yugi’s weak grip to lay it hesitantly over Yugi’s.

“You did do enough Prince. Stop beating yourself up; you’re not allowed to, remember?”

That earnt him a smirk. “That’s right, I had forgotten. I will try to remember in the future.”

“Good, that’s all I can ask.” Yugi nodded.

“Now, you wanted to see me use my powers, somehow?” Prince asked, tilting his head questioningly.

“Oh, yeah. Do you think we could try to work out what went wrong before?”

“I could… give you some demonstrations?” Prince offered.

“That could work.”

“Very well.” Prince moved away, standing in a space between the trees. Yugi stepped back until he was leaning against a tree, well out of the way.

Prince crouched down low, his gaze facing skyward. “The sun is not very strong in these mountains, with the constant cloud cover. I may have trouble pulling up strong shadows.”

“It should be alright; your shadows are still strong even without the sun directly above us.” Yugi shrugged.

Prince just nodded, his focus shifting to the ground. He ran a hand over the wet grass, mud visibly sticking to his palm where the snow had melted.

“This should work.” He muttered lowly. Yugi almost didn’t catch it.

Prince jerked his hand down further as it disappeared into the ground. He rummaged around for a moment, as if looking for something. He dipped in further until his entire arm was consumed in the shadows, up until his shoulder.

And then he pulled backwards, rolling back onto his thighs. As his arm left the shadows a solid block of darkness followed him, grasped tightly in his hand.

“Well, that was the easy part.” He let out a breath, adjusting his grip on the item.

Yugi watched as he rose to his feet, swinging the block around like a sword.

“What would you have me do?” Prince asked him.

“We better not cause any trouble to the environment, especially since this is Ryou’s area; we’d never hear the end of it.”

“Fair enough. I can work with that.” Prince nodded. He heaved the block onto his shoulder, crouching back on his foot before throwing his weight forward.

The shadows exploded when they made contact with the ground, strings of the darkness bursting forth and scattering around the field. The block in his hand disintegrated, growing smaller as the shadows dispersed.

Yugi couldn’t resist pushing up against the tree tighter as the shadows swerved around him. A few seemed to turn his way, but stopped along the path, slithering away from him. He breathed out, not having realised he was holding his breath.

“How was that?” Prince asked. Yugi looked up to see him staring at Yugi, his head tilted to the side. He was standing again, his hands resting by his side; his whole posture calm.

‘I can’t say I actually know what happened,” Yugi said, “all I saw were shadows.”

Prince smiled at him. “That’s all you’re supposed to see. Otherwise, you’d know where the shadows were thickest, and then you would sense my attack.”

“So it was a stealth attack?”

“Technically every move the shadows make are stealth attacks, due to their nature.” Prince explained.

“So if your whole body is shadows, wouldn’t you be able to, like, extend your limbs or something?” Yugi wondered out loud.

Prince shot him a funny look. “Extend arms? I… don’t know. That sounds weird.”

Yugi couldn’t help it- he burst out laughing.

“What is it?” Prince asked.

“It’s just… of all the things to call weird… I mean, shadow powers? Literal shadow body? You think long arms sounds weird?” Yugi said, wiping at his eyes.

“Of course it is. Elongated limbs are not normal.” Prince countered. Yugi just raised an eyebrow at him.

“But can you do it?”

“I don’t know…” Prince looked thoughtful, a finger resting on his chin. “I could... try?”

“I’d like to see you try.” Yugi shot him a smile.

“Well if my King wants to see it, I suppose I must.” Prince said, pressing two fingers to his forehead.

He let his hands drop to his side, his eyes closing as they fell. He seemed calm and relaxed, his position the same as it had been moments ago.  

Suddenly his arms jutted, and his clothes began to warp. They stretched outwards, moving the skin sections of shadow further down, essentially increasing his arm span. Both skin and clothes moulded into one, thick mess of darkness, losing all texture as they shifted.

“Like this, King?” Prince turned to face him once he was done, his arms now brushing across the ground. He kept shifting his weight between his elongated limbs, his shoulders jerking in strange, unnatural ways.

“Woah, that’s incredible. Your powers are amazing, Prince.” Yugi blinked, wide eyed.

“I… thank you, King.” Prince ducked his head, a small smile on his face. Then he tilted his head, frowning down at his hands.

“This form is somewhat hard to maintain, however.” He said, his arms morphing quickly back to their normal size with a reassuring snap. “But if we find a use for it, I’m sure I could persuade the shadows to sustain it in the future. It gets easier over time, I’ve found.”

“I’m sure it’ll end up coming in handy-” Yugi snorted, snickering softly to himself.

“Something the matter?” Prince asked, confusion on his face.

“Handy,” Yugi snorted again, shaking his head. “Oh god, that one was awful.”

“As in to lend a hand? I… don’t understand, King.”

“It’s a horrible pun, that’s what it is.”

“A pun?”

Yugi turned to stare at Prince with wide eyes. “Well, I guess I know what we’re doing for the rest of the day now.”

Prince just continued to blink at him, his brows furrowing as his mind seemed to work to provide him with the answer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain it later.” Yugi patted his shoulder, moving past him back towards Ryou’s hut. “We should head back now; Jou and Honda will probably be back soon. If they get any bad thoughts in their head from our absence, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“What do you mean by ‘bad thoughts?’” Prince tilted his head, confusion written on his face.

Yugi laughed, swatting a hand in front of his face. “Oh no, I’m not explaining that. If you don’t know, don’t worry; it’s best not to think it over too much.”

“If you say so, King,” Prince shrugged. “You are the King, after all.”

_But of what, I don’t understand,_ Yugi left the thought unsaid. He couldn’t deny his curiosity though, with the ease in which Prince used the title. _I’m sure one day, he’ll tell me what it means._ Yugi would just have to curb his curiosity until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title is horrible I apologise but I couldn't stop thinking about Yugi's pun and needed a title so u get this cringe-worthy one soz.


	9. DIY Necromancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for editing my chapters! Enjoy!

“Now, Yugi, correct me if I’m wrong, but Prince here is a living shadow, right?” Ryou said, throwing a thumb towards Prince.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Yugi threw a glance at Prince, noting the confused expression marring his face. They had returned to Ryou’s hut to find Honda and Jou out again, and Ryou pacing around the floor. It seemed he had been waiting to talk about something upon their return.

“So in a way, he’s kind of dead,” Ryou hummed, a finger tapping his chin. “I think I can work with that.”

“Ryou,” Yugi said in a warning tone. “You can’t experiment with a live person, regardless of Prince’s situation.”

“What did you have in mind?” Prince spoke up, directing both their attention towards him.

“I can try to perform a ritual, like I do when trying to bring something back to life. It revives the conscious, so I can generally speak with the dead, but in your case, it might do something else.”

“That sounds… risky,” Prince frowned. “Are you sure our magic would be compatible? I don’t want to tempt the shadows into doing something… dangerous.”

“You can’t control them?” Ryou raised a sceptical eyebrow. Yugi fidgeted nervously, glancing between the two of them. _Having these two in the same room makes it feel like there’s electricity in the air._

“They are hard to maintain sometimes, but King’s presence here calms them more.” Prince gave him a nod, and Yugi found a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“I don’t really do anything, but I’m glad to help…?” Yugi said, ducking his head to avoid the attention.

“Well I guess I missed something then,” Ryou sighed, tapping his foot. “It’s fine. I should be able to work around your shadows then. If you can concentrate on keeping your shadows tame, my magic only needs to dip into yours for a moment of the ritual.”

“What do you think, King?” Prince asked, his head swerving towards Yugi.

Yugi shifted on the spot under Prince’s gaze. “It’s not really my decision to make; it’s yours, Prince.”

Prince watched him for a moment longer, his lips pursing before he spoke up again. “Very well then. It’s worth a shot. What do I need to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Ryou waved a hand, moving away to a cabinet. “I just need to work out how to tweak my ritual to your situation.”

Yugi watched by Prince’s side as Ryou rummaged around, picking up bottles to hold to his face and rearranging them. Some of them he put on the low running bench, while others he returned to their original place on the shelves.

“Can you bleed?” He asked nonchalantly over his shoulder.

“Not human blood,” Prince replied. “It comes out as a black sludge.”

“Black sludge?” Ryou turned his face around, frowning. “Like… tar?”

“It’s concentrated shadows. The texture _is_ a lot like tar, however.”

“Hmm, not sure if that will work for that…” Ryou muttered, tapping his foot in thought. “That’s fine, we can use other methods. Is your hair, like, hair?”

“Everything you see is shadows,” Prince said. “The only piece of myself here is my soul, trapped in the confides of the shadows. My body, and everything on it, is not here.”

“I see,” Ryou said. “So that’s a no to burning hair. I don’t suppose we could burn a portion of your shadows, could we?”

Prince flinched, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Do not try.”

“Alright, that’s fair. I’ll try something spiritual instead of physical.” Ryou threw his hands up, walking towards the cupboard.

He brought back two jars in his hand, dropping them on the table. “I need candles. Yugi, do you remember where they are?”

“Oh yeah, let me grab them.” Yugi said, slipping off to the other side of the room. He knew exactly where Ryou kept his candles. Moving over to the cupboards behind the armchair, he pulled back the door and reached in to pull out a few of the candles stacked inside.

“Any colour preference?” Yugi turned around, waving a beige one he had picked up.

“Any will do; colour doesn’t matter for what we have to do here.” Ryou responded. Yugi just collected the ones closet to the door before joining Ryou by Prince’s side.

Ryou took the candles off Yugi, placing them around Prince in a circle formation. “I need you to stand completely still, Prince. Any movement, and it could mess up the ritual.”

“I understand.” Prince nodded.

“Alright, it’s time to start.” Ryou pulled out a piece of chalk from a pocket, pausing for a second before turning to Yugi. “You’d best hang back, Yugi. If anything goes wrong here, I don’t want you getting caught in it.”

Yugi nodded, feeling his confidence waver slightly at Ryou’s tone. He had been hoping that Ryou would be fully self-assured in this, but he supposed that was a false hope seeing as how Ryou was flying blind with this ritual. Yugi couldn’t blame him - none of them truly knew how Prince’s form worked, not even Prince himself.

Yugi took a few steps back until he was back next to Ryou’s armchair, and closer to the far wall of the house.

Ryou begun to mutter under his breath, his arms drawing out symbols with the chalk around Prince. He circled around the candles, a fire sparking over the wax of each candle the moment he completed each circle.

Yugi had a fair idea of how most of Ryou’s rituals went, but he had to admit he had never _witnessed_ one. Mostly, Ryou waited until his friends had left before attempting anything. He was always a little embarrassed by his profession, regardless of how many times Yugi had told him he had nothing to be embarrassed over. Yugi spent most of his time crushing plants up; he couldn’t really judge. _Speaking of which, I should ask Ryou if I can borrow some ingredients after this. I haven’t crafted anything in a while, and that fight before reminded me about how little I have to defend myself with._

Suddenly the candles sparked, their flames bursting brighter. They flickered in colour as they grew, crawling up from the wax to lick at the air hungrily.

As if in response, the shadows surrounding Prince began to rise, mimicking the flame’s movements on the ground. They crawled up onto the walls surrounding them, their tendrils slipping off the surface.

Yugi couldn’t help taking a step back, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up as if sensing some disturbance. He watched the shadows swerve in time to the fire, and strangely enough felt the heat from the flames, as if he was standing where Ryou was instead of at the other end of the house.

Then the fire shifted in colour, the red hues boiling out until the candle fire was burning black. _Is this meant to happen?_ Yugi wondered, his attention moving back to where Ryou was crouched on the ground, muttering away to himself. He had a thin piece of wood in his hand, using it to collect some of the melted wax. Once the surface was covered in it, he stood up, handing it out to Prince.

“I need to put this on your skin somewhere.” Ryou said.

Prince held out his hand palm up, glancing between Ryou’s eyes and the wax. Ryou tipped the wood upside down, allowing the wax to drip down onto Prince’s waiting hand.

Once it made contact, Ryou said something in a foreign language, and Prince’s eyes widened.

“Argh!” He coughed loudly, doubling over. His other hand gripped his wrist tightly, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

“Prince!” Yugi tried to move forward to his side, but Ryou put up a hand, stopping him.

“It’s fine, it’s part of the ritual,” Ryou explained. “I _did_ just pour hot wax onto him. It’s a natural reaction.”

“I’m not sure _that_ is, Ryou.” Yugi said, pointing hesitantly at where Prince had crouched on the ground.

He had begun to cough up globs of what Yugi assumed to be his shadow blood, the liquidly material unnaturally shiny against the shadow light. The whole situation seemed wrong to Yugi. Everything in that one scene felt like it was disobeying a law of the earth. It was just _wrong_ , and Yugi’s mind was screaming at him to get away from it.

“Stop the ritual.” Yugi said, his voice coming out quiet.

“I’m not sure I can.” Ryou whispered in response, and when Yugi turned to his friend he saw Ryou’s eyes were wide in fear.

“This isn’t meant to happen, is it?” Yugi asked, but he didn’t wait for the answer. He dashed forward, bending down next to Prince.

“Prince, can you hear me? What’s wrong?” Yugi reached out a hand, touching his shoulder lightly.

The moment they connected, Prince threw Yugi’s arm off, roughly shoving him away.

“Stay back! They’re too-” Prince chocked on more blood, his voice cutting off as he bent down. He retched onto the ground, a pile of black liquid splashing over the surface. His hands flew to the floor to steady himself, but they slipped in the puddle, and he crashed down on his shoulder.

“Prince!” Yugi grabbed the other’s shoulders again, trying to pull him up. This time Prince said nothing, just groaning quietly as Yugi lifted him up, pressing him against his chest.

“Yugi you can’t be in the circle, it’s too dangerous! Get out!” Ryou’s voice called out somewhere behind him. Yugi could barely hear him, his ears full of the sound of the flames crackling. For some reason, everything sounded louder and more intense. There was also some kind of wooshing sound, like the wind from great wingbeats was blowing through Ryou’s house.

Yugi turned his head around, but to his shock, they were surrounded by darkness, only Prince’s body visible next to him.

“Ryou?” Yugi called out, his voice straining against the wind. _Just what is going on here?_ His chest was burning up, like a hot rod was being pressed against it, and it made him want to cry out in pain.

“Sy’rmw, rise.” A voice called through the wind. It sounded familiar, and yet Yugi didn’t think he had ever heard it before. It was deep; otherworldly. A shiver ran down Yugi’s spine as it spoke, and the vice-grip of the burning sensation remained pressed against his chest.

Suddenly Prince jerked at Yugi’s side, pushing himself up shakily.

“Wait, Prince, what are you doing?” Yugi rose to his feet beside him, frowning at the other.

“ ** _Sy’rmw_**.” The voice called again, louder this time. _What is it saying?_ Yugi scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to see through the darkness around them. There was still nothing visible beyond the black.

“Prince.” Yugi tried calling to his friend instead. Prince didn’t respond, his eyes glazed over, his gaze distant. “Prince!”

_He’s not responding_ , Yugi bit his lip, moving around until he was in front of Prince. “Sorry, Prince.” Yugi whispered before he grabbed Prince’s shoulders, shaking them violently. “Prince! Snap out of it! We’re in trouble! I need you with me here now!”

Prince’s body swayed back and forth with Yugi’s actions, but his eyes remained staring far away. _Damn it, we can’t stay like this,_ Yugi was dimly aware of an ache in the back of his throat, the itch from the lack of oxygen in the air becoming prominent. The shadows were starting to feel claustrophobic, and for all the reassurance Prince had given him, Yugi wasn’t going to throw his lot in with them. He needed to do something, and now. If the lack of air didn’t get to him first, then the scorching heat trying to burn into his chest would.

“Forgive me.” Yugi grimaced, bending his arm back before bringing it forward. It made contact with Prince’s cheek, the slap sounding loud even against the howling wind.

Prince’s eyes blinked rapidly, his head still turned to the side. A hand came up to his cheek, touching the area where Yugi had slapped him. He turned to face Yugi, his eyes no longer glassy and now focused completely on Yugi. There was hurt swirling in their red depths.

The wind gave one last howl before it dissipated into the air, Ryou’s house appearing around them as the shadows dissolved.

Yugi took a moment to let his shaken body catch up with him, his breathing coming back slowly. His hand reached up to his upper chest, smoothing over his skin to chase away the burning sensation. It seemed to have disappeared with the shadows, and for that he was grateful. He met the eyes of Ryou, who was fluttering around them with a worried expression etched deep into his face. If Yugi didn’t know any better, he’d say it looked like his friend had aged several years right then and there. He brought his attention back to Prince, tilting his head down to catch his expression.

Prince was staring down at his hand. The place where the wax had hit his palm was discoloured, a lighter shade than the rest of his already pale skin. The wax itself had completely disappeared.

“It didn’t even harm you…” Ryou blinked his wide eyes. “With all the shadows and wind… Is there something you’re not telling me? Are you secretly dead?”

“No,” Yugi shot him a pointed look. “Of course not. I don’t know what happened. One second I was trying to straighten Prince, the next… We were stuck in some kind of shadow vortex.”

“That doesn’t sound safe.”

“So I’m guessing the ritual completely blew up, didn’t it?”

“I’m not sure what happened.” Ryou moved around them, surveying the symbols and candles below them. “The chalk is all still here; there should have been no reason the ritual should have ended. I don’t understand - nothing like this has ever happened before.”

“Well it’s over,” Yugi sighed. “That’s the important part.”

“Are you both alright? Prince?” Ryou asked. They both turned towards the shadow wielder, who was still gazing at his palm.

“Prince?” Yugi prompted when he didn’t respond to Ryou.

“Yes?” Prince said, raising his head to regard Yugi. He blinked curiously when he noticed Ryou’s gaze on him as well. “What’s wrong?”

“I asked if you were alright,” Ryou said gently. “How are your shadows?”

“They are fine. I cannot sense anything wrong with them.”

“Then it looks like you both got out of that without a scratch. I was so worried; I couldn’t hear anything through that roaring wind.”

_That reminds me,_ Yugi thought, turning to Ryou. “Speaking of roaring; did Jou come back?”

Ryou looked at him in confusion. “No? He’s still gone. What do you ask?”

“I just thought I heard a dragon before. I thought it might have been Reyes.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Prince offered his input. “Are you sure it wasn’t the wind?”

“I think…it might have been,” Yugi conceded. “Reyes does sound a lot like howling wind when she’s far away.”

“In any case, I think we could all use a moment to recover after that. I’ll fix us some tea.” Ryou said, walking off into the kitchen. Yugi watched him go before turning back to Prince.

“Are you alright?” Yugi touched Prince’s shoulder lightly, catching the other’s attention.

“I’m not sure,” Prince admitted, his voice shaky. “I don’t know what happened there. My shadows feel no different to how they were before we begun the ritual, and yet I feel… wrong, somehow.”

“Wrong?”

“It’s like…something was there that shouldn’t be,” Yami frowned. “It’s hard to explain. Although my shadows don’t feel any different, they are restless. Something spooked them, and I’m afraid to say I don’t’ know what it was.”

_What could spook shadows?_ Yugi wondered. _And how?_

Prince gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry, King. I’m sure they’ll give me an idea of what is happening soon. They can be quite fickle, even at the best of times. Like me, I don’t think they are used to things happening so fast, after so long spent lying in a cell.”

“It’s strange, how you treat them like another part of you.” Yugi commented. Prince tilted his head at that.

“Probably because I’ve had nothing but them as company for eight years,” Prince said lightly. “Isolation, in such large sections, is good for no one.”

“That’s true.”

“You guys sure you’re okay?” Ryou asked, holding out two mugs of tea at them as he approached them. Yugi accepted his, while Prince stared down into his, making no move to drink the liquid.

“We’re as fine as we can be, I suppose.” Yugi said quietly between sips. “We’ll have more to worry about when Jou and Honda get back from their hunt, and we have to explain all this.”

Ryou groaned, giving his ritual corner a harsh glare. “I guess we won’t be able to clean all these scorch marks in time either. I’m going to need some new supplies after this. Another trip to Ranparr it is.”

“And we were just there, too. If we’d tried this before we left, we would have saved you a trip.”

“It’s fine Yugi. I only thought to try a ritual while you were gone, anyway. No use dwelling on the mistakes of the past.” Ryou shrugged, before dropping Yugi a smile. “It’s fine, really. Let’s just focus on the future now.”

“The future…” Yugi heard Prince muttering lowly. His brows were furrowed in thought, a finger resting on his lips.

“Prince? You alright?” Yugi walked around to be in front of Prince’s vision.

“I’m… fine. I think I just need to… step outside for a moment.” He muttered, trotting over to the door on silent feet.

“I think that affected him more than he’s willing to say.” Yugi sighed, turning back to Ryou. Ryou nodded his head in agreement.

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready, Yugi. Just be patient. Even with you, I’m sure Prince just needs some space. Don’t we all?”

Yugi watched as Ryou shrugged, walking into the lounge room to collapse into his chair.

_I guess we do…_ Yugi sighed, mentally preparing himself for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little announcement folks- Prince and King is going on a little hiatus for the rest of December and early Jan. I need some time to build up certain things in future chapters, and I just really want to take a break to just chill a little (when in reality, I'm in desperate need of a job to have enough money to move again, soooo things are rather stressful irl right now). I'll be resuming updates of PaK after Christmas and New years is all settled and after my birthday in early January, when hopefully some of the heat has died down (sooner if I can get a job really, but things are tough rn). That gives us about a three/four week pause until the next chapter, sorry once again for all the huge pauses between everything! I hope to have a much more frequent update schedule when I return (which with the chapters coming up, you're going to be grateful for, believe me!) Thanks again guys, see you in about a month! :D


	10. Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Thanks as always to the amazing [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for fixing up my chapters <3 (And if you enjoy cool crazy AUs filled with awesomeness you should totally go check out their new fic [Sing while the city decays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872195/chapters/20341492) because it is goooooood)

“Blast it.” Yugi cursed under his breath, slamming an agitated hand on the ground.

He had finally gotten around to making some flash bombs, having left a spare container of flash powder lying around one of Ryou’s cupboards on a past visit. He had ‘borrowed’ some small coin pouches from Ryou as well, placing the powder into them before tying off the ends. _A shoddy job, but the best I can do without my usual ingredients._ Yugi sighed. The disadvantage to such a simple patch job was how easily the powder inside could be set off.

He stretched his hands up into the arm, taking a moment to straighten his back. Glancing over his shoulder, Yugi happened to spot Prince trotting over towards him, footsteps completely silent on the snow.

“Ah, Prince, hey there.” Yugi smiled at him before turning back to the pouch in his hand. He just had to tie this one up, and his work would be done. He stretched to reach the ties, grumbling about how far away they suddenly seemed. He must have pushed them back accidentally while shifting around the pouches.

“What are you doing Ki-” Just as Prince was speaking, Yugi jerked his body forward a little as he lost his balance reaching for the ties. A thin stream of the powder in the pouch fell loose, falling to the ground and sparking up with a loud _bang_.

“Sorry Prince, what did you say-” Yugi didn’t have enough time to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the ground, his upper body slamming down as a weight crashed into him, pinning him down.

He looked up, confused to see Prince crouched on top of him, his head whipping around in every direction, his eyes frantically searching for something, the shadows wavering unsteadily around him.

“Prince, what’s wrong?” Yugi asked, feeling worry begin to prick its way down into his stomach. He couldn’t resist glancing around to check what had Prince so spooked.

Prince gave him a confused look for a moment before returning to surveying the area. “Didn’t you hear that? The explosion? We’re under attack, something is-”

_Oh._

“No, Prince, that was the flash bomb.” Yugi interrupted, pushing up against Prince’s chest gently, forcing the other back onto his knees. “We’re not under attack; it was just the weapon I’m making. It makes a loud bang noise and a bright explosion, hence the name ‘flash bomb.’” Yugi scrambled over to his materials, holding up the unused powder where Prince could see it.

“Oh...” Prince nodded weakly, dipping his head. Yugi was sure if his cheeks had blood in them, they would be flushed in embarrassment right now, judging from the look on the other’s face.

“It’s alright, it was kind of my fault for assuming you knew about it. Did you experience much alchemy, back in Shanos?” Yugi asked, already beginning to fit the next batch of powder into the bag, careful to fasten the ties properly.

“Not really. I learned a little about it in the years leading up to my uncle’s sabotage, but only general knowledge; the kind I was taught of all magical practices. My father told me I would have professionals to deal with the arts, and that my main concern should be with the duties of the king.”

“That makes sense. It would probably be an information overload to try and teach a young kid so much about the magical arts.”

“Indeed,” Prince shuffled closer to Yugi, peering down at Yugi’s hands as he worked.

“Alchemy isn’t really a big-name practice, even if it’s everywhere. Many alchemist tend to work in the shadows.”

“In the shadows?” Prince smiled at him, a soft chuckle passing through his lips. “I guess we are more similar than I originally thought, King.”

Yugi felt his chest swell at the other’s words. _We are more similar than you realise, Prince,_ he thought, smiling down at the bomb case in his hands. _If only you smiled and laughed like that more… It makes your face light up._

“Did you want me to teach you how to do this? I mean, you probably don’t need to know it to be a king, but still, you seem interested?” Yugi shuffled the sphere in his hand, waiting for Prince’s answer.

“Of course; I’d love to know. Please teach me your kingly knowledge, King.” Prince said, and if Yugi didn’t know any better, he’d say Prince had just made a joke. He stored that piece of information away for later.

“Well, alright then.” Yugi said, laughing it off. It was nice to see Prince so eager, the smile on his face genuine. “Let’s start with the ingredients…”

* * *

Yugi sat with his arms crossed, tapping his foot in thought. They all huddled around the lounge room area, the only one not present being Honda as he was outside skinning rabbits.

Their decision was a tough one, but the choice seemed rather obvious. The only problem was, that choice involved putting them in even more danger.

“You don’t have to come, you know.” Jou put mildly, scratching his neck.

“I know, but this could be a chance we can’t afford to pass up. It’s just so dangerous, what with the Order after our heads and everything.” Yugi sighed, a hand snaking up to tug at the roots of his bangs. “What do you think, Prince?” He tossed the idea at the other.

Prince raised his head, eyes wide. “Me?”

“Yeah, this applies to you too. What do you think?”

“I…” Prince pursed his lips, a finger posed elegantly over them. “To be honest, I think it would be a good idea. It may be more dangerous, heading to the heart of the Order, but with that danger also comes a higher chance of finding my body. Maybe it’s even… _in_ Daregan.”

“You don’t think I’d be back in your kingdom? In Shanos?”

“Originally, I believed it was. When the split of my body and soul first happened, I could still sense my body somewhat. Like a slight pulse in the air, tugging at me from the direction it was in. I thought it pointed to Shanos in the west, but I lost my sense of direction over the years, and now, I’m not so sure. I can’t feel my body anymore now anyway. The shadows must have grown tired of its constant pulse and destroyed the link. Or eaten it.”

“So you want to see if we can find anything in the capital?”

“My uncle used to be the one who dealt with our relations with the other kingdoms. He often took trips to Daregan. I might just be getting my hopes up, but there could be something worth finding there.”

“Then let’s go.” Yugi nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go finish the prepping with Honda. Come on out when you’re ready.” Jou said, leaving the hut.

“Looks like you just come at the same time, eat all my food and then just leave.” Ryou huffed, clicking his tongue. “Like ravenous beasts.”

“Er… sorry, Ryou.” Yugi threw his hands up helplessly.

“It’s fine. I guess I’m used to you all popping in for a while before leaving again. Besides, Jou and Honda left me some of the game they hunted from around here, so it’s not like my stores are empty.”

“We’ll see you sometime soon, Ryou. Maybe not ‘soon,’ but in a few months.” Yugi said, holding out his hands, Ryou pulling him up into a hug.

“Say hi to Anzu for me Yugi. I’m assuming you’ll be seeing her while you’re in the city.”

“We’ll probably need her help to get in, yeah. Plus she doesn’t know I’m back yet, right? I should at least let her know I’m still alive.”

“Oh, won’t that be fun.” Ryou chuckled, shaking his head. “You definitely have to make sure you come back and tell me all about your adventures, alright? I want to see what you look like with your body too, Prince.” He gave Prince a pat on his shoulder instead of a hug.

“I will.” Prince said, dipping his head respectfully.

They left Ryou behind in the house, saying goodbye before weaving around the trees to the open space where Reyes had rested during her stay.

“Looks like we’ll be able to spend some time together.” Yugi said, cheerily smiling up at Reyes. The dragon made a low sound in her throat, dipping down to nuzzle the tip of her snout against Yugi’s cheek. Yugi just laughed, rubbing his hands over her inky black scales.

“She’s always had a fondness for you, Yugi. Can’t for the life of me work out why; she used to hate me when I first got her, but she’s never lashed out at you before.” Jou said, scratching his head as he came up behind them.

“Guess I’m just good with animals.” Yugi laughed, patting Reyes’s neck. The dragon snorted, batting her cheek against Yugi’s, promptly throwing him off balance and onto the ground.

“Not as good as you think, I’d say.” Jou laughed heartily, his head thrown back. Even Prince snickered, stifling it behind his hand. Yugi just huffed, scrambling back up to his feet to glare at the dragon playfully. Reyes just looked innocently at some undeterminable point in the distance.

“Well if you’re all riding on the dragon, I’m going to get a head start.” Honda appeared behind them, tugging on the reins of a horse that trailed along with him.

“Sure thing buddy. We’ll probably stop after a couple of hours; let us know if they’re anything worth catching along the way, though.”

Honda scoffed, shaking his head. “And have your dragon scare it away? Let’s just meet up in a few hours. Catch you guys then.” He said, swinging up onto the horse’s back. He dug his heels into the horse’s side, prompting it to break off into a trot, making its way down the hillside. Yugi turned back to Prince, the other raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“You ready to experience dragon flight?” Yugi grinned, seeing the curious yet apprehensive look in Prince’s eyes.

“I’m not sure that would be the best idea…” Prince said, warily glancing up at Reyes, who was watching him just as carefully. “I don’t know how well I can control shadows without the earth to keep them grounded, but given our situation... I'll try my best."

“Ay, Reyes, he’s a friend; be nice already." Jou said, elbowing the dragon’s closest leg. “We’re going to be travelling with him, can you be civil for just a little while, please?” She gave a huff, but crouched down, her wings folding back to give them room to climb to her saddle.

“All aboard.” Jou grinned, giving Prince a small pat on the shoulder as he walked past. “You’re going to love flying, it’s great.”

“Will your dragon mind? She doesn’t seem to like me much…” Prince asked.

Yugi had already climbed on Reyes back, stroking her neck to keep her distracted from their conversation. He watched Jou pat Prince’s shoulder again, giving him a comforting squeeze. Prince barely reacted, and Yugi smiled. He was getting used to Jou’s presence, by the looks of it. Even if they would part ways soon, it was nice to see his friends getting along while they were together.

“Reyes can just be a little picky; she’s used to it just being me and Honda, with Ryou and Yugi occasionally showing up. Don’t worry, she knows you’re a friend, she’s just being difficult.”

Reyes swerved her head around, red eyes narrowing at her rider. “What? It’s true.” Jou muttered, shrugging. Prince still didn’t look fully convinced, his eyes sizing up the dragon’s form.

“Prince, if flying isn’t your thing, you can always ride with Honda later.” Yugi told him. Prince’s gaze softened, and he nodded.

“Alright, King. I suppose I don’t have a choice right now, anyway.” He walked up to Reyes’s side, accepting the arm Yugi extended down to him.

He pulled Prince up, which didn’t take much effort on Yugi’s side considering how light the man felt. _It’s probably a shadow thing._

Prince settled behind Yugi on the saddle, his arms gently wrapping around Yugi’s waist. They left just enough space for Jou to take the reins in the front. The saddle wasn’t big, but pressed against each other all three of them would be able to fit. Yugi waited until Jou had finished tying the packs to Reyes’s saddle before offering him a hand up.

Jou just laughed at him, pulling up to the front, a hand reaching out to ruffle Yugi’s hair on the way past. “No offence little buddy, but I’ve been doing this for years. Besides, I don’t’ think you’d be able to support my weight.” He joked, throwing a wink over his shoulder before taking the reins in his hands.

“Let’s go girl!” He yelled, legs digging into Reyes’s sides. She gave a growl before unfurling her wings.

“Hold on tight.” Yugi told Prince, just before Reyes took off, pushing off the ground to bat her wings in the air. They slowly gained air, her muscles working hard to throw her wings up and down. The trees began to grow small as they passed the canopy, and that’s when Reyes began to push forward, her nose tip cutting through the air as they surged forward.

Yugi heard Prince gasp, and the arms wrapped around Yugi tightened. Yugi took a moment to place one of his hands around Prince’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze, since he couldn’t speak with the wind howling past them.

He watched the tree tops sail past them in a blur, the _whoosh_ of the wind the only other sound heard over Reyes’s massive wing beats.

After a few hours’ worth of travelling, the sun peaking and beginning its descend along the way, Jou slapped his legs against Reyes’s scales, and she begun to slowly lose altitude. They pulled up in a small clearing amongst tall pine trees, where Honda was already waiting for them.

“Took your time.” He grinned, tapping his fingers against his arm.

“Hey, your horse didn’t have to carry three people.” Jou grunted, throwing one of his rolled-up beds at Honda.

Yugi laughed, shaking his head. _Some things never change,_ he thought, then turning to Prince. “So what did you think?”

Prince blinked, looking up at Reyes with a smile. “It was… amazing. So exhilarating. _She’s_ amazing.”

Reyes snorted, her head tilting down, a knowing look in her eye.

“Thanks for the smooth ride, Reyes.” Yugi said, patting her side. She gave him a low growl, her red tongue darting out to lick Yugi’s cheek. “Hey! Your tongue isn’t smooth, stop that!”

“She really does like you.” Prince said, bemused.

“Well it’s better than having her hate me, right?”

“You’d be amazed what having a dragon’s favour can grant you.” Prince hummed, his eyes travelling over Reyes. The dragon bent her head close to him, and Prince promptly froze up. She sniffed, her gaze burning into Prince’s. Both their red eyes seeming to glow.

Then she stuck her tongue out, dragging it over Prince’s chest.

“Augh.” Prince frowned, staring down at the saliva on his shadow clothes. Yugi promptly threw his head back, howling in laughter.

“It’s not funny.” Prince muttered, a particularly long strand of spit coming away with his arm. His face was scrunched up in disgust.

‘Oh come on, that’s hilarious!” Yugi snickered, his shoulders shaking. “You have to admit that.”

“I suppose it would be for you.” Prince said. Then his eyes flashed, and he lunged at Yugi, wrapping his arms around him.

“Oh yuck! Prince!” Yugi whined, trying to wriggle out of the other’s grip, only succeeded on getting the spit stuck on his clothes.

“Now I believe I can say I find it funny too.” Prince grinned at him, letting Yugi go.

Yugi just grumbled, staring down at the spit now covering his clothes. _Except now I have to wear it, unlike Prince, who can just will it away with the shadows. Maybe I should ask him to make me shadow clothes as well, they seem oddly convenient_.

“Now I’m going to have dragon spit on my clothes.” Yugi muttered, trying to shake it off. Reyes made a low sound in her throat, and if Yugi didn’t know better, he’d say she was laughing at him too.

“Hey! This is your fault too!” Yugi shot her a look. The dragon just puffed at him, shambling away to where Jou was setting up camp. Yugi turned back around, mouth open to scold Prince, but stopped immediately.

The smile Prince had on his face was so serene, his eyes closed as he seemed to enjoy the late afternoon sun. Yugi didn’t have the heart to interrupt him, standing there, watching. It had seemed, for a second there, that Prince had acted like the youth he was supposed to be, before his uncle and the shadows had taken it away.

 _We’ve come a long way, since those days in prison,_ Yugi thought, looking down at the mess that his clothes had become. _He initiated contact this time… I didn’t even have to do anything… Prince actually_ wanted _to touch me._ He smiled. It made being covered in dragon spit worth it.

* * *

“ _This_ is Daregan?” Prince’s eyes widened, trying to take it all in. Yugi smiled at the wonder in his eyes. They had split up with Jou and Honda a few days ago, the hunters branching off to head further south in search of game while Prince and Yugi had continued north on towards Daregan.

“Yeah, this is it. See that giant castle towering over everything in the distance?” Yugi pointed to the large fortress at the other edge of the city.

“It’s hard to miss.”

“That’s the Keep, the place where the Order runs from.”

“So all the people responsible for the laws and rules for the Order work there?” Prince placed a hand under his chin thoughtfully, his eyes gazing up at the Keep.

“Yep, to my understanding the council still runs everything from there. All the other rulers of the other kingdoms have to report to them here for big decisions. I’m surprised you’ve never been here, actually. Didn’t you get called here after becoming king?”

“I was never the king, however.” Prince blew a strand of hair out of his face gently, his eyes travelling to Yugi. “Not officially. The Order would have received word of my ‘death,’ and granted my uncle my title instead. He would have been the one travelling here for all the meetings.”

“That’s right… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

“It’s fine,” Prince’s face brightened. “It happened eight years ago, King. I’d be a very bitter person if I couldn’t make light of it after so long.”

“I’d say you have a reason to be upset over it. Really, if it was me, I’d still be angry over it.”

“You don’t seem the type. Besides… All of my anger and rage was eaten by the shadows. It’s hard to feel intense emotions anymore, without their aid.”

Yugi had been prepared to make a light joke over the matter, but at Prince’s last words he felt it dying on his tongue.

Prince seemed to sense Yugi’s hesitance, for he smiled at him, touching Yugi’s arm lightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to seem so negative. I’ve been doing much better since leaving the prison, and it’s all thanks to you, Yugi.”

Yugi… not King. Yugi nodded, returning the smile. “It’s fine. Do you think you’ll be alright in the city? Daregan is a lot more crowded than Ranparr, although perhaps a little easier to deal with the people since most will ignore travellers. Still, it’s a completely different experience.”

“As long as you’re there, my shadows should be fine.” Prince said.

“I didn’t just mean your shadows.” Yugi grabbed Prince’s hand, squeezing it. “I mean _you_ , Prince.”

“I…” Prince blinked, surprise registering for a moment before it faded into understanding. “I’ll be fine, King. Your worry is touching.”

 _That’s not all I’m worried about,_ Yugi inwardly sighed, turning back to the city. _We’re so much closer to the Order here. The risk of being discovered is so much higher now, and I’m not sure we’ll be able to stay hidden for much longer…_

* * *

As it turned out, their first trial came quicker than Yugi had imagined. At the gates leading into the city there were several official workers managing the flow of people both entering and leaving. Yugi could tell there was greater care taken into the entering side, as more people with badges walked up and down the entrance line.

“Shit.” Yugi cursed under his breath, even though he could tell Prince heard him just as easily. “We need a plan to get in. Once we’re in that line, we won’t be able to leave without looking suspicious and drawing attention to us.”

“Do you have a plan?” Prince asked, surveying their surroundings.

“We could try to hitch a lift in one of these wagons.” Yugi pointed to the cargo holders dotting the line.

“That might not be a good idea.” Prince said, jutting his chin forward. Yugi followed his line of sight to the front of the gate.

There was a wagon currently being inspected, the workers opening every flap and box on it.

“Their search appears to be quite thorough. We had best think of something else.”

 _Well shit,_ Yugi frowned, his eyes trailing over the people awaiting entrance into the city. _What are we going to do now… They’re checking everything everywhere. I don’t remember it being this hard to get into Daregan in the past._

“I… might have an idea.” Prince said softly.

“I’m all ears. Shoot away, Prince.”

“Ah, well… I could try something with my shadows,” he fidgeted nervously. “I think I might be able to cloak us in shadows, essentially hiding our presence from the human eye.”

“You can do that?” Yugi couldn’t hold the surprise from his voice. Prince hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“I believe so.” He brought his hands together in front of him, lacing them and closing his eyes. His form began to shimmer, waves rippling along his skin unsettlingly.

Yugi felt a chill race up his spine as Prince began to disappear. His form lost consistency gradually, like Yugi was watching the effect of an invisibility spell happen in slow motion. By the time Yugi blinked next, Prince was gone, the air growing cold.

“Uh… should I ask how I’m going to turn invisible? I’m afraid I don’t have a potion, nor shadowy powers…”

“I can cloak you in my magic.” Prince said, his voice coming slightly to the left of where Yugi thought he had been.

“Um, okay…how, exactly? If you don’t mind me asking.” Yugi glanced around, unsure where Prince was moving to.

He felt a light touch on his arm, and he jumped instinctively.

“Sorry,” Prince said, “I’m on your right. Can I…?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Sorry, it was just a reflex.” Yugi felt Prince’s hand return to his arm, goosebumps travelling up his arm at the sensation.

His arm began to shimmer, flickering like the flames in a fire. It lost its solidity just as the feeling of something slimy flowing over his skin come over him. It spread, the texture of goo covering his entire arm as it snaked its way to Yugi’s torso.

“Woah.” Yugi exhaled sharply, trying hard not to move. As the sensation travelled up his body, the area already touched by it began to dissipate.

“Don’t freak out King, and whatever you do, do not jerk away from my arm. I can see you, but you won’t be able to see me.”

 _Easier said than done,_ Yugi sucked in his breath, breathing out slowly as he calmed his pulse.

“Walk slowly, but keep a steady pace.” Prince muttered, his voice right next to Yugi’s ear. “You’re leading.”

“O-Okay.” Yugi took a step forward, toeing the ground with his shoes, trying to gather what felt like enough of a hold to be able to shift his weight.

It was strange, having something he was so used to doing that he didn’t think about it ever suddenly striped from him. He became incredibly aware of his steps, the feeling of not being able to see his legs under him unsettling.

He took slow steps, trying to fall into the rhythm of walking he was so used to. It got a little easier as they went, but soon enough they reached the line into the city, and Yugi faltered.

“Easy, easy,” Prince whispered, his arm patting Yugi’s. “You’re doing great, Yugi.”

 _He used my name…_ Yugi thought, eyes wide. He nodded, knowing Prince would see it, setting off again, finding new determination.

They slipped into the line, weaving around the people, Yugi giving them a wide berth. He was afraid if he bumped into one, he’d be thrown into a panic, which would likely cause him to bump into more people, creating a mess.

As they approached the gate, Yugi found himself holding his breath, eyeing the officers nervously as they snuck past. There was a moment where he froze, thinking one of them was looking directly at him, but Prince had turned his head behind him, showing Yugi that the man was actually staring at someone behind Yugi.

He let out a breath as they passed under the gate, letting Prince take over as he gently dragged Yugi to a side alley.

“I… can’t believe that worked.” Prince’s voice drifted to Yugi. He looked around, but he still couldn’t see Prince. His own form had returned, though, which he was grateful for. Who would have thought not being able to see his hands and legs would be so nerve wracking?

“I’m here.” Yugi turned back around, and suddenly Prince was right in front of him. “And we’re in, aren’t we?”

Yugi took a quick look around, the gates standing behind them. “We are, yeah. Nicely done Prince.”

Prince gave him a sweeping bow, smirking. “I’m surprised it worked so well, but now that it has, I have to hand it to the shadows. They have done well.”

“Well, now that we’re in, it’s time to find Anzu.” Yugi said, turning out onto the street. The Keep stood ominously, imposing even from a distance, its presence a constant reminder of the danger they faced here in Daregan, and how careful they would have to be. “Let’s go.”


	11. Daregan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the month long wait again guys. I don't intend to take a month between updates, but life gets caught around everything and weeks turn into months ahhh. Sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 11! Thanks as always to my amazing beta [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes)!

Daregan hadn’t changed much since Yugi had last seen it. Now that they were inside the city, Yugi took the time to look around properly, although there were a few differences that sparked Yugi’s interest, standing out to him. He had spent much of his childhood with his grandfather here, playing in the streets and exploring further than he was probably allowed to.

The city was massive, a great expanse of tall buildings and houses littering the hills. The Keep sat overbearing and dominating, even from such a distance, but the houses and shops weren’t any less grand. They were stacked close together, barely any space between them, creating swirling streets of long woodwork and cobblestone floors.

A lot of the common buildings were neatly arranged, possessing two stories that were similar to Ranparr in design. It wasn’t surprising, seeing as how they were both seaside cities. Yugi couldn’t see past the rows of double storey houses in his immediate view, so the docks were a mystery to him, but he remembered them being quite grand, and stretching wider than the ones in Ranparr.

When he looked over at Prince, he saw him taking in the city, eyes wide as if to help absorb everything easier.

“What do you think? I must admit, it hasn’t changed much in the months it’s been since I was here last.” Yugi asked him.

“It’s… big,” Prince said, “bigger than Ranparr. Bigger than Shanos as well.”

Yugi tilted his head, sensing the chance to gnaw on his curiosity. He made an inquisitive hum, gaining Prince’s attention. “I’ve never actually been to Shanos before, what’s it like there?”

“Well…” Prince stopped for a moment, his feet dragging as he looked skyward, contemplating. “The buildings are mainly dyed yellow from the harsh sun and the types of brick used there. Everything is constructed of in red brick, as opposed to the stone shades they seem to use in cities this side, I’ve noticed.”

“Any reason why?”

“I think they hold different consistencies. Or they are easier to find in the places they are built in. It could be too expensive to transport red bricks to the east, and vice versa with grey to the west. I can’t say I know much about brick trade.”

“Still, it’s interesting, don’t you think?” Yugi said. Prince gave him a smile.

“I do believe your curiosity extends further than I originally thought, King. It’s quite incredible.”

Yugi flushed, turning away. “Oh, uh, sorry.”

“No don’t apologise. I didn’t mean it was necessarily a bad thing. In fact, I find it rather charming.”

Yugi made a sound in the back of his throat, and he felt his blush grow hotter. “Um… thanks.” He didn’t say anything else.

He was grateful when Prince concentrated on taking in their surroundings instead of pursuing the conversation further. He seemed to be able to sense when Yugi didn’t want to talk about something.

Prince changed the topic as they picked their way through the streets, giving a wide berth to the others walking around. “This Anzu… she is a friend?”

“Yeah, one of my oldest friends. I’ve known her since… forever, really.” Yugi laughed, glad of the chance to rid himself of his flushed face.

“You must be close.”

“We were, but…” Yugi scratched his cheek nervously. “I don’t think she knows I’m out yet. So…”

“Ah, I see,” Prince said, nodding in understanding. “This will be an… interesting meet up then, I take it.”

“It will, believe me. Will probably end up with me sprawled on my ass.” Yugi groaned, almost feeling the phantom sensation of pain in his rear end, as if preparing for the event to come.

“She sounds interesting. I’m looking forward to meeting another of your friends.”

“You’ll love her. I’m sure she’ll love you. She manages to get along with _everyone_. She’s very sociable.”

They ended up in a square, the area opening up with plenty of space. Several shops lined the outside of the streets, where they split to circle around the shape of the plaza. Yugi thought they would have dominated the experience here, but as it was, they were mainly abandoned. Everyone had gathered in the center of the square, and it wasn’t hard to see why.

In the middle of the throng of people was a massive white dragon. Its scales shined in the sunlight in brilliant shades, the trick of the light making some parts appear a light blue. A long neck craned above the crowd, two sparkling, blue eyes sweeping over the square.

“Woah, I’ve never seen that dragon before.” Yugi murmured excitedly, making to dash forward in order to get closer. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, and he whipped his head around to see Prince staring at him.

“Ah, King, is that wise? We are considered infamous, somewhat.” Prince said in a hushed tone, his eyes glancing around them quickly.

“I just want to see the dragon up close. It’ll be a few moments, then we can split, alright?”

“…Alright. But first, you should cover your hair. That shade of purple cannot be common.” Prince agreed reluctantly, releasing Yugi’s shoulder to point towards a clothes vendor.

“I will. Thanks Prince, you’re the best.” Yugi beamed a smile at him, and Prince gave him a soft smile back.

Yugi took off towards the shops, turning away from the dragon to hit up a stall selling scarves. He managed to haggle a decent price for a small black one, more worried about the storekeeper seeing his face than getting it cheaper.

He continued forward once he had a scarf, wrapping the fabric over the top of his head, making sure to tuck his bangs behind it as well. He weaved through the masses, grateful for his short height for once, allowing him to squeeze through them easier. He reached the front, poking his head out from between two people’s elbows to get a better look.

Children dashed around everywhere, squealing in excitement as they bounced up and down. Some of them were crawling over the dragon’s feet, and Yugi was amazed to see the creature allow them so close. The dragon didn’t seem fazed at all, its head standing tall, watching the crowd of people gathered around it.

Two people stood close to the dragon, a lady with her hand on the dragon’s hide, and a man standing further out, playing with the other children.

The lady clapped her hands, gaining the children’s attention. “Alright, that’s enough. Go play with Seto with the others. Let’s give old Blue a rest, alright?”

A chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ answered her back, and the children scrambled off to the man standing off to the side.

Most of the people started to clear out, the crowd thinning until Yugi found himself standing alone.

As if on cue, the dragon’s eyes locked onto him, and with no one else around, Yugi couldn’t pretend to be looking at anything else.

The dragon lumbered forward, settling down on its forearms to extend its neck towards him. Yugi froze up, knowing from experience that the dragon was examining him. It was best not to move, and let the dragon reach its conclusion on… whatever it was it was considering. Hopefully not whether or not to eat him.

Then the dragon growled lowly, lowering its head as it crouched down in front of him.

Yugi felt his shoulders sag in relief, and he reached out to pat its nose. He was rewarded with a cooing sound, and the dragon nudged against him, encouraging him to continue.

“She sure has taken a liking to you,” the lady said, coming over to pat the dragon’s head.

“She’s beautiful,” Yugi breathed. “What’s her name?”

“We just call her Blue.” The dragon cooed in response, waving her head back and forth between Yugi and the lady.

“Well, hello, Blue, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yugi reached up to scratch under her chin, earning an appreciative growl in response.

“She really likes you. Are you a dragon rider by chance?” The lady asked.

“Oh, no, I’ve met one before though.”

The lady nodded, pulling her hand back up as Blue turned to nudge her instead. “My name is Kisara. I’m Blue’s rider, although sometimes my husband has that honour as well.” She smiled over at the tall man who was crouched down, talking with the children.

“Shared riders? That’s unusual.” Yugi commented.

“Yes, what we have is rather special. We both have a strong bond with Blue, so we share riding duties with her.” Kisara patted Blue’s neck, her hands moving along the plates and scales. Blue gave a huff, extending her neck towards Yugi, her head brushing up against Yugi’s hands.

Yugi returned his hands to her chin, smiling as the dragon cooed in response.

“It has been many years since I have seen someone so in tune with the dragon’s spirit. You must have a connection of some sort, surely?” Kisara asked, her brows furrowed in concentration.

“Not that I know of, honestly.” Yugi shrugged, bring his hands back up when Blue nudged at them again. “I just kind of assumed dragons liked me for some reason.”

 Kisara hummed, a hand on her chin in thought. Then her eyes lit up, and Yugi followed her gaze to his neck, and the gem sitting there. He had completely forgotten about it, the gem weighted so little it felt natural against his neck.

“Such a beautiful gem. It’s infused with the power of the dragons.” Kisara said, her eyes glimmering.

Yugi just blinked back up at her, surprised. “Dragons? What do you mean?”

“I can sense the power of a dragon inside it. Weak, but powerful. You really do have a link with the beasts. Or Blue just sensed the power in your amulet. I wonder…”

“Kisara!” The man from before strode over to them, glancing at Yugi for a moment before turning to Kisara.

“No need to yell, Seto. I’m right here.”

“We’re needed back at the Keep. It’s time to head off.” He paused, looking at Yugi for another moment before turning away, moving to Blue’s side.

Kisara sighed, giving Yugi an apologetic smile. “Sorry, it seems we must part ways… I’m sorry I never got your name…?”

“Oh, uh, it’s Sugoroku.” Yugi said, pulling his grandfather’s name from the air.

“Really? A name with old roots, that one. It was lovely to meet, Sugoroku. Hopefully we will see each other again sometime. I’m sure Blue would like that.” The dragon gave a rumble as if in agreement.

“I’d love to. Until next time.” Yugi nodded.

Kisara holstered herself up onto Blue’s back, where Seto was already waiting in a saddle. Once she was in, Blue unfurled her wings, launching off and taking into the skies, flying off in the general direction of the Keep.

“That man said they were heading to the Keep.” Prince commented, appearing behind Yugi.

“I know,” Yugi sighed, slipping the loose hair of his bangs back under the scarf. “Which means he was probably someone of high status here in Daregan.”

We will likely be seeing him again, and it might not be on good terms.” Prince said ominously.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

* * *

The last time Yugi had seen Anzu, it had been at his farce of a trial. She had been lingering around the giant doors to the Keep as he came out, escorted by far too many guards and shoved onto the back of a horse for transport to the prison in the south. The criminal’s luxury, they called it, being bounced around roughly with barely anything to hold onto with his arms and feet bound. It had been one of the worst weeks of his life, bested only by some of his ‘torture’ sessions. Being hung upside down was less fun than horse travel, as it was.

“Out of curiosity, King, how will we find our way into the Keep?” Prince asked as they picked their way through the streets. Yugi had taken the lead, Prince following mere steps behind him.

“Anzu can get us in, I’m sure of it. She’s got connections in there.”

Prince raised a questioning eyebrow.

“She works there.” Yugi elaborated.

“And you know how to find her I take it? You sound confident.” Prince noted.

“I know where she lives. Providing she hasn’t moved in the months I’ve been away, plus the time I was in Ranparr prior to being arrested, of course.”

Prince frowned, but said nothing.

Yugi let them down the back streets, choosing to stay away from the main roads as the risk of being seen was too high even with his shoddy disguise.

He recalled Anzu’s place being the second storey of a building nestled deep in the heart of the city, close to the Keep. It had something to do with her work involving travelling into the Keep daily, and living close by helped make it easier on her.

Yugi wasn’t sure he would remember the route, but as soon as he hit the familiar streets, his feet took him the rest of the way to Anzu’s place. He barely had to think about it, like he was working on autopilot from days long since passed, the memories of the well-travelled path carrying him along. It wasn’t long until he found himself in front of the stairs to the second storey of the building, the wonky, well-worn runs leading up to the entrance.

He climbed the stairs, pausing at the doorway, hand posed to knock. He hesitated, swallowing down the ball of nervous energy that had sprung forth.

“Are you going to knock?” Prince asked, causing Yugi to jump around to face him.

“Uh, yeah, just, um… working up the courage to do it.” Yugi smiled sheepishly.

“Would you like me to do it?” Prince placed his hand beside Yugi’s.

“No, I should do it, it’s fine.” Yugi took a deep breath, turning back to the door and hitting the wood.

“Coming!” A voice called out, definitely sounding like the familiar tone of Anzu’s. Yugi sighed in relief; at least that was one worry down.

The door swung open, and Anzu’s beaming smile welcomed him before she seemed to realise who was on her doorstep.

“Wait… _Yugi?_ ” The girl’s eyes widened in shock, and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

“Uh… hey there, Anzu,” Yugi gave her a bright smile, waving somewhat awkwardly. “Long time no see… I got out of prison…”

Anzu stomped over to him. She looked torn between slapping him, or hugging him. In the end, she settled for both, it seemed. She wrapped him in a giant bear hug, squeezing him tightly until he was struggling for breath. Then she released him, only to slap her hand across his cheek. He winced at the force behind the action.

“I guess I deserved that, huh.” He said.

“That and more,” she hissed. “You’ll get plenty more later, mark my words.”

“I’m sorry, should I be intervening? She _is_ hitting you.” Prince spoke up, raising a hand hesitantly.

“No it’s fine. I really did deserve that.” Yugi laughed nervously.

“Who’s this?” Anzu did a double take, finally noticing Prince’s presence.

“Anzu, this is Prince.” Yugi stepped forward, gesturing to the other. “He was my cellmate in prison, and the reason I’m standing here today, really.”

Anzu’s eyes fluttered with suspicion, but she didn’t say anything, instead extending her hand. “Prince -?”

“It’s just Prince.” Prince said, awkwardly bringing his hand forward, sliding it into Anzu’s. Yugi beamed with happiness, the simple gesture a huge step forward for Prince.

“Ah, sorry. I guess I’m just used to dealing with people with titles all the time. It’s hard to slip out of work mode sometimes.” Anzu laughed, turning back to Yugi as she dropped her hand. “Why don’t we sit down and talk? As much as I’m glad to see you alive and not rotting in prison, I’m going to need an explanation for why.”

“I know.” Yugi dipped his head, stepping inside. Anzu led them into a meeting room, chairs arranged in a circle around a low-lying table.

Once they sat down, Yugi poured out the story of why they were there, recounting the tale of everything that had happened since leaving prison. Prince chipped in with some input when Yugi forgot a detail, and Yugi left out the parts of Prince’s background, letting Prince add what he was willing to tell about his past.  

“Sounds like you’ve been through a lot.” Anzu let out a breath, shaking her head. She looked tired from just hearing about it. “But, Yugi, if you’re wanted by the government… I have to ask… why did you come here to the capitol, of all places?

“The Order is corrupt-”

“Nothing new there, Yugi.”

“-and we think there might be some information on Prince’s uncle here. He’s the new ruler of Shanos, after all, and has to visit here to check in with the Magic Order.”

“Mmm, yes. I think I remember hearing about the Shanos ruler showing up a few times in the past years. Wasn’t he here a few years ago, when all that stuff with your grandfather was happening?”

“Was he?” Yugi blinked, trying to remember. “I can’t say I remember seeing him at all. Did grandpa know him, you think?”

“Yugi, your grandfather knew _everyone_.” Anzu smiled.

“But he doesn’t sound like someone grandpa would like.”

“I said he knew everyone, not that he liked them. I’m sure there were plenty of people that got under his skin. I could name a few that still work in the Keep.” Anzu rolled her eyes. “Did you know some of those smile balls are trying to pass a law to change the name of the city?”

Yugi felt his blood burn, and he furrowed his brows, suddenly angry. “Seriously? But Daregan is ancient!”

“Exactly. They don’t want the capitol of the realm to be linked to the time of the dragons anymore. Something about making it more about ‘the people’ instead.”

“But… you can’t just change a city as ancient and historical as Daregan. It’s unheard of, not to mention stupid.” Yugi muttered, crossing his arms.

“Unfortunately, that’s the way things have been going on around here. You should have seen the uproar councilman Seto caused when he heard about it. He’s married to the city’s resident dragon rider, and let me tell you, the whole workforce of the Keep stayed clear of him a good few days after his outbursts.”

“He didn’t seem like the type to get very angry.” Prince commented.

“Exactly, he isn’t. He’s usually the most level headed on the council, but when they first put that bill down, he lost it. Said it was a disgrace to deface something so set in stone.”

“Well he’s right!” Yugi exclaimed. “It is a disgrace! They can’t be allowed to do that!”

“We don’t have the power, Yugi. It’s in the council of the Order’s hands.” Anzu sighed, massaging a hand over her forehead. “Why are you so worked up over this anyway?”

“You know ancient history was something my grandfather loved. He loved to research the history of the dragons. I just… I don’t like the idea of people trying to destroy what he loved, now that he’s not here anymore…”

Anzu’s gaze softened. “I understand, Yugi. We all still miss him too.”

“From what I’ve heard, he sounded like an amazing person.” Prince offered, a hesitant smile on his face. Yugi found himself relaxing, his sudden burst of anger dulling.

“Okay Anzu. You have a plan to get into the Order’s headquarters?”

“Well, if you want to get into the Keep, it’s not going to be easy.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a stronghold if it was easy to get into.” Yugi pointed out.

“Alright mister sarcasm,” Anzu shot him a glare, “you want my help or not?”

“We do, we do, sorry!” Yugi threw his hands up, giving her an apologetic smile.

Anzu rounded on Prince. “Was he still like that in prison?”

“Worse.” Prince said mildly, sipping his tea.

“H-Hey! Don’t gang up on me.” Yugi pouted, staring between his friends. Anzu laughed heartily at him, her shoulders shaking.

“Okay listen up,” She clapped her hands, their undivided attention on her immediately. “There is a way to get you into the Keep, but it’s going to take a lot of disguise work. It just so happens that you guys arrived at the right time, you know.”

“Really? How so?”

Anzu grinned. “Because there’s a massive meet up going down this week at the Keep. Anyone who is anyone in the realm is going to be there.”

“Meaning there will be so many people, it’d be hard to notice us.” Yugi caught on.

“Will that mean my uncle will be there?” Prince asked, voice low.

“It’s possible.” Anzu replied. Prince’s lips thinned, but he didn’t say anything, nodding instead.

“So how will we slip in?”

“Through the front door.” Anzu beamed.

“…You’re serious?” Yugi blinked slowly. “Don’t tell me…”

“Oh yeah. Hope you know how to dance, Yugi.”


	12. Shall we dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I like say this every time, but sorry again for the delay. It's hard to stay motivated when uni is kicking your ass and you've been working on the same fic for eight months and only just passed the half way mark augh. It's slow going, but I'm trying to find my groove back. Things will pick up next chapter, which I hope to get out faster. Please enjoy these dorks fumbling around in the meantime!  
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes)!

After waking up on the soft sheets of Anzu’s spare bed, Yugi found himself rested and feeling brighter than ever. It was the first time since his imprisonment that he had been able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, no nagging worries or thoughts present to plague his mind. There were still the overlying threats they had to deal with, of course, but Yugi found he had the ability to ignore them for once.

His good mood lasted until Anzu brought a new topic to the table.

“Yugi, you know I love you when I say this,” Anzu clasped her hands together, pointing her fingers towards Yugi. “But you’re a horrible dancer. You have two left feet and no sense of rhythm.”

“You have two left feet?” Prince piped up, his eyes wide as he stared down at Yugi’s shoes, trying to peer through the thick shadows.

“N-No, it’s just a saying.” Yugi laughed him off, bursting into another round of laughter at the confused look Prince sent his way.

“Don’t tease him.” Anzu scolded, batting her hand against the back of Yugi’s head.

“What does having two left feet accomplish?” Prince asked, his gaze resting on Anzu questioningly.

“It means you can’t dance, because your feet aren’t in sync,” Anzu explained, “If both your feet are left feet, how can you take the steps that the right one needs to?”

“That makes sense.” Prince nodded seriously, totally absorbed in what Anzu was saying. Yugi felt a smile grace his face at how excited Prince seemed. _Maybe his curiosity is just as insatiable as mine is; he’s just less eager to show it around people he didn’t care for._ Cheeks flushing at the thought Yugi found himself wondering, not for the first time, just what he was to the shadow wielder.

They were friends, of course, but what kind? He supposed he shouldn’t think too hard on it, too afraid to snap the invisible thread of the rope that seemed to bind them together like a string of fate.

“I’ll start you guys off.” Anzu moved between them, grabbing their arms. She put Prince’s hand on Yugi’s shoulder, moving Yugi’s to rest on Prince’s waist. “Now when one of you moves the other has to move as well. Dancing is all about rhythm and steps, you follow?”

“You’re the professional.” Yugi shrugged, glancing over at Prince. He looked genuinely confused, but was trying to hide it behind a concentrated look, his brows furrowed towards their feet.

Anzu stepped up beside Yugi, mimicking his pose. “Alright, step forward on your left,” then she turned to address Prince, “when he does that, you have to step back on your right, otherwise he’ll step on it.”

“I see.” Prince nodded. When Yugi saw he was ready, he moved his left foot forward slowly, giving Prince ample time to react. Prince’s right foot smoothly slid backwards, his body twisting to follow as Yugi’s also shifted to accommodate his new position.

“That’s it! Wow Yugi have you been practicing since I saw you last?” Anzu’s eyes shined.

“I’ve kind of been a little busy, Anzu.” Yugi put mildly, gesturing with his head towards Prince pointedly.

A blush dusted Anzu’s cheeks. “O-Oh! Of course, how silly of me. Nevermind, you’ve improved anyway and that’s awesome! You have a lot more co-ordination now and that will come in handy. Especially if you end up having to dance with others.”

“W-What? Others? _Anzu_.” Yugi whined, voice high pitch as he dragged out his friend’s name.

“I’m just going to duck into the other room, you two keep practicing, alright?” Anzu said quickly, ignoring Yugi’s protests. She gave them a wave, slipping off.

Yugi just grunted in response, giving Prince a small smile.

“Is that wise, leaving us unsupervised?” Prince blinked at Yugi with wide eyes.

“It’ll be fine. You trust me, right?”

“With my life.” Prince didn’t miss a beat.

“Then we’ll be fine,” Yugi laughed. “Just… how about I start off? All you have to do is follow me, then.”

“Lead away, King.”

Yugi nodded, summoning all of the confidence he had mentally bragged about that morning.

He found the first step to be the hardest, and once he had started moving, things seemed to flow smoothly. Each time Yugi brought his left foot forward, Prince answered by bringing his right back. He seemed more hesitant and shaky with his movements, and yet he still maintained that elegance that clung to his form like a second skin, even his blundering moves coming off as more of a gentle correction than a mistake.  

“Yeah you’ve got it, that’s it!”

“So I counter every move with one of my own?” Prince asked, his eyes watching their feet intently.

“Essentially, yes. When I move my feet, you move yours as well. It’s all one big chain reaction. At least, that’s what Anzu says.” Yugi laughed.

“This is why they say dancing is an art, I see.” Prince tightened his grip, urging Yugi to continue.

Yugi turned them around, pivoting as he shifted his feet.

Prince seemed to hesitate on the next step, and Yugi accidentally moved his foot on top of the other’s.

“Sorry!” He squeaked, breaking away from Prince with hurried steps.

“It’s fine King. It was my fault anyway; I wasn’t sure when I was supposed to move my feet.”

“Well generally you dance to music, which gives you the pacing to follow with the tune,” Yugi paused, thinking it over. “It would be easier to pick up the moves to a beat, I think.”

“How do we acquire the music?”

“I could… whistle a tune, I guess.” Yugi mumbled. To his surprise, the shadows seemed eager at the idea, spreading out to lick at the edges of Yugi’s own shadow. Each area they caressed left a phantom sensation along Yugi’s limbs akin to something slimy crawling over him, lingering where it had no place to. A sharp look from Prince reeled them back in, although they seemed hesitant, before slipping up to tug at Prince’s pants like a persistent child.

Prince whispered something under his breath, the words foreign to Yugi, and the shadows responded, skulking back down onto the floor to join the rest of their brethren.

“What did you tell them?” Yugi asked, curiosity nibbling in his mind at the strange sounding words. He felt as if, long ago, sometime where his memory now wavered in remembering, he had heard someone speak in a similar tone. It was oddly familiar, but not enough to make it feel like it affected him personally, as if it happened in a passing moment not worth his time.

“I said, ‘leave the king be’ in the language of the shadows.” Prince answered, his watchful gaze assessing the shadows under his feet.

“They have a language?” Yugi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t had any prior reason to believe otherwise, assuming the shadows spoke through their actions to communicate with Prince.

“Yes, although it’s rather rough and unpleasant, very ancient. If one tries to speak it without having a piece of themselves embedded in the shadows, it would not end well, I’d imagine.”

“Could you teach it to me?”

Prince titled his head to the side in thought, pursing his lips at the ground. “I… do not think so. I don’t… I never actually _learnt_ the language myself, so I honestly have no idea how I would go about teaching it to another.”

“How do you know it then? Did the shadows give you their language when you bonded your soul with them?”

“Yes that’s right. When I woke up in that prison cell with the shadows I found I was able to converse with them. I understood them as well as I do humans.”

 _Yet another thing about Prince that is shrouded in mystery and danger,_ Yugi noted. Delving into Prince’s past felt like trying to find a safe mushroom in a forest full of venomous ones. Yugi couldn’t seem to tell the difference between something that could be dangerous or helpful information. Prince didn’t seem about to tell either; everything was probably dangerous to him, or at least to everyone around him.

“Well… We should really get back to practicing this dance,” Yugi cleared his throat, prepared to sing. “I know a hymn I could hum, it’s just about the right type to dance to I think. Well, Anzu used to dance to it while I sung it as kids.”

“I would be honoured if you would sing.” Prince replied, his gaze watching Yugi softly. It was like all the stress lines and worries that usually plagued Prince had disappeared in that moment, and it brought a smile to Yugi’s lips.

“Then, my dear Prince, I will sing.” He closed his eyes, pulling up the memory of the hymn he wanted. The notes came flooding back to the front of his mind, and they began to slide off his tongue like he had sung them only yesterday.

As he started to get into the song, he began to move their bodies, using his hands to guide Prince as they swung around the temporary dance floor. The moves started slow and small, above the shuffle of feet but not quite the swinging grace of a professional waltz.

Yugi let his right leg slide backwards, the extended note he was currently humming dictating his movements as he bent forward. Prince dipped backwards to meet him, grip tightening on Yugi’s shoulders as he lingered for a moment before Yugi pulled them both up, Yugi surprising himself with his strength, although it was probably more on the shadows influencing Prince’s weight somehow. He could never tell, they were such fickle things.

By the time Yugi had finished humming out the tune, they had swung into one final dip, Yugi bending forward over Prince’s chest while the other curved back, his grip on Yugi’s shoulder tight.

Up this close, Yugi couldn’t help staring into Prince’s eyes, the gleaming red shining right back at him with an intensity that did not reflect Prince’s soft spoken words. Yugi hadn’t noticed the way the red seemed to stretch across the irises before, or the way there was a subtle glow over them. It was eerie, and unsettling the longer he looked, like his soul would be sucked into their depths as a plaything for the shadows, at their mercy for the rest of his existence.

“Oh… well… is there something I don’t know about happening here you two?” Anzu’s voice interrupted Yugi’s thoughts, prompting him to pull away when he realised just how close he was to Prince.

He helped Prince up back onto his feet, his cheeks tingling and his blood racing. He didn’t remember Anzu ever saying that dancing could be so… Well, like _that_.

“No, there’s nothing,” Yugi said dismissively, glowering at the disbelieving look Anzu sent him. “You’re the one who wanted us to do this, remember?”

“Well it’s all good practice, isn’t it?” Prince said, his gaze questioning, not understanding the silent conversation Yugi and Anzu were having with their expressions.  

“Yep, and you’re going to need all the practice you can get.” Anzu said, clapping her hands as she bounced back into the room. “I should go shopping for outfits for you two.” She hummed, a hand over her chin as she stared at them.

“Won’t that be expensive?” Yugi asked warily. He didn’t want to cause Anzu any more trouble, and just thinking about the cost of fabric these days had him on edge. It wasn’t like he could pick up commission work either, what with his alchemy licence suspended; no one would give him work without proper documents. And there was always the risk of being spotted and sent off to jail again- if he was lucky. Otherwise the gallows would see yet another head roll, and while he was off in oblivious death Prince would be suffering no doubt in the grip of his uncle. Yugi wasn’t confident Prince would survive another trip to prison, especially after finally breaking his eight year darkness to see the world.

“Not if we just borrow some pre made ones,” Anzu gave him a wink, jolting Yugi away from his buzzing thoughts. “I know just the place. Quickly go measure yourselves, and then I’ll duck down and grab them. You should probably try dancing in the outfits before the actual event.”

“But what if you pick something that we don’t like?” Yugi frowned.

Anzu just rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously Yugi? You’re worried about _my_ fashion sense?” She looked him up and down, a disappointing dip in her lips.

“What’s wrong with these clothes? They’re casual travel wear!” Yugi countered, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll take Prince with me. I trust he can help pick something out for you.”

Yugi glanced at Prince, noticing the way he seemed more curious than frightened at the idea. “Would you like to go, Prince?”

“I… I would, actually,” Prince admitted, smiling shyly. “It sounds like a good experience, and I trust Anzu to watch my back. Would you trust me to choose your outfit, King?”

“Of course I do. I know you’ll get me something good.” Yugi beamed a smile over at Prince, feeling it grow wider at how flustered Prince looked in return.

“I shall try my best.” He nodded, face serious as if he was about to undertake another jailbreak.

“You’ll be fine.” Yugi waved goodbye, watching Anzu shepherd Prince out the door. _As long as no one recognises you, which shouldn’t be a problem in Daregan._

Yugi clung to that hope, the stray thought enough to start stirring his worries. He sighed, trekking over to a chair to sit and wait. He hoped it wouldn’t take long; being alone with his thoughts running rampant was never a good thing.

* * *

Yugi had been poking his shadow shoes out of boredom when Anzu and Prince returned. They both carried a mass of folded clothes, some bright colours peeking through the creases.

Yugi perked up, meeting them halfway into the common room. “So? Come on don’t hold back, what did you get?”

Prince smiled at him, but it was Anzu who surrendered her bundle of clothes to him. “This is your outfit.”

Yugi took it, eagerly placing the boots and simple pants down to allow the arm space to fold out his tunic. He figured that anything worth catching the eye would be on the tunic, and he had been right.

The body of it was covered in a brilliant deep shade of red, the edges at the bottom laced with a dulled gold. The same golden shade was embroidered into the arm sleeves, reaching up from the bottoms to spark upwards like flames. A similar style covered the area that would sit over his collarbone, extending off into something that looked like shoulder pads.

“But it’s so fancy looking…” Yugi turned the tunic around in his hands, brushing over the soft fabric.

“Prince picked it out; I had nothing to do with it.” Anzu shrugged, coming over to look at the tunic over Yugi’s shoulder. “It does look very nice though. I think you picked well Prince.”

“I do too.” Prince nodded his thanks, smiling at Yugi. “I think red suits you, King.”

“Why red? I was kind of expecting something purple, to be honest; to match my hair and eyes.” Yugi hummed, touching the parts of deep red on the sleeves. They seemed to shine back at him brightly, even in the weak sunlight filtering through Anzu’s windows. 

“Red compliments them well, but doesn’t take the focus away. And besides, red is an ancient colour of royalty, King.”

“In which country? See I’ve heard of purple royalty here in the north, but never red.”

Prince’s lips curved into a small smile, his eyes shining. “It is exactly here in the north where the colours used to be red as well. This was thousands of years ago, during a different time. A time of dragons, to be precise.”

“The dragon era? I didn’t even realise they had colour coded meanings. It’s not like dragons ever wore clothes,” Yugi laughed, then suddenly stopped. “They didn’t, did they?”

“No you’re right, dragons never wore clothes. But they had certain colours that represented their royalty; red was the more recent colour, before the humans came into power.”

“You know an awful lot about dragon history,” Anzu cocked an eyebrow at them both. “That stuff is ancient history. Like, really ancient.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know that much,” Prince dipped his head. “I only know about royalty colours from a lesson I had once long ago, concerning the history of them throughout the realm. Call it a conversational coincidence.”

“Well since that topic is rather relevant right now, I’d say you’re the expert.” Yugi said, giving the garment another once over. “I suppose I should at least try it on.”

“I will do the same.” Prince nodded.

“One of you can use the bathroom, and the other can use the bedroom.” Anzu waved them in the direction of the doors. She knew Yugi knew where to go, having frequented her house many times in the past.

“Come on Prince.” Yugi placed an arm on the other’s bicep, gently pulling him along. He let Prince take the bathroom while he went into Anzu’s room.

Like most apartments in Daregan, it was a small room, but cosy. It fit her bed in snugly, a chair off to the side near a dresser.

He placed the tunic and pants over the chair, the boots by its legs. Once his hands were free, Yugi set about stripping off his dusty travelling clothes, grimacing at how dirty he looked. He was just wondering how much trouble it would be for Anzu to get them water for a bath when he noticed a small drum of water set off to the side. There was a towel next to it too, and Yugi smiled. _Trust Anzu to always be thinking ahead,_ he laughed, picking up the towel to dip into the water.

He spent the next few minutes washing most of the noticeable dirt from his body, so he felt clean enough to wear the new clothes. He streaked his hands through his hair with some water droplets, amply keeping the curls down.

Next, he approached the clothes lying on the chair. The tunic and pants slipped on easily enough, the glossy red fabric sliding over his arms as smoothly as if it were meant for him. He traced a hand over the cream coloured designs running through the sleeves before moving to the similar pattern over his shoulders and torso. It looked far too fancy for someone like Yugi to be wearing, and yet he felt comfortable in it, the tunic weighing almost nothing on his body, keeping him light and agile.

There was a belt left on the chair, golden buckles clinging around the surface. He found the one with the niche and positioned it at the front of his waist, looping the belt back around before sliding it into place, not too loose but not too tight.

He moved down to where the boots were next to the chair, stopping as he noticed his shadow shoes. “I suppose I’m going to have to give you guys back to Prince now, aren’t I?”

The shadows pulsed weakly in response, quivering as Yugi crouched down. They shied away from his touch, losing their perfect shoe form in the process.

“You don’t want to go, I can tell,” Yugi sighed, glancing over at the boots. “But you’re not formal wear, and I need to wear these boots.”

They jerked still at Yugi’s words, hovering in their place for a moment before they began to change shape.

“What the…?” Yugi stumbled backwards, sliding onto his butt. The shadows climbed up Yugi’s legs, sliding over his ankles until they reached the base of his pants. Once there, they moulded into the shape of the boots right next to them, flaps folding over the tops to hide the pants seams and everything.

“Wow… Guess you guys are really attached to me… er, both figuratively, and, literally.” Yugi ran a hand down the side of one of the shadow boots, feeling the shadows quiver but not pull away this time.

“Guess I don’t need these boots then.” He picked up the pair Anzu had given him, heading out.

He walked back out into the sitting room, Anzu giving him an appreciative whistle.

“Damn Yugi, looking good!” She hollered.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, tugging on the tight arm sleeves as he lied the boots down near the door. “Is Prince still getting changed?”

“I’m right behind you, King.”

Yugi turned around, jumping at how close Prince was, only to immediately back pedal away in surprise. 

He was sure there was already a flush on his face from Anzu’s compliment, but if it had been a flush before, it felt like a full blown fire tingling under his skin now.

Prince looked every part of his namesake; a fine, flowing tunic adorning his shoulder and waist to sit snugly against his chest, a belt wrapped across his middle with dull studs littering it. The robe itself was a deep green colour, complementing the silver streaks that ran down the edges in the middle in intricate patterns, similar to the ones on Yugi’s tunic. Prince’s seemed more subtle, however, like he had purposely dressed in a more modest way. It made Yugi blush thinking about how Prince had chosen something grander for Yugi over himself.

“How do I look?” Prince asked, staring questioningly at Yugi.

Yugi tried to work his mouth, feeling his lips press together only to separate again as he stared open mouthed. His hands were buried in his own grab, trying to occupy himself from staring too long.

The way the tunic just fitted over all the right areas… It made Yugi wonder if Prince had morphed his body to accent the tunic in the right way, although the material itself clung off loosely, giving no illusion to his body mass.

“King?” Prince’s brows furrowed, and Yugi finally managed to break the spell that seemed to be over him.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Yugi pushed his bangs behind his ears, smoothing out his wild hair. “You look amazing, like a true prince.”

Prince dipped his head, a dark flush of shadows dusting his cheeks, almost like a blush. He tugged at his sleeves almost uncomfortably, glancing around.

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned in time to see Anzu there leaning on him.

“Wow, you two look really good together.” She hummed, a knowing look in her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yugi huffed, eyeing her in a similar way.

“Oh nothing, nothing. Praise just comes easy when you work with blue bloods, you know?” Anzu giggled in a way that told Yugi he most definitely did _not_ know.

“I think we’re ready to go. The ball is tomorrow; until then, how about some more practice?” Anzu grinned at them, and Yugi had the feeling it was going to be a long night of blundering around Anzu’s floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wanting a visual reference of Prince and Yugi's new outfits, you can find them [here on my tumblr](http://ashethehedgehog.tumblr.com/post/158341627821)!


	13. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thisssss right HERE is the chapter that has been kicking my ass for like a month now. Finally it's done tho, and hopefully I can move on to smoother chapter updates :'''D Though I can't promise anything with uni beginning to pick up for me, but I'm still writing, so there's that! Please enjoy! And thanks as always to my lovely beta [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes)!

As they approached the grand double doors that granted access into the Keep, Yugi felt his heart skip a beat. Anxiety twisted in his chest, the uncomfortable feeling of knowing something was wrong but being unable to act on it pooling deep in his stomach.

Even Prince wasn’t immune to the tension in the air, his lips a thin line as he remained stoically silent, although his firm grip on Yugi’s arm betrayed his true feelings. He was trying to reel in his emotions so as not to provoke the shadows to react, and it seemed the only thing giving him the strength to walk into the throng of people was Yugi’s reassuring touch. As worried as Yugi felt, he had to brave it for Prince’s sake.

Men the size of small giants guarded either side of the mighty doors, the thick steel plates of armour adding to both their size and girth. _And intimidation,_ Yugi thought when he noticed their eyes weren’t visible, giving them a less human appearance. It was also hard to miss the long pikes they held in opposing hands and the swords nestled in sheaths by their sides. Yugi certainty didn’t want to be on the steel tipped end of those weapons.

It seemed to have the opposite effect on all the other guests, however, as they seemed more relaxed than ever, not a single set of drawn shoulders nor tight grips to be seen anywhere. It was enough to make Yugi reconsider their approach.

“Prince, we need to look more relaxed, blend in more.” Yugi moved closer, brushing his hand over Prince’s sleeve.

“How would you suggest doing that?” Prince whispered back, resting a hand over Yugi’s. He was peering at Yugi from the corner of his eye, trying to maintain a lofty appearance although his stiff form radiated his displeasure.

“Just act casual.”

“I am acting casual.”

Yugi turned to give Prince a doubtful look.

“What?” Prince turned to Yugi, frowning.

“You’re tense,” Yugi pointed out, “just relax. Loosen your shoulders some. Here, let me help.”

Yugi placed his hands over Prince’s shoulders, tugging them downwards. Prince resisted for a moment before relaxing them, letting Yugi move them down.

“There, better.” Yugi smiled. Prince looked visibly calmer, but his jaw was still set. “You have to relax, Prince.”

“I’m trying, King.” Prince whispered, letting out a long sigh. “The shadows are restless. There is much negative energy surrounding this place.”

“It’s to be expected,” Yugi said. “The Keep is not full of flowers and sunshine after all.”

“Some sun would be a grateful addition right now. I don’t like how we must enter at night.”

“I know, me too. But we can’t help it; these gatherings only happen at night, and this might be our only chance to get in.”

Prince grunted but didn’t reply, already knowing Yugi was right. He adopted a bored look, masking his nerves behind the barely interested expression.

They passed through the doors easily enough, Yugi even going so far as to smile sweetly at one of the guards. If they noticed anything, there was no indication, allowing Yugi and Prince to pass through just like the others.

Yugi was just glad Anzu was a master at styling hair, shaping his usually untameable mess back into a slicked back, two toned splash of colour. It served to distribute his bangs through his hair, pulling them away from his face and keeping his easily identifiable look at bay for the night. He hoped the added black dust around his eyes would be enough to distract. He couldn’t change his eye colour however, which was the one thing he had to pay close attention too; purple wasn’t a common colour in the capital.

Even Prince had changed his hair, too worried at the prospect of his uncle lurking around to risk being spotted. He had begrudgingly parted with his bangs also, allowing the shadows to morph his form and give him longer burgundy hair, where Anzu had tied it up at the back and allowed several locks to fall over his collarbone. He seemed so different it had taken Yugi a moment to get used to it, but there was no hiding the piercing gaze of those red eyes. Something they both had in common, and would have to guard against.

Looking back, the doors seemed to close in more, adding a claustrophobic feel to the room, the walls leaning in in ways Yugi didn’t think were possible.

“Well we made it through the doors.” He said, turning back around to face forward.

“Let’s hope we can make it back out the way we entered.” Prince said, mirroring Yugi’s thoughts perfectly. “So what happens now, King?”

“Now.” Yugi glanced around, taking in the center floor and the participants already swarming into a cluster. “Now we dance, my prince.”

He took Prince’s hands gently in his own, tugging him along onto the marble floor. They assumed their positions facing each other, hands raised and linked.

With actual music designed to cater to dancing filling the room, Yugi found it easier to break into the waltz. He began to lead, Prince following his movements methodically, recreating the scene in Anzu’s house with pinpoint accuracy. They danced with more emotion, mimicking the energy the other dancers portrayed.

The music was slow, the upbeats strong and prominent, leading their movements with the kind of ease only music could offer. Yugi’s gentle humming couldn’t hold a candle to the vivid sounds the instruments fashioned, the notes matching their steps, or perhaps their steps matching the notes.

In the moments of tranquillity, where the only thing that mattered was music and steps, Yugi found he could understand why Anzu thought the world of dancing. Once you knew the steps to a dance, the rest was easy and almost relaxing to perform; a series of events flowing into each other, a dip here, a twist there. He struggled to bring up the memory of blundering over his own feet mere days ago, wondering with a laugh how he had ever considered this to be an impossible thing to learn.

“Something the matter, King?” Prince tilted his head, catching Yugi’s attention.

“Just thinking.” Yugi brushed it off with a smile, and Prince seemed to accept this response, concentration returning to their dance. Yugi took the moment to appreciate Prince’s appearance; he had a certain finesse to his movements, regardless of his lack of experience. The shadows must have been on their best behaviour for the event, as they smoothly transitioned through each on of Prince’s moves, not a single thread straying. On the outside, no one would be able to guess what lurked beneath, the hidden potential of the shadows, reduced to dancing for their pleasures. They were warm against his palms, a strange thought with how deathly cold Prince usually was.

Yugi dipped down as the violin drew out a long note, the tone low and deep. He went lower than before, driven by the music, and Prince moved to meet him, back almost touching the ground.

The song ended, but neither of them really heard the final notes. They were too wrapped up in their own world, the space between them seemingly non-existent their bodies were so close.

Yugi could barely breathe. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened in the span of the last few moments, his mind still sluggishly processing how he had gotten so close to Prince.

Their eyes met, red shining deeply into amethyst. They were so close Yugi swore he could see his own reflection in Prince’s gaze.

Yugi found his face dipped down, closer, and Prince was doing nothing to warn him off, just staring back into Yugi’s eyes. It was gentle, the way Yugi bent down, slow and easy like dripping honey. There was no way they could be any closer, and yet somehow there was still space for him to move, and suddenly Yugi felt the brush of Prince’s lips against his own, a brief flutter and-

And then the torrent of clapping broke out around them, snapping the serenity of the moment. They broke apart instantly, Yugi pulling Prince back up and adverting his gaze, searching for anything but those red eyes to stare at.

His reprieve came in the form of a joyful call that quickly became a lace of apprehension.

“Yugi! Prince!” Marik waved cheerily at them, bouncing over to Yugi’s side. “I can’t believe of all the places I run into you guys it’s at a prestigious ball held at the Keep. What are the odds?”

“Extremely unlikely.” Yugi answered.

“True!” Marik laughed, grabbing Yugi’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically. He gave a respectful nod to Prince, who returned the gesture with a polite smile.

Yugi meanwhile was silently building up distress. Marik had said his name rather loudly, and glancing around he thought he saw some curious faces turn their way.

“Perhaps best to not have a loud conversation with so many ears to listen.” Prince said gently, gaze directed at Yugi. He sent Prince a grateful smile while Marik started.

"Oh, right, of course. Sorry, I just get excited easily.” Marik grinned nervously. He turned to Yugi. “You don’t like people saying your name out loud?”

“More like there are certain people I’m trying to avoid.”

“Understandable,” Marik nodded. “I know that kind of feeling. If the people you’re avoiding show up, just stare at me and I’ll help you get away.”

“Thanks, I will,” Yugi glanced at Prince for a moment, checking he was alright. “So, what brings you here, Marik?”

“Ah, I never told you what I do, did I?” Marik laughed. “I do odd jobs for the Order, to help pay for our place back in Ranparr. It keeps me busy, and away from home more often than not. When the Order calls, you answer, so to say. But, it puts money in the pocket. Gotta do what you gotta do, right?”

“Whatever makes the living.” Yugi agreed, a sheepish smile on his face.

Marik excused himself some moments later, allowing Yugi room to breathe. Prince brushed by his side, offering silent support. Yugi gave him a smile.

“I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone we knew here. That could have ended very differently.”

“Indeed, but it seems Marik bought our excuses, for now,” Prince tilted his head, eyes flashing curiously. His voice lowered, barely above a whisper. “We should perhaps try to break away now, to begin searching.”

 _Right, of course,_ Yugi mentally kicked himself; it had completely slipped his mind.

Prince moved closer, his head resting on Yugi’s shoulder. “I sent out some of my shadows just before to test the field,” he murmured, “I think there’s some potent magic users here. We should be careful.”

“We _are_ being careful,” Yugi assured him, hand brushing over Prince’s. “Don’t rely on the shadows too much though. We can do this with just the two of us.”

Prince pulled back to give him a hesitant smile. “I’ll try. With this much energy in the air, however, I’m not sure how long I can control them for. They’re rather… excited, right now.”

“I believe in you.” Yugi patted Prince’s shoulder. He turned away, intent on shifting out into an adjoining room, when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards him.

“Oh, lady Kisara, what a coincidence.” Yugi said, trying to hide the disappointment at being interrupted from his voice. Prince moved to his side, standing close enough for Yugi to brush his arm over Prince’s, but not too close.  

“Indeed. I wasn’t aware that you would be attending this event, nor that you were one of high standing. But I suppose I should have realised that from your grandfather’s name.”

“You…” Yugi froze, realisation dawning on him with Kisara’s words.

“Fear not, young one. Your secret is safe with us.” Kisara smiled, and it was then Yugi noticed Seto moving to Kisara’s side. He gave Yugi a curt nod, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“How did you know?” Yugi couldn’t recall ever meeting either of the riders before during his time in the capital. He was sure their first meeting had been in the plaza the other day.

“Your grandfather was a famous alchemist many years ago. It is a shame, what happened to him. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise; it wasn’t your fault.”

“But still, he didn’t deserve his fate.”

“It was an accident. No one could have predicted it.” Yugi sighed, a hand gravitating to his arm for comfort. He didn’t enjoy discussing the events that led to his grandfather’s death. It was a dark memory, and every time it threatened to pull up to the surface of his mind, he felt cold and distant, like it shut off every portion of his awareness and left behind a blank expanse. Already his hand worked to warm up his arm, even if the skin was still hot to the touch, it felt cold and clammy.

He felt Prince’s hands brush against him, electing a flinch from his body. If he felt cold, then Prince was like _ice_. He gazed questioningly at the shadow wielder, who in turn responded with a brief smile and a jerk of his head towards the others.

Too late he realised Seto had begun speaking in his soft voice, and he jumped, zoning back into what the rider was saying.

“-Last I recalled, you were sentenced with a hefty fine. Are you done paying that off?” Seto asked casually, not even looking at Yugi as he spoke.

 _But I was never fined…_ Yugi paused, staring at Seto in confusion.

“Yes, your fine, remember?” Kisara chipped in, waving minutely with her hands, gesturing around the room. Something in her gaze warned Yugi not to talk too much, to not let something slip.

Finally it clicked. “Oh, right. That. I guess you could say I got an early pass.” Yugi answered, watching the riders exchange a look between them.

“That’s good, I suppose,” Seto said. “No use in the innocent being charged for other’s crimes.”

Yugi felt his brows knit together, and he redirected his confused look to Kisara. He felt like getting information out of Seto would be like talking to a brick wall, Kisara seemingly the safer option.

“It is something better left for a later discussion.” Kisara said, pointedly looking around. Yugi tried to follow her gaze, but nothing stood out of the ordinary worth the attention. He did notice a few passing glances, curious eyes trailing over the group.

“You look familiar.” Seto spoke up, an eyebrow raised in Prince’s direction.

“I was in the plaza with my friend here.” Prince said, carefully avoiding names with so many curious ears passing by.

Seto was silent for a moment, his gaze not leaving Prince. Yugi found it hard to tell what the other was thinking, the smooth icy chips yielding no emotion.

“I see, that must be it then.” Seto nodded, and the matter passed.

They eased into a comfortable conversation, Kisara and Yugi leading most of it, while Prince and Seto hung back. Yugi didn’t miss the way they would send each other questioning looks, always while the other wasn’t watching, as if to check on them.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your friend’s name here?” Kisara said politely, pausing in the conversation to offer Prince an apologetic smile.

“It’s Prince.” Yugi said, throwing Prince a questioning glance. The shadow wielder didn’t seem to mind Yugi giving his introduction, too busy focusing on a distant spot.

“Any relation to royalty in the realm?”

“If I was, people at this event would most likely know of me,” Prince replied, not looking. “No, it is just a name.”

“A strange name to choose.” Seto grunted.

Kisara rolled her eyes, giving her partner a nudge in the stomach. “Seto you literally wanted to name our dragon Blue Eyes White Dragon. You almost subjected Blue to that name, I don’t think you have the right to argue about names.”

Seto had the grace to blush, turning away to cough into his hand, clearly searching for a distraction. Kisara decided to take pity on him it seemed, as she changed the conversation.

“I can’t help but notice how your necklace matches your outfit,” She said, a gleam in her eyes. “It’s beautiful, really brings out the purple in your eyes, more so than it did before.”

“Thanks, but Prince chose the outfit; I can’t take credit.” Yugi grinned, tracing the folds on the sleeves.

“It’s nice, and it really seems to suit you. Your eyes are enhanced, I’ve noticed. What made you choose purple, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It was the colour my grandfather chose.” Yugi smiled at the memory. The day he had chosen to go through with the binding spell he had told his grandfather the colour he decided on, and Sugoroku had been humbled by Yugi’s choice.

“Ah.” Kisara nodded, her face growing serious. “I was also wondering… what brings you two here, to Daregan? Important business?”

Yugi bit his lip, not sure how to answer. Before he could, he was interrupted by a shift in the air around him. The tone of people’s voices grew small, conversations breaking into murmurs.

A hushed silence descended over the room with the speed of a snuffed flame, voices disappearing mid conversation as all eyes turned towards the same source.

Yugi followed his companions’ gazes, seeing Prince do the same beside him. As they peered around taller heads to see the source of the commotion, Yugi felt Prince stiffen, the sharp intake of breath doing nothing to alleviate Yugi’s worries.

“It… It can’t be…” Prince whispered, his voice lower than Yugi had ever heard it before, as if talking alone would bring about the reassurance of Prince’s disbelief. “It’s _him_.”

“Who?” Yugi tilted his head closer to Prince, brushing off the way Prince jolted away from him. From this vantage point he could see through a gap in the crowd the one demanding everyone’s attention.

A man was standing at the far end of the room by himself, the space empty around him and the aura surrounding him exerting a powerful feeling throughout the room. Yugi could feel the tingle of electricity in the air, the kind that came from the spark of tension. Surprisingly, most of it was coming off of Prince, oozing off his form in waves.

“He’s here,” Prince was shaking, his breathing coming in haggard gaps like he had ran all the way here from Anzu’s place. “He’s _here_.”

“Prince, hey, you okay?”

“This isn’t Shanos… He’s… I know Anzu said he would be here but… He’s not…”

“What’s going on Prince? Who is that man?”

As if on cue, the man begun speaking, answering Yugi’s question before Prince could.

“My most esteemed guests, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to this grand event. You all know me as the current reigning regent ruler of the kingdom of Shanos-”

“Current ruler?” Yugi frowned, brows drawing together to stare at Prince. His mind supplied him with the answer, all of the information Prince had given him slotting together. “Is that your uncle?” Yugi whispered, keeping his voice as low as he could, only too aware of the pairs of ears around him.

“Y-Yes.” Prince’s voice was wavering, his hands reaching up to clutch at Yugi’s arm.

“-Many of you I’m sure are aware of the situation with our crown prince, and how he has been balancing on the line between life and death for many years now-”

“What is he talking about?” Yugi asked, feeling very confused. What was this about the crown prince? Wasn’t that… If this was Prince’s uncle, then… “Is he talking about you?”

“I… I don’t know… No… He wouldn’t…”

“-I’m pleased to be able to put those worries to rest tonight-”

“We have to go Yugi, I can’t… I can’t concentrate… the shadows…” Prince’s grip tightened on Yugi’s arms, his gaze pleading.

And then Aknadin was gesturing behind him, where someone was walking forward to stand beside the regent. Yugi felt his blood freeze, the face on the other man looking far too familiar. He felt Prince stiffen beside him.

“It can’t be…”

“His royal majesty, the crowned King of Shanos, Atem!”


	14. Where We Went Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Sorry uni's been kicking my ass.  
> Shout out to a lovely person on DA who drew [ this amazing piece of fanart](http://ashe-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/The-Prince-and-King-675387347) for Prince and King! Thank you so much! <3  
> And as always thanks to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for editing for me! Please enjoy the new chapter!

The room erupted into a chorus of cheers, loud clapping coming from everyone.

Everyone except them.

Prince was staring, eyes wide in shock, his mouth hanging open.

“That’s…” He stammered, beginning to wring his long fingers. “That’s my…”

Yugi frowned, looking back and forth between Prince and the man on the other side of the room. Prince’s uncle had called the man the crown prince… Atem? Who was Atem? The name wasn’t familiar to him at all, but Prince seemed to react to it, so it must mean something.

“Who’s this Atem person?”

Prince flinched, head whipping around to stare at Yugi. “It’s…”

“It’s my body.”

Realisation crashed into Yugi with those words. How could he miss the connection? Everything fell into place, and he jerked his head back to look at the man.

This is what Prince looked like? As a normal human? There were some similarities, especially in the way the hair framed the face. But the eyes were different. Even from his position far away, Yugi could tell the crown prince’s gaze was not the same. It lacked the intensity that Prince’s did, and his eyes were blue instead of red.

“That’s… your body?”

Prince gave a small whine, but didn’t answer.

“Prince?”

“Yugi please, can we go? I don’t… I can’t be here anymore.” Prince turned worried eyes to Yugi, silently entreating.

“But that’s your body, isn’t it? We need to find out why it’s here.” _And why it has a soul already._

“But the shadows… Everything feels dark.” Prince whispered. “There are too many people here… I have to…”

“We need to get closer.” Yugi muttered, focusing his attention on the crown prince.

The man was waving to everyone, stepping down to begin to mingle. Yugi cursed as he lost sight of him behind the crowd of people.

“He’s moved, we need to get closer, come on Prince.” Yugi shifted the position of his bandana, making sure his bangs were still hidden. He began to squeeze through the crowd, grateful when it started to thin out with the announcement over, everyone moving into groups for light discussions.

Yugi started forward, but a grip on his arm made him turn back around. “Prince? What’s wrong?” Yugi frowned, noting the wild look in Prince’s eyes.

“I can’t… Yugi, please. We need to leave; the shadows are restless.”

“They’ve been restless since we got here, haven’t they? We can’t leave yet Prince, this is the chance we were waiting for. We can’t pass this up. Can you manage them?”

Prince’s eyes dimmed, but he nodded, letting go of Yugi’s arm. “I’ll try, but… the darkness is growing. There’s something _wrong_ here, King.”

“How wrong?”

“Very wrong. They’re reacting negatively to my… uncle’s presence.”

“But isn’t that your body? Can you merge back with it now?” _Although the body doesn’t seem lifeless to me._

“No there’s… There’s a soul in it, I can feel it.”

“How can we get closer to check then?” Yugi scrunched his brows together, catching a glimpse of the boy king from a distance. _If I could just speak with him..._

“Yugi _please_.”

Yugi turned at his name, giving Prince a glance. Something seemed off about the other, something in the way Prince was fidgeting with his hands. His outfit seemed darker than it should be in the light, Yugi could barely see where the tunic ended and the pants begun. Yugi was about to comment on it when a commotion caught his attention, head whipping back around to find the source.

The king was moving towards them, and Yugi sensed their chance to approach.

“Prince, stay here while I get close.”

“But-”

“Lay low or something, or go find Kisara. I _can’t_ pass this up Prince.” Yugi muttered, preoccupied with keeping the king in his line of sight.

He heard Prince mumbling behind him somewhere, but the voice was small. Yugi sighed, turning back around.

“Look, I didn’t mean-” The breath left him, words unable to form as he looked at Prince.

Or what used to be Prince.

The man was on the ground, what looked to be his hands thrusted into his hair, pulling violently at the strands. His head tossed from side to side, as if to dislodge something in it.

Darkness oozed out of his form, literally, the shadows melting like wax down each limb, making Prince lose his form’s consistency. Yugi could see parts of the opposite wall through him.

“Prince?” Yugi whispered, taking a shaky step forward.

Prince’s form jerked for a moment, hands sliding down his head to fall in his lap. Then he raised his head, and Yugi’s breath hitched. This was not the soft gaze he was used to, the kind Prince so often gave him. Those eyes screamed for blood, and the way they stared at Yugi like he was a foreign being sent chills down his spine.

Prince let out the most inhuman sound, a scratchy yell that sounded akin to a dying animal, his head tossed back and his mouth wide open, showcasing rows of pointed teeth. Then his blood red eyes locked onto Yugi’s, and Yugi did the first thing that came to mind.

He screamed.

By now most of the guests in the room had caught sight of Prince, and were promptly trying to get away, sensing something wrong and pushing at each other to leave the quickest. Yugi felt his mind screaming at him to follow them, run into the throng of people and get _away_ , but his legs refused to obey.

He stared at the mess of shadows that gathered, slowly building bulk to Prince’s form, constantly shifting and moving, every strand seemingly having a mind of its own. A few of them tried to snap out towards Yugi, but the greater mass kept them grounded, and they fell short. They drooped and merged with others, the form’s consistency mirroring that of a gel-like liquid.

“Yugi run!” He felt an arm jerk him forward, another on his back, pushing him away.

“No, I have to stay! Prince is in there somewhere!” _Plus it’s kind of my fault, for not noticing the signs,_ Yugi bit his lip, pinning the shadows with a guilty expression.

He heard what vaguely sounded like Marik’s voice grunt something at him, and the hands on him tightened. “That’s a shadow beast Yugi! We can’t stick around, it’s going to destroy everything it can get its hands on, even you!”

“But Prince-”

“Your friend has been consumed by the shadows, I’m sorry.” Yugi turned to Marik, seeing the genuine sympathy swallowing his gaze. “We need to leave, _now_.”

Yugi shook himself free of Marik’s hands, thrusting one of his own towards the shadows. “Prince is still in there, and I have to save him! No one else will!”

“Then promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I can’t promise that.” Yugi gave him a sad smile. Marik’s face twisted in pain, and he nodded, slipping away into the thinning crowd.

Suddenly the head of the shadows snapped up, eyes locking in the distance. Yugi followed the gaze, eyes widening at the guests still lingering at the edges of the hall.

The shadows screamed, an unearthly sound that pierced through the commotion of the room. People stopped, heads snapping around to stare wide eyed at the beast. Then it lunged forward, feet slapping loudly against the carpet. Something that resembled an arm stretched out, elongating and tossing across the room to collide with the wall, just missing the head of one of the guests.

People scattered after that, the room quickly thinning out while the shadows continued to throw their arms around in an eerily similar way. Yugi dug at his memory, the image of a ground covered in snow, Yugi eagerly watching Prince’s form shift. Now, here, it had the opposite effect, Yugi watching in horror as the shadows used their arms to destroy. They leaned heavily on them, mimicking the position Prince had taken weeks before.

This was Yugi’s fault. _He_ had asked them to do that. _He_ had taught them that trick. This was _his_ fault.

Parts of the walls began to crumble as the shadows crashed into them, bricks crumbling and falling to the floor in dusty piles.

The shadows began to lose control, or what little left they had, massive arms slinging forward and scraping against any surface they could touch. The room quickly dissolved into a collapsing mess, the carpet ruined and the walls barely holding up. Yugi doubted the building’s foundation would be able to stand for much longer.

Some people were still in the room, a few leaning against the walls and others unable to move, stuck in fear. The shadows’ presence commanded the room, the huge form lumbering around lazily, like it had all the time in the world to destroy everything. Its head swung towards the corners of the room, narrowing down to the people at the far end.

Yugi’s breath quickened. He had to do something to shift its attention, and fast. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the pouches he had stuffed with powder. There hadn’t been much room to fit anything, but he managed to grab one bag, if only to keep close by in case something had happened.

And now he was glad he did.

Yugi slammed the pouch down, the powder igniting the moment it hit the ground.

Sparks flew everywhere, light bursting forth to paint the room in bright shades. Yugi closed his eyes to shield them from the blast. He heard the distant shriek of the shadows, and the loud sound of feet stomping.

When he felt the light die down, he cracked open an eyelid, jumping backwards immediately.

The thin hand like features of the shadows where directly in front of him, hardened into black, shiny claws, five points glistening in the candlelight. They were the only thing on the body that seemed to stand out from the shifting mess. Well, that and the eyes.

The red, bloody gemstones leaked out around the darkness, gaze levelling to meet his eyes, piercing.

“Prince…?” Yugi whispered, wanting to take a step forward but his body still refused to respond. He managed to shakily raise a hand, fingers extended towards the other.

The shadows jerked back, a low, warning growl rumbling out of its chest. Yugi snapped his hand back, cradling it as if it had been burnt.

“Prince, you’ve got to get control back-” He paused as the shadow mass roared at him, squeezing his eyes shut at the pressure. “I know you’re still in there, and I’m sorry! I should have listened to you, you were hurting and I didn’t realise.” _Like a fool,_ Yugi clenched his fists, balling them at his sides. The shadows hissed, eyes narrowing, head twitching.

“You’re stronger than this! Fight it!”

The shadows gave no sign they had heard, head tilted down to the scraps of carpet, claws tearing at the fabric. Then it shambled away, milling around as it examined the floor.

He felt terrified, the bubble of apprehension that had been building up within him all night finally busting to give way to a flood of emotions. Just staring at the way the shadows moved around, completely unlike anything Yugi had ever seen, made bile well up in his throat. It was unnatural, so much so merely looking at it sent his skin on edge, the phantom sensation of something climbing over it sending pricks through his nerves.

“To think, I knew this would happen, and yet I foolishly did not try hard enough to stop it.” A gruff voice spoke up.

Yugi turned to his side just as Prince’s uncle stepped up next to him. The man turned to Yugi, shaking his head sadly.

“What do you mean you knew this would happen?” Yugi asked, unsure. Why was the man here? Didn’t he see the damage being caused? The shadows were out of control and people could die!

“I locked up this beast many years ago to save the life of my nephew, but alas I did not have the power needed to destroy it. If I was stronger, I could have saved us a great deal of trouble.”

Yugi was taken aback, the weight of the words resting heavily in his ears. “What did you say?”

“I’ve faced this demon before,” the man said, “eight years ago, it attacked my kingdom, slaying my brother. It would have destroyed my nephew too, if I hadn’t stepped in to fight it. I managed to wear it down enough to capture it, but somehow it broke out. It needs to be chained and sent back to prison far away.”

“But it’s not a demon, it’s just Prince’s shadows running out of control.” Yugi said, glancing back at the mass. The shadows oozed down the vague form, the parts that formed the arms snaking into the air angrily as they batted at the guards entering the room.

“Prince…? It has a name? You know this beast? For how long?” Aknadin turned to him, hands cupping his shoulders.

“F-For a few months.”

“Then we got to you just in time. Any longer and you may have been eaten.” Aknadin sighed in obvious relief, patting Yugi’s shoulder before turning back to the shadow beast.

“Eaten?”

“Open your eyes, boy. These shadows are master manipulators. They’ve been playing with you this whole time. I bet they tried to spin a story of woe and tragedy over your head, hmm?”

“Well… I wouldn’t say that, but… How do you know this is a demon and not a person’s magic going out of control?”

“Have you ever seen shadow magic, young man?”

“I… not outside of what Prince showed me… no.” Yugi admitted, looking down in guilt. Saying it out loud made him realise that he really didn’t know what shadow magic looked like; he had just assumed what Prince had showed him in the prison cell had been dark magic from the way it had manipulated the shadows.

“Then you would not know what it is like in its true form,” Aknadin swept a hand towards the shadow mass. “Well, now you do. Pure, concentrated shadows in their natural form. This is what dark magic looks like, boy. This is why it is forbidden. The user will always be consumed by their magic. It’s only a matter of time, how long they will last.”

“So what do we do? We need to save him!”

“No, we need to contain the beast so we can send it back to prison. It’s already night time, now is the best time to enclose it.”

“But Prince is still in there.” Yugi argued.

“Don’t you see boy? There was never a Prince to begin with! There are only the shadows and the form they take to lure you in. If they had targeted someone else, they would have taken on a different form.”

“Is that why… he looked kind of like… me?” Yugi swallowed, eyes on the shadow. It was a small thing, but it settled in his mind like a long lost link to the chain of his thoughts. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense, and little things, snippets of scenes in the past played out in his mind in crystal clear detail.  

He felt lost, like he was five again and he had been separated from his grandfather, weakly crying out for him to save him from the darkness of night.

Who could he trust? He didn’t know Aknadin, but the man seemed to know a great deal about this, and he was genuinely upset over this. Yugi could see the regret in his eyes, and the barely contained anger shaking his fists.

Yugi had never actually seen what Prince’s body had looked like. Prince had always skirted the subject, not giving any details. So how could Yugi know? He may have looked like the young King, but then, if that was Prince’s body, why did it have a soul in it? He had no grounds, no evidence to base anything off. Had Prince been telling him the truth all this time?

Or had he lied?

Part of him still trusted Prince, the months spent together giving them a bond that he felt even this couldn’t shatter. But there were cracks there, doubt trickling into their relationship, and without Prince’s soft words to tell him differently, Aknadin’s warnings were ringing the loudest in his ears.

 _I wish there was a way to revert the control of the shadows. Someway to help bring Prince back to his sane form._ He wished he had some help, someone who knew more about the shadows, who could lend their expertise. He found himself wishing for the kind, wise words of his grandfather, some kind of advice to help ease him out of this situation and give him the strength to fight back.

Suddenly he felt a drop, like the wind had just being knocked out of him. He staggered back a few steps before reclaiming his balance, head snapping around in search of the cause.

**_Step forward, chosen._ **

_Chosen?_ Yugi shook his head. Where did that voice come from? No one was speaking around him, Aknadin was watching close by, but his mouth wasn’t moving.

**_Wield my power, it alone can stop the shadows._ **

_How? Who are you? What’s going on?_ Yugi frowned.

 ** _There is no time, if you want to save the one you call Prince, then you must do this. Push the shadows back, show them your power._** Yugi felt a breath ghost over his ear, but when he turned, there was nothing there.

 _What is happening…?_ There was a sudden pressure welling up inside him, crawling through his veins like a poison. It felt hot, his temperature rising. Something was wrong.

**_Use the power, chosen! Time is running out, the shadows will soon strike!_ **

Yugi raised his hands, sweat shining on his palms, thrusting them forward. It felt like the right thing to do, like an invisible force was guiding his actions. The shadows balked backwards, screaming in an unpleasant voice, grating against Yugi’s ears. He gritted his teeth, pushing forward on shaky but determined feet.

A loud sound boomed in his ears like a distance voice, unable to determine any words, but clearly hearing the force behind the tone. The room was thick with power, almost like one could reach out and pluck a strand of it from the air. Yugi breathed in deeply, feeling his body hum with energy. His hands burnt form the inside, pulsing out with a torrent of power. A similar feeling built in his chest, the pendant around his neck glowing with an unnatural light.

“ _Stop_!” He snapped them forward, pulling all of his wishes into the movement. A bright red light emitted from his hands, streaming out in two concentrated bursts. They travelled across the room, crashing into the shadows. They squealed in surprise, the light piercing through them, staining them as red spread across their form.

The shadows’ head tossed back and forth, steam forming as it begun to shrink. Its arms shed in layers, the surface scrambling with individual strands of shadow, each trying to get away from the burning mass, but eventually being set ablaze regardless.

The shadows dissolved, becoming smaller as more steamed off the body. They were reduced back to a human form, Prince’s features morphing back onto the surface as they moulded back into place.

Prince lifted his head slowly, wobbling slightly on his knees. His eyes locked with Yugi’s for a moment, anguish settled deep within them, his mouth moving to form one word.

“Y-Yugi…”

Then he collapsed.

Barely a breath passes by before guards streamed into the hall, spears and swords drawn to point directly at Prince.

“Chain him, and make sure he can’t move. It’s a long ride back to the prison, and he can’t break out of them. Make sure no part of his body will be able to see light.” Aknadin’s voice rang out, spurring the guards into motion.

 

A few pulled out chains from pouches, like they had been prepared to use them, and began to wrap them around Prince’s unconscious form.

 

Yugi saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Aknadin by his side.

“Could it be… Are you Sugoroku’s grandson, by chance? I thought I heard the beast call you ‘Yugi’.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Yugi said, not even caring about letting his name slip. He felt numb, the only thing that seemed to give him feeling the burning of his hands. It had died away, but the pain still ebbed at him, poking him for attention. It was a weird thought, for pain to nudge him, but he felt it against his mind, almost like an outside influence.

He ignored it in favour of pinning Prince with a sad stare. It felt wrong, watching them cast him in chains. Part of Yugi wanted him to snap awake, call Yugi ‘King’ again, and whisking them away from this danger.

But Prince was spent, no fight left in him, and Yugi had been the one to do that to him.

“To think, Sugoroku’s grandson here in the flesh. What happened to you after his death? You disappeared and no one could find you.” Aknadin’s voice brought him back, and Yugi turned to address him politely.

“I was sent to prison, apparently.” He said bluntly, not wanting to continue talking.

“That is a shame, and so soon after his passing. It was a true tragedy what happened to him, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Yugi repeated instinctively.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of power was that? I’ve never seen it before…”

“I don’t know… I’ve never been able to do that before.” Yugi frowned, thinking about it for the first time. He brought a hand closer to his face, noting the angry red mark crossing his palm. It formed a rough circular shape. Strange, what kind of magic was this? He’d never seen it before.

“Well you must be blessed by the gods themselves, to have a power like that. You have truly helped the kingdom and indeed everyone in the land by containing this beast. I can assure you, the Order will be doing everything in its power to make sure it never escapes again.” Aknadin clasped a hand over Yugi’s shoulder, and it jerked him into motion.

“Uh… You’re welcome.” Yugi edged away, slipping out of Aknadin’s grip. He glanced to his side when he saw movement, and his eyes widened as Atem walked into the room.

“Your majesty, this is too dangerous for you, I told you to stay out.” Aknadin swerved around Yugi, standing in the way. Atem ignored him, skirting him and coming to a stop in front of Yugi.

“You are the hero who saved us all?” He said in a soft voice.

“I guess.” Yugi shrugged, looking the king over. He seemed too short, too kiddish to be the prince. His voice sounded like it belonged on a teenager, and yet records stated the prince should be well into his adult years. He looked confident, though, and the air around him begged for attention in the fashion that often clouded royalty, and there was something about the weird pendant around his neck that unsettled Yugi.

“Thank you, you’ve done a great service to every country.” Atem thrusted his hand forward, and Yugi took it to be polite. He frowned as their hands touched, the burning abruptly cutting off like a flame snuffed in water. The king’s hand was cold, very cold and clammy, and it didn’t feel nice to touch. He was grateful when Atem broke the contact, but had to resist wiping it on his clothes.

“You’re an alchemist, aren’t you?” Atem smiled at him. It unsettled Yugi, especially with Aknadin looming behind him somewhat protectively.

“Yeah, I used to be.”

“Used to?” Atem blinked in confusion. “Why’d you stop?”

“I lost my licence.”

“Well that won’t do,” he clicked his tongue, turning to face Aknadin. “We should give it back to him. It’s the least we can do, for saving our lives.”

Aknadin gave a toothy smile. “What a brilliant idea, your majesty,” then he turned to Yugi. “I shall have a word with the Order about getting your ban lifted.”

“Thanks, that would be great.”

Everyone turned at a noise, the men huddled around Prince’s form. They looped arms around him, beginning to drag him towards the grand front doors. Yugi watched them leave with sad eyes, the feeling of loss welling up inside of him.

“I think I should go now.” He spoke up, catching the attention of Atem and Aknadin.

“Of course, thank you again.” Atem said before turning and striding out of the room. Aknadin grunted, moving to follow.

“I’ll get a message to you about your licence when the matter is settled.” He said, leaving before Yugi had the chance to thank him.

He turned back to the open doors, the sky dark safe for the twinkling of the stars above. Everything began to blur, and he swiped a hand over his eyes in a feeble attempt to clear them.

He felt like he had been here long enough.


	15. With Friends Like These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for editing for me! Please enjoy the new chapter!

Yugi wasn’t sure how and when he reached Anzu’s house, just that her worried eyes and choked voice registered in the background when his body stopped moving.

He knew she was concerned about him and how distant he seemed, and she questioned after Prince, but Yugi couldn’t bring himself to say it.

 _Prince went wild and destroyed everything. I had no choice but to restraint him with some crazy new power I seem to have._ It didn’t seem like the ideal time to tell such a wild story, especially not when Yugi was still trying to piece together all of the events himself. They played behind his eyes in slow detail, everything exploding in exaggerated colours and shapes.

There was a gentle thrum of power in his skull now, behind his eyes. It was a low throb, enough to make itself known, but easy to ignore. It hadn’t been there before, until… all _that_ happened. But ever since he had shot light out of his hands, everything had been pulsing, like a bruise that refused to go away.

Yugi was sitting quietly in Anzu’s lounge room, staring sullenly at the furniture, a cup of cold tea sitting untouched in front of him. Anzu had been fluttering around him, insistent on getting answers, but understanding Yugi needed his distance right now. It was a fine balance, and had she not had years to become accustomed to Yugi’s behaviour, she probably would have snapped what patience she still had. As it stood, she was incredibly tolerant, unyielding in her support, and Yugi was eternally grateful to her. Right now, he needed time to think, to process everything that had happened, and work out where that power had come from.

And what he should do now.

There was a knock on the door, soft but persistent. Anzu shuffled over, muttering under her breath about not expecting visitors. Yugi kept an eye on her opening the door, but was only half paying attention.

“Ryou? What… Why are you here?” Anzu gasped, her voice polite but expression betraying her surprise. Yugi perked up at that. Ryou was here? Why? He lived so far away, this couldn’t be a coincidence.

“I got word from Yugi’s grandfather.” Ryou replied, slipping in through the door.

“Sugoroku? But… He’s dead.” Anzu whispered. Yugi tensed, still hearing her despite her efforts.

“I’m a necromancer, Anzu.” Ryou said pointedly. “I would hope the people who contact me during rituals are dead.”

“Well you didn’t say that.” Anzu grumbled.

“Grandpa talked to you?” Yugi walked over to the two, watching them flinch with guilty looks. Ryou recovered quicker, answering.

“He did. The connection was rather weak, but he told me you were in great danger, and that I should get you as far away from the Keep as I could,” he raised an eyebrow. “So what happened? Where’s Prince?”

“On his way back to jail, I presume.” Yugi said bitterly, tasting bile in his throat. He didn’t want to have this discussion, it was too soon, the wounds still too raw. He could still see Prince’s helpless gaze, almost pleading with Yugi for something. But what? What had he wanted to say before he passed out? Yugi’s name alone wasn’t enough for him to understand.

He wished Aknadin hadn’t been there. He wanted to question Prince, find out the truth of it all. Had he been lying all this time? Was it really just the shadows manipulating Yugi into a false sense of security, just waiting for the moment where they would be able to devour him? But how could they weave such a complex tale? It just seemed… wrong. Everything seemed wrong. He didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Come on Yugi. Let’s take you back to my place. I’m sure the fresh air and distance from what happened here will be good for you.” Ryou suggested, offering Yugi his hand.

“You should go,” Anzu urged. “Too much has happened here, and I don’t think it’s safe for you to stick around.”

“Yeah,” Yugi sucked in his breath, offering a fake smile to his friends. “That sounds good Ryou. Let’s go.”

* * *

The trek back to Ryou’s place was long and hard. Yugi felt numb the entire time, his feet blooming with blisters and ugly bruises from the rough road. After Prince had left, Yugi found his shadow shoes had disappeared at some point during the events at the Keep. He had to make the journey in one of Anzu’s spare pairs, and the difference between the magic of the shadow shoes and normal ones became jarringly obvious after the first day. It felt like a fitting punishment for how he had done nothing to stop Prince being taken away.

It wasn’t just his shoes giving him pain though; it was also his chest. It felt like something had ripped out his heart, leaving behind a hole of pain. It was tight, constricting with every move he made. He had underestimated just how much he had relied on Prince, it seemed. All along he had thought he was the source of strength for the two, and in a way he had been, with Prince depending on him with his eight year solitude leaving him in the dark to worldly affairs. But he realised now that he had been leaning on Prince more often than not, the quiet companionship he offered sweeter than honey to Yugi, and it only made him feel that much worse to know he had given it up so easily, barely even fighting.

Or perhaps fighting the wrong side.

They reached Ryou’s house over a week after leaving Daregan. Ryou had kept the pace as light as he could for Yugi’s sake, but walking on foot always took more time than horse or dragon, and with Jou and Honda still off hunting, no one knew where they were at any given moment. Yugi was definitely glad to be able to collapse in Ryou’s armchair, letting his feet rest up on the table, blisters pulsing angrily in protest. The warmth and familiarity of Ryou’s hut was comforting, and he found for the first time in days sleep came easily to him.

* * *

Yugi stared down at his cup, watching the liquid stir around. His muddy reflection stared back at him, looking as miserable as he felt. Ryou had tried to get him to speak, but aside from recounting all of the details of the event during their journey here, Yugi had said nothing.

Ryou sighed loudly, taking a long sip from his cup. “Yugi, this all sounds a little fishy, I’ll admit, but without us having all of the details and both sides to this problem, what can we do? You said they took Prince back to jail right? Didn’t you say he had been there for years? Maybe there’s some truth to what the regent was telling you.”

“But-”

“We’re just outsiders, Yugi. Maybe… maybe we should just let Shanos sort out its own problems.”

“But what if Prince was innocent? You saw him Ryou, you talked to him. He… he didn’t look like the type to lie about something like this.”

“What if it really had been shadows manipulating you though? None of us know anything about that kind of magic, and he completely destroyed the ritual I put him through. That’s never happened with anything human I’ve done before.”

“That wasn’t…” Yugi scrunched his face up, trying to think back. “Prince didn’t do that. There was something else… I felt… I just feel like I shouldn’t let this go. I… I made a promise to him. What would shadows want with a body they never had?”

“The crowned king of a country? That’s a powerful force. Maybe they wanted to take over, start a war. Who knows? We don’t have the _details_ , Yugi. This isn’t our problem. You have your licence back now didn’t you say?”

“Aknadin said he would work to get the Order to reinstate it.”

“Then there you go, you’re back in business. Focus on your alchemy, and give up with that whole immortality elixir. Forget about this Shanos problem, and get back to your life, Yugi. Stop living for others, and allow yourself something normal for once.”

Yugi opened his mouth to argue, but found he had no rebuttal. All this time, travelling around and avoiding danger… He hadn’t done any of it for himself. It had all been to help Prince.

But he did it out of kindness for a friend, didn’t he? Prince was shattered about his body, he had already given up, but Yugi wanted to see him smile, and have hope again. He just wanted to spread hope, and help those in need. Wasn’t that the goal of every alchemist? Shouldn’t that be _everyone’s_ goal, to spread kindness? He had these skills to make other’s lives better, easier.

“It doesn’t feel right, any of this.” Yugi whispered, pushing up from his chair. “I’m taking a walk.” He threw over his shoulder before strutting off.

The snow was light on the ground, more dirt and mud visible than flakes of white. The weather was warmer than the last time he had been here, and it left Yugi wondering if the season was changing. He didn’t expect to need a coat here much longer.

But how much longer would he be here? Should he stick around until he had his bearings? What did he do now? Where did he go from here?

**_Boy._ **

Everything seemed hopeless.

**_Human._ **

“There’s nothing left for me _anywhere_.”

**_Chosen._ **

“I shouldn’t have let them take him…”

**_…_ **

Yugi yelped as a searing heat shot through his body. His hands flew to his chest, fingers patting around for the source of it, finding the pain to radiate strongest there, the gemstone that gleamed at his neck burning hot.

**_Answer your king, boy._ **

“W-What… Who said that? Who are you?” Yugi glanced around, not seeing anything but mud and snow and trees for miles.

**_Finally, he listens._ **

Yugi frowned at the mocking tone. “Answer the question. Who are you?”

**_Did your grandfather not tell you about me? Or do you have other voices who speak to your mind?_ **

“You’re the first.” Yugi threw back. “And what do you know about my grandfather? He’s been gone for months.”

**_I am aware of what happened to Sugoroku. I was there._ **

“What is that supposed to mean? Who are you! Show yourself!”

**_Fine._ **

Suddenly the pain in Yugi’s chest died down, and the amulet stopped glowing. He held it in his palm, turning the gem to different angles in an attempt to gain a better understanding. A kind of hazy light began to flicker in its depths. Yugi mistook it as a trick of the light at first, but as it grew, he realised the smoky substance was coming _out_ of the stone, billowing up and away from him, gathering into a giant mass.

The form of a dragon began to take shape in front of him, translucent but still imposing. The forearms alone measured up to Yugi’s head, and the rest he had to crane his neck upwards to see. Huge, glowing circles pulsed faintly with light, stretching up the sides of the legs and neck. The face was narrow with two huge teeth sticking up and away from the mouth. A giant plate rested over its head, jutting backwards to join a series of others that spawned down its back.

Yugi took a step back, wanting to create some distance between himself and this daunting figure.

 ** _Here I am, human. I am Gandora, the dragon of destruction,_** the voice in Yugi’s head bellowed, and the gleaming yellow eyes of the dragon stared straight down at him.

“Destruction? Gandora?”

**_Perhaps it would be better to use my other title; the King of Darkness._ **

“The… king? Of darkness?” Yugi groaned, massaging his aching head. “Just what the hell is going on?”

 ** _I should have known Sugoroku would tell you nothing, trying to keep you safe from this all. He was a fool, he should have known Aknadin would be after him. All this does is delay us,_** Gandora snarled, clicking his teeth together angrily.

“Why do you know my grandfather? _How_ do you know my grandfather, I should be asking. He never said he spoke to spirits before, let alone a _dragon_ _king_.”

**_I have known your grandfather for a very long time. His family has made a blood pact with me, and has acted as my vassal over time. You are the current one; the only member of your family left._ **

“I never asked to be a part of any blood pact.”

**_Of course not. My dealings go back to what your people would call ‘ancient times’. Back to the time when dragons ruled, before we were forced away and you humans took over. One of your ancestors started the pact for their own selfish reasons, and you must deal with the consequences of it. Your grandfather was well aware of this, since an early age. He was supposed to inform you of it, but he was adamant about keeping you out of the deal._ **

“He was trying to protect me,” Yugi sighed in realisation. “Wait… is this why… is this why dragons seem to always like me so much? Because of you?”

**_Correct. They sense your connect to me, and thus assume you to be their king, as my vassal._ **

“And you’re the reason Prince calls me ‘King,’ aren’t you?”

**_Indeed._ **

“You mean everything that happened to me… going to prison, meeting Prince, breaking out and searching for his body? That was all you?”

**_I only assured Atem would guide you to me. Granted, he took his time, but he fulfilled his mission eventually. He brought you to me, and thus I have no further use for him. He has served his purpose._ **

“Atem? You mean the Shanos prince? He was there, at the gathering at the Keep. He shook my hand.”

Gandora snorted, shaking his massive head. **_Not that little weakling in the shell. What do you take me for? Can you not see through Aknadin’s trickery, vassal?_**

“Aknadin? What about him? You’re confusing me.” Yugi groaned, rubbing circles in his forehead.

**_The crown prince was travelling with you all this time. Did he not tell you as much? The one you call ‘Prince,’ his true name is Atem._ **

“He… he did. But, Aknadin was saying-”

 ** _You trust the word of that snake over the prince’s?_** Gandora’s face twisted into a sneer. **_Think, boy. How long have you known Atem as opposed to Aknadin?_**

“But there was some truth to what he was saying! It made sense!”

**_So you would defend Aknadin over Atem, then?_ **

“No! I just… I want answers! What is going on? What is happening!?” He yelled, digging his hands into his hair, tugging violently. “Why didn’t I do anything to stop it!?”

Gandora was silent, but his form radiated his disapproval.

“I shouldn’t have let them take him like that,” Yugi continued, ignoring Gandora’s shimmering body in front of him. “I should have _done_ something.”

**_What could you have done against Aknadin’s power?_ **

“I don’t know! I could have tried, though, instead of letting him convince me it was the ‘right thing to do’.”

**_Your magic is too weak, and you had no opportunity to summon one of your companions. You were not equipped to fight someone as cunning as Aknadin. This is the best course of action. You wouldn’t have been able to do anything against Aknadin, there is no point regretting it._ **

“But Prince took the fall for us. He… The shadows were wild… What went wrong?”

 ** _That I do not know,_** Gandora rumbled. **_Perhaps they sensed me nearby, and acted upon it, and my desire to be freed. Shadows are fickle creatures, and sometimes act on their own accord. They might have grown bored of waiting as well, and relinquished Atem’s control to act out. It is anyone’s guess._**

“But he’s alright now? Is he okay?”

**_I do not know, vassal. Atem is no longer of concern to us. We have more important matters to attend to._ **

“Like what?”

**_We must confront Aknadin._ **

“But Prince tried that before, and he failed to defeat him. What chance do we have now, eight years later?”

 ** _The only reason Atem’s uncle could defeat him in that shadow game all those years ago was because he stole a portion of my power,_** Gandora snarled, phantom claws swiping at the ground uselessly. **_It is the reason I cannot touch things from your world currently. Had I been able to, I could have possessed you long ago and taken him down. As it was, I was restricted to the capital, where my magic was strongest, and my presence could remain here lingering in this world. This is why I needed Atem to act in my stead._**

“So you need me now, then? To do what?”

**_To destroy Aknadin. He is tampering with forces out of his control, and my shadows grow restless for revenge for their brethren._ **

“If… If you got your portion of magic back, what would happen to Prince?”

**_Atem is of no use to me anymore. I care not what happens to him._ **

“How can you say that? He did so much for you! He took the fall! He’s rotting away in prison and suffering because of you!”

 ** _I am the king of darkness, vassal,_** Gandora sneered, lip curling back. **_He is but a pawn in my quest for retribution. There are great powers at work here, and Atem is just a little boy who played with shadows when he shouldn’t have, and paid the price._**

“But it wasn’t his fault his uncle staged a coup! He was _fifteen_ , what did you expect a teenager to do when they have to watch their uncle kill their father?”

**_I do not care for petty human trifles. Atem knew what he was getting into when he accepted his position._ **

“You gave him no choice!”

**_He is a creature of the shadows right now, thus he falls under my domain. Had I wished so, I could have banished his soul from this world into the plane I dwell in. Would you have preferred I do that? This is no place for a human soul, it would be devoured in moments._ **

“I want him to have his body again. He deserves all the time that was taken from him. It wasn’t fair, what he had to live through.”

**_Nothing is fair, chosen. I would have hoped Atem had taught you this during your travels._ **

“But there is still kindness and hope. He deserves better.” Yugi mumbled, clenching his fists.

**_His fate is not yours. You must learn to accept your own, not try to live out others._ **

Yugi grunted, feeling Ryou’s words come back to him with Gandora’s reminder. “I need to sort out all this information, think it through.” Yugi muttered, massaging his scalp.

**_Very well. I expect your response in the morning. Think wisely, chosen. You know of my power now, and so do others. Aknadin will only stay dormant for so long._ **

Yugi nodded, watching Gandora’s form dissipate into smoke, returning to the gem around his neck. He stroked over the surface of the stone, the beautiful shades of red that once captivated him offering him nothing of comfort now.

He remembered when Prince had given him the gem, so many days ago now, in the wreckage of his Ranparr apartment. Had that been arranged by the dragon also? Had Prince had the stone on him the whole time, giving it to Yugi when Gandora allowed it?

He wished Prince was here. Or was it really Atem? He wanted to ask the other, find out his side to all of this. Was he just the pawn that Gandora seemed so sure about? No, Yugi reprimanded himself. Prince wasn’t just a piece of the board of the dragon’s game. He was a person, a living being. There had been a heart there once, of that Yugi was sure. Prince had been Atem, and still was.

_If that’s true, then his whole story he told me in our cell was true, and he was a prince. And Aknadin really was his uncle out to get him._

“Which means Prince is in trouble,” Yugi gasped, “If he goes back to that prison, he’ll be back in Aknadin’s grasp! I… I have to do something!”

_But what can I do? The prison is so far away, and I… I still don’t know how to feel about all this._

He felt stupid. He should have trusted Prince. He should have called Aknadin out. He should have stopped the guards from taking Prince away. He shouldn’t have let his fear of the shadows cloud his judgement. _The one thing Sugoroku would stress the most to me, and it’s the one thing I let happen,_ Yugi lamented, shaking his head. _He always said I shouldn’t let fear rule my decisions. I should have listened._

He had a responsibility to make this right. He owed Prince that. _Tomorrow I’ll break the news to Gandora and Ryou. I have to go back to the prison._

* * *

**_Chosen, wake up._ **

Yugi scrunched up his eyes further, muttering under his breath. Something was insistently poking at him, somewhere in the back of his mind like a memory that wouldn’t go away. He turned over, grumbling at the feeling to leave him alone.

**_There are people outside the hut, you need to be alert. They appear to have malicious intent._ **

Malicious…? What was he hearing? Yugi sighed, forcing his body into the waking world. The words began to sink in, and his eyes snapped open. Nobody knew about Ryou’s hut, there shouldn’t be anyone here.

Yugi jumped, wobbling to balance himself as the chair suddenly lurched under him. Or maybe that was his legs. He steadied himself with an arm, looking around wildly for any source of disturbance.

The hut was quiet, Ryou’s sleeping form on the bed in the corner giving off the soft sound of snoring. Nothing moved in the shadows, and Yugi was surprised to find he could see more definition in the darkness. The edges of the kitchen area, and Ryou’s ritual corner, as well as a bookcase he often overlooked, were clearly visible in the inky blackness.

 _What’s going on?_ He frowned, glancing around. Nothing looked amiss anyways, and he couldn’t see anything moving in the windowed view of outside.

 ** _Be still, vassal,_** Gandora’s voice rumbled in his head. **_There is movement outside. We have the element of surprise that they believe is theirs. Take this opportunity to crush them before they crush you._**

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Yugi muttered. What was he supposed to crush them with? It was too dark to draw a summoning sigil, so bringing Gaia forth was out of the question. And Ryou’s strength was in rituals of the dead, not fighting. He might as well try his best to get this over with before the other awoke, but then _how_ he was going to fight without a weapon or way to summon his spirits still eluded him.

**_You have the power of the darkness. You don’t need a demon to fight this battle. Show me what you can do with my power._ **

“I don’t know how to use your power.” Yugi hissed under his breath, moving quietly to the side of a window. He peered outside, but all he could make out was the glistening shine of the snow on the ground, the trees inky smudges in the darkness. He couldn’t see anything indicating humans were around.

“Did you really sense people out here?” Yugi whispered.

**_They are surrounding the hut as we speak. I can feel the energy of four of them out there. It would be best to launch a pre-emptive strike._ **

“How do I do that? I don’t know how to summon your power.”

**_Feel anger, and imagine it in a solid form. Channel it through your hands; that is where your power has manifested itself from._ **

_Through my hands?_ Yugi turned them palm up, noting the red bruises that stood out in the pale moonlight. _Is that why I have these welts?_

**_Indeed, those are the points my power will channel through. Those are scars, vassal. They are with you so long as my power is._ **

“Which is…?”

**_Until you die, unless you transfer my power to another with your blood._ **

“I’m the only one left of the Mutou house.”

**_Then you had better learn to harness that power, or your line will end sooner than you wish._ **

“Ever the optimist, aren’t you?” Yugi sighed quietly, pushing away from the window.

**_They will come through the door. Be prepared._ **

“Aye, aye.” Yugi muttered, shifting over to face the door in the middle of the hut. He figured if something went wrong, he would want as much space to deal with the backlash. He still didn’t know anything about these powers, and he didn’t want to risk knocking himself out with a recoil effect.

He pointed his hands at the door, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, quietly. He stood there, hands outstretched, the muscles pulsing with the effort of the position, and waited.

Soon the door began to budge, not a single sound of scraping wood as it swung open silently. These were professionals, most likely assassins of some kind, if what Gandora had said was anything to go by. They were too quiet for simple bandits or bounty hunters.

 _But Aknadin said he would remove the slash against my name… I suppose he lied about that too._ He then wouldn’t put this encounter past the regent’s hand as well.

As the door opened, Yugi sucked in his breath, allowing his emotions to jump angrily within himself. He thought about how frustrating it was to be thrown in jail for what he now believed to be no reason, to be tortured for nothing, enduring suffering for something he didn’t do.

It wasn’t fair. And it didn’t matter that ‘life wasn’t fair,’ it just _wasn’t_ fair! He didn’t deserve this! _And neither does Prince- Atem._ Atem _didn’t deserve this._

He scrunched up his brows, eyes blazing as heat pooled in his hands. As the first sign of a human shape appeared around the door, Yugi felt his anger grow deeper, and he did the first thing he could think of.

He screamed.

Right as he did, he snapped his hands forward, and watched as light streamed through them, pushing outwards to impale the person. They collapsed onto the ground, a current of red energy dancing around them, their limbs twitching violently.

The light had illuminated the cabin for a moment, and with the door swung open, Yugi could see several more figures standing in the doorway. They were dressed in dark fabrics, barely visible in the night if not for the moonlight streaming through the bare trees. _Assassins_ , Yugi thought, taking in their lack of visible skin. Daggers glistened dangerously in their hands. His vision sharpened as he zeroed in on them.

He vaguely heard Ryou shouting off to his side, but he ignored it, strutting up to the doorframe, the people outside scattering backwards to regroup away from Yugi’s murderous gaze.

He stepped over the now still body of the first assassin, pointing his hands at the remaining three. “Who’s next?” He grunted, already feeling the thrum of magic pulsing in his hands, the scars glowing with an eagerness to burn again.

The assassins hesitated, heads turned to each other like they were exchanging looks beneath their hoods. One of them started forward, while the other two paced around each side. Yugi watched them for a moment, analysing their moves. The one at the front seemed like a distraction, which meant the other two…

He pointed his hands at the two on the sides, blasting short bursts of light at their feet. They backed up, retreating to the same line as the other.

They seemed to falter for a moment, clearly not expecting Yugi to have such control over his powers already. In fact, Yugi was not entirely sure what he was doing himself. Most of this was guess work, and pretending to look confident.

Somehow they communicated a joint attack between them, two lunging forward while the other threw a dagger his way.

Yugi reacted quickly, lurching to one side to hear the dagger sail passed him with a _woosh_. It put him in the path of one of the other assassins, and he had to bend downwards to avoid a swipe at him.

He ducked down, rolling as the ground came up to meet him, coming to a stop on his knees, hands posed in front of him. He wasted no time shooting a blast into their chest, the light absorbing into them and crumpling their body to the ground.

He twisted around to the other homing in from the opposite direction, raising both hands to let loose a beam of light form them both. The assassin had nowhere to run to, covered in the light for a moment before they collapsed too.

There was only one left, and Yugi had to give them credit for standing strong against him. They held their dagger at arm’s length, lunging forward towards him. Yugi waited until they were close enough to swing the dagger, thrusting his hand into their stomach, his power channelling through the connection.

The last assassin fell, and Yugi allowed his shoulders to sag. That had taken more energy than he was expecting. His hands were burning, and he was tempted to shove them into the muddy snow for what little relief it could offer.

Ryou stumbled over to Yugi’s side, eyes wide as he took in scattered bodies. “Yugi, what the hell happened here? Who were these people? What was that you just did?”

“Assassins. Sent to kill me, no doubt. Wait…” Yugi bent down next to the body, fumbling through their pockets. He pulled out a scrap of fabric, realisation dropping on him at the sigil that unfolded. “That’s the royal crest of Shanos.”

“Aknadin must consider you a threat to have sent assassins after you. Unless it was the king. Or both. But why would he try so hard to kill you? And not do it immediately after the ball, when you were still in the capital?”

“It was probably too early. I bet he wanted to put on a performance, seem nice to win my trust and elude suspicion. After all, who would notice my death in the middle of nowhere like this?”

“A morbid thought, and for once I’m not the one having it.” Ryou commented.

 ** _Aknadin is a snake; nothing is an underhanded tactic with him,_** Gandora rumbled, the disdain in his voice thick as the necklace on Yugi’s neck burnt with his presence.

“I know what I have to do now. I have my response, Gandora. We need to go back to the prison. Prince- Atem doesn’t deserve to rot there for your- _our_ actions. We need to set this right.”

“Gandora? Who’s Gandora?” Ryou asked, looking confused.

 ** _We should be going straight to Shanos,_** Gandora argued. ** _The more time we waste the closer Aknadin pulls to his desired strength. What if he has already sealed away Atem’s shadows in the pendant? We must defeat Aknadin before he finds a way to defeat us. There is no other way._**

“We’re going to need all the help we can get, Gandora. Without Atem, I don’t think we could handle this. You saw what his shadows can do; if you could help him control them, then he would be a valuable ally.”

“Again… Gandora? Who are you talking to Yugi?” Ryou pestered him, nudging Yugi’s shoulder.

“Sorry Ryou, just one second.” Yugi replied, shooting his companion a sympathetic look.

Gandora grumbled, his voice vibrating in Yugi’s mind as he mulled the words over. **_You must do this by yourself then, chosen. Show me how you would wield my power. If you want the shadows to be tamed, then you must be the tamer._**

“I’ll do it.” Yugi nodded, determined. He then turned to Ryou, giving his friend a smile. “It’s a long story, but Gandora is this dragon spirit that’s shown up in my head since that night in the Keep. It’s how I’ve got these new magical powers.” He raised a hand, showing Ryou the circular scar on his palm.

“Okay, you’re going to need to give me a full explanation of that, because I don’t follow,” Ryou said, his face blank. “Why is there a dragon in your head that makes you shoot light from your hands?”

“I’ll explain soon enough, but for now, I have to tell you that I’m going back to the prison to free Prince.”

“You’re really going back? Just like that?” Ryou asked, worry etched into his face.

“I have to. Prince… he would do the same for me, I just know it. And I… I need to apologise to him. I doubted him for a second, and that was all the time Aknadin needed to take him away. If anything happens to him… it’s my fault.”

“Then go save him. If it really means that much to you. I’m behind you all the way. Although figuratively; I’m not about to launch a prison break.” Ryou smiled.

“Thanks, Ryou,” Yugi ran forward, hugging his friend tightly. “I’ll set off in the morning. But for now, you’d better sit down. This could take a while to explain…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all the updates June will see; this fic will be going on hiatus again for about a month and maybe more, depending on how the next chapter goes. I have a big bang fic due at the end of June, so since that has a deadline I'm putting more time into it. This felt like a better spot to leave off than the previous chapter tho ahaha.


	16. Back to Where it all Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thanks to everyone who left really sweet messages on the last chapter, and thank you all for being so understanding and patient as I stumble my way through writing this fic! You were all so great I went ahead and got the new chapter done a week early! Thanks to my beta [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) as always B) Please enjoy the new chapter!

“So how are you going to do this Yugi? You have a plan, yes?” Ryou asked. They were both leaning against different parts of the veranda, Ryou over the doorframe and Yugi against a support beam.

It was the day after the attack from the assassins, and they had just finished burning the bodies some distance away from Ryou’s hut. The necromancer had said something about not wanting to risk burying bodies close to where he worked, where the vengeful assassins could come back.

“Mmm, somewhat.” Yugi shrugged, grinning at the exasperated look Ryou gave him in return.

“Why do you never have plans? Going in and just ‘hoping’ for the best sometimes isn’t enough.”

“Ryou, relax. I’m not going in alone, and I’m not unarmed.” Yugi waved his hand, giving Ryou a clear look at the scar on his palm.

“You barely have experience with Gandora’s magic-”

“Ryou, it’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Ryou rolled his eyes. “Humour me then, just a little? Give me some idea what you plan to do.”

“Alright,” Yugi sighed, giving it a moment. “Okay so, after I rescue Atem-”

“Assuming you don’t get caught and killed on the spot by the guards swarming the place.”

“…Yes, providing your negativity doesn’t rub off on me.” Yugi shot him a look, to which Ryou just smiled sweetly back.

“Necromancer.” He say in way of an explanation. Yugi just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, after I rescue Atem, we’ll be heading straight to Shanos. We both have a score to settle with Atem’s uncle.”

Ryou’s expression dropped, and he was suddenly serious. “You’re going up against the regent? You’re sure? Yugi, that’s a serious task. The repercussions will be dire.”

“I’m well aware of what could happen, but Aknadin has made it clear what he thinks. It’s only fair we send him back an equally strong message.”

“And that involves busting his nephew out of prison?”

“Two pairs of hands are better than one,” Yugi said, “and I owe it to Prince- Atem, to free him.”

Ryou sighed loudly. “I suppose once you set your mind to something there is no changing it, is there?”

“There really isn’t.” Yugi pushed off the pole, trotting off into the muddy ground. “You got a stick or something I can borrow?” He toed the ground, looking for a spot with some give. Luckily the surface was wet and slick mostly from the melting remnants of snow, the morning sunlight beaming warmth down at them.

“To knock some sense into you? I have better ways of doing that.”

Yugi shot the other a look, sticking his tongue out in a childish way. “To draw a summoning circle you dolt.”

Ryou grinned right back at him, arms crossed smugly over his chest. “I knew that. I just like teasing you.”

Yugi groaned, shaking his head. In the process he spotted a branch lying underneath a tree not far off. He walked over to it, picking it up to examine.

It was thin, a lower lying branch before it had fallen, no doubt. _This’ll do,_ Yugi nodded, turning back around to get started.

He traced the stick through the mud, drawing long lines around in circular patterns, dotting sections between.

“How can you draw such perfect circles and lines? If it’s wonky does that affect the result of the summon?” Ryou asked from the veranda.

“As long as it’s good enough to get the point across, I don’t see why not. I can only summon creatures I’m linked to anyway. They know my energy signature.” Yugi grunted in response, focusing on drawing the last part of the sigil.

He finished the final circle, throwing the stick away and reaching for the knife he had taken from inside.

“Hey, is that my blood knife?” Ryou’s voice pitched higher, and he stormed closer, eyebrows knitted.

Yugi gave him a wink, digging the knife into his palm. Blood began to well up as the blade pierced his skin, and Yugi turned his palm over, letting the drops fall to the ground.

The moment they hit the marks in the muddy dirt, the sigil flared to life, red streaking over the pattern, tracing it. Once it was covered, the whole thing exploded into light.

“Gaia the Fierce Knight, come forth!” Yugi called out.

Seconds later Gaia tore through the light, Spirit leaping forward in a majestic arc. _He always knows how to make an entrance,_ Yugi mused, smiling.

“Ah, Master Yugi, good to see you again.” Gaia said from the back of Spirit’s saddle as the light died down. The horse’s head dipped down to graze teeth over Yugi’s hair, nibbling on the strands.

“Hello Gaia, Spirit.” He patted the horse’s neck while Gaia slid down, standing at his full height beside Yugi.

“I can feel that Lord Gandora’s power has settled within you, Master Yugi.” Gaia said, sliding his spears into holders in Spirit’s saddle. “I take it he has finally revealed himself to you?”

Yugi felt the gem burn, and Gandora’s form materialised by his side before he had the chance to answer.

 _Shadow knight,_ Gandora rumbled.

Gaia slid off Spirit’s back, dropping to one knee on the ground. He was clearly able to see Gandora’s presence. “My king.”

“Does everyone know you?” Yugi asked the dragon.

 ** _All shadow beasts know of each other,_** Gandora scoffed. **_And they certainly know who rules their world._**

“Fair point,” Yugi nodded, turning back to Gaia. “We need some help getting back to the prison.”

Gaia frowned, rising back to his full height. “Now why would you want to return there, young master?”

“Atem is there.” Yugi said softly.

“Ah, the young prince turned shadow beast. How may I be of assistance then? You require Spirit?”

“A horse might be too slow, no offence, Spirit,” Yugi smiled at the horse, who gave a huff in response. “I was wondering if you’d be able to summon your dragon friend.”

“Ah, Curse,” Gaia nodded in understanding. “You’ll have to ask him yourself for a ride, but I can summon him forth for you.”

“I’ll be inside, you can have your conversation with your spirits and dragons privately.” Ryou spoke up, snatching his knife back with a glower, padding away.

“Okay.” Yugi responded, focusing back on Gaia.

The knight was standing in the middle of the clearing, within the sigil Yugi had drawn. He remained motionless as moments stretched by. Yugi was just about ready to inquire as to what he was going to do when his head snapped up, and he brought a hand to his face.

A whistle rang out in the clearing, long and low. When Gaia had finished, he lowered his hand, looking up out into the sky.

Yugi tried to follow his gaze, squinting, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He was greeted with a loud screech, and almost immediately afterwards a light shone in the sky. It cut a jagged pattern in the air, almost like claw marks. And then Yugi realised they were claw marks, huge ivory claws scratching through the light.

The brightness grew larger, and after a few moments there was enough room for the body of a golden dragon to push its way through, barrelling around the sky to unfurl a pair of wings as the light retreated into nothing behind it.

They gradually flapped to steady the body, and the dragon began to descend, head positioned to look straight down at them.

Yugi could see several plates of armour on its head, a striking red outline over each piece, the rest deep black. There was an extended portion above the helmet section, a sharp blade curving backwards away from its head. It looked like it might be dangerous to sit on, with the blade so close to the shoulders.

It landed heavily on the dirt, claws sinking into the loose ground. The golden scales covering its hide shimmered in the morning light, a brilliant shine almost as bright as the summoning itself radiating off it.

Up closer, Yugi could make out the detail on its wings, the way it seemed to have feathers that looked stiff and straight, and contained a similar shine to the scales. They were nothing like the leathery look Reyes had, and even Gandora had seemed to fall along those lines more with his. This dragon was something different, something he had never seen before. He wondered what the wings were made out of, and was about to inquire when the dragon finally spoke.

 _Gaia,_ Yugi heard the whisper of a voice in the back of his mind, power curling around the words spoken. _Why have you summoned me?_

“You know of my young master Yugi Mutou, the vassal of our king.”

_I do, what of him?_

“He has a favour to ask of you.” Gaia gestured to his side, and the huge head of the dragon turned towards him, as if finally acknowledging his presence.

“Uh… It’s Curse, right?” Yugi asked, stepping forward. The dragon rumbled in response. “Would you be willing to let me ride you? I need to rescue my friend from prison.”

Curse snorted, moving his head down so his eye was level with Yugi’s head.

 _You do not seem the type to wield dark magic. You seem more suited to a brighter element,_ the dragon commented, voice echoing inside Yugi’s mind.

“I’m in a little too deep to back out now. It’s a little late to become a pyromancer.” Yugi shrugged.

“I told you many years ago young man you should have stuck to alchemy.” Gaia scolded, waggling a finger at him.

“Everyone needs a hobby.” Yugi grinned, earning a loud sigh from the other and a snort from the dragon.

 _Very well, your intentions seem pure,_ Curse’s voice growled in Yugi’s mind. _I will grant you the passage you need, but you had best hurry. Your magic will not keep my form in this world for long._

“Uh, right, of course,” Yugi turned to Gaia, offering an apologetic smile. “I’m going to have to send you back now, sorry Gaia.”

“No need to apologise, I understand.” Gaia nodded. He holstered himself back up onto Spirit’s back. “May your journey go well, young one.”

“I hope so too.” Yugi laughed.

He waved goodbye as Gaia’s form was enveloped in light, and it shattered, leaving Gaia gone and Yugi alone with Curse.

 _Let’s be off,_ Curse said, crouching close to the ground.

“I’ll just say goodbye to Ryou.” Yugi said, quickly dashing back inside the hut.

He grabbed the bag he had packed by the door, slinging the knapsack over his shoulder. “Ryou, I’m heading off now!”

Ryou walked over to him, putting his hands over his hips. “I guess it goes without saying to be careful?”

“It does, but I promise nonetheless I will try my best.” Yugi said.

“It’s all I can ask.” Ryou held out his hands, and Yugi accepted them in a hug. “Good luck Yugi.”

“I’ll tell you all about it when I get Atem back his body.”

“Do please, I’m interested in what the guy looks like as his human self.” Ryou chuckled.

Yugi stepped back outside, and Ryou followed at a slower pace, stopping by the door to watch.

Yugi climbed up Curse’s side, moving to the joint of the dragon’s neck and shoulders.

Once he was seated comfortably on his back, Curse gave a loud growl, legs pushing upwards. His wings beat experimentally in short flaps, head tilted to the side as if to listen to something.

 _We fly,_ Yugi heard him say, and suddenly they were airborne, Curse taking mere seconds to reach above the trees. His body was thinner and lighter than Reyes, and he made quick time with the take off.

Yugi waved to the small form of Ryou down below, just before Curse lurched forward, beginning to sail across the sky, slicking through the air.

Yugi looked ahead, determination settling deep inside him. _I’m coming, Atem._

* * *

“You know, I remember it being a little less guarded than that.” Yugi muttered from his position against the tree trunk. He was squinting at the gate to the fortress, as close as he dared to approach on the tree line just before it broke off into small hills.

It hadn’t taken long to reach the prison, about half the time it had originally taken for Yugi and Prince to travel back to Ryou’s. Yugi was exhausted from having to constantly maintain and resummon Curse’s form over the course of days, but he was determined to not waste any more time; not knowing Atem’s condition was a constant worry in the front of his mind.

He had to give the architects credit for building the place surrounded by plains; there was little chance of sneaking up on the prison when one had to cross several rolls worth of earth to reach the gate. He had no choice but to approach at night, the sun long since set, and the stars littering the sky. There was no moon tonight; Yugi forever thankful that the timing had worked out so well. He didn’t want to risk getting caught, and not even being able to reach Prince. Worse yet, if they were caught, a message would be sent to Aknadin immediately. Of that, Yugi had no doubt. He had a healthy level of suspicion that anything running under the Order was also in Aknadin’s greedy palm. The world seemed against them, when he looked at it that way. _But when isn’t it?_ Yugi mentally sighed, remembering the torrent of events that had been his life over the past months.

**_It would be in our best interest to not be noticed entering the compound. Use the shadows to your advantage, vassal of darkness._ **

“Shadows were more Atem’s kind of thing.” Yugi replied, giving his hands a look over, stretching the joints. “How do I even use the shadows? I’ve only used your power with light bursts so far.”

**_You naturally rely more on the light, so my power manifests itself in your most desired form. You must bend it to your will, demand the shadows to form and they will._ **

“That easy huh?” Yugi closed his eyes, locating that pocket of power that had nestled itself inside him alongside Gandora. It was like an inky pit of darkness, something Yugi could metaphorically stick his hand into and feel nothing. There was nothing there, and yet he could feel it against his mind. Was this what it was like for Atem? To be surrounded in this sensation all the time, constantly touching his soul? Yugi couldn’t imagine, and he found he didn’t want to. He didn’t enjoy the feeling.

The gem on his neck vibrated, and Yugi heard a _woosh_ sound close to his ears. He peeked open an eye, both snapping wide in shock. In front of him was a swirling tendril of shadow. He traced his eyes down its shifting form, tilting his head as he went, until he reached the base, where it seemed to vaguely merge with the ground under his feet.

It was coming from him? He jumped around on his feet, watching the shadow move with him. Yep, that was definitely attached.

“Woah, this is kind of cool.” Yugi reached down to prod at it with a finger, feeling it quiver under his touch much the same as Prince’s shadows would on his shoes.

**_Shadows are fickle creatures. These may be a manifestation of your own through my power, but do not forget what happened to Atem with his. Stay vigilant, and do not abuse them._ **

“Right, right, I know.” Yugi gave a mock salute, rising back to his feet. _Now how to get in without being spotted._ Gandora had mentioned something before about using them to his advantage, but he wasn’t sure exactly _how_ to use them. The dragon was silent now, and he knew he wouldn’t be offering him any help any time soon. Gandora wanted to use this to test Yugi. He was on his own getting in.

 _Can I travel underground with them?_ Yugi wondered. He bent down, stretching his hand across the surface of the shadow. He imaged going through it, and much to his shock the resistance against his hand disappeared, and he lost sight of his fingers as they plunged into the dirt, wrist soon following.

“Woah…” He pulled the limb back, checking over his hand for any damage. It looked the same as it had when he had put it through. “Now that’s interesting.” A part of him had always been curious how it had felt for Prince to do that. Now he knew.

“Well, might as well see how far I can push this.” Closing his eyes and bracing himself, he fell into the ground. The shadows welcomed him with open arms, their tendrils wrapping around his body, guiding him through the earth.

He didn’t feel safe enough to breathe, so he held onto one single breath, swimming through what felt like mud, everything lying thick and heavy around him, clammy and cold to the touch. He allowed his body to propel forward, the shadows doing most of the work. He imagined the torchlight of the inner chambers, the metal bars of the cells lining the chipped brick walls. The shadows chattered in response, and he felt himself being pulled upwards.

He broke through the surface of the ground, gasping for breath as the earth seemed to spit him out, body lurching forward to collapses on the stone floor.

The dust burnt his lungs, sending him through a coughing fit. He rose to his knees, swatting a hand in front of his face.

The area he had landed in seemed to be underground, a few cells scattered along the walls with slits in them meant to see through. It wasn’t quite what he had imagined, but he reasoned he must be a floor above where he and Atem had shared their cell.

Someone sneezed from behind a cell door, and Yugi made extra note to be quiet, not sure how much noise could travel through the gaps. He didn’t recall any trouble when they had busted out last time, but then again, Atem had been so confident in his direction then that Yugi had more or less just followed the other aimlessly along not paying much attention.

He stood up slowly, tip toeing up to a section of the wall, where the stone was partially covered in moss that smelt worse than worn socks. Yugi didn’t want to stick around and find out why that was.

He peeled a torch off the wall, waving it in front of him as he proceeded. He was relying on the hope that Atem would be down on the lower levels once again, if not in the same cell. Opening the door leading to a spiralling staircase, he rushed downwards, pushing open the final door to thrust the torch to the cell entrance.

Darkness greeted him in return, not a living being in the room. He noticed that there wasn’t even a gate to the cell; they probably hadn’t been bothered to replace the one Prince’s shadows ate.

 ** _I sense a darkness further in. Continue forward,_** Gandora’s voice brushed against his mind.

“Is it Pri- Atem?”

**_Yes… and no._ **

“What do you mean yes and no?” Yugi grunted, walking further in.

**_I sense Atem’s presence, but it is overshadowed by a great darkness. The magic feels… twisted. Be on your guard._ **

“Alright.” Yugi replied, shifting his attention wholly to the pathway in front of him.

A sudden noise ahead of him halted his movements, and he saw the door on the far side opening. He ducted into his old cell, pressing against the wall facing the door he had come through, torch raised to the level they normally sat at.

He heard a guard’s footsteps on the stone, and soon they passed the cell Yugi was in. He held his breath, but they didn’t seem to notice him, going through the open door and closing it behind them.

He let out a quiet, nervous laugh, peeling himself away from the slimy stone on the wall.

He continued on, several doors passing by him, and he felt the ground steepen. He was going down another level? Was there another level? _Or is this where the torture chambers were…_ Yugi swallowed, shaking his head to rid himself of the memories that pushed to the surface.

He paused, a sudden chill racing down his spine. Something about the door ahead felt weird. Could this be the place Gandora had mentioned? He strode over to it, frowning at the lack of peep holes. How was he supposed to see what was in there? _Or maybe the guards don’t want to see what’s in there,_ Yugi swallowed.

Despite his nerves, he pried the door open, wincing at the creak of protest it gave him.

Inside was completely dark. Even with his enhanced vision and the powers of darkness Gandora granted him couldn’t break through this.

 ** _Aknadin has been busy,_** Gandora growled. He sounded apprehensive, and that was enough to make Yugi cautious. 

He stepped into the cell, torch extended forward. It didn’t show much, only a few tiles ahead. It seemed unable to penetrate the thickness of the darkness. _What kind of darkness is so strong light can’t break through?_ Yugi thought, only to have the answer come to him immediately.

Shadows.

He lowered the torch, focusing on his other hand, placing it palm up, where the scar was. He closed his eyes, zeroing in all of his concentration on the hand, and imagining it light up with energy.

A glow seeped through his eyelids, and he peered out, seeing a pulsing light welling up from his palm. The lazy spark danced in front of his outstretched hand, illuminating the area around it.

With the light breaking through the shadows, he used his own magic to snuff out the flame of the torch, discarding the stick on the ground.

He made a sound when he realised who was in the cell.

Atem sat up against the wall, back pressed to the stone, shadows clinging stubbornly to him. Chains covered his form, crossed over his chest and wrapped tightly around his arms, digging into the skin in places. It looked painful, so much so Yugi felt himself ghosting a hand over his chest, imagining the sensation of links pulling over his skin. He shivered.

 ** _The chains are enchanted, do not touch them,_** Gandora rumbled.

“What are they charmed for?”

**_They are sapping the energy of the shadows. I feel dark magic surrounding Atem. He does not have enough power to do anything. Aknadin has him pinned down._ **

“Can’t you break them?”

 ** _I could,_** Gandora answered simply.

“Then do it!”

 ** _Not yet,_** Gandora snarled. **_You came here for answers, so seek them out. I will do nothing until this issue is solved._**

“So stubborn.” Yugi muttered. He stared down at his friend, a shell of his former self.

Prince’s head was bowed, body slumped against the wall, chains offering no room to move. His hands were pulled up, suspended above him. Yugi could barely see his legs, and moving the light closer, he realised Prince’s legs were barely _there,_ the ends of his knees barely visible, the shadows gathered there transparent.

“You’re fading away.” Yugi choked back a gasp, hand flying to his mouth. _The shadows can’t maintain their form anymore. They’re eating away at his soul in a last ditch effort to stay alive…_ It was enough to make Yugi want to throw up.

“Prince…? Can you hear me…?” Yugi moved closer, head lowering to try and glimpse the other’s face. It was obscured by the shadows, and Yugi was worried that he couldn’t see those piercing red eyes shining through.

“Prince?” He tried again, pressing the light closer. The shadows hissed in response, but it was weak, and they could do nothing to stop Yugi’s approach, bound by the chains as they were.

This wasn’t working. He wasn’t getting a response, nothing to show Prince could hear him. _I need to talk to him somehow…_

“Atem?” He whispered.

The form stirred, and Atem raised his head.

“I haven’t heard someone call me that in years.” Atem said, and Yugi’s heart caught at how sad he sounded.

“I’m sorry.” The apology came off his tongue before he could even begin to rope in his thoughts. “I should have believed you.”

“I knew from the beginning who you were and what power you had, Yugi. If anyone should be apologising, it’s me.” Atem spoke, voice barely above a whisper. What tugged at Yugi’s heart the most was he didn’t think Atem could speak louder even if he wanted to. He sounded so… defeated. So broken.

“You knew about Gandora, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t,” Atem closed his eyes, head drooping. “I was forbidden from mentioning his presence.”

“Is that true?” Yugi asked, directing his question inward.

 ** _Indeed_** , Gandora said.

“Well why? What difference would it have made?” Yugi grew angry, fists shaking. If he had known from the beginning, he would have been able to avoid all of this! There wouldn’t have been a chance for Aknadin to fool him, and Prince…

Atem wouldn’t have had to go through all this.

**_You were not yet ready for my power. It would have consumed you, and left me without a vassal._ **

“Were you really content to just throw away Atem’s life like that?”

 ** _I never said I was a just King,_** Gandora snarled. **_One must be ruthless to rule the shadows. If you were here in my realm, you would understand._**

“But I’m not, and everything is happening in _this_ realm,” Yugi stressed, groaning. “Will you free him now?”

**_Not yet._ **

“Damn it Gandora!” Yugi let out a muffled scream into his hands. Mindful of the light source and only too aware of where they were.

“I appreciate your concern for me, Yugi,” Atem said, eyes sad. “But this is where I belong. You… saw what happened at Daregan. I lost control, and paid the ultimate price. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let that happen.”

“I don’t blame you. I… I was responsible as well,” Yugi lowered his head. “I didn’t try to stop Aknadin. I didn’t stop to consider how this would affect you.”

“I didn’t expect you too.” Atem said mildly.

“But I should have! I’m your friend, and I let them toss you away! Friends fight for each other, and I didn’t!”

“Yugi, no one is blaming you for what happened. You didn’t know how to react, and that’s okay.”

“No it’s not! I’m blaming myself, because what you two don’t seem to realise I’m as much at fault here! Damn it, yell at me Atem! Let me take some of your burden!”

“My…” Atem sighed, a long, drawn out sound. “No, Yugi. You should just… leave. It isn’t safe for you here, and if you get caught, then my sacrifice will mean nothing.”

“I never asked you to throw your life away for me!” Yugi shouted, throwing his hands up. “I want you to live damn it!”

Atem raised his head, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Yugi then noticed that his bangs were missing, and it was hard to tell if he even had hair at all. Now that Yugi looked harder, he could tell that Atem’s body seemed very different to how he had looked before, as ‘Prince’.

“What happened to you?” Yugi asked.

“I lost.” Atem admitted. “I lost the game I had been playing with my uncle.”

“It’s not over yet,” Yugi said. “There’s still time to stop your uncle. He hasn’t won yet, Atem.”

“He might as well have. I’ve given up.” Atem sighed, lowering his head. “I can’t keep going Yugi. I don’t have the energy.”

“Then I’ll give you the energy! There is still fight left in you Atem, you can’t give up!”

“My part in this game has ended, and my piece is no longer on the board. I’m better off in here, away from anyone I could hurt with my shadows.”

“You don’t deserve to rot away in some prison because your uncle is a mad man.” Yugi reasoned, stepping closer.

“This is where I belong, Yugi. You can’t change that.”

“Watch me.” Yugi snapped.

Atem sighed. “Do you remember, when I once said to you in this prison that I would die for you?” He said, and his eyes suddenly shot up to meet Yugi’s, blazing like a fire. “So let me do this for you, Yugi.”

“I don’t want you to die! Why can’t you understand this!?” Yugi groaned, tugging at his hair angrily. “This isn’t what I want!”

“Then what do you want, Yugi?” Atem asked quietly.

“I want you to stop living for others! Live for yourself, Atem!”

Atem fell silent, his head retreated downward, taking his gaze with it. Without those burning red eyes on him, Yugi felt cold, and he wondered if perhaps he had said something to upset the other.

But he had spoken his mind, and he needed Atem to believe in himself. _I couldn’t live with myself if I let him throw his life away like this._

“Atem…” Yugi waited until that head raised slightly, eyes not quite on him, but still he knew Atem was listening. “You are too hard on yourself. Let me prove to you how wonderful you are.” Yugi said with a smile. His words hit heavy, it seemed, as Atem glanced up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

Yugi continued on, needing to say more. “I’m sorry for not trusting your word over Aknadin’s. I should have, after everything we’ve been through. I’ve been such a fool.”

“You only did what you thought was right. I don’t blame you for that.”

“But I didn’t think it was right. I just went along with what Aknadin said, not thinking at all. That was the problem.”

“And yet you’re here now, of your own accord. Why _are_ you here, Yugi?” Atem tilted his head, and for the first time since seeing him again, he saw a glimmer of light in Atem’s eyes.

“To free you. To right this wrong. I made you a promise, Atem, and I intend to keep it,” Yugi extended a hand out, moving closer. “We will get your body back, and stop your uncle from whatever it is he’s planning.”

Atem looked down at the offered hand, lips pursed. His eyes slid shut, and he sighed, but when they reopened he seemed at ease.

“I would shake, but I find myself a little too tied up right now…” He offered Yugi a small smile, and Yugi’s heart skipped at the gesture.

“Oh, right,” Yugi laughed, retreating his hand awkwardly. “ _Now_ can you break these chains Gandora?” Yugi gestured to the offending links. He felt a brush of acknowledgement against his mind, and suddenly a phrase entered his thoughts, a string of words that he couldn’t understand but somehow knew what they would do.

Body working on auto-pilot, he raised a hand, summoning his shadows. He muttered the words under his breath, the shadows jumping to attention, but it was his light that acted first.

A shot fired from the scar on his palm, smacking into the metal with a loud _hiss_. It seared through the links, burning hot enough to practically melt the iron. They fell off Atem, collapsing to the ground in a heap around him.

Yugi skidded forward, falling to his knees to steady Atem’s slumped form. “Are you alright?” He asked, checking Atem over.

Atem let out a shaky breath, leaning heavily on Yugi’s arms. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s somewhat hard to maintain my form with the shadows acting up and eating it away.”

Yugi let out a hum, brows knitting in thought. “Gandora, can you do something about the shadows?”

 ** _What do you expect me to do vassal? Atem should be able to tame them himself, or he is not worthy to hold them,_** Gandora grunted.

“Sounds like an excuse to me.” Yugi muttered, wincing at the mental slap Gandora dealt him in response.

 ** _Do not sass me, boy,_** he snarled. **_I could end his life in seconds. If he cannot control his shadows, then there is no point me holding his hand constantly through it. Only the strong can wield my force._**

“Then I will be strong enough for both of us.” Yugi countered. He gently pushed Atem against the wall, removing his hands to shift in front of him.

He placed a hand over where Atem’s human heart would be normally, the one not supporting the light source, and inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander into the section that housed his magic, the area that flared in deep purple shadows. He tugged on it, reaching out physically as if to pluck it from the air-

And he did. A stretch of shadows suddenly appeared in front of him, and he pulled it closer to him, holding the string like section between his fingers.

“You learn fast.” Atem commented.

“Indirectly, I had a great teacher,” Yugi flashed him a grin. “I only made it this far because I had watched you move and use the shadows so much.”

Atem dipped his head, a soft smile gracing his lips. “You honour me.”

“Well you deserve it,” Yugi chuckled. “Hold still for a moment, I’m going to help fix you up.”

“Alright.” Atem fully leaned back, head tilted to the side to allow Yugi space to work.

Yugi moved his hand over Atem’s body, stroking the shadows to mould to his requests. They complied, gurgling softly in their strange language as they poked and prodded at Atem’s limbs, nudging the sections that had begun to consume him.

Slowly, Atem’s shadows reacted to the presence of Yugi’s, wriggling to attention and coming back to life. Yugi guided his own down where Atem’s legs should be, and the shadows followed, reforming Atem’s limbs gradually.

Once his legs had returned, and the mass seemed to solidify into a human shape, Yugi moved on to Atem’s arms, returning his fingers and hands.

Atem gave a happy sigh, and Yugi chuckled softly. _I bet that feels a hundred times better than his own shadows eating at him,_ Yugi thought. His eyes drifted to Atem’s face, brows scrunching up at the lack of hair there. _Time to fix that._

“Bet you want your bangs back.” Yugi joked lightly, smoothing the shadows over Atem’s forehead.

“More than I realised, yes.” Atem admitted, cheeks flushing. His hair sprung back to life as Yugi moved, working the shadows back into the roots.

 _That should just about do it,_ Yugi thought, nodded to himself. He stood up, offering Atem a hand.

“Want to try getting up?” Yugi asked. Atem nodded, accepting his hand. Yugi pulled him up, bringing Atem’s body flush with his. He stepped away, keeping light contact with Atem’s hand just in case he faltered.

Atem seemed fine, however, taking hesitant steps forward, eyes wide in wonder. “You fixed them…” He spoke softly, attempting to walk with more pressure. “They feel… well… it feels like my whole body is back again. And not as heavy as I felt before.”

“That’s what I was aiming for.” Yugi chuckled. Atem gave him a small smile, eyes turning to his hands as he clenched and unclenched them repetitively.

“Thank you, Yugi. For everything.”

“Just returning the favour,” Yugi said, smiling. “Now how about we get out of this place. For good, this time.”

Atem’s eyes lit up, and he reached out to squeeze Yugi’s hand gently. “Nothing would make me happier.”


	17. Second Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) as always B) Please enjoy the new chapter!

“So, what is the plan now?” Atem asked, turning to face Yugi.

“Why does everyone ask me about plans? What about your plans?” Yugi gave a huff, rolling his eyes playfully.

“My plan involved rotting away in a prison while slowly my own shadows consumed me.” Atem rose a delicate eyebrow on his face, and Yugi felt his body sag.

“Oh… right, of course. Sorry.” He looked away, pursing his lips.

“It’s alright, what’s done is done. It’s time to move on, and you’re the leader, Yugi.” Atem fiddled with a bang as he spoke, threading the hair over his fingers. “Lead the way, and I shall follow.”

“Well… okay then. Let’s see… From Ryou’s, I mapped it out right,” Yugi said, holding out a palm. “One, break you out of prison.”

“I’m out, but we still have to escape the dungeons. What is your plan for that?”

“Right, stage two, the break out.”

“And providing that goes well?”

“Then we make a new plan.”

Atem frowned in confusion. “So… you only thought out the first part?”

“Atem, I’m not an experienced leader, this is all new to me and I’m making it up as I go to the best I can,” Yugi groaned. “Your input is welcome, please feel free to contribute.”

Atem gave him a smile. “Don’t worry. I think we can handle a few guards.”

“But for the sake of you still being weak, and me not knowing one hundred per cent how to control my power, let’s stick to being sneaky, alright?”

“Understood.”

They set out from the lower level, retracing the steps Yugi had taken just before. The slick stone underfoot was hard to navigate and Yugi almost tripped several times. It was strange, he hadn’t noticed it as much coming in, but then he supposed his mind had been on Atem, not the prison. Now, however, he was hyper aware of the condition of the place, and all the slimy moss clinging to the walls and floor.

Atem seemed to not mind it at all, his eyes aimed straight ahead, watching for any trouble.

They didn’t run into any for the time it took to reach the entrance outside, the levels passing by without any presence from the guards. There was no one patrolling the cells that grunted and coughed with the people locked within, and no one stirred as they passed. Yugi almost felt guilty, allowing the stray thought of others like Atem and himself being trapped here to invade his thoughts. _I wonder if someone else got thrown in here for lesser crimes…?_ He was tempted to peer into a cell, but restrained himself. He was here to break Atem out, and if anyone alerted the guards to their presence somehow, he would be jeopardising his mission. _Atem is my goal here, anyone else that might have been wrongly imprisoned… will have to wait,_ Yugi shook his head, focusing back on the path ahead.

The shadows had spewed Yugi out a level underneath the ground, two above the cell that had held Atem, and yet Yugi recalled not running into any guards either.

 _Night really is the best time to break in and out of this place, no one is posted down here,_ Yugi mused.

The door promising their freedom was closed, but not locked thankfully. Yugi pushed it slowly open, stopping with just a sliver of the outside showing, enough to see through but not to reveal them in an obvious matter.

Yugi moved low to the ground, peering out of the bottom of the doorway.

“Hold on.” Yugi raised a hand, forcing Atem to a stop just behind him.

“What is it?” Atem whispered, crouching down as Yugi did.

“Guards in the courtyard. Looks like it did the last time we tried this.” Yugi replied. He was glad they didn’t just walk out this time. “I’d like to avoid them if we can.”

“But the only exit is through the main gate.” Atem supplied.

 _Of course it is,_ Yugi’s expression dropped, side eyeing the people walking around the open field.

“I don’t suppose you can invoke flight with Lord Gandora’s power?”

“Not that I know of.” Yugi nudged the back of his mind, searching for a response from Gandora’s presence. “Gandora? Hello?” Nothing. _Great, could have used your help right about now,_ Yugi muttered, hoping Gandora heard the quip.

“Augh, he’s not responding.” Yugi rolled his eyes.

“We are on our own then.” Atem hummed, turning back to the open courtyard. “We shall figure this out on our own.”

“Any ideas? I’m all ears.”

Atem was silent, gazing out around the space ahead of them. He gave a thoughtful hum as he did, tapping a finger against his knee.

“You still want to avoid violence?” Atem asked, still looking ahead.

“Don’t need any more slashes against my name. Neither do you.” Yugi shot back, fists curled tight.

“I think I may have a solution then,” Atem said. “When I move forward, you sprint to the gate, don’t stop, even if I’m not following you.”

“But what are-”

“Just trust me.”

Yugi sighed, relenting. “Alright. Just say the word.”

Atem nodded, watching the courtyard closely. Yugi did as well, although what Atem was waiting for was a mystery to him.

The guards continued their rounds, while some just stood against the wall lazily. One of them broke off from a group, moving to their doorway.

“Shit, Atem-”

“Now!” Atem shot forward, racing out into the courtyard. The guard approaching them noticed him immediately, shouting warnings and raising the alarm for the others, who soon joined in rushing to meet Atem.

 _You better know what you’re doing Atem,_ Yugi gritted his teeth, jumping from his position of cover.

A few people saw him, and he readied his magic, in case Atem’s plan fell through.

He glanced over to see what the shadow wielder was planning, surprised to see Atem doing nothing but running.

He suddenly skidded to a stop however, and Yugi then saw the ball of concentrated shadows in his hand, pure darkness against the night.

Atem waited until more guards began to approach him, spears and swords pointed directly at him before he made his move. He smashed the shadows against the ground, and they erupted on contact, scattering all over the field. They expanded upwards too, and a smoky substance swallowed up everything, blocking both Atem and the guards from view.

Yugi was caught in the smoke as well, and he put a hand to his face, afraid to inhale it. He couldn’t make out anything in the darkness, and it made him wonder why he was struggling to call upon Gandora’s power.

A hand reached out for him, and the reassuring feeling of Atem’s cold hand gripped his arm, yanking him forward.

“It’s me.” Atem hissed in his ear, his body appearing from the darkness.

“I know.” Yugi said, wriggling Atem’s hand into his instead of his arm, allowing Atem to lead him by hand. “Is this stuff safe to breathe?”

“It’s just shadow mist, it won’t hurt you as a user of dark magic.” Atem explained.

A blurry shape appeared ahead of them, and Yugi recognised it as the gate. They slipped through it, the mist spewing them out into the milky moonlight.

Atem made a sound, and Yugi looked over at him. His head was bowed as they ran, but it was his shadow stretching out behind them that caught Yugi’s attention, inky black covering the grass.

“Atem? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“N-Nothing, it’s just… the moonlight… it’s not strong like the sun, but… my shadows still need to adjust to a light presence again... It’s overwhelming…”

“We can’t stop,” Yugi muttered, pushing himself to take the lead, despite his legs beginning to protest. “Please bear with it for now.” He added softly.

“I’ll try.” Atem replied, lifting his head to give Yugi a nod. His form seemed to shimmer for a moment, and Yugi would have brushed it off for a trick of the light had he not known what Atem truly was.

A loud roar pierced the sky, rocking through their bodies.

“What the!?” Yugi snapped his head behind them, trying to locate the sound.

Far away in the sky was a hazy shape, approaching their location quickly. Yugi could only make out its rough form, but he couldn’t miss the two huge wings beating to keep it in the air.

“Trouble?” Atem asked, panting heavily.

“A friend, I think.” Yugi said, feeling the dragon’s presence brush against his mind in a similar way to Gandora’s. He couldn’t hear its voice, but it felt reassuring to him, like an old friend, much the same as he felt around Reyes.

Its wings beat fast, body descending towards them.

“Woah woah woah!” Yugi tried to back track, but Atem was right behind him, and he only succeeding in throwing them both off balance.

They toppled to the ground, Yugi landing stomach down while Atem’s chest hit his back.

Atem quickly righted himself, scrambling off of Yugi and helping him onto his knees.

The dragon fast approached them, its narrowed position shifting in mid-air as it drew closer. Its wings flapped in reverse, slowing its advance. Its legs stretched frontwards to make contact with the ground, body following through to bring its wings down in front of it, giving it a hunched posture.

Its head swung to meet Yugi head on, looming closer. He felt Atem move forward, as if to stand between them. The dragon growled its disagreement, eyes darting to narrow at Atem for a moment.

“Let me handle this.” Yugi said, placing a tentative hand on Atem’s shoulder. Atem’s posture slackened, but he still seemed on high alert, allowing Yugi to step forward past him, eyes watching his every move.

“Um, hello there.” Yugi gave a small wave. The dragon carefully examined him, head extending forward slowly. Yugi stayed still, letting the dragon judge him.

Their nostrils flared as they drank in his scent, eyes trailing down his form and back up. It was hard to see exactly what it was looking at exactly, its eyes barely moving, but Yugi could feel its gaze, knew it was sensing the worth of his soul.

The dragon gave a soft coo all of a sudden, and then bowed its head. Yugi sighed happily, reaching out to stroke a hand through its tresses.

“Thank you,” he said. “But why are you here? I never summoned a dragon. At least, I don’t _think_ I did.”

 ** _Get on her back already, you’re wasting time,_** Gandora’s voice suddenly called from the back of his head, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Yugi didn’t need to be told twice, reaching up to sink his hands into the tuffs of hair, using them to haul himself onto the dragon’s shoulder junction.

The dragon bobbed her head in response, turned to her side as she watched him with one eye.

“Come on Atem.” Yugi leaned back down, holding out a hand for the other. Atem glanced at the hand, eyes trailing between it and the dragon’s face.

“She won’t hurt you, she’s a friend of Gandora’s. I think.” Yugi gave him an encouraging smile.

“I suppose we have no choice. The alarm has already been raised.” Atem sighed, slowly reaching out to take Yugi’s hand.

Yugi helped tug him up to sit behind him between the dragon’s shoulders, legs swung over each side, pressing into the scaly hide for support.

Atem’s arms encircled Yugi’s waist, fitting snugly just below his chest. Yugi tilted his head to the side, offering him a smile. Atem returned the gesture, his lips splitting with a gentle twitch upwards. His discomfort was evident in the way he held his shoulders so drawn.

“We’re ready.” Yugi said. The sooner they were in the air and far away from here, the better off they would both be.

The dragon gave a growl, whether in approval or acknowledgement Yugi couldn’t tell. It jumped into the air, arms holding its wing joints high before slamming them back down, the wind roaring past them as they moved.

The leathery wings beat furiously against the force of the air, and they began to gain altitude slowly. Yugi found himself lurching around on the back of the dragon, being thrown back and forth, up and down as they rose. The dragon’s style of flying was different to Reyes, less focused, lacking the deadly precision she executed every time. Maybe this was a younger dragon, or used to different terrain, Yugi couldn’t tell. He wanted to ask, but he hadn’t felt the dragon speak, and doubted it would be able to convey answers to his questions.

 _But there is something else more pressing,_ Yugi thought. Now that they were in the air, Yugi felt comfortable focusing on Gandora’s sudden re-emergence.

 _And where have_ you _been?_ Yugi asked Gandora.

 ** _I knew you wouldn’t have been able to escape alone,_** Gandora boomed, smug confidence in his voice. ** _So I brought you some help. You’re welcome, vassal._**

“I’m sorry for ever thinking you ditched us.” Yugi responded cheerily, laughing into the wind.

**_You better be._ **

The dragon roared as if in agreement, and Yugi gave it an appreciative scratch under its fur.

 _I’ve never seen a furred dragon before,_ Yugi commented.

**_They are rare indeed. They are also stubbornly loyal to their masters, so much so they sometimes refuse me._ **

_Oh no, not the great Dragon King,_ Yugi inwardly laughed, it making its way to his mouth as Gandora growled at him.

**_We have no time for sarcasm, vassal. Aknadin awaits, and you still have leagues between you and Shanos._ **

“Not a moment of rest, huh?” Yugi muttered. The wind was cutting away his words too much. He swapped to speaking in his mind, knowing Gandora would hear him anyway. _Alright, we’ll get on it. I don’t know how to ask the dragon where to go though…_

**_I cannot link your minds as this dragon is bonded to another. You will have to pass commands through me, and I will tell her._ **

_Oh, well, tell her thank you for saving us firstly. If she could just fly in a north westerly direction, that would be great._

**_Aye_**.

The dragon gave a sudden roar, and her body tilted to the side, readjusting her position.

Atem’s hands tightened around his waist, chest pressing closer to Yugi’s back. Yugi risked letting go of the dragon’s mane with one hand to give Atem’s hands a reassuring squeeze. Atem stiffened, then his hands scrunched further into Yugi’s tunic.

The wind howled past them as the dragon sailed over the trees, seas of blotchy green stretching out below them. Yugi couldn’t manage to focus on any one spot, the colours already shaded dull and dark in the night. They flew by so fast that he was unable to register anything.

The wind smacked their hair around, Yugi’s bangs flying wildly off to his sides, while the dragon’s mane kept threatening to take out his eyes.

Eventually she began to descend, the forest rushing up to greet them. It looked like they would crash into the trees, until the dragon threw her legs forward, shifting her position.

They slowed down, still falling but not so rapidly. Yugi tried to peer forward past the whipping hair on the dragon’s neck, but most of his view was obscured by it. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

Atem seemed to have similar thoughts, his head tentatively coming forward to rest over one of Yugi’s shoulders. His eyes were squinted, looking forward. Yugi tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he knew it was see through. He had no idea what the dragon was doing, nor where she would land.

He got his answer once they hit below the canopy of the trees.

The trees engulfed them, and then there was a sprawling mass of grass in front of them.

The dragon touched down in the middle of the clearing, body lurching forward to sink her claws into the ground, her shoulders lowering.

Yugi slid off the dragon’s back, feet landing on the soft grass. Atem followed quickly behind him, standing close to Yugi but still giving him a respectful amount of space between them.

“Thank you for your help, friend.” Yugi reached as high as he could, giving the dragon’s fur a scratch.

The dragon shook her head, cooing softly. She turned away, trotting a good distance before taking off into the sky, disappearing into the darkness.

“Will we press on?” Atem asked, coming to stand by Yugi’s side.

“I think we’re far enough ahead of any patrols send out that we can risk sitting down for the rest of the night.” Yugi said, looking around the area. He couldn’t see much beyond the rough shapes of the trees above, the stars littering the sky differentiating from the dark splotches of the land.

“I’ll go find some firewood then, please remain here.” Atem said before slipping off, his form swallowed into the shadows.

Yugi sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees, dragging them up to his chest. The slight breeze rustling the tree leaves blew his bangs around his face, his cheeks tingling from the cold. He shivered, wishing he had had the foresight to take one of Ryou’s coats. He had been focusing on heading straight to Shanos, and hadn’t stopped to consider the days between, littered with chilly nights.

The budding light of dawn was still a few hours off, and the warmth it promised was further away, something he could barely imagine with the wind bearing down on him.

Atem appeared from the darkness again, arms lowered, holding chunks of wood and sticks in his hands.

“You alright?” Atem asked, crouching down to drop the wood on the ground. His eyes were on Yugi, red and almost shining unnaturally in the darkness.

“Yeah, just a bit cold.” Yugi smiled, changing his position to cross his legs instead.

“Well we have firewood, but I’m afraid I’m not sure how to light it.” Atem sighed, sitting down in the dirt. “I didn’t think this through very well.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure we’ll find a way.” Yugi scooted closer, bending down to examine the logs, like it would help him think better.

Running a hand over one of the bark covered surfaces, he could tell it was dry, and crisp. The perfect kind of kindling for a fire. The air, while cold, seemed to be placid, no sign of rain threatening them. If he could get something to light on the weaker twigs, the flame would spread enough to begin a fire.

 _Maybe I could…_ He shot Atem a quick glance, but the other was looking away, eyes watching the dark shadows in the trees.

He turned back to the stacked logs, bringing his hands forward in front of him, eyes sliding closed.

He imagined the different elements circling around in the air, fragile and eager to assist with the gentlest of touches. He then imagined the shadows forming, long stringy hand-like shapes reaching out to pluck at them, easily able to swat them around to reform the great clash of sparks.

With the image clear in his mind, he snapped his fingers together, eyes opening to inspect the damage.

Just as he did, he saw a spark fly from his hands. A small thing, gone as fast as it had appeared, but it was enough.

It caught on the kindling, leaving behind the start of a blaze. It quickly ate into the weaker logs, holding fast and strong as it only grew in intensity until they were staring down at a warm camp fire.

Yugi beamed a smile over at Atem, who gave him an awed expression in return.

“You learn fast.” He observed.

“No, I just know how to use my experience to benefit my situation.” Yugi grinned, winking. “You never know when knowing things about the elements will come in handy. Guess my practices weren’t for nothing after all.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Yugi.” Atem said. Yugi sighed happily, his name rolling off Atem’s tongue in that wonderful tone… He had missed being able to appreciate this simple joy.

He flushed at the thought, an anxious smile on his face. They didn’t really have time to entertain such notions; their path ahead was dangerous and rough, and he shouldn’t let ideas and feelings distract them. No matter how nice they were.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t stop to appreciate it every now and then, though.

They both sat around the fire crackling away. Yugi busied himself with poking a stick at the ashes, while Atem sat with his arms crossed, a contemplative look on his face, eyes glazed. Yugi didn’t want to interrupt whatever it was he was thinking about, but then that expression also worried him. He was sure Atem had a lot on his mind, but then there was also a lot of negativity surrounding him, and Yugi wanted to break it. Seeing Atem so tense all the time when he had also seen the other smile was saddening.

“Can you teach me how to do that sword thingy you do?” Yugi asked, breaking the silence.

“The shadow blade?” Atem asked, attentive at once. He pointed to the ground as if to further clarify.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t see why not, although it might be best to wait for morning, when the shadows are stronger.”

“I’d like that.” Yugi nodded. Atem went back to staring at the fire, his gaze slipping further away as the seconds passed by.

“Hey…” Yugi said, waiting for Atem to look at him once more. “Are you alright?”

“I’m trying my best,” Atem sighed, resting his head on a hand, supported by his elbow. “A lot has happened recently, Yugi.”

“I know.”

“I just need time to… think about it.” Atem said.

“And there’s nothing I can help with?”

“I don’t know.” Atem admitted. “There is just… so much to worry about. What… Where do we go from here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We go to Shanos, to get your body back and defeat your uncle.”

“It won’t be that easy. Aknadin is sure to have word of my escape before we reach him. He’ll be prepared.”

“He might, yes, but he won’t stand a chance against us.”

Atem frowned. “What makes you so sure? What do we have to combat him?”

“Someone who can make shadow flash bombs from just _thinking_ about it? The vassal of the King of Darkness and pretty damn good alchemist?” Yugi gestured between them. “What _haven’t_ we got?”

Atem hesitated. “Aknadin has the Shanos army. He has the power of all the souls he’s trapped in that pendant. Who knows how many that is? He had eight years to collect them.”

“He also had a country to run, and all the drama that comes with that,” Yugi pointed out. “No matter how prepared he thinks he is, he’s not going to beat us Atem.”

Atem didn’t reply, instead staring into the fire. Yugi gave it a glance himself, but no answers revealed themselves in the flames. He wondered what Atem saw in there, the way he stared so intently. It was like a gateway into his mind, or another place, his eyes growing distant the more he gazed down.

He finally spoke up, eyes not moving. “I just hope you’re right, Yugi. For both of our sakes.”

“I know I am. We’ve gotten this far, and we’ll make it through the rest. Trust me, Atem.”

He turned to face Yugi, eyes sharp but a smile spreading over his lips. “I do, Yugi.”

They fell back into silence, but there was comfort in it, and Yugi found he didn’t mind it so much.

* * *

Light woke Yugi the next morning, rays waving over his face until he shrugged himself up. Warmth flowed over him as he sat up, yawning in the lazy early hours of the day. His body still felt sluggish, limbs heavy with sleep.

It took him a moment longer to muster the strength to stand up, groaning as he went. His stomach churned, reminding him of the dinner he skipped last night.

“Ah, I guess we should eat.” He said with a chuckle. When an answer never came, he turned around, glancing over the area. Atem wasn’t anywhere nearby.

“Atem?” He stepped around a tree, glancing away from the remains of the fire deeper into the woods.

Shafts of sunlight streamed down from between the branches into the undergrowth. He wasn’t sure exactly where he should look, checking for any possible difference in the forest, any interference Atem might have left from wherever he went.

He discovered a clearing close by, the trees spreading off to the side to grant sunlight pouring through, uninterrupted. Atem was standing in the middle of it, head tilted upwards and his eyes closed.

Yugi stepped closer, leaving behind the shelter of the trees. His eyes drifted down to the ground, catching on their shadows. Yugi’s remained stoic, in the position he would expect it to be, but Atem’s was… _moving_.

It spiralled out from his feet, almost like a series of tendrils, searching out over the dirt and sand. One of them experimentally approached Yugi, wavering curiously close to his shadow.

Atem yelled out something at it, not looking, and the shadow slunk back reluctantly.

Yugi remained at a distance, giving Atem all the time he needed to finish doing whatever he was in the middle of.

Atem’s shadows retracted, retreating back into their regular form under his feet, beaten back by the sun and Atem’s words. He then turned to address Yugi, giving him a quick bow of his head.

“Good morning King.” He said, quietly making his way to stand in front of Yugi.

“You don’t have to call me King anymore. We’re equals, Atem.” Yugi said, cocking an eyebrow. Atem hesitated, bringing his hands together to fiddle with them.

“We are.” Yugi pressed.

“Yugi… You know that isn’t true,” Atem said gently. “We both know there was never a chance we could be equals, with what we both are and represent.”

“Do you not see me as more than the vassal of your king?”

“Of course I do-”

“No, say it to my face Atem. Look me in the eye and honestly tell me that, on your promised words.”

Atem looked away. It was answer enough.

“You don’t.” Yugi closed his eyes, turning in the opposite direction. “I thought we were better than this Atem.”

“You’re wrong, I do see you as more.” Atem was suddenly closer, much closer, standing as close as he could to Yugi without awkwardly touching him. Yugi jumped, not having seen nor heard Atem move.

“Then why do you say nothing? Why do you just… shut off from me?”

“I’m… worried I might say something I will regret later, in the heat of it.” Atem said, his confident gaze suddenly wavering.

“Like what?”

Atem’s expression twisted. Whatever it was was clearly painful for him to say. Or admit.

Yugi went to press him further, but stopped himself before words reached his mouth. Too much had happened recently as it was. There were bound to be things Atem still felt uncomfortable discussing, and to rush him into it would only serve to make him retreat into his shell more.

Yugi didn’t want to be the person responsible for that.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Yugi said, offering Atem an understanding smile.

Atem’s expression brightened, and he sighed in obvious relief. “When I’m ready.” He said, tone deep with the promise in those words.

It reminded Yugi of another kind of promise Atem had made.

“You know, you said you’d give me a lesson on shadow magic today.” Yugi said, hands crossing over his chest loosely.

“Oh… I did, didn’t I?” Atem blinked, nodding to himself. “I did, when the sun was out...”

“We can do it later if it’s too much trouble.” Yugi offered.

“No, you wanted to learn, and the earlier we get you started, the more time you’ll have to practice before we reach Shanos.” Atem said.

Yugi opened his mouth to respond when his stomach announced its presence loudly, pain poking into him annoyingly. He opted to grumble something under his breath instead, looking away.

“Let’s find you something to eat first, then I will teach you.” Atem suggested, seemingly unfazed.

“Sounds good.” Yugi grinned, following Atem back into the forest.


	18. A Fleeting Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been four months. And it's BEEN four months u know what I'm sayin'. Tough times tough times. Anyway, I'm happy to finally have the next chapter done and able to be posted. Only two left now, and hopefully it won't be another four grueling months trying to get the next one out lmao. Thank you to everyone who left comments within those four months, they all helped give me that push to get this done <3 And for those who kudos, and to everyone who's still reading this, thank you all! It means a lot, so thank you <3  
> A huge shout out to Waifujuju on tumblr for drawing [this beautiful piece of fanart](http://waifujuju.tumblr.com/post/165175175820/a-lil-thing-of-ashethehedgehogs-prince-and-the) of the fic too! It made my day ;v;  
> Thank you to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for editing!! Please enjoy the new chapter!

The smell of wood and petals swirled through the air, the perfect mix for a forest. Yugi walked past several flowers in full bloom, swaying in the light breeze. He couldn’t recall what season it was, but considering the entire forest wasn’t covered in the shades of spring, he figured these flowers were just stubborn bloomers.

He briefly toyed with the idea of plucking the petals off to try as ingredients in a brew, but discarded the thought. He had no other supplies to make anything, nor something to act as a pot to stew plants in. He did have a tiny satchel he had taken from Ryou’s place, but looking at the way the petals swayed softly in the wind, Yugi didn’t have the heart to disrupt them.

He looked over wearily when he saw movement in the corner of his eye, sighing in relief when he realised it was just Atem.

He was walking away towards a tree that bore fruit. Yugi wandered closer to see better, finding it to be full of apples.

Atem reached upwards, his fingers stretched as much as he could manage. Yugi watched as his digits slowly elongated, fluttering as if disturbed by the breeze.

The wavy ends curled around an apple, plucking it off the tree and retreating back into the shape of human fingers. No matter how many times he saw Atem change his form, it never ceased to put him on edge. It looked so unnatural to see the human parts morph into something so very unhuman. Of course it was because Atem wasn’t really _human_ right now, in the sense of his shape and body, but the ease of the action was unsettling. It was especially apparent now that Yugi had his own shadows, and how they curled _around_ his form instead of shifting it.

Atem turned to Yugi, holding out the fruit, and Yugi snapped back into focus. “Here, you sounded hungry before.”

Yugi laughed. “Yeah, I’m starved. Thanks.” He took the apple from Atem. His fingers brushed against Atem’s wrist for a moment, and he felt Atem stiffen.

“Sorry.” Yugi mumbled, stepping back to give Atem room.

“N-No it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting the contact.” Atem said, his hand retreating to be cradled by its twin. His lips were twitching downwards, like he wanted to frown but was struggling not to.

Yugi busied himself with eating the apple, turning around to allow Atem a moment of privacy. He took huge bites to keep his mouth too full to speak. He heard Atem’s feet crunch against the dirt behind him but paid it no mind.

Yugi closed his eyes as he chewed, letting the moment stretch by. The sun was warm on his face, rays peeking through the tree tops like long fingers of light. The breeze swept by, curling around his hair and teasing the strands playfully against his skin. It rustled through the trees too, creating a symphony of sound as leaves brushed against leaves and branches swayed loudly.

When he was finished, he opened his eyes with a soft sigh. He threw away the core and spun back around, throwing Atem a bright smile.

“So, teacher, I’m ready for my lesson.” Yugi beamed, offering a sweeping half bow. When he came back up, he found Atem’s cheeks darker than before.

“There’s no need to bow, I’m not an official teacher or anything,” Atem said into a closed fist by his lips, an awkward smile spreading his face.

“But of course, your majesty,” Yugi tapped his forehead with two fingers, dipping his head. He saw Atem freeze from the corner of his vision.

“I haven’t regained my throne… yet. I am no king, as I am now.”

“You’re a king in everything but having the throne and palace, Atem,” Yugi straightened his posture, crossing his arms. “Don’t fight me on this, we both know I’ll win the argument.”

“Only because you’re so convincing,” Atem sighed, but smiled at Yugi softly. “All right, we can get started now.”

Yugi nodded, stepping back to allow Atem room to work.

“You need to reach out to the shadows and will them to take form how you want,” Atem explained, crouching down. “Imagine a sword, and imagine yourself gripping the sword, and the shadows will react to your desire.”

Atem’s shadow flickered, spreading out further from his form. They pooled and swirled in front of him, still connected to his feet but building mass.

He reached down into the darkness, arm slipping through the ground. He took a moment to find what he was looking for before rising upwards, bringing a solid mass of shadows back up.

He kept the sword out long enough for Yugi to examine, then he let it fall back to meld with his shadow. It made no sound, not even when it touched the ground, eerily silent in its descend. Instead it just dissolved back into the darkness, no hiss or acknowledgement from the shadows, nothing. _You’d never be able to hear one of these coming, no noise from the blade, nothing,_ Yugi awkwardly swallowed. His hair tingled from the power in the air, the ease in which the shadows performed the action giving him little comfort.

“And that’s it. Swords might be too complex and big to begin with, so I’d recommend trying a dagger instead.” Atem motioned to the ground with his free hand, giving Yugi a smile. “Give it a try.”

“Okay, yeah! One dagger coming up!” Yugi grinned, dropping to the ground like Atem had.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He imagined a visual of the shadows on the ground, and then below the ground, forming a hole of darkness.

He felt his shadows twitch in response, and there was movement somewhere around him. He exhaled slowly, lowering his arm as he did. He felt his body pull forward the more he reached down, and he was sure his arm should have made contact with the ground already.

He ignored the nagging concern he might fall into the darkness, instead focusing on the feel of a blade’s handle in his grip. He imagined the leather straps rubbing against his skin, cutting in when he held too tight.

Something suddenly bumped against his open palm, and his fingers closed around it. _This must be it,_ Yugi thought, pulling his hand back up.

He opened his eyes to see his arm rising up from a swirling mass of shadows. His hand soon followed, and in his grip was a solid looking section of shadows. It had the appearance of a dagger, grooves from the crossing straps and everything, but the blade part shone in a slimy way that looked unsettling.

He flicked his wrist, the shadow dagger moving with the same weight behind it as a normal one.

“You’re a natural,” Atem breathed, sounding impressed. “It took me years to be able to shape the shadows like that.”

“Maybe it’s because they seem to like me so much, because of Gandora’s presence.” Yugi suggested.

“You could be right,” Atem hummed, tapping his upper lip. “They always have favoured you greatly. They must be eager to carry out your wishes. This could be very advantageous when we reach Shanos.”

“Speaking of the place, should we continue on now?” Yugi asked, looking skyward. It would be midday soon enough, and he’d prefer to have covered more than a few miles before they were forced to stop.

“We should, I just… need a second.” Atem muttered, staring at his hand. He dipping his head towards Yugi, pressing two fingers to his forehead before walking into the trees.

Yugi sighed, letting his blade fall back into the shadows. Atem still felt distant, like there was some weight he was holding over his shoulders he was determined not to let Yugi carry as well. _But I want to help,_ Yugi groaned, kicking at a loose stone. _I know he needs time to gather his thoughts before he’ll let me in, but… time might not be something we have._ Yugi bit his lip, muffling an annoyed grunt. He couldn’t be angry over this, or even annoyed. _Atem has been through a lot, and I didn’t help at times. If he needs his space, then he’ll have it. I’ll just have to be patient._

Atem came back a few minutes later, stalking through the trees silently. Yugi barely heard him approach, but he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

“We can continue on now. Sorry for slipping off for a moment there.” Atem rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly looking off to the side.

“It’s all right. When you’re ready, right?” Yugi smiled, and Atem’s eyes flickered to him, returning the gesture.

“Soon, I promise. I’m just… still sorting it all out.”

“There’s a lot to think about.” Yugi hummed, starting forward with his hands resting lazily by his sides.

“Indeed there is,” Atem replied, taking up step beside Yugi. “Would it be too much for me to ask what would be on your mind?”

“Me?” Yugi gave him a side glance. Atem nodded. “Well… I guess I have been thinking about my practices for a while now.”

“Practices? Like your alchemy?”

“Yeah. I just can’t help but think that alchemy feels a little redundant, now that I have these shadow powers that can, like, do _anything_.” Yugi heard a soft coo in the back of his mind, and he felt the phantom sensation of something nudging his leg. When he looked down, his shadow was flat on the ground, nothing standing out of the ordinary.

“And I think they agree with me,” Yugi chuckled.

“The shadows like to stay relevant, and in a way, in control. They aren’t _controlling_ , but they will act out when something will greatly hinder them. Or their diet.”

“Their… diet?”

“Emotions, strong feelings, an unwavering will… Things that give a purpose in life, and that the shadows can feed into.”

“Oh, right,” Yugi nodded. He remembered Atem mentioning something similar in the past, but he had forgotten about it until now.

“So then, if the shadows only act nice and placid when they’re sated, but drive up emotions when they’re hungry… doesn’t that mean I’m being used?” Yugi frowned down at his shadow, and he thought he saw it quiver slightly.

“In a way, we all are,” Atem sighed, crossing his arms low over his chest. “There is always something held over our heads we can’t step away from.”

“A rather morbid thought,” Yugi remarked. “I’m sure with enough experience and faith, there would be a way out of everything. We won’t be like this forever. We’ll face this head on, beat your uncle, and put you back on your rightful place on your country’s throne!”

“Your confidence makes it hard to believe otherwise. I’m glad, it means a lot to hear it.”

“Then I’m glad to give it,” Yugi laughed. “Even though I don’t really have any credentials to my name right now, so the most I _can_ give is my hope.”

“Your hope means the world, and it does more than you give it credit for,” Atem said, and Yugi ducked his head, feeling awkward at the praise.

“If it’s any consolation,” Atem spoke again, prompting Yugi to look back up. “You’re the best alchemist I’ve ever seen. Credentials or not.”

“You’ve hardly seen me do anything. A few scraps of paper in the prison and some flash bombs; it hardly counts.”

Atem let out a hum. “Ah, I suppose I have also not met many alchemists as well, I must admit…”

“You see? How would you know, then?” Yugi waggled a finger at him, and Atem gave him a hesitant smile.

“You’re confident in your craft, and your heart is always behind everything you do. No matter what you do, if you keep those values behind you, you’ll excel at everything, I feel.”

“That’s a lot of pressure to do well at everything.”

“I didn’t mean everything. My apologies,” Atem said. “Just that you shouldn’t discredit yourself in such a way. You truly are the best alchemist I have ever met, and I believe nothing will change that.”

Yugi turned to regard him with wide, curious eyes. Atem was smiling softly, looking at Yugi like he really believed it all.

His expression began to falter the longer Yugi stared, until Yugi caught the signs of a shadow blush over Atem’s face right as he looked away.

“Um… so tell, Yugi… What’s it like being an alchemist?”

Yugi accepted the conversation shift, delighted at the use of his name. “Well, that’s a broad topic… where to start?”

“How about your study years? How did you train?”

“I went to college for normal classes, but most of the stuff I learn from my grandfather. He was really good at alchemy, and he knew how to do everything! He used to show me all kinds of things, and I still remember the way his eyes would light up all proud like when I did something right.”

“Did you do it for him?”

“Kind of,” Yugi said, “but also for myself. I did it because I wanted to be that good too. I wanted to keep the tradition going and follow after him, but I also wanted to be a great alchemist in my own right. It was like a challenge, to see if I could do it. I know my grandfather believed in me. He always thought I was going to do great things. And I guess… he was right.”

“He most certainly was. You have done many great things, and you will continue to do so, I believe.” Atem nodded.

Yugi gave him a big grin back, and he noticed Atem’s cheeks flush. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, yes. Sorry, that wasn’t the shadows. Don’t worry about it.” Atem said, looking away awkwardly.

“Oh… no it’s okay!” Yugi scrambled to find something to bring the flow of conversation back. “You know… thinking about it, I feel like mixing my alchemy knowledge and these shadow powers is possibly either the stupidest or smartest idea ever.”

“Perhaps the later, if you’re careful with them. Don’t forget… what can happen, if they are mistreated.” Atem said softly.

Yugi frowned, immediately feeling the need to comfort the other. It was a strange, how it felt. It wasn’t something he was used to, it didn’t feel quite like other times he had the urge to comfort a friend.

 _But Atem is a friend,_ he scolded himself. _I would never think otherwise!_

It was a nagging feeling, but it pestered him, nudging in the back of his mind constantly like an itch. He pushed it aside in favour of stepping closer to Atem.

He placed a hesitant hand on Atem’s shoulder, barely adding pressure, allowing Atem every chance to shy away.

Atem flinched minutely, his head turning to regard Yugi, but he didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “We were having fun, and then I…”

“It’s not your fault. I appreciate your concern, and I know you’re scared it might happen again,” Yugi said. “But it won’t. I promise. We’ll be careful, and I’ll be here to help. I’ll do better.”

“It wasn’t your fault-”

“I don’t care, I’ll still do better.”

Atem hesitated, his lips twitching like he wanted to smile but was unsure. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t keep dragging this point.”

“It’s okay, it was a big deal, and it really shook us up. But we’re good now, we’re doing better and we’re stronger. Right?”

“…Right.” Atem nodded, his head tilting downward.

“Now I want to hug you. Can I hug you? You look like you could use a hug.”

“Ah…” Atem frowned, his eyes flickering along the ground, as if searching for his answer there. “A… a hug, would be nice.” His gaze came back up to meet Yugi’s, a tiny smile on his face.

Yugi moved closer, scooping his arms under Atem’s and pressing against him.

Atem was cold, as Yugi had expected, but he repressed a shiver. He wondered what Atem would feel like in his body, how warm would he be with skin and clothes, and not shadows? Yugi found himself actively wanting to know. He could almost feel the brush of skin if he concentrated…

 _Woah,_ Yugi jerked back, confused at his own thoughts. _That was…_ he frowned, pulling away from Atem.

“Yugi? Are you okay?” Atem asked, his gaze concerned.

Yugi immediately put on an apologetic smile. “Yeah, sorry. Just had a thought strike me. I’m sorry, I guess I’m a lousy hugger.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Atem said. “It was… nice. And you were warm. Because you’re a human, of course, and your skin… Of course…”

Yugi just chuckled as Atem’s face flushed black. “So we chased away all those sad thoughts now?”

“Ah, yes I’d say so.”

“Good,” Yugi nodded, feeling pleased. “And hey, you know what, I saw what you did back at the prison. Those were some excellent shadow bombs you made there.”

Atem flashed him a grateful smile. “Thank you. I modelled them after your flash bombs.”

“I figured,” Yugi grinned. “You did really well too! I’ve never seen someone utilise a bomb like that. I can only imagine what you could do with other kinds of alchemy recipes.”

“Perhaps you could teach me one day.”

“Sure! Always happy to be of assistance to a friend!” Yugi replied cheerily. “So, how much father until we reach Shanos?”

Atem glanced around, examining their surroundings and the path ahead. “We shouldn’t be too far from the desert now. A few more days of travel, perhaps, and then we’ll be at the edge.”

“Sounds great!” Yugi beamed.

“We should spend those days collecting food and water, anything that we may need for our trek through the sands. It can be perilous, and while the hot sun will keep my shadows content, you don’t survive on shadow energy. We will need human necessities.”

“We’re in woodland, I’m sure we can find some stuff to take with us as we go.”

“The more we can go without hitting human settlements, the better chance we will have that my uncle’s patrols won’t see us coming. I have no doubt they will be searching for us.” Atem sighed.

“Don’t worry, we’re the dream team. Nothing can stop this journey!” Yugi laughed, jumping in the air. “Next stop, the desert!”

* * *

“So has your uncle always been… you know, uh, kind of evil?” Yugi asked.

“I don’t know,” Atem answered. “He had always been a bit distant from the family, but I would have never suspected him to practice dark magic…”

“No warning signs? That’s brutal.”

They had been travelling for a few days, working their way towards where Atem said the desert lay. Yugi had already filled his tiny satchel with fruits and nuts, and they had managed to catch a rabbit as well, which Atem carried with little trouble. It seemed they would be set for a day or so worth of travel through the hot sand, according to Atem, and Yugi trusted his word with how much time Atem had spent living in the heat, even if it had been many years ago.

“Well whether or not there _were_ warning signs there, I’m afraid I probably glanced over them in favour of my own forbidden practices. If I had been more observant, perhaps, but I was also young and foolish. It was, admittedly, the perfect time for my uncle to make his move.”

“Do you think he was planning it for a while?”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Atem sighed. “I would even go so far as to say since my birth.”

“Really? Fifteen years is a long time to wait around. Why didn’t he try and kill you as a child?”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sure he had expected to get the throne after my father. But then my mother gave birth to me, and suddenly there was an heir. He would have never been able to succeed if it was made obvious he killed royalty.”

“So he caused the uprising instead, as a disguise.”

“He bribed a few people to shout and cause a fuss no doubt. I never saw it outside the palace walls, but by then I had been running to my father instead, and the rest, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Yugi said.

“What for? It’s not your fault, Yugi. You had nothing to do with this.”

“Still, I’m sorry for what happened to you. You didn’t deserve all this.”

“I _was_ dabbling in dark magic, mind you. Such is forbidden, after all.”

“You were a kid. I’m sure if your father found you doing it he would have set you straight.” Yugi reasoned.

“Or I would have killed myself summoning something too big for me to handle in that body.” Atem shrugged.

“Well I’m glad that didn’t happen then!”

“Me too,” Atem gave him a smile. “Otherwise, I would have never met you.”

Yugi felt his heart flutter, and he promptly ignored it. “I’m glad I met you too. I wish it had been under better circumstances, but as it is, I’m still glad I got to… have this, with you.”

“This?” Atem tilted his head, eyes curious. Yugi felt his face burn up, despite the way the trees gave them shade from the sun.

“Go on this journey and spend time with you, I mean.”

Atem’s expression softened. “And I’m glad to have you here. Your support means the world to me. I would have never gotten this far without you.”

“Well we’re not there yet,” Yugi laughed, cursing when it came out sounding awkward. “We still have a ways to go, and we haven’t defeated your uncle yet.”

“Still confident we can do it?”

“Of course! Nothing can stop us, I’m telling you. Be confident too!”

“I believe in you.”

“Believe in yourself too!”

 “I… yes, I will.” Atem nodded. “We shall emerge victorious.”

“That’s the spirit! You’ll be groaning about signing papers and listening to long audiences in no time!”

“And you will be back to brewing potions and doing all sorts of wonderful alchemy things, wherever it may take you.”

“Right… yeah, I will.” Yugi smiled, glancing to his side to avoid Atem’s eye contact. “Wherever it takes me.”

“You will always be welcome in Shanos.” Atem said, and Yugi saw him frown. He obviously noticed the shift in Yugi’s tone.

Yugi forced on a bright grin, tossing his head back to disrupt his bangs, letting them land over his face to cover his eyes. “I’ll come visit, I promise.”

“Please do.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t leave-” Yugi stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening at what he saw.

A golden sea lay before them, shimmering in the hot sun. The last of the trees cut off right where they stopped, the ground then cascading downward into a series of dunes.

Yugi gaped at the sight, falling to his knees to scoop up some of the golden grains. This is…”

“Sand,” Atem answered for him. There was a deep longing in his eyes as he crouched down next to Yugi. He brought both his hands to the surface, tracing over it carefully, leaving trails in the loose mineral.

Yugi whistled, impressed. He had never actually been to Shanos, and as the only kingdom in all the land that held a rolling expanse of hot, yellow sand, he had thus never experienced it like this before, in a giant desert. There were beaches, of course, but he hadn’t ever been along the coastlines that supposedly had them. And then he was told it was a different experience all together, beaches having white sand wet from the waves.

What he pictured in his mind for that looked nothing like this.

“So this is what a desert looks like. Expansive. Very expansive.”

“We must tread lightly and be prepared,” Atem said, rising back to his feet. “We should take it slow to begin with, as you have not experienced walking on sand before. It is very different to what you are used to. The nights are very cold and the days very hot. I am not sure how much shelter we will find along the way, but during the day when my shadows are strongest, I should be able to help provide you with cover so you don’t get sunburnt.”

“Yeah, something tells me I won’t be able to avoid that anyway.” Yugi laughed, looking down at his skin. “I’m used to colder temperatures anyway. This heat will probably kill me.”

“We’re trying to avoid that.” Atem gave him an amused look. “If you feel yourself growing weak at all, please do let me know. If you faint in the desert, it will be hard to come back from.”

“All this preparation makes me realise why I never made the trip out here.” Yugi mumbled, already feeling sweat running down the back of his neck.

“You must admit, it makes for a great natural defence against invaders,” Atem chuckled.

“You bet, ultimate deterrent in the form of nasty heat.”

“Well fear not; you have an expert with you. We’ll be fine.”

“I suppose if the king can’t get me across the desert, no one can, eh?” Yugi tossed him a wink, and Atem straightened.

“I swear I will help you traverse this desert and bring you to Shanos with as little harm as possible, Yugi Mutou.”

“Oh! My full name this time!” Yugi beamed. “Consider me _thrilled_ right now!”

Atem laughed at his enthusiasm.

“I am so pumped up to cross this desert now. What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Yugi shouted, throwing his fists into the air and racing forward.

“Slowly, Yugi! We still have so far to go!” Atem yelled, taking off after him.

* * *

Yugi let out a long groan, peeling his hand off his face for the fourth time in as many minutes. “It’s _hot_.”

“I told you it would be during the day,” Atem replied. Yugi slowly looked over at him, noting the way Atem walked with ease, like the heat of the sun wasn’t baking into him at all. Which it probably wasn’t, given with how his body was made of shadows and not easily burnt skin. And the fact that the shadows seemed to _love_ the sun.

He glanced behind them to see Atem’s shadow stretching far, far behind them. Small tendrils snaked off where darkness wouldn’t be cast by the sun’s position, waving almost cheerily as Atem dragged them along.

He groaned again, hand reaching to his neck to readjust the position of his necklace. The metal was burning slightly, and he had no doubt his entire collar area would be crisp and red come nightfall. But he couldn’t take it off, since it was Gandora’s way of communicating to him.

 _Couldn’t you have chosen something else? Something that wouldn’t cook me in a desert?_ Yugi asked in his mind. He received no answer, as he expected. Gandora hadn’t been communicating with him since they left the prison, and he doubted the dragon would say anything until they reached the capital. Or maybe even until they defeated Atem’s uncle.

He closed his eyes, trying hard to not groan again. He was sure Atem was getting irritated with his whining, despite how much Atem denied it. Then again, Atem was quite genuine with his emotions, and the more Yugi thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that Atem was hardly irritated by anything, if at all.

“Sorry for whining so much,” he said.

“It’s not a problem, Yugi,” came Atem’s reply to his side. “You have it much tougher than I do in my current state. I cannot fault you for complaining about the desert heat, especially when you have not experienced it before.”

“S’no excuse though.” Yugi mumbled.

He heard a chattering sound coming from Atem’s direction, and suddenly the temperature dropped. He cracked open an eye to see a flat sheet of shadows resting above him. He followed the length of it down to where Atem stood. The shadows were attached to his hand- no, they _were_ his hand, stretched out and morphed form a palm and fingers into something else.

“Better?” Atem asked.

“Much better, thank you,” Yugi gave him a grateful smile.

“You’re welcome.” Atem replied softly, returning a fond smile of his own.

Yugi turned his attention back to where they were heading. He still felt like his face was too hot, even with the shade. _The one good thing about this sun burn, I suppose,_ Yugi mused.

“So what is the name of your city, by the way? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you mention it, nor anyone else,” he asked Atem, striking up a new conversation.

“It does not have one. We mainly call it Shanos, I suppose.”

“But that’s the name of your country too.”

“Precisely. But Shanos does not have many settlements, and we are a small country. The capital is really all we have. People either refer to it or the country by Shanos.”

“That could get quite confusing.”

“I guess you just know based on content what someone is referring to.” Atem chuckled lightly.

“Seems like you’d still save a lot of trouble giving it a proper name.”

“Would you prefer I name the city when I return?” Atem asked.

“No, it’s not up to me. If anything it would be better to ask the citizens. The people who live there will care the most about something like that.”

“Wise words,” Atem hummed. “Putting it to a vote would most certainly help gauge interest in the change.”

“Will you do it, then?”

“Perhaps.”

“That sounds like a ‘no.’”

“Perhaps is a maybe! Where did you get no from?” Atem laughed in confusion.

“It was all in your tone,” Yugi mumbled, peeling one of his rebellious bangs away from his forehead where it had stuck from the sweat. “Like you were just trying to lead me on.”

“Does it affect you so much?” Atem asked, bemused.

“Not really. But it got you talking, and that affects me.”

“It does?” Atem whispered, and Yugi didn’t miss the slight fear in his tone.

“Not negatively,” Yugi clarified immediately. “What I meant was, when you’re not talking you tend to drift off, and it makes me worried what you might be thinking. Not that you’re not allowed to think alone, of course you are, but you get this look over your face sometimes, and it looks really sad.” Yugi huffed, taking a deep breath to settle his thoughts.

“What I mean is, you look happy when you’re talking. And I’m worried when you look sad. I don’t want you to be sad anymore.”

“Ah… That is… kind of you to say, Yugi. You truly are a wonderful person.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me Atem, you’ll make me blush!”

Something flashed in Atem’s eyes, and he smiled. “Of course. Kings have no need for mushy times, after all. And we are kings, are we not?”

Yugi gasped softly, barely noticing the way he blushed regardless. “We… are, yeah! We are!”

Atem laughed quietly, focusing ahead once more.

He suddenly jerked to a stop, and Yugi mimicked the motion. He turned a confused gaze ahead to where Atem was looking, only to then let out a shout of victory.

“That’s it in this distance, isn’t it?” Yugi said, grinning when he noticed Atem’s wide eyed expression.

“It is,” Atem whispered in a hushed tone. “It’s the capital of Shanos.”


	19. Shanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!!! And I have to say, I've been completely blown away by how much support and love this fic has gotten recently!!! I have no idea where you all came from, but I'm so touched by all the sweet words people have left me!!!! Thank you all so much I super appreciate it!!! <333333  
> Also, in related news, the wonderful [TsukimiLog](https://tsukimilog.tumblr.com/) on tumblr is going to be making a doujinshi for The Prince and King!!! How incredible is THAT!!! Never would have ever imagined something so cool could come from one of my lil old fics uvu I'm still so in awe!!!!! And their art is fantastic, please go check it out! (especially these GORGEOUS ONES they've done for PaK!!! ([X](https://tsukimilog.tumblr.com/post/169478223588/second-charactersheet-from-my-upcoming-doujinshi), [X](https://tsukimilog.tumblr.com/post/169478091753/thats-a-character-sheet-for-my-first), [X](https://tsukimilog.tumblr.com/post/169552826463/little-something-i-made-for-ashethehedgehog-since))  
> Thank you as always to the amazing [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for editing!! Please enjoy the new chapter!

“So how do we get in?” Yugi stared out over the dune at the distant city. He was lying down on his stomach, watching the activity of people heading in and out of the outer areas of the city.

It seemed like there was a designated path through the desert, indicated by a small trail of people dotting the horizon in a line. _That would explain why our path seemed more… abandoned. We must have walked straight across dunes of possibly uncharted desert,_ Yugi reasoned.

Atem was by his side, crouched down and peering out at the city as well.

“The first part is easy, guards hardly patrol the peasant streets since doing so is generally a waste of time and resources. Anything worth protecting is in the city further, in the high houses and prestigious homes. And the palace, of course, where most of the guards will be.

“The challenge comes when we reach those inner areas. The common hubs of activity are hard to miss, since all of the main roads with the marketplace and shops lead up to the palace, for convenience in trade and patrol. There is a giant wall that surrounds the palace to keep it separate, and gates are the only way to enter. There’s one main entrance that almost everyone who needs to enter will take, and one gate off to the side for servants and discreet travel. We can use neither, given how well guarded they will both be.”

“How do we get in then? Sounds like you have a plan.”

Atem chuckled, bringing a finger down to the edge of the dune they were against. He lifted it over the top and partway down the other side. “We jump the wall.”

Yugi grinned, laughing. “That sounds impossible, given how you just set up the scene for us.”

“It will be quite the challenge, but we’ll find a way.”

“Wait, so you _don’t_ have a plan?”

“I’d just like to get that far first,” Atem smiled. “Then we can tackle the wall.”

“And you reprimanded _me_ for not having a good plan before,” Yugi stuck out his tongue, pulling a childish face.

“You are right. Should I apologise to make you feel better?” Atem asked, his tone anything but sincere.

“Hey don’t be sarcastic with me, mister,” Yugi shuffled into a sitting position, waggling a finger in Atem’s face. “That’s a fight you won’t win.”

Atem’s eyes widened, and his face broke into a smile. “Well, I know when I’m beat. Regardless, I am being quite hypocritical, I know. But the plan really is the best we can do right now. At least until I’ve had a chance to see how the city might have changed in eight years. Things might not be how I remember them.”

Yugi dropped his hand. “All right, you’re off the hook. For now.”

“A glimpse of luck has graced me in these hard times.”

Yugi scoffed, shoulders shaking as he started laughing. “You manage to make the most regal sounding things sound sarcastic. I don’t know how you do it, but I’m envious.”

“No doubt from my upbringing,” Atem said, pulling himself to his feet. “But, sadly, we have more pressing matters to deal with. Sarcasm with have to wait.”

“You’re right,” Yugi sobered, rising up next to Atem. “How do we approach this?”

“Blend in with the crowd and enter the normal way. More people means it will be harder for guards to search faces. Oh… we need disguises.” Atem hummed, clicking his fingers.

He brought his hands to his head, fingers stretched over his forehead. He slowly dragged them down over his brow, digits meeting together over his nose.

His hair’s colour faded the moment he touched it, the shadows breaking out of their disguise to follow his hands forward. The strands began to clump together, until Atem was dragging two solid sheets over his head.

When his hands touched, the sheets combined into one solid mass, and they wavered for a moment before settling over Atem’s bangs.

Atem lowered his hands, turning to Yugi. “How does it look?”

“It’s nice, although I like seeing your hair better.” Yugi admitted. The makeshift hood worked well to obscure Atem’s piercing eyes and obvious hair style, which would come in handy in Shanos. _A necessary sacrifice,_ Yugi sighed.

“Me too, but it can’t be helped.” Atem smiled. “You should do the same. Your hair and face will be just as recognisable.”

“You think so?” Yugi blinked, patting over his face.

“Aknadin wants us dead; every guard in Shanos will know our face by heart, I can assure you.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Yugi nodded, closing his eyes. He found it easier to concentrate in tune with the shadows when he wasn’t looking at anything. It helped him visualise what he wanted clearer.

He brought his hands to his forehead, touching the sweaty bangs there. He took a deep breath, tapping into the area at the edge of his mind where the shadows lurked.

They responded immediately, happily chirping at him and rushing forward. He felt them at his fingertips, the pads tingling. _A cloak… we need a cloak. Can you help?_ He asked. The shadows flared up around him in response, and he felt the cool sensation of their solid mass over his hands, touching every nerve.

He slowly moved his hands backwards, in a reserve motion to how Atem had made his hood. He imagined his shadows doing the exact same thing, spreading out in a shiny black mess above his unruly hair. He felt the scratchy sensation of cheap material press over his ears and smiled.

He stopped when his arms couldn’t go any further back, joining his fingers together at the back of his neck. He felt the shadows brush against his bare skin there, and he shivered at the cold sensation. He flicked his fingers downwards, hoping the shadows would continue to form the cloak.

Once he felt the weight of something light against his legs, he opened his eyes. “Did it work?” he asked Atem, patting over his head with his hands.

He felt a solid mass over his hair that bounced atop it when he pressed down. “It feels like a cloak.”

“It looks like one too,” Atem said. “Unless someone knows how to tell shadows from real fabric, you should be fine.”

“What about you then? I mean, since you’re all…” Yugi gestured to Atem’s whole body. “Shadows from head to toe?”

Atem laughed softly. “If someone knows how to detect dark magic, then they would immediately know exactly what I was from a mile away. Our main concern is my uncle. He will have the most power, and will know us at a glance from our energy, disguise or not.”

“Right. Get in without being found out, sneak into the palace, beat up your uncle, and restore you to your living, luscious body so you can resume your rightful place as king. Sound like a plan?”

“For an overview, I think it works fine. In practice, we might need more details than that, I’m afraid.”

“We’ll get to that once we make it past the first part, right? Small steps.”

“Small steps.” Atem agreed.

Walking towards Shanos felt much the same as their time entering Daregan, except this time, Yugi was in control of his own shadow magic.

He couldn’t go underground like he had back at the prison, since he had no idea what anything on the inside of Shanos looked like. The element of familiarity was lost to him. _But maybe not to Atem…_

“Any chance I could get a crash course on how to turn invisible?” he turned to Atem, grinning sheepishly.

“We cannot approach this city the way we did Daregan,” Atem said, eyes ahead. “I feel that once we are inside, using the shadows for complex things should be a last resort only.”

“Why’s that?”

“My uncle might have… traps.”

“You can lay traps for shadow magic?”

Atem nodded.

Yugi scrunched his nose up, frowning. “What kind?”

“I’m… not sure, it’s not a field I’m familiar in,” Atem said slowly, hand moving over his chin. His eyes flickered to Yugi. “We should be careful regardless, just to be sure. Aknadin may have a hunch we are coming, but to alert him to our exact position before even reaching the palace will cause more trouble than we may be able to deal with.”

“That makes sense… This is becoming quite difficult, compared to our last city adventure.”

“The final fight is always the hardest,” Atem mused, lips twitching upwards. “Really, can we expect any less with what we have dealt with?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. And if we could get into Daregan and the Keep, then Shanos won’t be a problem, I’m sure!”

Atem nodded. “We can do it, we just need to be careful with the shadows. Mainly mine, since they… might act out unpredictably.” He sighed, clasping a hand against the fabric of his cape. “Let’s just take it easy. Once we’re heading towards Shanos, we must be focused. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s do this.” Yugi nodded, holding out a hand. Atem’s eyes flickered down to it, pausing for a moment. He brought his own hand forward, sliding it into Yugi’s slowly.

They walked side by side over the dunes, treading carefully where the sand was loose. It took them a while to navigate the desert, the sun reaching its highest peak and beginning its descent by the time they reached the trail.

They passed a few people along the way into the city outskirts, but they were all wearing face coverings themselves, no doubt to shield against the desert elements, and no one paid them more attention than a quick glance.

The far-flung houses soon grew closer, and they began to walk through them, the path taking on more shape now that it wound between solid walls. People appeared from doorways and crossed in front of them. More faces slowly began to appear, and Yugi kept his head down, hearing his heart beat loudly in his ears.

“Turn here,” Atem whispered suddenly, tugging on Yugi’s hand. Yugi followed, and they slipped down a narrow alleyway. It snaked around in uneven twists past back doors to homes until it merged into a wider road.

The change in the quality and appeal of the houses became noticeable immediately as they walked down the new street. Not only was the path below them smoother and more solid in its foundation, Yugi realised that there was cobblestone here, similar to the roads in Ranparr and Daregan. _That explains a lot then, this must be where richer people live. Artisans, by the looks of it,_ Yugi noted, gaze wandering to the two storey buildings above.

Most of the edifices were built from red bricks, with some other more foreign materials merged in. _It’s just like Atem said,_ Yugi marvelled. _Like nothing I’ve ever seen! How have I never travelled here before?!_

“Yugi,” Atem said in a hushed voice. He gently tugged on Yugi’s hand, bringing Yugi’s focus back to their immediate path.

“Just keep walking forward, act normal,” Atem whispered, slipping his hand up and around Yugi’s arm gently. Yugi glanced at him from the corner of his eye, cocking an eyebrow. Atem was rigid, back straight and face strained. He looked anything but a normal person walking down a crowded street.

“I think you need that advice more than me,” Yugi said as mildly as he could manage. “Just relax, Atem. Lean on me more, it’ll make you look more relaxed. This place is so busy no one is looking at anybody; they’re too focused on themselves.”

Everywhere Yugi looked he saw people, heads bobbing in every direction. The street was so packed people were dodging around into the side streets to loop back around further down the road.

“No, we’re…” Atem swore suddenly, his grip tightening.

“What’s happening?” Yugi asked, gaping at their surroundings moving by so fast.

“We’re being dragged into the plaza,” Atem muttered, jutting his elbow out when someone pushed too close, only to snap it back against his body at the contact. “I-I can’t…”

“Slow down, it’ll be fine,” Yugi said quickly, pressing himself against Atem’s side. “Look at me.”

Atem’s head turned to his, and Yugi smiled. “We’ll just work our way out when the crowd thins.”

“I won’t be able to keep the shadows contained at this rate. I’m not sure I’ll be able to-”

“Tell them I’ll be pissed if they try anything,” Yugi growled under his breath, glancing at Atem. “You’re in control, Atem, not them. Don’t pay them any mind, just focus on me, and what we’re here to do.”

“You’re right, I’ll keep them quiet.” Atem nodded, face set in determination.

“Good.”

Suddenly there was a small break in front of them, and Yugi dove at the opportunity. He tugged Atem along, pushing out towards the edge of the street.

They wriggled through the mass, dodging and twisting until they reached the front of a building.

“Finally, some breathing room,” Yugi laughed. “You okay?” he turned to where Atem was leaning against the building.

“Fine. I just need a moment.” He wheezed, gasping for breath. _I guess even shadows can get exhausted, somehow,_ Yugi frowned.

“On what may be the bright side, this is the fastest way to the palace, right?” Yugi discreetly pointed to the soaring towers, visible beyond even the roofs of houses and stalls crowding around them.

Atem made a sound of affirmation, eyes darting around them. “I know I don’t need to tell you that we have to be cautious, but please, be cautious.”

“Of course. I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

“I’m… nervous,” Atem admitted, voice dropping so much Yugi could barely hear him. “It’s taking all my concentration to keep the shadows at bay. We are… there’s so many people…”

Yugi reached out to take one of Atem’s hands in his own, squeezing it lightly. “It’ll be okay. Just breath, Atem. We’ll take it as slow as we can. There’s no rush.”

Atem paused, looking like he wanted to say more. He nodded instead, squeezing Yugi’s hand in return. “I’ll try.”

They clung to the edges where they could, but the road had a way of twisting them towards huge stalls with crowds of people making up the bustling heart of the market.

Atem was trying his best to keep his head down, quickly weaving through the throng. His arms flinched constantly, and occasionally he jumped away from someone who stumbled into him. It left Yugi scurrying behind him, frantically trying to catch up where Atem bolted forward.

He was also still a wanted man; he doubted Aknadin had meant anything with his promise to restore Yugi’s license and title. Trying to keep up with Atem was proving to be a challenge in its own right, but having to keep his face obscured too made it even more difficult.

A flash of magic caused Yugi to do a double take, his eyes widening.

Behind them lay a potions stall, the shopkeeper standing in front of the merchandise and demonstrating its uses to a small gathered crowd.

“And this is an explosive powder,” they said, gesturing to a row of tiny vials filled with various shades of the sand-like material. “When thrown, it creates a spark on impact. Nothing more than a flash, not often dangerous.”

The crowd chatted excitedly, several calls for vials rising above the rest.

Yugi sighed wistfully at the stall, his fingers itching to touch the smooth glass containers, to tinker with the material inside. He knew he couldn’t step forward and risk their identities being revealed, though.

Atem appeared beside him, eyes wide and out of breath. He followed Yugi’s gaze to the stall and hummed. “In any other situation I would encourage your curiosity, Yugi. But we cannot risk being seen right now,” Atem said, echoing Yugi’s thoughts.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yugi sighed. He reached into a hidden pocket in his tunic, hands grasping around the flash bomb he had stored there from Ryou’s. _At least I have one of my own, if something goes wrong._

“Perhaps after this is all done, you can return here to browse.” Atem offered, a tentative hand reaching out to rest on Yugi’s shoulder. “But we must keep going. Guard patrols are everywhere.”

Yugi bit his lip, nodding. They continued through the market, Yugi trying his best to ignore the bright colours and exciting looking stands.

Luckily Atem soon turned them off the main road and into an alleyway. It was significantly shorter and less appealing than the shine of the marketplace, but it seemed like the easiest way to travel, and Yugi wouldn’t argue against some slack for once.

Walking down the narrow alley, he noticed that the palace seemed to be growing further away from the slivers of the grand walls he could see through the buildings. Like they were moving away from it.

“Aren’t we heading to the palace?” Yugi asked.

“Entering the palace at night is our safest bet.” Atem replied.

“But your shadows won’t be as strong, will they?”

“Indeed, but the same can be said for Aknadin too, though. We don’t want to risk giving him anymore of an upper hand than he already has.”

“A risk we have to take, I assume.”

“We do.”

“Of course,” Yugi sighed, letting his shoulders slouch.

Atem gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, if we can pull this off tonight, you’ll never have to worry about dealing with another royal conspiracy again.”

“What if you get dragged into one as king, though?”

“Then that will be my problem to deal with.”

“Like hell I’ll let you shoulder something like this again, and alone,” Yugi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’d come to my rescue if I faltered again?” Atem asked, sincerity in his voice.

“Of course. That’s what… friends are for, right? Any time you need me, I’ll be there. I promise.” Yugi smiled, winking.

Atem dipped his head, face hidden for a moment before he raised it. “I… thank you, Yugi. That means a lot.”

“Any time.” Yugi said softly.

Atem held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding. “Follow me, I have an idea,” he said, readjusting his hood.

He took off down the alleyway, traversing the pathways with confidence. Despite shying away from the main roads, they still passed people, although most barely gave them a glance.

Some paused to regard them longer, but no doubt sensed possible trouble from a hooded stranger, and gave up their curiosity. _The smart ones, able to mind their own business,_ Yugi mentally laughed at himself.

“Up here,” Atem said, jutting his head towards a ladder leaning on a building to their side.

He climbed it swiftly in short bursts, skipping steps where Yugi had to take them all.

At the top of the runs he crawled off onto the rooftop. It was flat and easily able to hold their weight, the structure heavy and solid under his feet.

Atem moved to the centre, pivoting around in a circle before gradually settling in a sitting position, his hood dissolving to reveal his hair and bangs. “This feels safe enough. We can rest up here until nightfall.”

“Is it common to just sit on rooftops?” Yugi asked, settling himself down in front of Atem.

“It is, actually,” Atem smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. “In the late evening, as the sun sets, friends and families sometimes eat supper up here. At least, they did, when I was prince.”

“Maybe they still do,” Yugi smiled, pointing to a spot in the distance, and Atem’s head followed.

It was far away, but they could make out the vague shape of human limbs moving around.

“That’s good to see,” Atem said, his lips twitching upward. “I’m glad.”

“Hey, we should do that too! After you’ve got your body back and all. Have you ever tried doing it on top of the palace?”

Atem furrowed his brows, laughing. “What? Of course not! Even as a child I wasn’t foolish enough to consider climbing atop the palace rooftops.”

“Why’s that?”

“Have you _seen_ how high that is?” Atem gestured to the palace off to their distant side. “The only thing you’ll find up there are birds. Not even assassins are bold enough to try scaling higher than the highest windows.”

“But you have the shadows, and they can go through solid things,” Yugi pointed out.

“I wasn’t able to control them well enough to perform such actions back then.”

“But now?”

“We have no need to reach the roof. Aknadin won’t be on the roof, Yugi.”

“No this isn’t about your uncle. I meant, when this is over, with the shadows we can still go up the top.”

“You seem determined to do this,” Atem raised a bemused eyebrow.

“Well it’s a challenge, isn’t it? No one’s ever done it before, right?”

Atem laughed, shaking his head. “Unchecked challenges and curiosity, the worst combination imaginable.”

Yugi flashed a mocked hurt expression. “I am wounded you would say such things about me, Atem. _Wounded_.”

“My apologies, King. How may I work to win back your good graces?” Atem dipped his head, two fingers to his forehead, even though Yugi could still see him smiling.

“Nothing can heal these wounds,” Yugi sighed dramatically, putting a hand against his cheek.

Atem leaned forward, slowly wrapping his fingers around Yugi’s wrist.

Yugi let it fall limp, allowing Atem to move it how he wished. Atem pulled it gently forward, bending down to press a chaste kiss to the back.

“I would never do anything to purposely wrong you, my king. Yugi.” Atem murmured against Yugi’s hand.

“I believe you,” Yugi whispered with a soft sigh. He shivered, a flush of nerves travelling up his arm.

Atem’s head turned upwards to regard him, eyes shining. The low sun caught in his hair, haloing it in its deep red. Yugi found himself drawing closer, eyes flickering between Atem’s, his hair, and his lips.

Atem made no move to stop him, watching Yugi with equal intensity. Yugi paused, their faces close, noses almost brushing.

“…Can I…?” he whispered.

“Yes…” Atem said softly.

Yugi tilted his head, closing the distance between them.

Their lips brushed against each other, breath mingling as they slowly pushed together. Yugi briefly thought how strange it was that Atem could have breath, but he found he didn’t care to ponder further as Atem softly gasped against his mouth.

Yugi pressed closer just an inch, their lips bunching together in the awkwardness of their positions.

He pulled back, the smooth feeling of Atem’s lips gone as soon as they had come.

Atem’s eyes were downcast, a hand reaching up to brush fingers slowly against his lips.

“Atem…” Yugi started.

Atem suddenly raised his head, staring into the distance. “It’s almost nightfall. We should start moving,” he said, standing.

“Yeah… okay,” Yugi sighed, rising to his feet, the moment ripped from them as the seriousness of their situation once again descended on them. “Atem…”

“Yugi, I…” Atem turned away, rubbing his neck. “Once I… return to my body. Please? I… need to be sure of something.”

“Of course. I’ll wait. So long as that’s a promise.”

Atem turned towards him. “It is.”

“Good,” Yugi nodded. “Then let’s finish this.”

* * *

Night descended in a blanket of darkness, bringing with it the pale light of stars winking in the sky. The moon was swallowed, leaving no trace of natural light to aid them. It was as if the shadows themselves had taken the light, leaving Atem and Yugi setting off in grim determination with their ever present shady companion.

They climbed off the roof, slipping through the dark alleyways and avoiding the main roads that glowed with torchlight.

The bright walls of the palace stood out above the surrounding barrier, growing larger as they approached. Soon it disappeared, completely hidden by the looming, smooth bricks before them.

“Here, we climb here,” Atem pointed above them.

“This is the spot?” Yugi looked up. To their side was the wall and its smooth surface, not a single section for feet or hands to find purchase. _I can’t climb that._

Opposite the wall was a line of houses, their rooftops joined together in a long stretch, running parallel to the wall.

“How do we get up there?” he asked.

“First, we need to be up on that rooftop,” Atem gestured to the buildings. “Then we jump across.”

“The wall is higher than those rooftops though,” Yugi pointed out.

“It is,” Atem agreed. “That is the part where we must use the shadows.”

“Sounds risky…”

“It is.”

“We have no choice though, I assume. Will we be okay?”

Atem nodded. “We must be quick and time it right. But we will be fine. Trust me.”

“I do,” Yugi smiled.

“Good. Let’s go.” Atem approached the buildings, moving around the side. The edges of the houses were wedged together, leaving the tiniest sliver of space between. Not enough for a human to fit through.

“We can’t go up the side, there’s no way up, and no ladders.” Yugi said, peering over Atem’s shoulder.

“Then we use the shadows here too,” Atem replied. “You need not worry about awakening yours yet, Yugi. I’ll get us up there.”

He crouched down, closing his eyes. He sat there for a moment, just concentrating. Yugi opened his mouth to ask what he planned to do when Atem suddenly shot to his feet, throwing his hands in the air.

They seemed bigger, and significantly less human. _Wait, I know those hands…!_ Yugi gasped, eyes widening.

The sharp claws merged into long, thick fingers twice the size of a human’s, rising in the air well past the limit of normal limbs. They hooked onto the roof somewhere above, and Atem gave a haggard pant.

“Wrap your arms around my waist.” He instructed. Yugi rushed forward, looping his hands and locking his fingers around his wrists.

As soon as he gave a nod to show he was ready, he felt them spring upwards. He watched with wide eyes as their feet left the ground, and seconds later they landed sprawled on the rooftop.

Yugi winced at the impact, his side slapping against the tiles before rolling to a stop. Luckily the roof wasn’t narrowly arched, so he was able to walk across it without the risk of sliding.

He could properly see the distance between them and the wall, which still stood a good half a house taller than their current height.

“They really like to keep their distance, don’t they?” Yugi commented.

“It’s a precaution for war,” Atem explained in a hushed voice, crouched at the edge and looking the structure up and down. “Or was. Houses, or anything else tall, weren’t supposed to be built close to the wall, so that if anyone tried to invade, they wouldn’t be able to scale the surface easily. Aknadin has gotten sloppy during his rule, I see.”

“Can we fly across?”

“I’m not sure, but we don’t have time to risk it. Summoning enough shadows to form wings would be sure to catch someone’s attention.”

“Damn, you’re right…”

Atem hummed, rising to his feet. “I’ll use my arms again. You just need to hold on tightly to me, all right?”

“All right.”

Atem reached for him before hesitating, his arm stopping mid-air. Yugi took the initiative, stepping forward and using his hands to guide Atem’s arm around his waist. He then wrapped his arms around Atem’s neck, careful not to get his bangs in Atem’s face.

“Ready when you are.” Yugi beamed.

“I… thank you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Yugi whispered, tightening his grip.

 Atem crouched down, only to throw his weight forward in the next second, and they jumped off the rooftop.

Atem’s free arm sprung out, the hand stretching ahead and continuing on as they began to drop.

Atem’s shadowy claws found purchase on the other side of the wall, and they suddenly swung forward, smacking into the smooth surface of the bricks.

Atem grunted, his face twisting in concentration. Yugi felt the hand at his waist tighten, and with a huff Atem’s legs bent upwards.

They swung away from the wall from the movement for a second, and on the return Atem planted his feet flat against the surface.

He took a step forward, and then another, slowly walking up the side of the great slab. Luckily with their jump from the rooftop, there wasn’t as much to scale, and they reached the peak easily.

Once they were on the flat surface at the top, Atem released his grip, his arms returning to their usual appearance.

Yugi crawled on his hands and knees to the other side, peering over. There was a garden of some sorts, lush grass covering the ground and a row of trees close to the wall, but not enough of them to be able to jump down without injuring themselves.

_Still, it’s too far down to land safely normally,_ Yugi chewed on his lip. _I could jump off with the shadows maybe… and land on the tree tops and climb down the rest of the way._

He sucked in a breath, nudging at his shadows. They stirred, and he flashed an image of what he wanted.

His feet suddenly flashed with a cool feeling, and he felt the cold, slimy texture of the solid shadows brush against the soles of his shoes.

He braced himself before springing forward, tossing himself over the edge.

The shadows shot him further than he would have ever been able to reach, and he crashed into one of the trees below, snapping branches and whacking each and every limb on his way down.

The grass below was a welcomed soft nest, cushioning his fall. Some of the twigs he had broken followed him down, scattering around and on top of him.

He heard a soft _woosh_ , and a pair of hands gently pulled him upright. He stared up into blazing red eyes, watching them flicker all over his body, glowing eerily in the darkness.

“Are you all right? You didn’t use your shadows to land.” Atem said.

“Yeah… thought it would be fine to take the trees.” Yugi winced, sitting up. “Not the best crash course. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Atem snorted softly, plucking the twigs and leaves out of Yugi’s hair. “As long as you’re not hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Yugi pushed himself up, letting out a breath. “More importantly… we’re in…!” It was taking all his self-control to not laugh at their victory. Instead he tossed Atem a grin and a wink, and Atem flashed him a smile in return.

“Now, once we’re inside the palace, we must be quick. The hallways are illuminated with torchlight and I can sense movement everywhere. We need to find my uncle as soon as possible, and before he finds us.”

“Right, where are we aiming for?”

“The upper floors. All of the members of the court have their chambers near the top of the structure. This late at night, there is a good chance Aknadin will have retired to his.”

“Okay, you lead, since you’re the only one who knows where we’re going.”

“I hope I do. The palace _looks_ the same as before, but inside could be a different story.” Atem huffed, moving off.

Yugi followed closely, running with his torso bent forward. Atem’s steps were soundless, the shadowed feet barely touching the ground. It made Yugi self-conscious of the slaps coming from his shoes, and the way they rang through the halls. _Please don’t let the guards hear…_ Yugi sent a silent prayer that tonight the patrols would be less cautious, and that they might slip by unnoticed. 

Atem’s pace suddenly dropped off, until he had paused in the middle of the hallway, at a junction with another branching corridor. Yugi skidded to a stop behind him, edging around to see what Atem was focused on.  

“Wait, around here should be… my chambers,” Atem turned around, jogging down the other path.

“Your chambers?” Yugi echoed, changing his direction to match Atem’s.

“I wonder if…” Atem muttered, pausing in front of a door. He glanced Yugi’s way, uncertainty etched into his face.

“Wonder what? Do you want to check inside?”

“I do…”

“Then let’s go,” Yugi said, grabbing the handle to swing the door open.

He stepped in first, Atem close behind.

The room was stunning. Long walls and a tall ceiling framed the edges, cream in colour and covered in the lush fabrics of tapestries. On the roof were spiralling patterns in sunken sections, painted onto the surface of the brick. Torches illuminated every inch of the room, only serving to highlight the stunning detail.

“Wow… it’s beautiful,” Yugi gave a satisfied sigh.

“Hey! What are you doing in here?!” a voice called. Yugi jumped, eyes searching out the source of the sound.

It was Atem. Or, the person who was acting as Atem. The man was standing next to a couch near the centre not far from where Yugi and Atem had walked in.

“I-I… you’re… you’re him!” he gasped, backpedalling rapidly. Atem exchanged a wary look with Yugi, frown set deep in his face.

“Who are you?” Atem asked.

“I’m-”

“And don’t tell me you’re Atem, because you’re _not_.”

The man nodded quickly, fidgeting with his hands. He looked more like a child being scolded than a prince. _Or king, I suppose, since the throne is rightfully Atem’s,_ Yugi thought. It felt strange, to see what was Atem’s true appearance, changed to fit the soul presently in his body. Tears were pricking at the man’s eyes, and his body visibly shuddered.

Everything about him just felt… slightly _off_.

“My name i-is Chatan. Was. Is. I’m not really supposed to use it anymore.”

“And why would that be? Too busy pretending to be someone else?” Atem said scornfully.

“I-I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want to do this, the regent forced me into this body and threatened me to pretend to be you!”

Shadows curled around their feet suddenly, and the air spiked with power. Atem’s arms shimmered, as if to change shape, and his eyes flashed.

“You play puppet to my uncle, whether by force or not matters not to me. You occupy that which is not yours, and I have spent many years waiting to return to it. I will not have this taken from me again-”

“Atem, it does matter,” Yugi cut in, gently resting a hand on Atem’s arm. “Look at him; he’s just a child. Aknadin’s ruling him with fear. We’d be no better than him to terrorise him further.”

Atem opened his mouth as if to argue, narrowed eyes flickering to the man in front of them. Despite the body aging as if Atem’s soul was still inside, it was obvious in the way Chatan held himself that he was not fit for the body, limbs curled close to his torso to appear smaller.

Atem must have seen it as well, as his body slackened, and Yugi felt the nip of the shadows in the air recede.

“He’s not our enemy, Atem.”

“You’re right,” Atem sighed, head turning away from them both. “But then what do we do? How can I return to my body if it’s already housing a soul?”

“Can you leave the body by will?” Yugi directed his question to Chatan, who flinched to be addressed.

“No, believe me, I’ve tried that,” Chatan replied, ducking his head. “Aknadin used the shadow pendant he carries around his neck to put me in here. It’s where my soul was, before he moved it here…”

“You were in the pendant?” Atem’s attention snapped back to them, brows knitted and a frown dipping his face. “Were you alone?”

“No, there were others- are others. There are still a lot in there I think. Over the years, I think… Aknadin was putting more in there. I heard screams, sometimes. I was always too scared to look deeper though. Aknadin is terrifying.”

“More souls… gods, he’s been feeding the pendant power… and if it’s been happening for the entire time I was imprisoned…” Atem raised a shaky hand to his head.

“Eight years of him killing people to feed the shadows,” Yugi realised, gasping. “That’s what this means, doesn’t it?”

Atem gave him a grim nod.

“How powerful would that make him? He already has a piece of Gandora’s power. If he’s been adding to that over time… Atem… I’m worried.”

“No matter what happens, he will not harm you. I promise you, I will make sure of it.” Atem turned to face Yugi, his eyes burning intensely.

“We’re in this together, Atem. No one is getting hurt. We’ll win this, but we’ll do it together. No heroics, okay?”

“But-”

“No kingly self-sacrifices. It’s not allowed. I forbid it.” Yugi waggled a finger near Atem’s face.

Atem’s expression softened, and he laughed quietly. “Very well then, but in return, I expect the same from you. No kingly self-sacrifices from you, either.”

“Okay, I can make that promise,” Yugi smiled.

“Um... I hate to interrupt your couple moment, but…” Chatan spoke up, drawing both their attention as he awkwardly glanced between the two of them.

Yugi felt his face flush with heat and stuttered. “O-Oh, no, we’re not… we’re just…” he groaned, shaking his head to start again. “We’ve just been through a lot. We’re close.”

“Indeed.” Atem said.

“So what happens now? I mean, you want your body back, right?” Chatan asked, looking wary.

“Without the pendant, I would lack the power to make the transfer, meaning I am stuck to the shadows as I am right now. But…” Atem’s eyes flickered to Yugi’s neck, and Yugi subconsciously reached a hand up to wrap his palm around the necklace, the metal suddenly warming to his touch.

“Gandora could, couldn’t he?” he asked.

Atem nodded.

_Gandora? Are you listening?_

**_Yes, but time is limited, vassal,_** Gandora’s presence brushed against his mind, voice booming. **_It is dangerous to call attention to me here with Aknadin so close. He may be able to sense I am here when I press closer to speak with you. It would be best to avoid contact until you have engaged him._**

_We need a way to bring Atem’s soul back into his body, and switch it with this Chatan person in it right now._

**_Atem can be more of use in his current form; a mortal body would only serve as a weakness against Aknadin. This will end with bloodshed, vassal. Whose blood is shed will be up to you._ **

Yugi sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. _I understand. We’ll find Aknadin and defeat him first._

**_Good. When Aknadin is eliminated, Atem can return to his mortal body._ **

The pressure lessened as Gandora retreated. Yugi opened his eyes to offer Atem an apologetic smile.

“I take that expression to mean he said no.” Atem slumped, hanging his head.

“He said we need to defeat Aknadin first. That you would be safer with the shadow’s power instead of your human body.”

“He’s right, of course. I suppose I shouldn’t have… gotten so hopeful just yet.”

“I’m sorry,” Yugi said immediately without thinking.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But still… I am sorry. I know you want your body back, and to have it right in front of you…” Yugi shook his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t point out what you already know.” Yugi brought a hand forward, reaching out for Atem’s only to pause half way through, waiting.

Atem glanced at his hand with a pained expression, before his lips twitched into a weak smile in return. He brought his hand the rest of the way, sliding his fingers into Yugi’s. “It’s fine. Let’s just… go deal with my uncle.”

Yugi felt his face flush, and he brightened. “You’ll have that body before you know it.”

He let his hand slide away to his side, then turned his attention to Chatan. “Stay here, we’re going to beat up Aknadin and fix this whole mess.”

“Please do. I can’t keep pretending to be him anymore,” Chatan said, pointing hesitantly to Atem.

Atem turned away, leaving the room. Yugi walked quickly to catch up.

“Where should we look?” he asked.

“I think we should try the throne room,” Atem answered. “It’s just a feeling, but… I can sense a sliver of active shadows. He might be down there…”

“Then we have no time to waste.”

Atem nodded, breaking into a fast walk, bordering on jogging.

He led Yugi through several more twisting corridors, some driving them downward with sets of stairs. They avoided all of the doors, open or closed, that lead off to side rooms and other hallways, until Atem turned a corner and stopped.

Before them was a small door no different to the rest, but this one Atem reached out to open, slipping through with Yugi trailing behind.

They entered through what seemed to be a side door into a grand hall. At one end stood a throne above a dais, the wall pressed up against its backing. At the other end was a set of huge doors, reaching up to the ceiling from the ground.

Light flickered from several braziers lined along the walls, casting shifting shadows between them in snaking patterns down the room. They almost seemed to be alive, growing and shrinking in time to the flames fuelling them.

“He’s not here. No one’s here,” Atem muttered, glancing around. “But I thought I-”

“Going somewhere?” A voice boomed from the end of the hall.

They both spun around immediately, and Yugi swore.

At the other end of the grand hall, stepping through the doors, was Aknadin.

“Welcome to the throne room, nephew.” Aknadin called, slowly closing the distance between them with prolonged steps. “ _My_ throne room, and your tomb.”

The doors slammed shut behind him and the air grew heavy with shadows.

“This is it.” Yugi whispered, and Atem nodded, brushing his arm against Yugi’s.

“This is it.”


	20. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The final chapter!!   
> Thank you as always to the amazing [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for editing!! And for sticking with me and the fic for so long, you're the best dude!   
> Please enjoy the final chapter of The Prince and King!

“Uncle,” Atem said quietly.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my stupid nephew and his annoying alchemist friend. I thought I had already dealt with you both, but now I see you just can’t stay down.” Aknadin said, crossing his arms over his chest. The pendant with the eye in the centre hung from a rope around his neck, gleaming eerily in the torchlight.

“The prison is a bore, you should invest in better beds,” Yugi said sweetly, beaming a smile at the regent.

“Some changes have been made since your last visit there, perhaps you’d like to return to see?” Aknadin shot back, stroking his beard with narrowed eyes.

“No thanks, I think I’ve seen enough of the place. Atem agrees with me I’m sure.” Yugi tossed Atem a look, and Atem nodded in response.

“We’re here to stop you,” he said, fists balled at his sides.

“How noble,” Aknadin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But ultimately foolish. What makes you think you and a simple alchemist are enough to stop me? My shadow magic is far more powerful than yours.”

“Yugi is strong enough to stop you.” Atem countered.

“We will stop you. _Together_.” Yugi added, drawing himself up to stand side by side with Atem.

“Oh, how sweet. This explains a lot,” Aknadin said. “I guess I’ll kill Sugoroku’s grandson first then. You can watch, nephew.”

Yugi stiffened, feeling Atem beside him do the same.

Atem stepped forward, one of his arms covering Yugi slightly. “You will not touch him.”

“Now listen here _you_ ,” Yugi swerved in front of Atem, ignoring his look of protest. “I have had it up to _here_ with your bullshit!” he stomped his foot angrily and snapping his hand up to demonstrate his point.

“Yugi…”

“No Atem, let me finish,” Yugi said gently, before rounding on Aknadin again, his face a stormy mess. “You have no right to treat Atem like you have. He was a mere child when you tried to ruin his life. Who sends their nephew off to jail to rot for _eight years_ -”

“He was in my way, and he’s not human anymore-!”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear your excuses!” Yugi growled, and Aknadin’s jaw snapped shut audibly, surprise flashing over his face. Yugi paused for a moment, shocked himself at his outburst, but continued on as the anger inside him curled higher. “You had no right to take so much away from him. Atem is a wonderful and kind person. He would have made a perfect king. And he will, when you’re _gone_.”

“Yugi…” Atem’s voice was different this time, sounding more clogged with something in his throat.

“You will…” Yugi said, turning to give him a smile.

“I grow tired of this disgusting display. If you’re both that eager to die, then let us begin,” Aknadin flicked his hand, and shadows sprung forth.

Yugi and Atem both shot off to the sides to avoid the blast. The shadows slunk back to Aknadin’s presence as quickly as they had left, offshoots snapping at the two of them.

Yugi scrambled to his feet, internally swearing as Aknadin was already moving to do something else.

Darkness swerved around Aknadin’s arm, his hand gripping it as it reformed into a solid mass. The fire reflected off it with a shiny looking texture that reminded Yugi of the shadow dagger he had pulled out of the ground. A sword, then.

Shadow tendrils rose off the slick sword, snapping around with a sound that make Yugi wince. Those weren’t nice shadows, the kind that cooed to him softly like children. They were out for blood. _His_ blood.

Atem was suddenly in the corner of his vision, racing forward.

Atem’s arm shot forward, elongating to crash against Aknadin’s sword. Shadows screeched against shadows, the most teeth gritting sound erupting forth as they clashed.

Aknadin twisted his body out of the way, sword sliding out of Atem’s shadows. He brought the blade down, and Atem snapped his arm back just before it would have been severed.

Yugi could see the fear on his face, the way he clutched his hand as to returned to him.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Atem nodded minutely.

Yugi turned back to Aknadin, hands snapping forward.

A burst of light shot out of them, shifting into a swirling mess of shadows as they grew closer to Aknadin.

This time Akandin didn’t raise his sword to defend, instead whipping his other hand up to create a wall between them. Yugi’s shadows smacked into it harmlessly. He growled in frustration.

Atem crouched down close to him, slapping a hand over the ground. It went straight through, coming back out in a quick movement. He flicked something fast at his uncle, who twisted his body to dodge it.

What looked to have been a shadow blade exploded against the far wall.

“Playing with knives won’t get you very far, nephew!” Aknadin bared out a laugh.

“Who would have thought your uncle was such a talker?” Yugi grinned at Atem. Atem just huffed, pulling his hands under the ground once again.

He brought out twin swords this time, clacking them against each other. He charged forward, one sword strung behind him while the other was pointing forward.

He changed position just before reaching his uncle, swinging the other blade forward. It clashed with Aknadin’s in a flurry of shadows. If they had been real swords, Yugi was sure he would have seen sparks fly.

Aknadin pushed forward, his sword knocking Atem back.

Yugi ran forward to help him, eyes widening as Aknadin moved to strike Atem.

_Oh no you don’t!_ Yugi gritted his teeth, flaring his shadows around him.

He channelled them into a wall, imagining a solid piece of stone slamming between Aknadin and Atem’s bodies, as Aknadin had done to him. He brought his hands down in a definite movement, and the shadows rushed to obey his order.

A solid block of shadows sprung up between the sparring men, and they both jumped backwards.

Atem tossed Yugi a thankful smile, while Aknadin huffed angrily. His sword was gone from his hand, nowhere to be seen.

“You pest! For your interference, you will _die_!” Aknadin roared, his hands gripping the pendant at his neck so tight Yugi saw blood begin to drip off it.

Shadows suddenly seeped from the golden edges, pooling around Aknadin’s body like a cloud. They spiralled in rounded shapes, the torchlight reflecting off sections creating an eerie, muddy look to their texture.

A heavy and dark feeling fell over the air, a thickness making it harder to breathe. Yugi froze, his body shaking on a subconscious level. The shadows concentrated into a narrowed point, and then shot forward-

Straight towards him.

“Yugi!” He heard Atem’s shout, but was too late to act on it. A sudden weight crashed into him, and he slammed into the ground, rolling across it painfully.

He heard a pained scream, and the heaviness over the air disappeared. His head whipped up, eyes wide as they searched for something that suddenly wasn’t there.

“Atem…?” Yugi whispered. He scrambled to his feet, noticing a faint pulse of light that hadn’t been there before.

Yugi raced forward, skidding to a stop right in front of a glowing orb. It pulsed faintly, red swirling brightly amongst veins in shades of deep burgundy, as if it was trying to stay above a pit of darkness.

“Atem…” Yugi went to reach out to the orb, his hands shaking, but something pulled him back.

**Do not touch it, you will do him more harm than good right now with your shadows,** Gandora’s ghost breath tickled the hairs on his neck. **Finish the fight. We can save Atem later. Use his sacrifice to end this**.

Yugi bit his lip, nodding. He spun around to face Aknadin, letting his emotions channel through his limbs.

Everything suddenly flowed smoother, like there had been mud blocking his magic before, and now it was gone, leaving the shadows free to travel anywhere they pleased.

He felt his body shudder, and Atem’s warm smile flashed in his mind.

_We have revenge to get, shadows. Work your magic,_ he clenched his fists, and a garbled voice cooed in his mind.

He brought a hand forward, and shadows shot out, slamming into the ground by Aknadin’s feet.

“You wretched boy,” Aknadin sneered, shadows flaring to life in his hands. The pendant at his neck shone with an ethereal light, drawing attention towards it.

Akandin’s finger paused over the centre piece before flicking forward, dragging a long piece of shadow forward. It shined along the edge, like it was solid and slick _. Another shadow sword..._ Yugi realised, stepping back subconsciously.

Aknadin brought the sword forward, slipping into a battle pose.

_Well, if that’s how you want to fight,_ Yugi felt the shadows chirp at him, and his palms pulsed with energy. _You’re eager too huh? Then let’s do this._

He clapped his hands together, imagining a sword in front of him. He slowly dragged a hand outwards, tugging it like it was in a sheath. He felt the resistance for a slit second, before the blade slid out in one simple, fluent movement.

Glancing down, he flicked his wrist, the solid mass of shadows shining back at him with a slickness that felt wrong to touch. _I can’t believe that actually worked,_ Yugi blinked back his surprise.

“Impressive. For an amateur.” Aknadin sneered.

“I’m just warming up.” Yugi smirked before racing forward.

They danced back and forth a few times, Yugi unable to get in close enough to deal damage, but quick enough to dodge most of Aknadin’s strikes.

Most.

His arm was sliced by the shadows. He was a moment too slow trying to parry one of Aknadin’s moves, and he suffered for it. Aknadin showed no mercy, pressing an edge along his forearm, splitting the skin.

Yugi hissed as his nerves flared up. There was chaos in his mind from screaming shadows pressing everywhere, and he thought he heard Gandora roar. The shadows- his shadows?- wrapped around his arm. Constricting. He tried to swat them off, but they were holding fast.

_What are you doing?!_ he groaned, head turning to watch Akandin carefully. He wasn’t stupid enough to forget the man with the blade and anger in his eyes standing right there.

He received a gurgled whisper in response, said too quickly for him to decode their speech.

_Now is not the time to be difficult!_ He reprimanded. He focused back to Aknadin only to throw up his arm.

Their swords smacked, lodging together.

The shadows wrapped around his arm suddenly moved further down, towards his wrist. They jumped into his sword, merging with the mass.

He had hoped it would somehow make his blade stronger, but it seemed like he was wrong.

Just as he felt the last piece of resistance snap, Yugi spun off to the side. The sword shattered, the shadows dissolving in pieces, but as he looked at Aknadin, he noticed his had done the same. They were both left weapon less for few precious seconds.

_Wait! I still have…_ Yugi reached into his pocket, surprise flickering through him for a second at how clean his arm looked, the gash no longer bleeding and painful. _So that’s what the shadows were doing…_

He shook his head, focusing back on his pockets. His fingers curling around the pouch of flash powder there. _That’s it! I bet-_

He yelped, ducking out of the way as a mass of shadows sliced past him. A few strands from his bangs flew off, and he gasped at the narrow miss.

He staggered backwards, watching the shadows retreat to Aknadin’s side.

“You must have a death wish, coming here, trying to overthrow me and not even paying attention when fighting a shadow user. Your grandfather was a clever man, but I see that doesn’t run in the family.”

“You knew nothing about my grandfather!” Yugi hissed. “He was a far better man than you could hope to be!”

Aknadin’s lips curled back. “How cute. You care so much. Too bad he’s dead, just as you soon will be.”

“We will stop you.”

“’We’?” Aknadin chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair. “There is no ‘we’ anymore, little Yugi. Atem is gone. For good, this time.”

“ _Wrong_. His soul is still here, I can feel him.”

“Not for much longer. I think I’ll crush you first, so his soul can watch before I destroy that too.”

Yugi felt his eyes narrow, and he growled. “You’ll never hurt him again; I’ll make sure of it.”

“Tough words, child. But your shadows are weaker than mine, despite channelling Gandora’s power. You have no experience with which to use them.”

Yugi’s lips twitched upwards, and he let out a chuckle of his own. “Wrong again. I happened to have had the best teacher in shadow magic.”

Aknadin scoffed. “Impossible! I am the best!”

“I’m afraid that doesn’t seem to run in the family.”

Aknadin snarled, his hands snapping forward.

Yugi dove off to the side, something crashing and shattering brick behind him. He pushed up to his knees, slipping a hand into his pocket. _Now I can-_

Aknadin redirected his fingers to point at Yugi, and the shadows begun to change their course, churning up the ground on a path to Yugi.

Yugi swore, scrambling to his feet and dashing away. He wasn’t fast nor fit enough to keep outrunning the shadows, already feeling each breath take more out of him than the last. His shadows wouldn’t be able to feed off his energy if he ran out either. If it was a battle of stamina, then Aknadin was sure to win. He needed an opening to use his pouch and get in close. He could do more with his shadows and magic if he was right next to Aknadin. Too far away, and Aknadin held the advantage.

He changed direction, pivoting his body to run towards Aknadin. Aknadin reacted as he suspected, stopping his shadow assault and throwing up a slick barrier of darkness, completely cutting himself off from Yugi’s view.

_Perfect_ , Yugi smirked, dashing to the side. He had seconds to execute his move, he knew.

Aknadin’s barrier fell down, and the man jumped backwards as it did, putting more distance between them.

Yugi was ready, though, and he was close enough that the flash would do its job.

He gave Aknadin no time to attack first, pouch of powder already sliding into his hand as he threw his weight forward.

The pouch exploded on impact into a brilliant mess of sparks and light. Yugi narrowed his eyes with a hiss, head tilted down.

Aknadin’s boots slapped against the floor loudly, and he howled. When the light began to die down, Yugi shot into action, following Aknadin’s staggering form and closing the distance between them.

He shouted as he brought his hands forward, light pouring from his palms to engulf Aknadin.

There was a loud _snap_ and a howl, and Yugi watched as the pendant spiralled down to the ground, shattering on impact.

**_Now, vassal! The pendant is no more; reach for his heart!_** Gandora bellowed in Yugi’s mind.

A sudden force shot up Yugi’s spine, staticky and powerful. He felt his body moving without his permission, racing forward with a hand extended.

Shadows danced over his arm, pooling in a swirling mass over his palm. His hand seemed to grow in a pulsing energy, claws taking over his nails and a black shine covering his skin.

Yugi could do little more than watch as his fingers travelled through Aknadin’s chest, gripping around something and tugging back with the force of a whip.

He staggered backwards from the impact, eyes locked onto the object in his hand.

It was a sphere of energy that looked like Atem’s soul. But it was dark, no light in the wispy form. _This must be Aknadin’s soul…!_ He realised.

His fist crushed around the ball of energy, and it shattered in a flash of light, so bright Yugi had to shield his eyes with his other hand.

Just as it had appeared, it dissolved, leaving the room still and empty.

And then Aknadin’s body crumpled before him, slumping on the ground.

Without leaving him even a second to recover, a great cloud of shadows rose from the corpse, flashing ominously.

**_Absorb the shadow magic,_** Gandora suddenly spoke, his form materialising next to Yugi. **_It is my missing piece._**

Yugi swallowed, nodding. He shakily raised a hand, offering it palm up. The shadows drifted closer, swirling around Yugi’s hand. They dipped down, engulfing his fingers and slowly travelling up his arm.

Yugi stiffened, feeling the shadows enter his body. The cloud grew smaller, slowly feeding into him. The more he absorbed, the heavier his body felt, like a weight was settling over his soul.

_I don’t know if I can take all of this, Gandora,_ Yugi bit his lip, the sudden urge to cry out bubbling up.

**_You must. Endure it, and the worst will pass._ **

_All right,_ Yugi gasped, panting from the effort.

Soon enough, Gandora’s words came true. The shadows dissolved completely, and with them, the weight over his body.

**_Finally, my power is complete once more,_** Gandora said, appearing in front of Yugi. He flexed his huge claws, confident sneer over his muzzle. He seemed more visible now, the pillars of the far wall not visible through his form.

His burning eyes turned to Yugi, narrowing slightly. **_You and Atem have done well, vassal._**

Suddenly the events from the fight slammed back into Yugi, and he gasped. “Atem!”

Spinning around, he searched the room, stopping once he found the ball of red energy floating there.

Yugi went to reach for it, before remembering Gandora’s words, snatching his hands back. The orb fluttered, the rich tone slowly fading into a more dull red.

“The light… it’s disappearing!”

**_His soul is losing its connection to this world,_** Gandora supplied, lumbering over.

“Please, can’t you do something? I don’t… I can’t let him fade away like this. _Please_!”

**_Quiet down, vassal,_** Gandora snorted, his neck stretching forward to observe Atem’s soul. **_Where is his body?_**

“Oh… uh, it was…” Yugi spring forward, racing down the hallway they had used before. It took him to Atem’s old chambers, where the person with his body had been before.

He found the body face down on the ground, sprawled with its limbs out, like it had collapsed. He turned it over, searching for signs of life.

“There’s no pulse… what happened to the person’s soul that was in here before?” Yugi asked aloud. He hadn’t expected Gandora to manifest suddenly beside him to supply the answer.

**_When Aknadin died, his magic dissolved with him, including the seal on the pendant. I would say the souls have moved on, now they are no longer bound to a prison._ **

“Oh… I feel bad for them. They didn’t deserve this…”

**_Just be thankful they have moved on to their resting place. It was not their body to have. You are running out of time, you must reunite Atem’s body with his soul before he too moves on._ **

Yugi snapped back to attention, hauling Atem’s body up and over his shoulder.

He ran as best he could back down the hall, the feet of Atem’s body dragging along the ground where he couldn’t keep them up.

He soon returned to the throne room, laying the body down under the soul’s faint light. “Now what?”

**_Just wait,_** Gandora instructed. Yugi nodded, taking a step back.

The soul began to flicker, the red pulsing in a flurry of tones. The wisps spreading out in bursts like a flame. Then it began to descend, floating down to Atem’s face.

Yugi wrung his fingers nervously, eyes never leaving the pulsing light.

The tendrils surrounding it fanned out more, reaching down to caress over Atem’s body. It moved closer, and Yugi held his breath.

The deep shades of red slowly passed through skin and clothes, disappearing into the centre of Atem’s chest.

All was silent for a moment, and Yugi coughed, unwilling to admit to himself that it came out as more of a sob.

“Please Atem… don’t go,” he whispered. He reached out to gently touch Atem’s arm.

“Ahh!” Atem’s body suddenly snapped up, his eyes and mouth wide open. “W-What...?!” He was shaking violently, arms locked up to his sides and hanging with limp wrists.

Yugi let out a laugh, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Thank _fuck_.”

“Y-Yugi?” Atem’s eyes found his, so wide Yugi could see white all around the dark wine-coloured irises. _Funny, his eye colour is so similar to mine,_ Yugi smiled, reaching out to touch Atem’s cheek.

“I’m here,” he said, and Atem visibly relaxed a little. He seemed unable to control the shakes wracking his frame, nor did he seem to even notice them. His gaze was unmoving from Yugi’s.

Yugi couldn’t help it, his emotions overflowing from the pure affection he saw there. He bent down, grazing Atem’s lips with his own in a gentle, chaste kiss.

When Yugi pulled back, he was shocked to find tears streaming down Atem’s cheeks. He started.

“Are you okay? Did you not want to be kissed? I’m so sorry, I should have-”

“No, I just,” Atem hiccupped, smiling brightly. “I was so scared for so long that my feelings for you weren’t genuine, that the shadows were manipulating them to feed. But they’re gone now, and… and my heart feels like it will burst from my chest with _feeling_. Yugi, I… I love you.”

Yugi smiled back, tears bubbling out of his own eyes at the confession. He placed a hand on Atem’s cheek, Atem’s _warm_ cheek. “I love you too Atem.”

“You do?” Atem sobbed, a hand shakily reaching for Yugi’s face.

“Yes, Atem, I do,” Yugi brought his own hand down to intertwine their fingers together. He felt Atem squeeze them lightly.

Their moment was interrupted as guards burst open the doors, filing inside. Weapons were drawn in their hands, expressions grim.

“Your majesty! What happened…?” one asked, gripping their sword tightly.

Atem struggled to stand, and Yugi looped an arm around his torso, helping him up to his feet.

“It appears my uncle was possessed by some dark magic,” Atem said, his voice raspy. He kept his head turned away from the body Yugi knew to be behind them. “It took him over and corrupted his body. I’m afraid…” Atem closed his eyes, taking a moment to look hurt. “He’s…”

“He’s gone.” Yugi said, answering for Atem. Atem sent him a grateful nod, keeping his expression one of pain.

“The regent is gone?” one said in a hushed voice.

“What will we do now, Prince Atem?”

“I will take the throne fully now. With my uncle gone, I will step up as the new king.” Atem tried to shuffle his body to stand higher, head jutting out in the best regal way he could manage.

“Your majesty.” All of the guards dropped to their knees, and Yugi felt Atem stiffen slightly.

“Rise, please. There will be time for tradition later, when we have recovered from this.”

“What should we do about him? He’s a wanted criminal.” One of the guards pointed to Yugi.

“Yugi Mutou?” Atem shook his head. “I owe him my life; he saved me from my uncle’s possessed madness. If he hadn’t been here seeking an audience, I would have been swept up in my uncle’s assault. He is a hero.”

“I don’t remember letting Yugi Mutou in,” another guard muttered, but they nodded regardless.

“Do you need assistance, your majesty?”

“I require peace and rest, after this horrible event,” Atem said. “I am giving Yugi Mutou a full pardon, and he will provide assistance for me to my chambers. Please keep the patrols and security tight around the palace. There is no telling right now if the darkness might linger.”

“Yes sir!” The guards promptly left, the throne room doors sliding shut behind them slowly.

Atem let out a loud breath, which morphed into a cough.

“Are you okay?” Yugi asked, tightening his grip as Atem went to double over.

“I-I’m… f-fine, just,” another cough. “I’m not used to having a… human body, so… it’s just… painful, at the moment. My soul is trying to fit back into place, I think…”

“I’ll take you to your chambers now,” Yugi offered, tugging Atem in the direction of the nearest hallway.

“That would be… good, please…” Atem followed, his legs moving slowly. It took them a lot longer to reach the extravagant rooms than it had when they had snuck through, and when Yugi had raced to find Atem’s body, but Atem didn’t seem to mind the pace. The quick glances Yugi shot Atem’s way told him Atem was too busy focusing on breathing and walking, both seemingly too difficult to do at the same time for him.

Once in his chambers, Atem half fell down onto the bed, his body sinking heavily as he sat down. If it wasn’t for Yugi’s sure grip lowering him as gently as he could, he would have probably rolled back off to the ground.

“I-I’m sorry,” Atem stuttered.

“For what? Being alive in a body again after eight years?” Yugi scoffed, gently lowering Atem’s chest to the bed. He was still shaking, but it was more contained, shivers wracking his body every few moments as opposed to every second.

“I-I can’t control anything,” Atem said, and Yugi could see he was trying to raise a hand. The fingers clasped and unclasped, but the grip looked weak.

Yugi brought his own hand to slide into Atem’s, intertwining their fingers once again. Atem sighed loudly, curling his digits further around Yugi’s in jerky motions. “Thank you.”

“I’m always here for you,” Yugi murmured, gently stroking Atem’s hand with his other. “Now rest, you’ve earned it.”

Atem nodded, his movement slowly growing slower and more sluggish. His eyelids drooped, and not long after closed completely. Yugi heard his even breathing, and smiled.

He couldn’t resist reaching out to curl a bang away from Atem’s eyes and behind his head.

**_Vassal, you have completed your mission. I have no further use for you._ **

Yugi flinched at the sudden voice, turning to see Gandora materialised. His phantom body took up most of the room, his head dipped down to regard Yugi. He seemed bigger than any other time he had appeared to Yugi, and Yugi noticed he seemed less transparent than before, although he could still see the far wall through the gems and scales.

_Does this mean you’re leaving?_ Yugi asked in his mind, conscious of Atem sleeping by his side.

**_Yes. There is no reason for me to maintain my influence over you any longer. I will retreat my presence from your mind and return my attention to my domain._ **

_What about my shadow powers? I mean, I just got them, but…_

**_Those will remain, although you will find you will have to train to maintain the level you had originally, since you won’t be feeding directly from me anymore. I am sure, now that you and Atem have disclosed your devotion to mate, you can ask him for assistance learning to utilise shadows more._ **

_W-We’re not mates…_ Yugi flushed, looking down at his feet.

**Give it time,** Gandora rumbled, almost sounding like a laugh. **_You humans always take too long to admit how you feel. It’s pathetic._**

_We can’t all be big strong dragon kings, you know,_ Yugi teased, and Gandora grunted.

**_Definitely not. I would, however, recommend not relying on your shadows. You know of the risks associated with them. Stray too far, and I will see you again sooner than you would like._ **

_It’s okay, I don’t think I will anyway. I’ll keep them as an emergency magic. I’m going to go back to alchemy now, it feels like it’s been too long since I made a good potion and I miss it._

**_Good,_** Gandora rumbled in approval, his head dipping slightly. **_I must go now. Take care, young vassal._**

_Thank you, and goodbye, Dragon King Gandora,_ Yugi smiled. Gandora’s form slowly lost its transparency until it dissolved in front of him, and he felt Gandora’s presence disappear from his mind.

A weight lifted from his head, like a piece that didn’t belong had been removed and readjusted. He felt his shadows slot in, but they weren’t as strong as before. They were a mere wisp in the back of his mind, there if he concentrated hard enough, but no longer jumping to his attention at any mere thought.

He pulled the pendant out from where it was nestled between his clothes and neck, examining it. It was no longer warm to the touch, and the gem inside the clasps had dulled in colour. _It’ll make a nice keepsake,_ Yugi mused, slipping it back in his tunic.

He returned to Atem’s side, sitting own beside Atem’s sleeping form.  He stroked a hand over his cheek, a fond smile on his face. It was over, they were safe now, and they had won.

* * *

After several days, Atem had regained enough strength to stand on his own, and was able to give out orders to his guards to prepare messages for the people on their change of government. Yugi stayed by his side the entire time, silently offering his support, and giving advice best he could when Atem turned to him looking lost.

Yugi sighed, looping a clump of his bangs behind his ear. The view from Atem’s balcony was spectacular to say the least. Sprawling two storey houses spread out in a sea of wood, the glimmer from the dying sun haloing them with a kind of otherworldly glow.

He leaned over the edge, taking a deep breath. Despite the difficulty of Atem picking up the kingdom and fixing the damage in his uncle’s wake, Yugi felt at ease. He hadn’t been able to relax for months. With Aknadin’s death, things had begun to slip into a comfortable rhythm for them.

And most nights, Yugi would spend a few quiet hours with Atem, softly whispering to each other before Atem would be too exhausted to continue. His strength hadn’t fully returned yet, and getting used to having a body where he was just shadows before was sure to have its toll.

Yugi was willing to give him as much time as he needed, although the lingering concern for his career had been weighing on his mind recently. It was nice to finally relax after all their troubles, but he would need to consider his work soon enough, now that Atem was finally standing on his own again.

He heard a quite shuffle behind him and smiled. “You’re not as silent as you used to be. I can actually hear you walk this time.”

“You tend to make more sound when you have the weight of a body to deal with,” Atem chuckled. He lingered at the edge of Yugi’s vision, hands in his pants’ pockets.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Things. The future, mostly,” Yugi admitted.

Atem tilted his head, looking at Yugi. “Oh? And what will you do now, then?”

Yugi felt his chest flutter at those words, and he strained to keep his smile. “Oh… well, I guess I’ll find someplace new to start rebuilding my alchemy skills. I need to fix my reputation up if I’ll want clients again.”

“Any idea of where, yet?”

“Wherever feels like a good place to start anew, I suppose.” Yugi shrugged, not wanting the conversation to continue.

“You know, I find myself in need of a whole new court to aid me in rebuilding what my uncle tore down,” Atem said, coming forward to lean against the balcony wall beside Yugi.

Yugi offered him a smile. “I suppose you would. I’m sure you’ll find the right people, you have a good judge of character.”

“You think so?” Atem chuckled, and Yugi felt his smile widen. _How I wish I could listen to a laugh like that everyday…_

“I do.”

“Well… then perhaps you could entertain me an idea for a moment?”

“Sure, what is it?” Yugi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, finding myself in the situation I do, in need of so many new people by my side, I remember I have so little training in so many important fields, fields I was never able to grasp with my teen years taken from me.”

“Okay, so you need masters in magic to help you, right?”

Atem nodded. “Yes, some very important ones that would greatly benefit one in my position. Especially now, when I’m so weak readjusting to my body. I’ll need people close, people I could trust, with great skills. Skills in very useful talents, and people with good senses of justice.”

“What are you…” Yugi’s eyes widened. “Are you…?”

Atem pushed off the balcony, facing Yugi directly. “Yugi Mutou, would you do me the honour of becoming my court alchemist and advisor? Nothing would bring me more pleasure in life than having you continue to be by my side.”

“I…” Yugi felt tears prick at his eyes, and he did nothing to stop them, letting them leak down his face.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Atem said quickly, seemingly taking Yugi’s tears the wrong way. His gaze softened, and he smiled warmly. “I want you to take which path is best for you in your life, and if that leads you away from me, then that is fine. Your happiness means the most to me, Yugi.”

“Shut up you idiot,” Yugi sobbed, wiping at his face. “Of course I’ll stay with you, how could you think anything else would make me happier? Nothing means more to me than you wanting me to stay.”

“Nothing means more to _me_ than _you_ wanting to stay,” Atem said, and Yugi thought he heard a choked sob in his voice too.

“Yes, I’ll stay. Absolutely.” Yugi smiled through the tears, closing the distance between them to wrap Atem in his arms.

“I’m so happy,” Atem said, and there was definitely tears soaking into Yugi’s shirt now. “I… love you so much, Yugi. You’re the light of my life.”

“And you’re the light of mine,” Yugi whispered, clutching Atem tighter. “I’ve never felt so strongly for someone like this before. I just thought we were really good friends.”

“Aren’t we?”

“We are, but… I think I want to be more.” Yugi pulled back enough to look into Atem’s face. “Would you-”

“Yes, yes absolutely,” Atem said, resting his forehead against Yugi’s. “Please.”

He pulled Atem forward into a tender kiss, their lips brushing, velvet against velvet. Atem’s arms moved to Yugi’s neck, holding him tight. Yugi squeezed back.

“I love you,” Atem whispered between them. “ _So_ much.”

“I love you too Atem,” Yugi laughed, breathless. His heart was full, fuller than it had ever been. _This must be how it feels, to meet someone who would love you so unconditionally,_ he mused, hand stroking over Atem’s cheek. His eyes and fingers trailed over the curves of Atem’s face, tracing the grooves.

Atem just smiled warmly at him. It reminded Yugi of just how marvellous he felt, how warm he was underneath his fingertips.

“You’re warm,” Yugi murmured.

“Blood does that to a person,” Atem’s eyes crinkled in delight, one of his hands reaching up to rest over Yugi’s.

“But you weren’t before, and now you are and it’s just-” Yugi laughed, shaking his head. “It’s _wonderful_.”

“Just like you are.”

“Stop that,” Yugi ducked his head, hands slipping away. “You’re… embarrassing me.”

“In front of who? Myself? Impossible. You always shine with the radiance of a thousand suns. I could not begin to articulate just how marvellous it is, just how _bright_ you look.”

“You’re so much more mushy in your own body,” Yugi scoffed, but he couldn’t manage to sound anything other than happy. “It’s kind of contagious.”

“The best kind of disease, perhaps?” Atem smiled.

“Perhaps,” Yugi conceded. Atem hummed, his eyes flickering back over the balcony, head turning soon after. Yugi turned to watch the sunset as well, the final dying rays slipping behind the furthest horizon.

Suddenly Atem’s hands scooped up one of his, bringing it to his face.

“Join me tonight?” Atem whispered, lips brushing Yugi’s knuckles softly.

“Always,” Yugi murmured.

They retreated to the bed, hand in hand and warmth flooding between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, done at last. Okay //rubs hands together time for the MUSHY STUFF.  
> First of all, the biggest thanks to the amazing [Tarashima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/pseuds/Tarashima), who stuck with me this whole fic and was flippin incredible the entire time. Without her, this fic would have never been finished, and I’m not just saying that ahaha. There’s actually a moment a while back where I was fully prepared to cut it off, but the only thing that stopped me was knowing TS liked this fic and wanted to read more. So yeah, you can thank her for being able to read this whole thing, wouldn’t have happened without her <3  
> Thank you all for the support too like I know I’m going on but man this fic was a wild ride and I feel like I deserve a moment to say so lmao. So yeah, thanks for all the support it really means a lot!!!! I can’t tell you guys how many times I stopped writing, and read back over old comments on old chapters to find the motivation to write again. You guys are great!  
> This fic has been quite the journey to write, more so than any of my previous ones. I still can’t believe it’s finally over, feels so surreal ahaha. I’m glad tho, and I’m happy I can finally say it’s done! Thank you all for reading and for the support during this hectic ride, I really can’t express just how much I appreciate it. Until next time! <3


End file.
